Bloodshed Of The Tainted
by Autobot AfterShock
Summary: Things were perfect on the planet Element, they should have been watching their neighboring planet Cybertron though. The full scale invasion the Cybertronians unleashed was something River and her people would never recover from. Things only got way worse from there. Rated M language. under re-editing. WARNING: story not for for the faint of heart
1. Author's note

PLEASE READ THIS VERY QUICKLY IT WILL ONLY TAKE A MOMENT I SWEAR. SO PLEASE FREN, READ.

So real quickly, this is an author's note. But a very important one, I swear, I'm not the one for doing author's notes but I would greatly appreciate y'all reading this before this story kicks in.

So I have been writing this story and developing it since like, middle school, I graduated high school 4 years ago to give it more perspective.

It started off an independent story, and then I learned that fanfiction was actually socially acceptable. So gradually I basically started applying the transformers universe into my story like I originally wanted to do.

I have been working on this story for years, and it is insanely developed, it is a second nature to me now, if I leave out points or ideas please let me know if you guys confused and I will edit. If you all want to know more about a character or situation let me know and I'll see if I can write a one shot on it.

If you are confused about something and I explain it later in the story I will PM you, if I am planning on writing out and editing more to explain, I will still PM you letting you know. In the long run, do not fear getting ahold of me through PM or review, I will respond when I get a minute.

This story means a ton to me and I all hope you enjoy it, The story is very complex and busy, considering it is a two in one, things will line up in the end and make sense later on with the (double parts) one being italicized, the other half regular font.

It is nearly finished, and had around 80 chapters (if each chapter has around 1000-1500 words) so all I need to do is edit and post. When I'm not busy, hopefully I get enough free time, I seem to be lately so we'll see!

I am beyond excited to post this and share it, it's been so long and I have wanted to post it for the longest time, please enjoy y'all! 


	2. Imaginary

(Song by: Evanescence)

(1st POV)

The planet element was truly a remarkable place. One that river was very blessed to live on, even after the planet was torn apart by war at one time and point. But, the species did recover none the less, and the affects made them stronger.

No seriously though, they all got this super human thing going on now, it was pretty crazy. But despite the fact all of them were a heavily advanced species now, they limited their tech immensely. I mean, their planet was ravaged by the chemical war they used against each other, so besides defense from the chemically induced and evolved animals of the planet. The elementals only had enhanced swords as weapons, every other weapon they had (and they had a lot of them) was erased from existence from the planet. Other than that they used tech for healing and science.

Choosing a more primitive life style kind of came with it too, it was better for them anyway, living off of nature and what the planet provided. Which is what River was doing right now, hunting a massive creature to bring back to her clan, the Hydro clan. She had a lot to prove to her mother figure Cascadia, clan supereon, or their clan leader.

The crisp cool morning took her breath away, she would give none of this up, not for anyone. The beast walked the waterline of the riverbed, sniffing at small herbs for food.

River snuck up on it, stopping and pausing when it would stop also, she didn't want the creature to catch wind of her scent or catch her movement from its peripheral vision. Finally with only a few feet within range of it, she charged it, and went for a strike.

(2nd POV)

Nemesis Prime just landed on earth, lucky him, the first thing he comes into is his leader looking at the screen of a prison cell camera with displeasure and anger.

The Prime wandered the dark room that was lit up with no more than just screens as the Decepticon leader was beginning to get pissy with Soundwave, the communications specialist took the blunt end of a lot of things Megatron's anger being one of them, better him than Nemesis.

"Soundwave, see if you can break the human, I have had enough of this. Shockwave has tried every tactic to break it without killing it" he snarled.

"See if you can be more persuasive" the mech was about to rise from his chair to follow his lord and master's order but Nemesis decided to step in at that moment, getting close enough to Megatron's side to be noticed.

"My lord? If I may have a try?" Nemesis had tactics to get information he is sure they haven't tried to do yet. It was his favorite tactic: gain the trust of the enemy, then break them before killing them. Megatron gave him a cross look, debating the matter, he didn't know if he wanted to assign Nemesis Prime this important task just yet.

For the love of Primus he literally just got here, no more than a couple hours ago, Nemesis Prime wasn't even settled into a room on base and here he was asking for work. Megatron gave him credit though, the dark Prime sure was ambitious, and maybe, just maybe he will task him with this to test him at the very minimum. It was important to see if Nemesis Prime had the some ferocity here as he did on Cybertron all those many millions of years ago.

"Find out where the Autobots are residing on earth with their nest allies at any cost, but do not kill the human" he ordered. This particular human held a lot of information, the Decepticons had no idea why, this member of the NEST team was fairly new, but worked their way up very quickly. A possible correlation between their skill and knowledge, this specific human has irritated the lord of the Decepticons for the last time.

But at the same time they had to get more information based on the fact they found no records of the human, social media, etc, so the only way to get information was to make it talk.

Nemesis nodded, Soundwave stood silently to show Nemesis the way to the cell, he didn't even get a tour and he was already about to do some dirty work. Nemesis watched the halls on the way to the west wing of the base where the brig was, going through a couple doors that required codes, he should probably remember those.

This place was a dump, it looked like an old warehouse, it had paint peeling from the walls, large lights up high were flickering ready to give out at any moment, just absolute garbage.

Nemesis hoped this was all temporary, whoever did the work and modifications to the building did well, making sure everything was accessible for Cybertronians and that the ceilings were high enough but they definitely didn't prioritize the luxury and functionality of the building first.

Finally they reached a door, Soundwave punched in the code and the holding cell door opened with a hiss, Nemesis walked in and calmly watched the door close and lock behind him. His optics immediately scanned the room for the petty human, the supposed dominant species of this planet. From what he has gathered, they were pretty fucking stupid though, besides, the humans were dominant now, but not for long.

Movement caught his optic, turning his attention to a figure bundled up in baggy clothing, Nemesis lightly moved towards him. They were curled up in the corner of the cell, near a fogged out window with bars that let in some natural lighting. He was surprised when figure looked up at him, he couldn't help but to look back, it was a human femme, her curious and steady bluish green optics stared back at him.

He raised an optic ridge, studying her a little more, a femme could be more easily to gain in trust, he kneeled beside her, careful not to scrape the plating of his knees.

Her gaze didn't falter, no way did Shockwave touch her, he has seen bots twice as much tentative around anything after having to deal with the one eyed scientist. Shockwave was probably getting soft, she still had all her limbs, her face was bruised and scratched, but nothing like what Shockwave has done on bots.

"Hello human femme" he nodded at her. She continued her examination of him, it felt like she saw right through him in his opinion. She gave a single upward nod, she seemed relaxed and carefree, what in the hell do the Decepticons believe to be torture anymore? She wasn't fazed in the slightest, either this species was dramatically underestimated or the powerful Decepticon faction was becoming soft.

"No words for me?" he raised an optic ridge dangerously. He went through the small trouble to download her language over the world wide web of this planet, and not a word from her. She tapped her throat with the same apathetic expression since he got in here. She took no heed from his warning, the little brat, but he kept his calm.

"You are a mute, hmm?" he got closer to her, his red optics will surely strike fear into her. She pursed her lips and gave another apathetic single nod almost looking bored. She just laid against the wall of her cell, relaxed, almost looking like she will doze off at any moment. Her need for recharge was eluding her into making him seem harmless.

"Sleep now femme, but tomorrow, we will continue this conversation" she merely waved at him, finding the energy to put her hood over her head, desperate to keep warm really. Nemesis shook his head, no matter, this was just a challenge, he had legendary patience when it came to this, and he will get his answers.

He watched her sleep for a while, monitoring her vitals, seeing if she had any irregular heartbeats. Based on the internet, the humans' heartbeats will become more rapid when they are scared, which is exactly what hers was doing: she was having night terrors, so it was true, this was nothing but a façade.

The femme was reverting back to Shockwave's experiments, she was in the military, consciously she would keep her bearing. But no one could hide their emotions or true fear in their sleep, Nemesis gave a dark smile, she was faking it, and he was going to use that to his advantage. He was going to watch what Shockwave did to interrogate her tomorrow, then go from there but for now, he got what he needed.

The Prime stood tall, air compression sounded as he straightened out his back from his crouch, taking a moment to watch her sleep, then turned around, and left the cell.

.

.

The human female, as Nemesis has learned the femmes of this planet are called, was running, when she would slow down, Shockwave gave her one hell of a shock courtesy of all the equipment hooked up to her. Nemesis stood calmly on the sidelines watching, it was quite an amusing show, a shame she was unable to scream.

"Will you speak now femme?" Shockwave stared at her. She looked up at him for a second, needing to look forward a couple times before holding one of her servos up and lifting her middle digit at him. Nemesis quickly looked up the notion on the web, he chuckled aloud, Shockwave turned his head at him.

He couldn't express emotion but Nemesis knew he was getting irritated, Nemesis Prime gave him a smug look. It was quite entertaining watching someone fail, especially with such an easy task of breaking such a primitive lifeform.

Shockwave hit some controls, the room suddenly grew very cold, it made even Nemesis uncomfortable. He watched as a shudder ran through the human, her breath was taken away as the climate change took a rough toll on her.

"You can make all of this stop you worthless flesh creature" Shockwave stalked around the treadmill, arms behind his back.

"Just tell me where they are hiding, the team that left you behind to die, the team that won't care if I run you into the ground, the team that will leave you here to die under the Decepticons" he inched closer to her, towering over her small form. She rolled her eyes and kept running, Nemesis watched her force herself to take steady breaths even through the cold.

"Very well" Shockwave sneered. Punched the control lightly on his wrist, making the extreme cold go to extreme hot, the female started to cough and make faces showing her discomfort, she kept running. Almost impressive, almost.

(first chapter down~ let me know what y'all think!)


	3. Brick By Boring Brick

(Song by: Paramore)

(1st POV)

River stood in the clearing, her best friends Tempest and Rivulet stood by her. They were up to their usual: no good. They always got the guards' attention, was it messed up? Yes. Was it absolutely hilarious? Even more so, nothing was funnier than messing with enforcers via pranking the living hell out of them. A Guard came up from behind River and her two friends, they froze like rabbits, shit, they just got caught.

"River, Supereon wishes to speak with you" River frowned, double shit, what was she going to get in trouble for this time? Ok, so she had many reasons to get called into Supereon's cave, but she was wondering which one. Rivulet and Tempest smirked at her evilly, because apparently they didn't get caught, yeah, riddle River that shit.

"I'll be right there, thank you sir" she huffed. Her friends were now openly laughing at her, the young girl glared at them.

"Oh shut up you ass holes" they just thought that was even more funny, she'll brawl both of them later on, give them both a butt whooping.

"Good luck!" Tempest beamed. River sneered at her and then proceeded to follow the guard to Leader's quarters, this so was not good. Upon going across the whole clearing, past the kitchen, lockerrooms, etc, the walk was a lot longer than usual, time slugs by when you're taking any form of "the walk of shame."

The guard stopped outside of the small facility, River stopped with him, but he looked at her with a raised brow, silently motioning for her to go in. She took a low key inhale, and walked in, ok, more like slowly inched herself through the living quarters. Leader eyed her, examining her on sight, River froze and just stood there, arms at her sides, back stiff, knees locked, curse her damn body language, because leader sat up in her chair, eyes narrowed.

"Supereon I did not do it!" Leader rolled her eyes as if River just confirmed a suspicion.

"I don't even want to know what you have been doing to my poor guards as of late" the woman huffed. River stared at her blankly, almost all the time when she was being dragged in here it was because she did something. So. If she wasn't in here to get busted for her harmless fun, what exactly was going on here?

"This is far more important young one, I am sending you on a mission" River's brows shot up with awe, leader. Was sending her. On a mission? Wow. Also straight to the point, no mind games, usually the leader of the water clan would try to low key pry stuff out of the clan youngling.

Most times tricking her and her friends into confessing what they did, but they told on themselves anyway because they wanted to face a punishment and get the hell out of there. Supereon was freaking scary when she was angry, that or made them sad when she gave them that "Motherly disappointment" look sometimes both, it just sucked either way, let's put it that way.

"You will go to the valley, and in the caves, you will find an artifact, retrieve it" River gulped, the valley? It was one of the most beautiful places on their planet, unspeakable beauty. But a lot of historical events happened there, not very good ones, ones that occurred when life just came into being on this planet. The valley was dangerous.

"And here, you might need this" The warrior apprentice watched the woman get up from her chair, walk around her desk and walk up to the young girl, Supereon was tall and menacing. River was left dumbfounded as leader kneeled, River quickly followed her lead and pulled her sword, laying it flat in her hands what she was doing finally processed. She raised/sword her hands to her Supereon.

Leader's hand glided over it, causing it to spark and glow, boom, just like that, her sword was blessed with the power of the gods now. This power was received when you were a worthy fighter, some never even get it, a dust that could make your blade cut through anything and become indestructible.

Holy cow was the apprentice (now fighter) excited! Usually there were ceremonies for such an occasion, sometimes a name change when you upgraded to the next level. But River hated being on the spot anyway, so truly this all worked out very nicely. It was actually pretty hard to process, since she was a little girl, she started to train to fight. Since the moment she could freaking walk! Both studying hard in her classes, and putting her heart and soul into training and it finally got her somewhere.

"Thank you Supereon" she bowed. Leader followed the notion of respect with a proud smile, she rubbed River's head.

"Be safe out there little one, and good luck on your mission"

"I will, thank you" River gave another enthusiastic bow and ran out of the quarters excitedly, wait until Tempest and Rivulet, got a load off of this! Bragging rights were in River's reach!

(2nd POV)

Nemesis walked into the cell of the girl, she looked pretty tired, she was curled up into a ball, looking like she was having trouble venting. He watched her scrunch her optics together, she didn't look very good. Damn it Shockwave, how were they supposed to get answers from her if she was too weak to answer them. He kneeled beside her, poking her a little roughly, she woke up abruptly and looked up at him, rubbing her optics with irritation.

Nemesis held a bottle of water up to her, she raised an eyebrow, looked up at him, then the water, then back up at him. He held is closer to her, getting a little irritated at her long hesitation, she snatched it from him, opened the top, and carefully inhaled its scent. After she could confirm he didn't spike it with anything she took a sip, looked up at him, and gulped it down.

"Tell me femme, why do you insist on making your life so difficult?" She looked at him, urging him to elaborate.

"Why do you suffer through all of this when you could just tell us what we want to know and not have to put up with Shockwave anymore? You seem alright for a human" it was time for Nemesis to attempt his charm, scenarios like this required it. She looked up at him with such utter confusion it was almost humorous. She snapped out of it and continued to drink her water, desperate to rejuvenate all the water she lost.

Truly she needed some electrolytes as well, but water was more enough for the time being, she wasn't being fed and water was very scarce. Here they were trying to get answers from a mute woman who was already in bad shape being mute, but hey, let's make matters worse, that should help!

"Why do you suffer for those who do not care for you?" Nemesis raised a ridge at her, she seemed to be actively avoiding his gaze and questions now. She just shrugged and kept drinking, almost getting to the bottom of the water bottle, she wasn't buying his words. But he will get to her heart, and he will crush it, she was giving him motivation without even knowing it.

Sure, Megatron made this job seem so important, but he also wanted to spite her now. Her spirits and attitude were too happy for being a Decepticon prisoner especially, he wanted to break that as well, how dare she.

Nemesis sat beside her, gazing at all the dust on his armor already, Primus this planet was disgusting, only a couple days and he was filthy. He looked back at the femme, she was watching him again, with the same curious blue green optics. They went up and down, she wasn't even ashamed of the fact that he caught her staring, it made no sense to him. She didn't fear a robotic mechanism that could crush her between his point digit and thumb she's also yet to have a stich of fear, none of this was adding up.

"You are a very unwise femme" he informed, looking down at her. An airy laugh ran through her.

"You already know this?" Nemesis Prime asked, it was supposed to be an insult, or rubbing her nose in it, as the humans say. She just smiled and nodded, looking proud with her puffed up chest, something tells Nemesis that she hangs out with someone to cause trouble with her.

"And yet you just roll with it?" he asked. This creature's stupidity would be the end of it. If all humans were like this, this just made his experience on this mud ball of a planet worse. The human girl looked at him, as if she was appalled by such a question, she nodded with a whole lot of attitude.

"And you don't think that it will get you into any trouble?" the femme merely blinked, put her hands up in the air and looked from side to side. Indicating the situation she was already in, she crossed her arms and legs and chilled next to him, it was going to be so easy to gain her trust. She was already showing signs of trusting him, she ran a finger over his leg, paused, then wiped the dust off.

"Your filthy planet" he informed, not even kidding. She pointed at him and pretended she had a hose in her hand.

"I know I need a wash, don't have the time" she raised a confused brow, then pointed to the ground indicating now.

"I am supposed to be interrogating you" Nemesis told her. She made an 'o' with her mouth, she made signs of using a ratchet and hammer, then pointed behind her.

"You perform maintenance back on your base?" she gave a single upward nod again.

"On human vehicles or the Autobots?" she pointed at him indicating a Cybertronian, he was not pleased being compared to an Autobot, even if they were the same species.

"What use would the Decepticons have for you then?" he asked. There had to be more to this that the Decepticons or this human wasn't telling him. She merely shrugged and shook her head, relaxing again against the wall, Nemesis narrowed his optics at her more suspiciously.

(Alright, chapter 2 guys, little slow now but it'll pick up I promise!)


	4. Dead Flowers

(Song by: Demon Hunters)

(1st POV)

River had found the artifact, a book that was as old as dirt, you know? Looking at it now it might even be older than dirt. Anyway, she had to get through an overgrown lizard who tore her up, she got lost Hydro knows how many times in the labyrinth of stone caves once she got there.

She peaked into the book, catching glimpses of the mythology of her gods, it was a story well known, one elders loved to tell. But there seemed to be a whole lot more to the story, it will be interesting and fun to read up on, she thumbed through the pages as she made her way through the caves.

She was so lost, at this point she was kind of just meandering around trying to find her way out, the book kept her mind off of her probably impending doom.

In the long run though: she will get out of this mess of rock when she got out of it. In no particular hurry and she was tired from the long journey through all the territories. All five territories, you know how long of a walk that was? Probably not, well it was a long one, lots of ground to cover. River kept looking through the book, getting pictures of the gods, but paused, there was one picture that was strange.

River wasn't even going to lie the picture was even a bit scary, it appeared two of their gods had more than one form. And of course they were the two scariest and most powerful gods out of the 6, so that was more nerve wracking. The light from the bright sun of the planet blasted her face with heat, there we go, she was free, wait a minute. She looked up, her instincts kicked in. something was amiss, the animals were silent, odd smells wafted the air, oh not good. So not good.

What clan was the closest. Pyro clan, well, Hydros and Pyros weren't the best of friends (Hydros representing water while pyros were worshippers of fire) but oh freaking well, she took off in that direction. Luckily she was fit and strong, so she was clearing a lot of ground, especially watching the land scape, it was changing around her pretty quickly as she got into hotter territory, she was almost there.

She stopped at the gates, what the fuck happened to this place? When she went by it on the way to the valley it was completely fine! She wandered through the both beaten to hell and still burning camp, confused and on edge. Her hand inching towards the sword on her back, not just yet, the glow of the aura could give her away, and/or make her look like a threat even though she most certainly didn't cause the damage.

No one could blame her for being uneasy, the Pyros were some of the most ferocious fighters, seriously, hardcore to the max. Hydros had their strategy, and were still respected for their fighting skills, but pyros were flawless in brute force, and having tough members.

So for someone, or more likely: "something" being able to take them down, especially that quickly, that was so not freaking good, the young hydro sure as hell needed to be on edge and ready.

Everything was burned to the ground, leaving that gross smell, strange fluids were littered all over the ground. Both the red blood of the pyros, and blue blo- blue blood?

She knelt down and touched some of the blue blood, rubbing it between her fingers, it wasn't the texture of blood, it almost felt gritty, and holy crap was it was giving off the nasty scent as it burned. She looked around the camp, no sounds beside the fire popping, River had to look for survivors.

She looked in the enforcer quarters, then made her way across the clearing to the main living quarters where everyone slept, they were all gone. Well, by gone she meant: "butchered or taken" because pyros certainly had more fighters than this, but where exactly were they taken to if they really were taken? There were lots of blue smears of blood from whatever attacked them, the pyro clan put one hell of a fight, no surprise. But many were either so carved up you couldn't even tell they were humanoid, or they were taken. Large scorch marks were everywhere as well, whatever came here was packing large weapons.

There was one last place to look, the supereon den, she ran north in the camp. The Supereons were always at the northern end of the camp, up high to overlook everyone and thing. River found herself fighting back all the terrible memories already, the rest of her life was going to be a fun challenge (sarcasm, so much sarcasm).

A female Elemental laid on the ground outside of the Supereon den, a slice over her upper chest right below her throat, well, she tried to defend her leader. She definitely looked dead now, but River tapped her foot regardless, if she could get some answers it could make her job slightly easier. Sure enough, the girl woke up with a gasp, yay for people actually not being dead!

"What happened!" she cried. River brought the light blue scarf that usually covered her mouth and nose to her neck, no reason to hide her identity from the pyro fighter. Though it was useful to block her lungs from the dust in the caves, even though it was usually meant for shielding during a fight.

"Your camp was attacked" River said, she stood and offered her a hand.

"What is a Hydro doing on Pyro territory?" she growled, narrowing her eyes as she forced herself to sit up. The light blue and dark Blue on River's armor stood out by a long shot compared to the maroon and red armor of a pyro.

"I was sent out here on a mission by my own Supereon, but when I finally got what I came for, I was about to start my journey home… I just had a feeling something wasn't right, and came to investigate" the Pyro girl took River's hand, they didn't make is far in hauling her up, because she cried out in pain and held her wound. River quickly set her back on the ground, carefully she will find a different way to get her back on her feet, she grabbed the back of her armor.

"Take a deep, slow breath" Either way, moving her was going to hurt her, BUT she couldn't leave her here, she could only find a slightly less painful way, there was no other method around this. Upon seeing the pyro's diaphragm move under her flexible armor, River heaved her up to her feet. They pyro merely winced, balancing herself carefully with the support of the Hydro.

"Care to investigate with me? My name is River" River quickly explained

"The name is Inferna, and yes I do" she looked at her leader's living quarters, froze as if remembering something, made her way into the quarters with a sense of urgency, she could only do so much without bleeding out at this point really. Within seconds the pyro had her blade out and glowing red with aura, River was on her tail, but all they ran into was a few butchered guards and a slaughtered woman wearing Supereon armor.

"L-leader" Inferna choked.

"Leader please wake up! Please!" River hasn't known this girl very long, but her screams ripped her heart in two. The girl laid her head on her Leader's stomach not caring about the blood soaking her cheek and hair as sobs began taking control of her, her body was in shock, trembling, she was absolutely devastated, rightful so.

River wanted to let her grieve, but they had to keep moving, these things could come back at any moment or could even be hitting other camps, her worry for her own clan and leader were starting to stack up dramatically as well. It was a little selfish to cut the pyro's grieving short, but she would let her get it all out when they were surely safe and comfortable that everyone else was ok.

"Inferna, we need to move" River gently said. Inferna calmed herself, it was very forced, but she managed to stop her crying, she wiped her face of the wet tears, and suddenly grew determination. It was probably a façade, or her going into fighter mode/instinct, whatever it was they could really use it right now.

"Let's go find out what the fuck is going on" the pyro suddenly snarled. She willed the aura to ghost out, and she shoved the blade back into the sheath on her back. The two bolted out of the den, River kept a solid pace, pushing the pyro, she knew she was fully capable to push through, tough clan members remember? Also the quicker they got through the devastation of the camp the less the Pyro could process and become grief stricken again.

Inferna tried stopping, but River urged her along, it wasn't safe here, and they both needed to stay focused, all the death made River's heart ache, she could only imagine its effects on poor Inferna.

.

.

The two Elemental girls were headed back to the Hydro territory, finding only 3 more girls their age, the girl from the Aero clan was the oldest. All of them were newly promoted fighters, which probably played an important part to their survival, Inferna and River led them along.

All their hearts were racing, all of them were scared, and on the verge of breaking down from running all the territories, also considering the devastation from seeing their clans, their homes, and their loved ones slaughtered, might be enough to make you feel a little down in the dump. All of it, it was gone.

So here they were in the Hydro clan, River was prepping herself for Deja vu times 4, truly she was hoping by some grace of the god she and her clan worshipped, that maybe, somehow the robots didn't get to her camp yet. Upon getting to the front gates, she closed her eyes tightly, mouth opening but teeth staying clenched to hold back the pain of seeing her camp in the same state as the others.

She shook her head, holding it eventually too as if she could wake up from this nightmare, when the images didn't go away after she opened her eyes, she realized this was her reality. She started to perform the now standard procedure she create for the other devastated camps, starting with the fighter's den, god she didn't want to do this.

She barely made it through the entrance of the fighter's cave where there, on the ground, laid Rivulet's dead body, River held back tears, she was about to get a closer look (which was probably a very bad idea), but a scream pierced her ears. The girls followed the new hydro fighter out. Tempest was on the ground, scrambling back up, a look of rage on her face, she pulled her sword, activated the blue aura, and sliced a large robotic being. Within seconds it hit the ground, she sliced his head off angrily then ran to leader's den, adrenaline making her go ungodly speeds.

The fact Tempest got her sword dust did not escape River's notice, she froze, finally getting a glimpse of what the invaders finally looked like. They were fucking 20 foot robots! River snapped out of it when Tempest didn't stop moving, the fact she was going towards leader's den left a very heavy and sick feeling in the hydro fighter's stomach.

River did everything she could to keep up with Tempest, her stomach went from feeling sick to dropping to the freaking ground when she saw that leader was surrounded by the tall robots that easily fit in her living quarters. She took three down, then went for another but they shot her, Tempest and River charged angrily, they needed to protect their supereon! She was down and hurt!

River quickly took one down, a nice vertical slice up its throat, then went for another, Tempest went almost just as fast, they tried to clear a path to their leader, but the robotic creatures still outnumbered all of them still. The girls that followed River were still frozen outside, finally seeing what caused the devastating damage to their camps, but they were on their way. River could hear the sound of their footsteps over the echoes of the battle within the caves.

But not even the backup could have helped, the second the two newer Hydro fighters entered the cave, they knew what was going to happen, they didn't want to believe it. But they both could calculate how this battle was going to turn out, they still had to try to help their leader/mother figure regardless. The creatures got all the other Supereons, they would not stand by for them to kill Cascadia too.

It was too late though a robot summoned a blade with a smooth flick of its arm, blade popping out on its wrist, some form of subspace. That blade made it clean through the leader of the Hydro's skull, with a swift thrust, Tempest and River screamed, with rage and with horror. Their leader was dead, she didn't die without a fight, but she was gone, gone to the stars, Tempest and River finished off the rest of the robots. Then hit the ground, exhausted and in need of mourning time, the rest of the girls entered the caves just in time to see the bloody death.

It's insane what a few seconds can do, how much devastation it can truly cause, how much pain, just within those handful of seconds, their leader was dead. Within a few hours, everything the girls knew was ripped from them, their dreams, their futures, families, it was a scary thought, almost as scary as the thoughts and images that would never leave them because of this day.

All the elemental girls from each clan, slumped to the ground, leaned on each other, and cried, they were beginning to lose everything. All huddled up in the corner of the den, one of the only spots that was clean of the Supereon's blood and the alien blood.

It felt so terrible, creating a physical/mental strain they haven't felt that powerfully before. They just weren't fast enough to save them, but they couldn't stay here, they needed to find out what was going on, and how to stop it.

(Alright, I lied about the italicized portion, so 1st POV and 2nd POV it is, like I mentioned: a 2 in 1 story, lemme know how I'm doing guys!)


	5. Country Song

(Song by: Seether)

(2nd POV)

Nemesis sat with the girl again, besides the small amount of information she has told him (which was little to none, absolutely nothing they didn't already know), he still needed more time with her to gain her trust. He just didn't have it quite yet, but she was exhausted, like freaking usual, which meant she was barely giving him anything to work with… as usual.

But the dark prime was determined. There was just something about this femme that wasn't right and he wanted to find out what, he was curious, as much as he hated to admit even if it was only to himself.

He didn't care for the little details of her life, rather he wanted to know the big secret of her life, the one she kept locked up real tight like. Now that he thought of it though, this is probably what Megatron was after, her big personal secret, what made her tick and be such a vital piece to the Autobots.

"So, what nationality are you?" Nemesis queried. She looked up at him with her usual calm demeanor, then tilted her head, she was asking him to elaborate. He was asking questions like this to not raise suspicions, seem like he cared, gently ease into more important questions, or rather: questions he actually cared about.

"You humans have many cultures, I was wondering which one you belonged to" he simply answered, he noticed she had a slight tint to her skin, and distinct features. She bit her lower lip as if wonder how to tell him, she put her hands in the air and flung them a little. Nemesis quickly looked up what she was doing, it took him a little bit but he made his best guess.

"You are Italian?" he looked into the Latin culture, it seemed pretty interesting, Italians were infamous for their pizzas, being his clue in this tiresome game of charades, he couldn't have gotten a prisoner that could speak, could he? The young female gave a nod.

"How did you lose your voice?" along the list they went, playing this annoying game. He wasn't really expecting an answer, it was probably a tough explanation on her part after all. She stood, and took a fighting stance. Nemesis raised his optic ridges, but immediately took a neutral expression again, hoping she didn't see, if she did, she didn't show it, or she just didn't care.

"You lost your voice in a fight?" he finally mustered up. She nodded, not looking so proud of this one, she slumped against the wall again, it appeared some bad memories were coming to her like he predicted. That would work in his favor, get her to show raw emotion, gain her trust to tell him things like this, and then blind side her.

"Who were you fighting with?" she looked up at him, huffed, and mouthed: adopted mech creator, she definitely hung out with the Autobots a lot, knowing their terms.

"A mech that took on the responsibilities of you. Did that to you?" she nodded, looking like she was getting irritated at that memory, possibly a tint of anger in the mix too.

"How old were you?" Nemesis himself was getting irritated. This planet was the definition of bull shit, they couldn't even treat their younglings correctly, bunch of incompetent shit heads. The human femme counted on her fingers, looking like she was calculating some time periods. She finally held up all five fingers on one hand, and four more on the other, she was only 9 years old.

"You were nine when this happened? Did you win the fight at least?" he didn't think a 9 year old could take a full grown human mech, but he could use that against her to start breaking her. But, she nodded, Nemesis had to hold back his surprise, her adopted mech creator was weak, that was it. But, he couldn't help but to have a sliver of respect for her.

.

.

Bo was getting twitchy, he was striding back and forth, grumbling, he was more worried than fuck, Lennox just watched his close friend.

"She will be fine" Will assured walking towards him, Bo and Hound have been driving him up a fucking wall, but not just them, and even the twins have been on edge. What will they do without the one who washes and waxes them nearly once a month, and changes their tires out so frequently too? She had a few more days to escape, anymore and Lennox was going to go get her, yes he was worried about the girl, but some of the people around here were going to make him snap.

"Lennox, I can't lose her" Bo closed his eyes, his stress was nearing its point.

"You must have faith Bo" Optimus replied as he confronted the young Asian male.

"Optimus I am fully aware of the fact that she can take care of herself, but she has the biggest knack for getting into trouble" Hound confronted the catwalk where the humans stood. The poor green Jeep had to agree with Bo, his young friend loved to find trouble and find new means to escape it.

"I apologize when saying that all we can do is wait, if we go after her, the Decepticons will make a move" The prime frowned. The current party of members were clearly not looking for that answer, all showing their disapproval, but when it came down to it, they always trusted their Prime.

.

.

Nemesis was on his way back to the human female's cell, when Megatron confronted him, looking almost irritated.

"Tell me Nemesis Prime what are your intentions with this human female?" it was like being in a sharkticon tank, the way his leader circled him. Nemesis followed the silver mech's walk around for a half circle then turned his attention forward, down the hallway. All that was needed was a truthful explanation.

"My motive, Lord Megatron, is to gain her trust, by any means, learn her secrets, and the secrets of the base, then to crush her" the Prime clenched his fist for emphasis, Megatron watched Nemesis for a moment, he had his hands behind is back as he went into thought for a moment. He moved to get a different angled view of Nemesis prime, a little close for the Prime's comfort, like Megatron would shout traitor before ramming his retractable blade into one of his generals.

"An interesting tactic, if you are to gain her trust, you must do the ultimate action in order to do so" Megatron informed.

"My lord?" Megatron told Nemesis what he was going to do, the Prime was intrigued nonetheless and it would be done if his leader demanded it.

.

.

"Yes lord Megatron" Nemesis nodded, he went over the details of the elaborate plan, not sure if he was going to really follow it. He stopped at the door of the cell, gather his thoughts, before punching numbers into the keypad and entering, the human female looked up at him, and gave him a slight smile. This was going to be easier than Nemesis thought, almost the end of the second day and he already gained her friendship. She gave a single nod upwards to greet him, he sat next to her.

"Hello human female" She rolled her eyes at him. It was driving him crazy, why did she have to do that? He walked up to her, soft falls of his pedes being the only sound in the room, because this female was still a fucking mute. He stopped a few feet from her, and sat down next to her, his back leaning against the wall, irritation already bubbling at her attitude, silently daring her to roll her optics one more time.

"Something the matter?" he growled. She got close to him, and on his leg, began to write something from the dust, she touched him, and could have scuffed his paint in the process. He had to resist the urge to not scoot away, her and her nasty organic oils and slimes, he saw the images of how nasty humans got with common colds, did not help her case.

But after a few seconds of her violating his armor, he looked down, having to zoom in on what she wrote because it was tiny, it was a name.

"Sage? Is that your name?" she gave another nod, leaning away from her as if able to tell he didn't want her to touch him, she was well aware some bots were like that, especially newcomers.

Sunstreaker? Holy crap it took her months to finally be able to detail him, she was able to do basic maintenance on him, but that damn dude wouldn't let her touch his paint. It wasn't until Sideswipe finally let her have a stab at it, (which still took forever to gain his trust too, but she got their eventually) that's when Sunstreaker saw her true power and attention to detail… Then he wouldn't leave her the fuck alone, can you say: "Shot myself in the foot?"

"I am Nemesis Prime" she rolled her eyes again, causing him to glare at her, he had to keep his patience, or he was going to squish her before he could get all the intel he wanted from her. She looked back up at him, giving him a: "what do you take me for?" Look

"You knew who I was?" she looked down and smiled, as if something amused her.

"Something funny?" he snarled, she was driving him crazy! The next expression she gave him shocked him, it was gentle, almost knowing, where did that come from?

"There is something wrong with you, you are glitched in the head" she gave him a thumbs up as if proud of that fact, he rolled is optics at her, then realized what he did.

He looked down at her to make sure she didn't catch that, he looked at the smug, evil grin coming from her, he merely blinked his optics, then growled dangerously at her. All she did was laugh, that airy laugh while peeking up at him, he huffed, pouting, this femme was a bitch.

Alas, all fun things must come to an end though, because just like that, exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks. She slowly leaned her head against the wall, blinks gradually becoming longer and more slowly paced.

"Get some sleep Sage, we have a busy day tomorrow" she tilted her head with question at him, not understanding the full meaning of his words. But she was too exhausted to try to communicate with him further on the matter, so she laid down on her side and closed her eyes.

Because she wasn't sleeping leaned up against the wall, put her damn neck through that, made it stiff when morning came, or whatever part of the day it was. It got hard to tell by just looking out that window. She wish she could have kept her damn watch when she was captured, the Decepticons were worried it was rigged though, oh well, shoulda, coulda, woulda.

With that quick little thought process, Sage found herself going into a deep sleep, hearing Nemesis get up, he usually hung out a little after she fell asleep, but he seemed to be in a bit of a hurry tonight. Whatever, she gave an internal "goodnight" to him, and found herself deep in dreamland soon after.

(This one jumps around a little bit, it stays at 2nd POV but just hops character to character. Like inception, hope it wasn't overly confusing friends!)


	6. Welcome To The Family

(Song by: Avenged Sevenfold)

(2nd POV)

Nemesis snuck back into Sage's cell, picking her up and lightly shake her to wake her up, she blinked with confusion, then stared at him. He knew what he was doing was crazy, but it had to be done, he hightailed it out of the cell and started to make it down the hall, making sure not to hit any alarm triggers.

He got to the door, he didn't know the combo, he looked at the femme, she shook her head at him, then proceeded to draw a grid to signify the keypad on his wrist with the dust. Then she made dots in the sequence the code was, he raised an optic ridge, sure enough, that was the combo, the door opened with a hiss, a couple guards stood on the other side, Nemesis quickly shot them.

He ran down the hall, taking out a few more guards, and kept running towards the exit, the young female looked way too relaxed in his hand for an escape. She had her feet propped up on his fingers, he shook his head but kept moving, making it through another door, the dim light of the hallway gleamed off of his armor. Finally he got to the last door and did the combination but it didn't work, he looked at her, she finally sat up.

"What is the combination for the last door?" she bit her lip and pointed at it, then gave it some more thought, guards were starting to close in, he could hear them. The point to the room right next to them, Nemesis ran in, all there were, were fuel sources for energon, what could these do? She scaled down his armor quickly, how many times have the Autobots let her do that? She grabbed a couple propane tanks, and put them close to each other by the door, and grabbed a couple more quickly, then wrapped them up with chains.

She worked quickly, then ran back to Nemesis who was still in the room, she pointed to herself, then to him, made a little gun with her pointer finger and then pointed to the control to close the door. Oh no way in Primus was this going to work, they waited, until multiple guards closed in to the door, looking at the propane tanks with confusion. Nemesis shot them and closed the door, a massive explosion sounded on the other side of the door.

Then another, holy Primus that was more effective than he thought, Sage urged him to open the door. He proceeded to open the door, large, dark scorch marks decorated the hallway, the chain worked as shrapnel, causing even more damage to the 15 guards that were in pursue of them.

"Where the pit did you learn that?" he demanded, who knew how to do an explosion that big? Or that energon and propane would react that way? She put on an evil grin and then pointed to the blown open door, Nemesis transformed and she quickly hopped into his cab. The two took off and zoomed across the barren elements.

"Where is your base located female?" she punched in coordinates to his navigation system causing him to internally smile, she just told him where the N.E.S.T base was. And then, she made herself comfortable and began falling asleep in his cab.

(1st POV)

The Elemental girls were exhausted, they found an underground shelter, but they were getting hunted down, Inferna got her wound stitched and everyone was treated appropriately. River ensured they ate and found water back on her territory so she could bring it back to their base hidden deep within the rocks. It's been multiple days since they have found refuge in the caves, and the robot creatures were getting closer to discovering them each day.

They were stuck between a rock and a hard place, they had nowhere else to go, everything was open, and without cover. If they didn't have a proper clan army, they wouldn't be able to protect themselves. The pounding got closer, it even caused small pebbles to fall from the ceiling of the structure, the girls curled up against each other. All had a focused expression as they contained their emotions and fears, but they all knew the inevitable was going to occur.

"What are we going to do?" Inferna looked at River. They were all exhausted from grieving and lack of sleep, they all felt broken and on the verge of giving up, they had lost everything, in just one day. The shock was everything close to unbearable to consider, and come to realization with, that one attack could render them with nothing in the end.

"Maybe we could find another place to hide?" Ariel asked. But Clayshah, the girl from the Geo clan shook her head. All the girls were aware that the attacks from the strange aliens were becoming very frequent, and getting caught was going inevitable already when they were still hidden.

"These guys are Cybertronian" Clayshah suddenly said, tilting her head the side. She looked up at the girls with shock, they were equally as horrified.

"The planet neighbor of Element?" River hissed. They have kept an eye on the planet, obviously they didn't keep a strong enough eye on it, why were they attacking them?

"I don't know why they are attacking us, but I am not going to try to talk to them" River growled.

"Then what do you propose we do, River?" River stood up tall, and looked at her armor, it laid on the far side of the cave near everyone else's. Her and Tempest had the bright and navy blue colors representing the hydro clan, Inferna had the maroon and red burning into hers representing the Pyro clan. Clayshah's graceful green and smokey gray, and Ariel's White and silver armor.

"We are all warriors now, yesterday we were apprentices, but today, we die like warriors. We gear up, and we fight this menace until we fall, together" by this time the rest of the girls stood. The looks of determination in their eyes to protect what was left of their home fueled River on.

"Then let's do it" Tempest was now staring at her armor too.

(alright, apparently the internet on this base is on and off, so I'll keep you guys updated on that, worse comes to worse, I'll go find internet because this place is fun to explore :3)


	7. I Will Not Bow

(Song by: Breaking Benjamin)

(2nd POV)

The tainted Prime stopped in front of a human grocery store, in a run-down area, and ordered the femme to wake up through his radio, her eyes slowly opened. She sat up in the seat, Nemesis didn't know why she didn't just use his cab bed, idiot. He watched her stretch and open her mouth for a few seconds. A few seconds of research later, he learned that that was what the humans called a "yawn" done upon being tired or bored.

He was doing many scans on the way to the given coordinates, saw her blood sugar was getting dangerously low, which can cause seizures, also tiredness. He would need her to be awake and aware when they got close enough so a wretched Autobot would ram a plasma round up the Prime's aft.

"You need a form of nutrients, your body is getting weak" he grumbled. She pat the pockets in her jeans. Her hand came back out of it pulling out a black wallet with angel wings on it, she rummaged it a little to see how much currency she had. At least the Decepticons didn't find the object a threat and take that too, because Sage refused to revert to stealing.

She pat the dash gently with her fingertips and hopped out when he opened the door for her, he watched her easily jump out of the large truck and walk quickly across the parking lot store. Nemesis was also scanning the area for any Decepticons that might have followed them, though that propane tank bomb did quite a number to the forces of the drones, including all the fliers.

Something popped up on his HUD, he answered it, Megatron's scowling face could be seen, if Nemesis could have pursed his lip plates, he would have.

"Nemesis, that human femme blew up most of my drone forces, keep an eye on her, gain the Autobots' trust, and destroy them all" the leader growled lowly, the raspy voice echoed the cab.

"We are almost to the Autobot base lord Megatron, a few hours out, I will send coordinates when I get there"

"Good, don't disappoint me Nemesis" and with that he flickered out. Just in time too, Sage was just walking out of the store with a small bag, beginning to trek across the parking lot. The area they were in was as trashy looking as the main base of operations for the Decepticons currently.

It reminded him of Kaon in the later days of Cybertron, right before the war. The humans would use the word "ghetto" for an area like this, the black and red mech learned, courtesy of the internet. Sage was halfway to him now, she wasn't in any hurry but she remained aware, good thing too, because a few hooded figures started to make their way to her. She caught them with her peripheral, she merely gave them a glance, huh, maybe they would do Nemesis a favor and kill her, but then he couldn't get everything from her. Damn it.

Sure enough, one grabbed Sage on the shoulder to spin her around, to Nemesis' surprise, Sage heeled him in the chest, forcing the man back a few steps before her foot came up high and kicked the man in the side of the head knocking him clean out.

Sage calmly cracked her neck, and set her food gently on the ground and out of the way, using the shade of a parked car even, then calmly eyed the other three men. One came in for a punch, she ducked and grabbed his arm using it to block a punch from the other guy, the one in Sage's grasp growled with pain calling him a: 'fucking idiot' Sage uppercut him and threw him to the ground.

Crossing her forearms to catch the second man's punch she threw a powerful kick into his gut and performed an axe kick, sending her heel into the middle of his hunched over body. The last one came up from behind her with a knife, she twirled around, eyeing it with irritation, but Nemesis finally made it to her and hit the thug with his bumper. He opened is driver's side door and ordered Sage to get in quickly.

She wasn't even fazed, she brushed her hands off, then walked over to the parked car that involuntarily gave her food a shaded spot to sit. She picked it up, opening it up and making sure everything was in it as she walked back to the Peterbilt, climbing the metal grating steps, took a hold of the vertical bar on the side of the door, and easily hauled herself up into the cab.

"Femme there is a lot you haven't told me!" He growled, releasing his Jake brake and moving forward to carefully navigate through the parking lot. This area of the parking lot wasn't necessarily made for a truck. He got to the driveway of the parking lot waiting for way too much traffic before he was able to get back on to the road. She tapped her throat, reminding him she couldn't speak. She pealed open the bag and popped a goldfish into her mouth chewing it with a small satisfied smile on her face.

"You know what I mean, how did you learn to fight like that?" The brown haired girl held up a 1 one with her finger.

"Your first what?" She plucked her phone from his cup holder, Nemesis almost forgot he got that for her before he broke her out. She started going through some pictures, stopping on one, and showed his rear view mirror, a much younger version of her surrounded by a family with features like her own but not, at the same time. The dark prime put it all together and finally spoke.

"You learned to fight from your first family" he realized. She nodded, putting the phone back in its original place, plucking the sandwich out of the paper bag, pulled the clear wrap away from it, and started getting into the sandwich she got from the deli at the store.

"How old were you?" she held up a 5 with her hand. Primus, she was so young, why was it so necessary for her to learn at such a young age?

"Did you live in Italy at first?" again, she nodded, and again, held up a hand with five fingers. This femme was more interesting than he originally thought, almost a shame he was going to stab her in the back kind of sort of, she still pissed him off a lot so it wouldn't ride his conscience very hard.

(1st POV)

The Elementals fought mercilessly, downing robots left and right, they were trained all their lives to become soldiers, so now, the ultimate test. They were beginning to falter, but adrenaline kept them going, for now, they already lost their home, and now they were fighting for their lives. Inferna and Tempest worked back to back, different clans, very similar techniques, Ariel and Clayshah fought ruthlessly against their batch, and River fought alone, downing paths of them.

One got the drop on Ariel, sending her down, the poor Aero girl hit the hard ground, a tranquilizer stuck in her upper shoulder, barely hitting her Clayshah went to defend her but found herself dangerously outnumbered that cost her. Next to fall was Inferna, Tempest went with her two getting shot, River kept going, swinging and slashing, jumping and rolling. But finally someone got a lucky shot on her, and she hit the ground like her Elemental sisters, a shot to the back, cowards. Instead of getting a final blow, she was cuffed, one of the robots gripped her tired body tightly, enough to make her wince.

"Where are you taking us!" River snarled, only able to squirm a little. She had some pretty bad burns on her skin from getting freaking shot at by alien plasma weapons, doesn't feel so good.

The Cybertronians, as they recently discovered, didn't try to decipher their alien language, as they kept all the girls both close and secured. River watched more Cybertronians walk the opposite direction, they were cautious, they didn't have the demeanor of warriors. Well except one, he didn't look like he really cared, then again he didn't have a face, the red and one was pretty on edge, along with the other handful of them.

They were SCIENTSTS, but why the hell were they here? River craned her neck to watch them, her eyes narrowed, they were picking up the Elemental weaponry. Damn it they were taking their swords! Oi! Purple guy! Could you fucking not? River internally roared, she didn't really have the energy to yell it, fuck she was so tired.

River tried moving again a little, when the Cybertronian carrying her jostled her a little in retaliation to make her behave, she glared at him. Having to crane her neck up a lot, because the way he was carrying her was less than dignifying.

Imagine a doll: he had her by the waist held close to his side so her squirming would be rendered useless. When he stopped, River looked up, and jolted with surprise, the scientist was at her current capture's side, he spoke their language in a rapid fashion. The warrior held River up to the scientist, she felt god awful tingles, they felt violating, somehow, she suddenly realized she could understand bits and pieces of their language when he spoke again.

"Curious, these creatures survived weapons blast. They could make for good weapons in the revolution: Small, quiet, and swift. Commendable assassins. With a few alterations. Following their strange and concentrated energy signatures appeared to have paid off" River had to run the sentence over and over again in her head before she could finally translate it all.

Wait ALTERATIONS? Bitch HOLD the hell up, alterations? What did that mean? That could mean anything! Armor, an entire suit of some sorts, or dare she even think about it: Genetically altered. That sent a shiver through her spine.

River was caught up on that for a moment, then she realized why she could understand them were speaking a dead portion of the Elemental language! River and her people fell back on the English language these days, but every last one of them knew the language by heart and were trained to be bilingual. It was a root language of Elemental, hard to understand and even harder to speak, but it was well known.

"Take them to the ship" Oh no. The warrior that was toting her around didn't seem to like getting orders from the scientist based on his body language and hesitation. But he did what he was told, unfortunately. No balls!

Shit, they were being brought back to Cybertron, they had no energy to escape, what was going to happen there? A worse death? A slower death? River held back her fear, and her tears, what house of horrors were they going to perform on them. They were robots, they wouldn't know how far to go, the limits of the Elemental body, and wouldn't have emotions for remorse, which meant they were in for a world of hurt.

River became more squirmy and panicked when she saw that ship come into view, it was so out of place from the beautiful forest, god, would the hydro ever get to see her home again? The thought hurt, she didn't want to live on a different planet, she wanted to rekindle her home, bring it back to life, have things go back to the way they were.

She knew better though, she had the sinking feeling in her stomach that it would either be a very long time if she ever did see it ever again. But for some reason, she just knew. Alright, maybe it was just her sorrows catching up with her, maybe she was just being a dreary downer, and overdramatic because of lack of sleep or something.

The giant ass ship's door/ramp cracked open with a compression release, and fell in a controlled hydraulically assisted fashion, River became more frantic in her movements. Based on the angry Cybertronian noises, her newfound friends were doing the same behind her, they didn't want to get on the ship, they didn't want to be poked and prodded!

Even the girls that were tranquilized were wide awake and kicking in their pure panic, River finally had to stop when the grip of her capture got too tight. She almost got a case of freaking whiplash when he whipped her around to force her look at him in the eyes, to show how irritated he was. Well, two can play at that game you fucking fuckboi, River glared right back into his eyes with her own anger.

He gave a huff, almost seemingly amused, but not at the same time? Does that make sense? That doesn't make a stitch of sense, it was like mock amusement. River kept fighting, when the Cybertronian lowered her a little so he could see, and went through one of the egress points of the ship to be on board.

They went through the main cargo holding area of the ship, towards a hallway, if only River had a small object to stab into what looked like sensitive moving joints and parts of the hand of her captor. Then again even if she did, she couldn't just leave her friends, she wouldn't have the means to save them too, not without her sword or her current state.

Then there was a means of escape, she was screwed there too, just how much would she be able to run? How far? Not far enough. Screw it, she would go along with this for now, but when she decided to make her move, it was going to be a crazy one. River looked at the hallway with great amounts of distaste, A. This hallway stunk, horribly, you name it: rotting flesh, human waste, something burned, probably more human flesh. B. these were holding cells for River and her marry group, along with any others they captured.

River's stomach dropped for a moment at the sudden motion of literally being thrown into her large cell, she rolled hard after she hit the freaking ground hard, then she hit the wall in the back of the cell hard. The wind was knocked out of her, she glared at the dude as a wall of pure energy went up over the Cybertronian sized cell.

River rolled to her stomach, gradually getting to all fours not fun to do with handcuffs in case you were wondering, she caught her breath. Luckily some of the fighting styles she took knocked the wind out of her on a daily basis with certain throw so she recovered from that quickly. By the time she recovered she looked up as Tempest was thrown into the cell across from her, Clayshah and Ariel were carried by their captures past River, which meant Inferna was off to her left.

River watched Tempest huddle up in a corner, hugging her knees to her chest, looking so small, gone was the easygoing always happy girl River grew up with. River knew the rest of her friends would be down in the dump as well, how could they not? They were all on a ride that was who knows how long off to their painful and slow doom after losing literally everything.

"Stay strong everyone, no matter what happens, we'll find a way out of this, I promise" River said with assurance. Tempest looked up at her with a little hope, River didn't know if it was genuine, but at least she was trying to stay positive, maybe she was still in there somewhere. River didn't have much room for hope, but she was going to cling to what little she had, because that's how they were going to get out of this mess.

(2nd POV)

Lennox worked on the computer in his office, so much paperwork, it got a little exhausting. Poor Optimus was on the same boat they really needed a third body that had the experience Optimus or even the experience Lennox did to help them. Unfortunately those didn't appear out of thin air, so they would just have to make do with what they already had.

This night just kept getting more complicated didn't it? The man held his head, he was becoming unbearably tired, as long as Ratchet didn't see him, he would be fine. But the crazy medic has knocked him on his ass more than once due to his need to work twice as much as sleep.

A soft knock came from the door, The Major granted permission for the soldier to come in, the female came in and gave him a disapproving look.

"You look like shit" she stated with a half frown. Lennox glared at her, tapping his fingers impatiently waiting for what she had to report.

"Major Lennox, we got a strange distress call from a different N.E.S.T base in North Texas" she stated, still looking at him disapprovingly.

"Thank you Lindsey, I'll get on that in a minute" Lennox sighed, why did he always have to jinx himself?

"Well, we will handle the distress call, you should go to sleep, leave your paperwork and I will get on it when I can, and do what I can, but you look terrible, like, Ratchet sedating you kind of tired" Lennox huffed at that memory yet again, and rubbed his face. He started to gather up the mountain of paperwork he had developed and organized them into separate, already labled manila folders, the young enlisted woman took them off of his hands.

"Thank you, I will see that distress signal in the morning, until then, good night" Lindsey tucked the folder between her arm and body.

"Goodnight Lennox" she walked off towards the control room where her friend and partner in crime Jazz was stationed at.

"He needed to sleep, so we need to figure out what in the hell attacked this base and how we can stop it" Lindsey said. Jazz gave her a smirk and nodded, together they went to work, hands moving like lightning.


	8. Until It Sleeps

(Song by: Metallica)

(1st POV)

River hit the metal medical berth, cuffs came around her wrists and ankles, sufficiently keeping her down, she looked up at a red bot who looked uncomfortable, and that jack ass purple one again. That mother fucker and his one weird single eye, regardless, she was not happy to become an experiment. She struggled and growled, wanting to get out of this mess, she was literally starving from the several day ride, with no food or water. The red bot made the mistake by confronting her, she glared acid at him.

"Shockwave, I don't know about this, you said they weren't sentient, but I believe they are very much so" The red guy was speaking in his native tone. He was putting more and more together watching River, maybe there was hope for them, maybe they weren't heartless. River focused on the strange clicks and whistles, then through her: panicked, tired, exhausted and malnutrition state of mind, pieced a sentence of her own together.

"Of course I am sentient you planet killing fucktards!" She growled. The red one raised its optic ridges with shock, she glared at him. Was this robot stuck on stupid mode or something? She tried to wriggle more, doing anything she could to get free.

"Perceptor, they are insignificant flesh creatures, what harm will come to us by experimenting on them?" the purple mech, Shockwave? Anyway, that is how that ass hole responded.

"But what about them? They have had many fatalities with these experiments, they are sentient, and we just took them from their home" Perceptor said that as if he was just coming to realization as to what was going on. Yeah, good job keeping up.

"Their survival rate is nothing of my concern, the new test subjects are different somehow, we were ordered to dissect and figure out how" Shockwave responded. River stared a hole into them, they were going to dissect her? Along with her remaining species? Who was this mother fucker's boss, River was going to have words, deadly words.

"Shockwave, this is not right" Perceptor pleaded. Shockwave walked passed him, got a large, hella scary looking needle, and came back towards River who struggled even harder now not liking the scene of things.

"Hold still flesh creature, this will only hurt more if you struggle" the Purple mech calmly stated, River looked at Perceptor angrily and scared, as the tip of the needle punctured through her skin, right below her ribcage, then started to slide in deep in her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut but refused to cry out, the needle went in a little deeper and she watched as the serum exited the syringe.

The pain after that made the needle seem miniscule, like it was nothing, the agony she felt after that concoction mixed in her blood, her skin was stretched, muscles torn, bones breaking from thrashing and being held down, she had compulsions on the examination or torture table (depending on who you asked), screaming with agony, tears flooding her eyes.

The pain, the pain was unlike anything, she screamed louder, praying to every god of her religion that that pain would go away. To no avail, it kept going, there went her ribs, her legs, everything was breaking and reforming. Finally the pain was too much, and she was given the bliss of blacking out, her body not being able to take it.

.

.

River woke up, she was in a large glass cage, with a forest like surrounding, the environment you would see in the Geo territory. Her body was still very weak as she sat up on the dirt ground, they laid her on her stomach for some reason. Her back felt heavy and it was the sorest of her body, when she shifted, she knew something wasn't right.

She looked behind her, big, fluffy, white feathered wings that were bigger than two of her put together and her will to live were now appendages on her back. Fear bitch slapped her, what in the name of hell did they do to her? She felt so drained, sick and sore, everything within her felt like cement.

She sat up a little more, the bloodied feathered wings twitching, she gazed at them longer, how did this happen? How could her and her friends go through this much in a span of mere weeks? She heard a cry, a loud agonizing cry, it was a male, time to test these wings out, she spread them, and took off.

Getting high above the ground, she zoomed over the trees, nearly hitting a couple, but that was irrelevant, she was trying to find the source of the cry, finally she found it, a bright yellow colored mech was getting attacked by Inferna. She seemed to be draining him of his blood, her teeth digging into the armor of his neck and receiving the fuel. River couldn't let her do this, her landing was absolutely horrible.

River got her bearings, and ran at her kicking Inferna off, no matter what this species has done to them, she would not let her species become as bad and ruthless as the ones they fought. River growled at the girl in their native tongue, the Elementals used English more, but their native tone was more natural. River stood in front of the young yellow mech, as Inferna hissed at her,

River calmly took a fighting pose, and when Inferna tried to go for a tackle, River countered it by sitting back, back rolling, and landing on top of her, pinning her.

The young Pyro warrior growled and bucked but River was much stronger, didn't mean the yellow mech had the right to just sit there and gawk though.

"What are you waiting for? Run!" River growled at him in his Cybertronian language. Again, he was blown away, but followed her orders, getting up, and high tailing it to a man door in the cage. She just glared at him as his ran, if it weren't for his species she wouldn't have to restrain her friends like she was doing. And on top of that, the elementals would still have a safe, warm place to call home!

"Inferna! Snap out of it!" River growled. The pyro bucked her off and got on all fours, her eyes purely black like an

Amauro when they get crazed for blood. But Inferna was a warrior of the fire god's army, not the lord of darkness, as far as River was concerned, no Amauros even survived the attack when they ran through their stomping grounds. They didn't necessarily have a camp because they were more animalistic than anything, but every now and then you'd see a rare highbred of a clan and an Amauro member.

Inferna puffed out her white wings, snarling and growling, River's were bigger, not by much, but for some reason she spread them, as if instinct. Finally Inferna snapped out of it, her unusual fully black eyes turned back into the hazel color, and she shook her head.

"R-River?" she called cautiously.

"I'm here Inferna" the young soldier of the water clan assured. The Pyro soldier looked around at the scene, examining River's wings, examining her own, and boy was the shock slapping her in the face and making her its bitch too. She fell to her knees, not sure what the hell to do, or what was even happening, where they were, her mind appeared to be shutting down.

"What is happening" she sobbed, River went over to her, plopping on her own knees, and grabbed her in a firm and steady hug, Inferna embraced River like a lifeline and cried. River couldn't hold back too many tears herself as she hugged the pyro, they both needed a moment to let it out.

All of this was just absolutely unbelievable, they really didn't get enough time to process it in the long run, especially together, for the love of god, they were abducted and experimented on! Who freaking does that? Why did they just come with no warning, destroy their home, hurt them inside and out, then pull this? They had fucking wings now, how does that even happen, how did the Cybertronians even have the means to do that?

River just hoped Tempest and the others would survive the absurd process and join them, the selfish part of her did anyway, it would suck to die here, but how much more did the Cybertronians have planned for them?


	9. Nightmare

(Song by: Avenged Sevenfold)

(2nd POV)

"Lennox, Lennox you need to wake up now!" Lindsey ordered. She was distressed which was stranger for her. Will sat up, looking at her with exhaustion and confusion, she had wide eyes as if she was getting hit with ptsd, which, unfortunately, wasn't abnormal around here. It was dark in his room, the only source of lighting was from the wide open doorway that shed light in from the hallway.

"What is it?" Lindsey looked like she was having difficulty breathing, her panic messing with her, causing her throat to close up. Lennox let her have a minute, she finally swallowed hard and looked at him, calming down a bit.

"We looked at the video footage of the Attack on the base in Idaho, you need to come and see it" Lindsey was calmer now. Lennox immediately got up. There was a freaking attack and they didn't wake him up earlier? What the hell! How many casualties, there weren't many civilians on base especially compared to the ratio on other bases regularly, how many of them died, how many of his brothers and sisters in arms died? Fuck! Lindsey left the room following Bo who also looked very distressed, this was not going to be a good morning, Lennox could tell.

The major quickly threw on his ACUs, already wearing his regulated shirt and spandex, never got around to taking them off last night to sleep. Lindsey lead the way as he followed her to the command center, he didn't even know where to begin on what this could be about, he's never seen her this stressed on a base attack ever, this one must be something serious.

He jogged to the command center where all the monitors were located. From there it was up the stairs to the catwalk, looking at everyone, the bots especially looked stressed out, Optimus was gathered as he was naturally, looking at the now blank monitor with uneasiness. What the hell did these guys watch? They've seen plenty attacks in the past, what made this one so different exactly?

Lennox watched as the video started up, courtesy of Jazz, it was surveillance taped, it showed strange zombie looking things attacking a human in a hallway. Killing him instantly and continuing his course after the human lay dead, the image fuzzed and showed a different view, or a different hallway.

This time some strange raggedy looking dogs were running down the hall, purple eyes glowing dangerously. More humans getting butchered within minutes, getting their throat ripped out and limbs ripped to shreds. Holy shit, what in the name of fucking hell were these things?

Next scene an Autobot tried to take the creature on, one of the human, purple glowing eyed zombies on. The thing jumped, getting to its neck, and took the large Autobot to the ground, draining it dry in mere minutes and leaving it a lifeless husk on the ground. Lennox's jaw dropped, that thing took the Autobot down like it was a toddler, what the hell were these things and how the hell were they going to stop them?

"That's not everything Lennox, this isn't the first base to get attacked, two others have" Lindsey shook her head, watching the images for the second time still turned any contents in her stomach, and made her feel helpless for the soldiers and Autobot that went down.

"Which bases" Lennox looked at her. He swallowed hard, trying to process that some crazy in-freaking-sane sci-fi horror bull shit came to life on the screen. That this shit just became a problem that he had to deal with, he started at regular terrorists and now he was freaking here!

"Florida and the Southern Texas bases" Bo replied. He was working on the computer, trying to do anything to keep his mind off of Sage, and the images he just saw for that matter. Everyone saw it several times, out of disbelief, horror, but it didn't become any less terrifying the more they played the security footage.

"Get all the information you can get off of these incidents, I want more patrol around the perimeter and every ammo truck and every team we have ready, we need to prepare for the worse, expand training and get our numbers up as well" Lennox ordered, people in the room started to scramble to their stations. Optimus stood next to Lennox, eyeing the camera, the image stopped on a close up of one of the strange, zombie like lifeforms.

"Optimus, what the hell have we got ourselves into now?" The Prime looked down at his human counterpart, he had a small frown. Honestly unsure of what to make of it himself, he has traveled through countless galaxies and never has he seen such foul creatures before.

"I am afraid I do not know what evil this is procreated from, only that it does a vast amount of devastation to the bases it hits" pretty much just telling Lennox what he already knew, he didn't blame the big guy though.

"We will get our S squad to look into it, along with a few of my men from the A division" Lennox stated.

"We can do a brief in a few days and set out" Lennox finished, needing to break up his order of operations, this was just absolutely crazy, how do they stop these things, will they cause an outbreak? How are they getting on bases, who the hell was next? Some pretty important questions, his mind was moving too quickly to just smoothly go through full sentences without stopping.

"I'd like to send my front liners with that group for assurance" Lennox looked up at Optimus with uneasiness, remembering how quickly those things took down the Autobot. How was it they were so small like a human but so powerful? Was it some kind of disease?

"What if feeding off energon like that little hell spawn did, makes them stronger?" Lennox asked the Prime, he knew the group he would be sending in were the best of the best, and would be able to handle themselves. The terror twins were really good, but if they did get taken off guard and brought down, those things could get even stronger, and more difficult to kill.

"All I'm saying Optimus, is that these things are small, like us, and could easily take one of you guys off guard, I am scared to risk it is all" Lennox replied.

"then I too will go, with my front line mechs and Elita" Optimus stated, Lennox knew Elita was another one who could easily handle herself, but there were a lot at stake here.

"Optimus I don't think-" Optimus gave him a firm look.

"I will not let your best men fall while I stand off to the side, so I too will go with my best soldiers" The prime was not going to let this go up for discussion, he made his choice. Lennox sighed.

"These diseased creatures did more damage on humans than they did on to the Autobot, there is no reason for us to stay behind" Lennox looked up at Elita. She looked determined, and pretty pissed about what she had just seen, so much death from a few strange creatures.

"Alright" Lennox put his hands up in surrender, especially now that Elita has gotten an invite to this mission, and is aware of it, no way in heaven or hell would she let them go alone now.

"then I guess we start getting ready for the mission" Bo came up next to Lennox, Lindsey in tow, Lindsey was so pumped to get out of base and go with her division on base. Even if it was to a place of absolute freaking horrors, she had two job discriptions and hated when one of them reigned supreme in the long run. He cross training for NEST personnel was just insane what the job variety was here.

"Lindsey, you and Jazz find out everything you can about this. I want to be prepared for everything that we get hit with" Lennox ordered.

"Yes sir!" she straightened, gave him a salute, about face, and headed off sitting on a catwalk near Jazz who started minutes after hearing the order.

"Uuuuh sir? We got an incoming, unidentified vehicle near our ground bridge spot" Lindsey suddenly called.


	10. Own Little World

(Song by: Celldweller)

(1st POV)

The Elementals were together, exhausted, sore, and feeling sick, but they made a shelter under a covered area near a water source in the large cage. They huddled together, trying to recover from their experimentation, and keeping each other warm. Where they resided was basically in an underground bunker, or a fox hole, they stuffed it full of leaves and safe ferns, it wasn't much but it had one exit, one entrance, and was easy to guard, along with the fact it gave them what little privacy they had.

The first night of their transition consisted of them cleaning each other's wings and trying to get over the emotional strain, along with shock. Now they were just set on recovering and being there for one another, to say they all grew close was an understatement in the long run.

A snap of a branch sounded, making River sit up quickly, she looked at the sleeping girls, then snuck out of the shelter. They weren't stupid, they always had someone watching guard, no matter how exhausted their bodies were from experimentation. Clayshah was very distressed with the fact she couldn't monitor anyone, was also baffled by the fact they could fold their wings up into their BACKS, how the hell.

River kept her senses opened listening for more noise, her wings were folded and back in her back, but they actually might come in handy when it came to a fight. She didn't want to give away her position, another clunk of metal hitting earth got her attention, what were they doing in here?

A bit of red came in to view, he was trying to be quiet but he was failing miserably, he was definitely not military. River snuck up on him, observing him but keeping herself between the camp and the mech, he held no gun and he looked very cautious. She narrowed her eyes, getting a good look at him, he looked familiar, she crept closer to him, finally her wings flung from her back and gave her the momentum to take the mech down.

Eyy they do come in handy in a fight, or rather hunting, whatever the hell you wanted to call that, but they did knock his ass clean down to the ground, very impressive. Enough force in her wings alone to do that, rest assured the mutated humans could do that with any of their limbs with their pure strength, another method of taking the enemy down never hurt, ever.

The mech naturally was in a slight panic, but he didn't make a move against her, he was either frozen in fear, stupid, or brave. River doesn't know if she has anything nice to say about this species at this given time and point so she will just go with stupid, especially because fuck the scientists in particular.

"Please, I don't want to fight, I want to help you!" Perceptor! That was his name, right, man, River was so bad with names sometimes.

"And how exactly can you help us? You have almost taken everything from us" the golden haired, Elemental snarled at him, so first this bitch experiments on her after taking part in invading her planet, but oh no, she'll trust him now! That made sense, I'm sorry, you're a scientist? The mech spoke to her in a whisper.

"I want to help you get out of this place, I didn't know creatures comprised of flesh were sentient, but you have shown us more than sentience, you saved my coworker from death" the red mech quickly spoke, he was very nervous. Oh River wanted to let Inferna take that mech out, she was having second doubts about letting him go too

"Go on, Perceptor" River stood on his chest, arms crossed, and glared at him, she was giving him permission to talk, doesn't mean she won't keep him in his place or keep his adrenaline pumping, or whatever the fuck these guys had, if they even had an equivalent, fuck it, already put too much thought into that.

"I uh, I have a map of this facility, so you can escape" the red mech started.

"Oh, gee, this doesn't sound like a trap" River rolled her eyes, about to step off of him (literally) and go back to her camp close by. What a bust, this was either a test or a trap, either way, she wasn't falling for it nor was she going to put her friends in danger like that.

"It's not, I swear, and after you escape I know someone who can help you adapt and take care of you and the other alien girls" River turned around, coolly going towards the mech's face, but stopped so she could step on his throat and expanded her wings to their full massive span in a threatening manner.

"We are called Elementals, and that is where we belong, we shouldn't have to adapt to your planet, only go back to ours" she snapped. She didn't want to make a life here, sure she only met the crazy ass scientists and slimy soldiers, but how were the civilians exactly? How would any civilian population be with an alien species that could cause damage to kill them (especially given the circumstances the Elementals are under)

"I know, and I understand your frustration, but I alone don't hold the power to send you back, I will need more time" he pleaded. She thought about it, was it her decision to make? No, she should discuss it with the other girls, at least he was trying to help though. Could this dude get them back even? What possible power did he have over the military mechs? Even the purple guy was getting some backlash from the soldiers.

"This is not my decision to make alone, I will need to discuss it with the other Elementals, how much time for an answer?" River asked, raising a brow. She was not going to be nice with this dude, he hasn't done anything yet aside from poke at them like a freaking frog at a biology table.

River took a few steps back off of his throat, what must have been his air cooling system was becoming strained, hey, she was a warrior, but like she said, her: her master trained her mind as well. River was always into the more mechanical aspect of things afterall.

"I will give you until tomorrow morning? Will that be enough time?" the scientist looked a little more relaxed when River wasn't standing on his throat, threatening to crush it. whoduthunk

"That should be enough time, and Perceptor, thank you" she was now off of him, still keeping herself between him and her friends. The mech looked at her with surprise, then gave a proud smile, it appears him bearing the thought of turning River and her friend's into freaks was taking a toll on him. At least he was trying, but she still wanted to pound him into robopaste so one wrong move on his part and she would make sure he would regret it. Twice.

"Here are where your possessions are at, all I found were some swords, a book, and armor" River looked up at him as the mech got back up, guarded, wait, she left that book back in the caves, how in the hell did they get to it? How much destruction did they cause their planet already via ripping the parts they couldn't get into? River found herself taking a deep breath to not bitch slap something at the mere thought.

It went right over Preceptor's head as he set the map down, making sure he was away from any cameras and under the cover of the trees. River looked at the map intently, her wings puffing up curiously, she's only had these things a couple days and they were already a part of her. Perceptor quickly ran over the map, once he answered all of her questions on security, (mainly who and what watched over this place and how many of them), how the doors worked and how they could open them (alien planet remember? They didn't necessarily have time to sit there like a bunch of idiots fucking: "Try this button, ok, try this combo, try this method to open this freaking door" yeah, fuck no.) She gently took the small, for him anyway, map away from his hands and rolled it up.

"Again, I thank you, I will go over this with my team, and we will make a decision" Perceptor nodded, and stood to his full height, River watched him leave, she still didn't trust him, but she had a feeling he was telling the truth. Only way to do this, would be to take him off guard with their breakout date, and hightail it out of here once everyone was recovered.

(2nd POV)

Again, the human was asleep in Nemesis' cab, she was exhausted, they didn't talk too much, he didn't want to know anything about her besides N.E.S.T intel at this point. But if the red and black mech started asking questions too quickly she would know something is up.

He will have to wake her up soon, they were nearing the Autobot base, only a few miles out, and he didn't want the Autobots to attack him. If he transformed with her in his cab, he might squish Sage, and that would result into a big mess for him to clean, he heard human blood was not easy to clean from anything.

"Femme" she immediately began to stir, she was a light sleeper. The brown haired girl woke up and sat up from leaning up against his window, he could feel her shift on his seat. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, looking up at his rearview mirror with question, he knew she was wondering why he woke her up.

"We are nearing the N.E.S.T base, I want you awake and aware" he told her, she put her hands over her chest mockingly, as if appalled he though she wasn't aware. Nemesis snorted at her, he knew she was kidding but he wanted to make sure she got the idea out of her head.

"I just don't want to get shot at when we get to cl-" two Lamborghinis were approaching him, going so fast he almost didn't catch them on his radar. Sage casually sat up and saw the two and smiled, Primus, she actually liked these pit spawned mechs? The two circled back around with both skill and plenty of practice, surrounding the now stopped peterbilt.

They Transformed and came began their trek to him, ready to slice him in half, but they stopped and froze, as if they sensed something. Sage rolled down Nemesis' window, stuck her head out gave a single, upward nod at the two mechs, they glared at his alt mode. Nemesis quickly let her out so they didn't bust through his frame to get her.

"We have our chassis waxer back!" Sideswipe held her above his head, Sage suddenly looked at the sky glaring at it, Nemesis could practically hear the: 'son of a bitch' the femme would have said if she was enabled to speak. What was with the Autobot medic and not being able to fix voice boxes?

"Good, now set her aside so we can rip this Decepticon a new exhaust port" Sunstreaker transformed and punched his palm as Sideswipe set the human down on the road. Nemesis transformed sword out, mask on, holding his hands up, all but egging the twins on. His eyes going from one twin to the other dangerously, he wasn't their average enemy.

"How about you ass holes take a chill pill and escort the new neutral back to base?" Nemesis' optics widened at that voice, then looked at the owner, Sage pursed her lips in amusement at the two front liners. Nemesis squatted down on one knee and eyed her, she was pretending she couldn't speak this whole time?

"You can speak?" Nemesis was irritated that she didn't tell him. Her demeanor completely changed on him, she eyed him coolly, as if staring into is spark and right through everything he was.

"Don't underestimate me Nemesis Prime, you might think I am simple and easy to figure out, but many have made that mistake and have paid for it, don't follow them" her eyes were a light blue which seemed soothing but felt dangerous, and her posture was confident but relaxed.

What even was this small being of flesh and blood, how was she getting into his head like she was? Nemesis almost felt a little respect for her. Her gaze, thankfully shifted back to the twins, who weren't fazed by the scene at all, it looked as though they were patiently waiting for her to finish even.

"A fucking neutral?" Sunstreaker shifted to one side, he became more accustomed to human cussing mainly because of Bre. In the long run it just seemed to match his personality more in some cases.

"Yup" Sage assured. The two twins looked at the mech with skepticism, so not buying that pile of garbage, waiting for Nemesis to confirm it.

"I. Wish to become a neutral" He confirmed. They still didn't believe him, the way they exchanged looks at each other made that very obvious, they returned their gaze to Sage in unison.

"Humor me guys, let's get going and we can contact Major Lennox on the way" The twins watched Nemesis prime in warning still, Sideswipe was the first to transform down, and open a door for one of the few humans he actually allowed in his cab. She hopped in with a smile of victory, like he promised, he dialed up Lennox, as he took off towards the checkpoint, going fast because, well, he could.

"What is that femme?" Nemesis said to himself. Sunstreaker smirked darkly and started to walk in the direction of the checkpoint, and right before he transformed he responded to the question.

"A femme you don't want to fuck around with" he transformed and revved the Lamborghini engine and took off after his brother. Nemesis transformed as well and followed the bright yellow twin, he could feel Sunstreaker's sensors on him the whole time. This frag head would do anything for a fight, wouldn't he?

Nemesis noticed as he was driving that his cab felt a little empty, he pushed the feeling off, why would he want that strange, mysterious femme back in his cab again? She had oils all over her skin and she was just as much of a slimy deciving liar as any con he's met so far, if it wasn't a half truth, it was a complete LIE.

By the time Sideswipe got to the checkpoint, Sideswipe got the go for Nemesis to come in from a baffled and suspicious Optimus. Lennox had no idea how to answer that question so he let Optimus take the reins on this, not often did Decepticons try to defect really. But breaking someone out of a Decepticon base was definitely material of a potential neutral, so the Prime decided to give Nemesis a chance.

After Sideswipe went through the check point with sage, Sunstreaker stopped at a checkpoint, telling the guard to let Nemesis pass through too. Nemesis was almost satisfied with how easy it was to get in. But Sage's words haunted him, along with the emotions he felt flooding through him, what was that? She was warning him, that's what it felt like, or even threatening him to not mess with her, and to think it might have worked for now.

They went into an underground command center, all three Cybertronians turned their headlights on, because that made it that much secure right? NOT! The tainted Prime ran over a large insignia on the ground, it was unrecognizable to Nemesis, it said NEST, but everything was made clear when he observed it a little further, he saw the Autobot insignia imbedded within the symbol. Much to the Prime's disgust, this must be the symbol for their alliance, this whole base was underground? At the surface he could see there was nothing else aside from this tunnel.

They went deeper, Nemesis silently was glad he was not a seeker or flyer, this was deep underground, where were they exactly fragging going with this thick cement slab of an underground bunker? Finally everything was made clear to him when they reached a ground bridge device, Sage or sideswipe rolled down the window so the human could greet the soldier manning the device.

"Four going on base!" she grinned. The soldier was studying Nemesis hard, looking at Sage to reaffirm this decision.

"Open a groundbridge for us" Sunstreaker said impatiently and lowly, the dude rolled his eyes at the lambo, and opened the bridge, Sunstreaker revved his engine out of disrespect and spite as he followed his silver twin through. Nemesis would call him an aft, but he was irritated with the humans already as well, thanks to Sage's annoying first impression alone, it appeared all of them were like this.

When the groupe got to the other side, Sunstreaker stopped behind Sideswipe, Sage got out of the car and stretched again. The twins transforming up and told Nemesis to stop, they weren't going to let him go any further on base until their master made a scene. Nemesis wanted to sneer, he was not looking forward to seeing Optimus again in any shape, way or form.

A large Asian human male ran at Sage and picked her up in a hug, holding her tightly, she smiled at him and rolled her eyes. Wait, this femme was bonded? And again, why did Nemesis care? Why was he feeling disappointed? Suddenly the Asian male set her down and smacked her upside the head, she winced and gripped the side of her head.

"Ow, Bo! What the hell man!" She grumbled still rubbing her head.

"Mom would have killed me if something happened to you! Stop going for those solo, "pretend the cons caught you" techniques!" he growled at her. Nemesis raised an optic ridge at that, they looked nothing alike, how could that be her brother? Then it hit him, she had told him she was adopted into a few different families, this human mech, Bo must be her most recent family unit. And wait, did he say she pretended to get caught?


	11. Wish You Never Met Me

(Song by: Papa Roach)

(2nd POV)

"hey, I figured out a lot, so it wasn't a loss, and I am alive still! Win win" she smiled at him innocently. Nemesis

could not believe what he was hearing, she actually let herself get caught to get information out of the Decepticons. And some of those idiots would monologue too much and give her just about everything, she was so unassuming, so innocent looking. She would be the perfect one for the job, the dark prime shook his head and snapped out of it when a weapon discharged occurred.

"Decepticon on base!" Nemesis heard the roar from across the base, he moved, and dodged the shot, charging up his own weapon.

"Ironhide! Stand down! He's a friendly!" Sage yelled at him, it took Nemesis a couple seconds to realize he was blocking her. why? Why was he blocking her, he hoped she didn't notice, and stood tall, ready to face the hard headed Autobot weapon specialist. More Autobots and even some NEST soldiers readied their weapons and surrounded the black and red mech.

"Uh sage? Why is Nemesis Prime here?" Nemesis heard Bo say. The Prime was confused, how did the human know who he was?

"He is becoming a neutral" She shrugged nonchalantly. So, this femme thought she was just going to make decisions for him? but if he wants to know all of N.E.S.T's secrets, he was going to have to endure the fake conversion into being a neutral.

"You don't find it suspicious, at all, that he is a con now hanging out on an Autobot base?" Sage looked at Ironhide, then her brother coolly.

"Have I ever been wrong about something like this?" the twins stopped behind her, sizing up Nemesis. Suddenly, a rush of human females ran at Sage, Nemesis watched in confusion as they all but dog piled her. Strange sayings and use of words these humans have.

"I've only been gone for a few days" she laughed but hugged the girls cheerfully, all of them were in top shape and looked like soldiers in their tank tops and strangely patterned pants. Nemesis finally observed Sage a little more through curiosity, she definitely wasn't scrawny from what he could see, but she was wearing baggy clothing, so it was hard to tell.

"Yeah, but I wanted a reason to attempt to tackle you" the tallest one said. They were laughing and conversing with each other. Nemesis observed the Autobots around him which were now easing up and starting to put their weapons away, Nemesis knew just about all of them.

The tainted prime kept an optic on them but reverted his gaze back to the small group of human females. One with dishwater blonde hair and hazel eyes looked up at him, her eyes widening a little. They were curious and weary, Nemesis took a step towards them as a test, none of them flinched or broke eye contact.

"Nemesis? These are my friends and squad members" she pointed to the one calmly and boldly observing him.

"That is Maranda, she is a smart ass" the girl being introduced gave him an innocent smile while the girls chuckled at her.

"This one is Carrie, do not, I repeat do not let her adorable façade get to you, she is not innocent, and she can handle herself" the small blonde with brown eyes gave a small wave.

"This is Bailey, she is the calmest and nicest" the brown eyed brown haired girl gave a nod.

"This is Megan, one of the smartest" the blonde, blue eyed merely smiled at him.

"And finally my childhood friend, Breanna" the brown haired, green eyed girl gave a respectful nod.

"And finally, Lindsay" the girl with a pixie cut and bright blue eyes ran up and gazed at him suspiciously.

"I don't trust him" the said plainly.

"Uh, you think we do?" Maranda huffed. Sage looked at them, giving them a warning look, almost a scolding look.

"It is nice to meet you" Nemesis lied through his denta, these femmes meant nothing to him, neither did the strange femme he rescued, they were merely pawns in this game, in his plan. Sage was shaking their head for some reason, probably due to some conversation he missed while in his thoughts.

"I am keeping my eye on you Decepticon" Ironhide grumbled, him and the terror twins looked at him coldly.

"Oh, I am shaking in my armor" Nemesis rolled his optics. He couldn't wait to crush them, to turn on them and turn them into dust.

"Huh, you've already influenced him" the brown eyed blonde haired female said, err, Carrie. Nemesis looked at her, daring her to go further, Sage looked up at him again, blue/green eyes observing him.

"What? Oh you mean the eye roll? I got him doing that around the first day I met him" she smirked up at him with victory. Nemesis suddenly wondered how far she would go if he flicked her. off of a cliff, but there were too many witnesses.

"Nemesis, a surprise" the dark Prime knew that voice, he could never forget it.

"Optimus Prime" Nemesis turned to face him. So the rumors were true, he did reside in this base, and probably lead the troops. Ratchet followed him, eyed the dark Prime, guarded.

"Why. In the name of Primus is he here?" Ratchet grumbled. well, his attitude hasn't changed in the slightest, Nemesis was just ecstatic about his first check up with this mech. Rumors had it Rachet made Knockout and Shockwave look nice at certain time and points, goody.

"He wants to convert into a neutral" Optimus looked at Sage and smiled.

"It is good to see you make it back Sage, the gentlemen in the work bays have been lost without you" Sage chuckled at that.

"They were probably enjoying the silence, I'll be sure to tell them vacation time is over" she assured. Optimus gave a nod, full of amusement, then looked back up at Nemesis, waiting to hear the words that Sage had stated but from the dark prime himself.

"I do. Wish to convert to be a neutral, not an Autobot just yet" Nemesis wanted to sneer and bite his glossa. The mere thought of becoming a weak minded neutral made him want to beat a faceplate in, what a gross concept, neutrals.

"And we would be more than happy to accept you into our base, but unfortunately we must take precautions to ensure the safety of the soldiers and Autobots here" Optimus explained. Nemesis nodded, expecting the worst treatment, or to even get brigged now, that would probably be better, then he wouldn't have to socialize with idiots or strange femmes.

A green jeep nosed up next to the group of females, Carrie leaned on his fender, the Jeep was green with custom white HID headlights, black powder coated custom bumper and warn wench, and had the stench of Autobot.

"You're back Sage!" he shifted on his axle with excitement and leaned into the femme beginning to purr his engine. Was the human female- with? The Autobot? No, that wasn't right, in multiple ways, they were two completely different species!

Sage laughed and confronted him, her posture straight and professional, she held a strong persona.

"You're god damn right I am! We can go duning whenever you're ready Hound!" she whooped. She was too positive, and happy, it wasn't natural, it was annoying. Regardless the Jeep revved the loud engine excitedly shifting again, Carrie looked equally as excited, at Sage.

"Good, I could go for shredding some sand" the brown eyed girl chuckled.

"Huh, so, Nemesis Prime, this just got interesting" Nemesis shut his optic ridges at that voice, he did not want to deal with this femme.

"Elita 1, it's a pleasure" he growled with dripping sarcasm. The pink femme crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Easy Elita" Optimus put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, listen to your master, femme" Nemesis growled.

"Welp, I'm going to kill him" Elita pulled a blade and was about to stalk her way towards him, Nemesis slid his battle mask on and pulled his blaster, he was not going to attempt to fight with blades with her, not again.

"Elita!" Sage stepped in between them, eyeing them, before she looked up at Elita with a calm expression, the femme didn't put her blade away yet, but eyed the girl, as if fighting an internal battle.

Nemesis watched with slight curiosity, a wave of calm tickling his circuits, he shook it off, irritated, what was that? Finally Elita gave a frown at Sage and put her blade away, grumbling, Sage only looked amused. What the actual frag was even going on here!

"I. Apologize Nemesis Prime" she almost spat at him, he could tell it was strained, regardless, he slid his battle mask back and looked at her with shock, blade going back into subspace. Before he could say a word his attention was caught by a human male coming to the front of the crowd.

"Sage, glad to see you make it back, and while I hate to break up this reunion/"welcoming" the new guy, we still have a mission to debrief. And a new mission to brief" He pointed out. Optimus gave a nod, Elita looked at him and all attention was on him.

"So Sage, will you be joining us on this?" Lennox queried. The young girl nodded, not even knowing what she was getting into, wait, they were letting her go on a mission? She is just the technician! And she just got back from being capture!

"Shouldn't she be examined after staying at the Decepticon base?" Nemesis eyed the human male, Ratchet took a step forward.

"I've already scanned her, nothing out of the ordinary, as long as she eats, drinks plenty of fluids and gets plenty of rest, she'll be fit to go on the mission" the neon yellow medical bot assured. That didn't seem right, shouldn't he look deeper into it? It seemed they were pushing her too hard in Nemesis Prime's Opinion, but then again, what did he care?

"Your concern touches me, but the S squad girls don't take breaks" she countered. She sounded apathetic during the statement.

"Thought you said you were the mechanic" he sneered at her.

"I am, and that's all you need to know for now" she shrugged. She made Nemesis' tanks boil, little smart mouthed bitch.

"Well anyway, everyone has been briefed, on it, and I'd rather not voice anymore than I have to around a newbee-"

"Noob" Maranda added chuckling

"So here is the datapad of information you can use" Lennox continued his sentence completely used to Maranda's bull shit by this point.

"Thank you kindly Lennox, now if you guys don't mind, I stink, and need to shower" the human, Lennox nodded. Nemesis watched her leave for a moment, he saw her gripping at her chest with pain right before he looked away, but when he looked back again, she held her usual, confident posture. He didn't know what to make of this mess.

(Alright, Sticking with 2nd POV for a while, another long Chapter)


	12. Decode

(Song by: Paramore. sorry not sorry, they got some good shit)  
(2nd POV)

"Nemesis, progress report!" Nemesis tapped his com link, being on a cliff's edge, he was alone, and didn't mind speaking aloud to his leader.

"The Autobots let me into their base, very easily, I am almost disappointed" the dark Prime informed, he looked around carefully observing everything.

"Good, find out all you can, when the time comes, tell us the location, and we will strike and destroy them" the leader had a smirk in his voice.

"Yes. Lord Megatron" quick and still more annoying than frag. Nemesis leaned back, legs dangling over the edge, he looked up at the sky, the air of the sea calming, this planet actually had some perks, though Nemesis wouldn't admit that to anyone.

Some rustling came from the bushes, Nemesis flung out his blade and turned his upper body, prepared to fight. Instead it was Bo, Sage's adopted brother, he looked at Nemesis, patient, waiting, no fear, these humans were just plain crazy.

"Hey" Bo said. Nemesis regarded him, wondering what his motive was, to confront a mech he barely knew, risking death, just to say: hey.

"What is it you want, human?" Nemesis growled. Bo just shrugged.

"Is it illegal for me to just come up here to learn more about you?" Bo asked, innocently. The young Asian male took the same relaxed pose Nemesis had moments before.

"My research states that unless there is a restraining order on one individual then-"

"Let me stop you right there big guy, it's just an expression" Bo snickered, it was obvious that Bo has dealt with these kinds of situations many times. More time passed, it was awkward, Nemesis just wanted to be left alone, but on the other hand, his curiosity was eating at him.

"Tell me more about your sister" Bo didn't hold back a slight surprised look

"Why do you all trust her to bring me onto base? No questions asked, even the front liner twins, they stopped attacking me immediately" Nemesis questioned.

"She's not a normal little girl there Nemesis. She has a large portion of trust for the Autobots, she respects and cares for them, all of them. And she does a lot for them" Bo shrugged, this did not help Nemesis' thought process, she had more than just friendship and respect, he just didn't know what.

"She is foolish" Nemesis huffed, not sure where he was going with this besides possibly shooting himself in the foot.

"Oh? And why is that?" Bo asked curiously, he wasn't offended, just amused it seemed.

"She trusts me too quickly" Nemesis pointed out. Nemesis wasn't expecting Bo to laugh, in fact, Bo laughed hard.

"She doesn't trust you, at least not yet" Bo assured.

"Then why has she told me so much about herself, and taken me to the base?" Nemesis looked at the human.

"She sees a potential in you, one you don't see in yourself yet." Nemesis didn't believe him.

"Trust me, she has told you a fraction to nothing of herself, I thought I knew her at a time, until one day she proved me wrong, she will get you to think exactly what she wants you to think and know" Bo assured, Nemesis took his optics off of the ocean to watch him get up.

"To gain her trust is something incredible Nemesis, but if you break it, it will have a devastating affect" and with that the human got up and walked back to the heavily wooded area. Nemesis watched him, mulling over his words, his curiosity was eating at him, but he still had a mission to accomplish. The prime looked at the sky, wondering what to do next, the fresh air was good for systems and cleared his head.

That peace didn't last long, another figure emerged from the bushes, this time a femme, Sage, she was looking at the data pad she was given.

"Hello Nemesis" she sat next to him, turning off the human sized data pad before he could look at it. She wore a black t-shirt , camouflage cargo pants as Nemesis learned they were, her hair was thrown up into a ponytail, and she had long, thick, wavy brown hair that had golden streaks in it, probably that dye humans use. Her upper body screamed soldier, she was muscular, large deltoids, thick arms, but with that feminine touch to her.

Nemesis examined her further, coming to a conclusion quickly, she was not a mechanic, but yet, her rough hands that had slight black stains on them. They were starting to crack, she had hands of someone who fought, so what even was she?

Nemesis finally crawled out of his thoughts and nodded at her, facing the ocean again, waves hitting the rocks below the cliff. He glanced at her, she was soaking up the sun on her already tanned skin she had a small smile on her face, and her eyes were closed.

"Why are you smiling?" Nemesis asked. It came out a little harsher than he meant but whatever, she didn't seem fazed by it.

"Enjoying the scene, the fresh air, you have to enjoy little things in life, because little things add up and drown out the bad things" she pointed out. Nemesis cocked his head at her, wanting her to go on, her backstory was already interesting, but once the mech realized he was becoming curious, he just mentally scolded himself and went silent.

Until Nemesis remembered something, he looked back down at her, she had her eyes closed and was relaxed again.

"How did you know who I was and how did your friends know who I was?" Nemesis gave her a critical optic.

"Hm? Oh, on this planet, your species as a whole are a comic, movie, and cartoon franchise, our government did this a long time ago, so if you guys ever tried to invade us, the population would be aware of what's going on" she explained, not opening her eyes until the end of her sentence, she looked up at him.

"I. wasn't really expecting that answer" Nemesis admitted. He thought they had files on all of the Decepticons or something, and this information could be useful to the Decepticon cause, but her answer changed everything. This whole planet knew about them, it made Nemesis feel a little barer, and how much did this femme really know about him? How many comics, books and cartoons were accurate about him and his backstory.

Suddenly a small bubble of laughter hit is audio receptors, the Decepticon looked at her, a bit of irritation in his expression.

"Geeze Neme, don't look so distraught, Optimus told the creators of the cartoons only vital points, he didn't go very far into depth, though the comics are the most accurate, and although are read by many, it still isn't extremely popular" she soothed giving him an amused look.

"Neme?" he asked. Not sure what he thought of the nickname. She merely bit a small portion of her lower lip looking slightly embarrassed before looking out to the ocean again.

"So, what's your real origin story?" Nemesis didn't take his optics off of her, she was making him very uneasy.

"What do you mean femme?" she merely looked up at him.

"If I am making you uncomfortable say something" she looked at him with seriousness. The dark prime merely snorted, yeah she wished she could make him nervous. Even though that is exactly what she was doing but no way in hell would he tell her that.

"I am Optimus' brother, I was unaware of this until a very long time ago" Nemesis admitted.

"Ah, see, you have many origin stories, some like Megatron made you to trick the Autobots, or to fight Optimus, comics have mentioned you being Nova Prime at one time and point and being stuck in a dark void-" she realized how much she was droning on and stopped. Not making eye contact with him, Nemesis could help but to look back out at the ocean with a smirk, she sure knew a lot about his fictional side.

"You seem to know a lot" he pointed out.

"I know a lot about most of you guys, it's my job to know now" Nemesis didn't know about that, she seemed pretty defensive now.

"So, who is your favorite character?" Nemesis asked, he watched her squirm a little.

"Elita, she is a mother figure to me now, she was my favorite since middle school" she didn't look up at him.

"What about your favorite mech character?" again, she stiffened. But it was very miniscule, and Nemesis was looking for it, enjoying the revenge.

"Probably Hound, especially when he is with Carrie, they are the cutest couple" she smiled but still didn't look up at Nemesis. Regardless, he knew she was lying, but why would she not tell him? What if he was her favorite character, and if he was, why?

"This is a strange planet" Nemesis concluded, more to himself.

"You're god damn right it is, but it is your home now, your guys have been here since the 80's" Sage shrugged. Home, this was no home to Nemesis Prime, and he doesn't know if he could ever call it home, he sat with her, just taking in the fresh air.

More rustling of the bushes occurred, Nemesis quickly looked behind him, the soldier, Lennox hopped out looking a little sheepish.

"Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting anything" he apologized.

"Nope, what's up Lennox?" Sage asked.

"We need to have Nemesis, contained, for the night" Lennox said carefully, looking up at the mech. Nemesis merely nodded.

"I understand, and if you are going on a mission tomorrow you should be getting some sleep" the prime pointed out. Sage nodded, she looked at the leader of the NEST headquarters.

"I'll escort him to the brig, I'm sure the twins will give him more than enough company" Nemesis glared down at her, she smirked, feeling his acidic optics. Lennox paused for a moment as if about to say something, then nodded and walked out, Sage sat a little longer, taking in the peaceful ambiance.

"Welp, you ready to go Neme?" she asked. Nemesis checked his chronometer, startled by the time, he didn't think they were talking that long. He eyed her, irritated with his newly Found nickname.

"Must you call me that femme?" he growled.

"You know, you and Optimus are adorable when pouting, and you are calling me femme, so, screw you" she got up quickly and laughed at the Prime, he didn't know what or how to feel about that comment. She just called him and his brother adorable, that hurt his pride, but it could also be an attempt to compliment him, he got up, crossing his arms.

"Fine, SAGE. Please stop calling me Neme" he started to follow her when she made her way through the bushes.

"Now I have to make up for lost time, I mean, I was unable to speak to you when we first met" she argued, moving through the thick vegetation.

"No, you CHOSE not to speak to me, why is beyond me, but either way, not my concern, stop calling me Neme or I will make you one with your precious planet" he growled menacingly.

"Oh, now I have to call you Neme! I will break you of the hatred of the nickname I will use it so much" she chuckled, Nemesis growled at her.

"Please, you don't scare me, I could defeat you with one corn chip" the base was now in sight. Nemesis looked up the object of a corn chip, shaking his head.

"That doesn't make any sense" he sounded a little distraught.

"there are a lot of things that don't make sense on earth, earth humor is probably the biggest one, now come on big guy, this way" Nemesis followed her through a large door way, they saw prowl on the way in who nodded at Sage, she gave a full hearted wave and kept leading Nemesis deeper into the brig.

"Sorry it isn't very roomy, once you gain our trust you can get your own housing unit" she promised, she actually looked a little guilty for sending him in here, femme let her emotions get the better of her, her brother was incorrect.

"It will do, goodnight" Nemesis transformed down into his peterbilt mode, facing the outside near the bars that sealed him in. Sage shrugged, she was hiding something, many things, she always seemed tense, even when she was relaxed. He shrugged it off, he couldn't wait to gain all of their trust and then crush it, and get away from that human female. He began to grow heavy on his axels, with swimming thoughts, he drifted into recharge.

(Very long one today, will probably still post another one if I feel up to editing)


	13. Simple And Clean

(Song by: Utada Hikaru)

(2nd POV)

Dark memories of war flooded him, the memories of raiding cities, leading attacks, killing families, destroying his home, it was overwhelming. It wasn't uncommon for him to get flashbacks, but that doesn't make them any easier to handle, for anyone. A hand touched his bumper he could feel it subconsciously, knew it was there, but was still in deep to the nightmare and flashback.

But suddenly a cooling sensation washed over him, it felt so pure and relaxing, the memories were chased away, different memories, unfamiliar ones hit him. They were happy, Nemesis eased into powering on, wondering what the source was, it was strange, not waking up in combat mode. Regardless it was nice, navy blue nails connected to a rough hand, he shifted his vision, Sage stood in front of him, his cell open.

"Hey, you good?" she removed her hand calmly from his bumper and started to move out of the way.

"Fine, why were you touching me?" he growled and transformed.

"Well, obviously you were getting flashbacks, and since I can't offer you any kind of bond, humans express comfort through touch" she shrugged, before Nemesis could say anything.

"But Primus, having a bond with you would drive me up a wall, I'm sure of it" she smirked at him evilly and jogged off further in the brig. She just said what he was thinking, she was messing with him, and he wanted to squash her because of it, Nemesis was known for being feared, so this was ridiculous.

"Where do you think you're going femme?" he grumbled, crabbily.

"Aw not a morning mech, adorable" Nemesis glared at her, she was saying what she was saying just to get to his last nerve, he could see it in her face, she was testing him. By Primus, he was getting bested by a fucking earth femme! This is what he was getting reduced down to.

"You didn't answer my question, you annoying bitch" her reaction was unexpected, she gripped the bars of the closest brig cell and started to laugh, she crunched over and kept laughing.

"Oh man, thank you for that good laugh" she snickered before finally gaining composure.

"I was being serious" Nemesis deadpanned

"Which made it all the more funny, and to answer your question, releasing the twins for Breanna, they got in trouble yesterday and got sent here over night, she is going to rip them a new ass hole and I want to watch" Sage laughed. Nemesis looked up that term, after passing a heavily disturbing image he soon learned the term meant the same thing as getting yelled at, or "chewed out". Human figure of speech or terminology, was so freaking weird.

"Oh god, you didn't look that up did you? Yikes, I would have told you" Sage replied, looking up at him.

"Hey, the ass hole! And Nemesis, how are you doing this morning Nemesis?" Sideswipe jibed.

"Hey, cum stain, remember, I'm letting you out" Sage growled, but Nemesis could hear the humor flooding her voice.

"Then let us out" Sunstreaker growled, not so humorous.

"Yeah, yeah. Pieces of shit" the doors opened and the twins got out and stretched.

"You better go make it up to Bre, she was really pissed at you guys last night"

"Oh trust us sage, we will" Sideswipe gave her a wiggle of his optic ridges, even Sunstreaker's expression seemed to soften up a little at the sound of their mate's name but not too soft. Nemesis snickered at Sage's unamused, irritated look.

"I didn't mean like that you fucking hobos, you know what? Beat it, shoo, and hurry up, we leave for the mission in 10 minutes" Sage informed, starting to make her way back to the exit.

"That should be more than enough time, come on Sunny!" Sideswipe transformed and zoomed past Sage who looked deep in thought, Sunstreaker zoomed by her as well.

"Told you not to fucking call me that!" a loud: 'ow' was heard in the distance.

"So Cybertronian and humans are becoming closer" Nemesis said, disgust flooding his voice.

"Yup, you didn't believe me at first, did you? Also this has been a thing for a while" they exited the brig.

"To be honest. No, and I must admit, it is strange to see the twins like that, the Decepticons have known them to be ruthless killers, but this human female has seemed to have tamed them" Nemesis snickered, he could probably use her against them.

"Psh, she didn't "tame" them, she did this thing called: looking passed their demons, showed them compassion, love, and above all, some god damn respect, if anyone can put them in their place, it's Bre" Sage chuckled.

"The last one sounded like taming" Nemesis insisted, Sage rolled her eyes at him, he in turn raised an optic ridge.

"You'll understand some day Neme, maybe not in my life time, but some day, I need to go gear up, later!" and with that insanely bold statement she left him to run outside and towards the living quarters.

Nemesis could not get that through his head, she thought that Nemesis Prime would fall in love, she sounded so sure of herself. Like it wasn't a hunch, but a fact, something she was so sure, where the hell does she get off? Nemesis shook his head.

"Hey, we are supposed to meet in the clearing Nemesis, come" Ironhide huffed. The dark prime eyed the weapon specialist, there were a lot of mechs in this base that were well known to be feared by Decepticons. The twins, Elita 1, Ironhide, Mirage, Jazz, and above all: Ratchet.

"And why is that?" Nemesis challenged. Ironhide eyed him, as if quietly saying: I'll let this one slide.

"Optimus will be giving orders before they leave" Ironhide informed as the two mechs started to make their way towards a clearing.

"Optimus will be going on this mission?" Nemesis asked.

"Yes, him along with young and the best soldiers, we are dealing with a strange situation" Ironhide informed. Nemesis squinted his optics at the black mech.

"How strange?" he continued to inquire.

"Something we haven't dealt with before, I'll show you after we are given our orders" Ironhide added casually. Nemesis slightly frowned, it was as if the black mech was all too willing, what were the Autobots and humans getting themselves mixed up with.

Decepticon lifestyle was easy, serve Megatron and raise hell, but this? This stuff was bull shit.

They crossed a large tarmac, Ironhide kept an optic on Nemesis who followed close by, finally someone who didn't act like they trust him. It was to the point of freaky and disturbing how quickly some of these people were warming up to him, minus sleeping in the brig. They made it to the clearing, 6 forms with assault rifles hanging on their backs, wearing black shirts with N.E.S.T logos on them and camouflage. Nemesis stood behind Sage, arms crossed, eyeing her in her gear, all the way down to her steels toed Danner boots.

"Yeah, you're definitely a mechanic" he said, dripping with sarcasm. She looked up at him smiling, the gun shifted on the strap of her back, her cargo pants loaded with Magazines, not light. The memory of Ironhide telling Nemesis that this was a serious and dangerous mission crossed his mind, he growled.

"Try not to die" he tried to have that come out mockingly, and it did, for the most part. She laughed and winked at him.

"I'll do my best" she assured. Nemesis heard Optimus in the background, but his vision was focused on Elita, she quickly examined Sage and Nemesis, then looked at Ironhide. They were speaking over comm. link, but what were they discussing, Ironhide had a calm expression and suddenly, it was broken, he was now glaring at the terror twins.

The tall femme, Bre sat on their shoulder, also in full camo gear, similar so Sage's. Sideswipe placed his chin on Sunstreaker's shoulder, the human girl laughed at his puppy face and kissed his cheek before leaning her head against his.

Sunstreaker seemed calmer than usual, yes, this female had obviously stolen their sparks, and he will crush them with it. Now that he really looked at it, Hound held the Carrie female on his shoulder. And a mech Nemesis has never seen before, he held the symbol of the rescue bots, but he held a femme as well. Nemesis was gaining the opportunity to weaken the forces tremendously by using these human females.

Finally the prime was done yapping and the soldiers loaded up, Nemesis looked down at Sage, giving her a respectful nod, Sage gave him a couple fingered salute, the mechs said by to their femmes. But the twins continued to keep their female close.

Nemesis turned his attention to the mech babysitting him and followed a smirking Ironhide. What was with this mech? What was he so excited to show Nemesis?

They walked into the communications and command center, Ironhide kept an eye on him, and made sure Nemesis stood in front of him.

"Jazz, play the footage of what we're up against, or rather what the brave mechs and femmes are up against on this mission" Ironhide demanded with a cheery tone, it almost seemed sarcastic.

"I don't know man, should we really be showing him this?" Jazz asked with uncertainty.

"Just do it, I would like to see his reaction" Nemesis did not know what to think of at this point, he was about to just leave, but the footage started, it looked normal at first. But then the creatures started to attack, the strange zombie like creatures, what were they? How were they so strong? If Nemesis could have paled, he would have, what they were dealing with, it was something he has never seen before.

"Only some of the soldiers were at least armored, why weren't the human females better equipped?" Nemesis growled. Ironhide was smirking at him, like a pride filled, snobby smile, Nemesis wanted to punch it off of him, after his question was answered.

"Well, the S squad is very well trained and equipped, but for the most part, they are expendable, all of them, there are plenty of femmes that are dying to take their place" Nemesis glared at Ironhide, this mech was starting to sound like a Decepticon! Did they just send Sage and the other human females to their death? Is this what the humans have to put up with? What Sage had to put up with?

"Ironhide, what in the fuck are you ta-" Jazz was cut off by Ironhide's hand. Nemesis quickly turned and transformed, driving back to the large clearing of the tarmac, but the plane just made it to the air. Nemesis watched it leave, not liking the scene, why did he care? Why did it fragging matter? He hated Sage, with a fiery passion!

"Well, Elita owes the twins and I 20 bucks" Ironhide quietly exchanged with Jazz, Nemesis looked at them with fire.

"Why would you send those females to their deaths!" Nemesis snarled. Jazz confronted him this time, cautiously, good thing too, Nemesis was ready to rip a throat or two out.

"calm down bruh, there is proper protection and equipment on the aircraft the femmes are on, they put it on when they get closer to landing" Jazz soothed. God damn it! Why was Nemesis so worked up! What was going on! He forced himself to calm down, Sage will be fine, she'll make it back.

(Alright, another long chappie, enjoy mah dudes~ this is probably going to be one of the last filler chapters for a while, things are going to start heating up!)


	14. Soldiers

(Song By: OTHERWISE)

(2nd POV)

Bo and Kai sat near each other, the two brothers chuckled at their sister who sat across from them, she was arguing with the twins. Again.

"No, what you do between my best friend and you guys, stays with you guys! No one wants to hear it you sick fucks" poor Bre was blushing and burying her face in her hand at her twins.

Lindsey laughed, Bo took her hand with a laugh, then kissed her knuckles, she smiled softly at him, then kissed his lips when he straightened himself.

"Holy shit, is it like, horny season? What is this crap?" Bo stuck a tongue out at his little sister. She gave a quick gasp, being fake offended, she dramatically put a hand on her chest, as if wounded, and laid back in her seat.

"Jesus Christ you're dramatic" Kai laughed.

"Oh yeah, you know, I could be in a soap opera, excuse me sir but no PDA while in uniform" Sage retorted.

"Eh, I could actually see that" Kai smirked.

"Hey. Fuck you" the humans and Autobots laughed.

"Feisty today aren't you?" Sideswipe chuckled.

"Well, that's normal, these military dogs gets defensive and territorial when finding a potential mate" Sunstreaker said way to smoothly and surely. Sage along with everyone else gawked at him, he didn't seem to mind.

"Tha-that. Escalated quickly" Maranda calmly stated.

"Dude, for real?" Sage growled.

"Revenge for being a smart ass this morning" Sideswipe countered, siding with his brother. Shocker.

"This is why we cant have nice things!" Carrie exclaimed. Another round of laughter occurred, Sage caught her in a headlock, giving her a noogie.

"Bitch I will cut you!" the small blonde with brown eyes growled. Then jabbed Sage in the gut who did a half moan of pain and half laugh.

"Touching down in 5" the group looked up at the speakers of the plane.

"Let's boogie, the more I talk to you ass holes the more I want to beat you all up" Sage clapped her hands together.

"Nah, you love us" Carrie chuckled.

"My stomach still hurts" Sage insisted.

"That's the feeling of sisterly love" Sage put a hand over Carrie's face and pushed her away.

They all started to buckle down after Sage, Carrie, and Bre made sure the Autobots were tied down, no need to have them ricochet around the C-17 in case of heavy altitude. The three girls knew enough about being load masters to the Autobots.

"Ever get that bad feeling we're getting into some serious bull shit?" Bre asked, looking up at the ceiling of the cabin.

"Oh, you mean besides every day? Yus" Sage smoothly answered. Bre rolled her eyes, and the soldiers prepared for landing as the ride got more bumpy, ground getting closer.

"Sword, sword do you like my sword, sword, sword my diamond sword, sword"

"Oh god, don't start" Bailey groaned, Sage leaned forward so she could see her.

"You cannot afford ford ford my diamond sword sword!" the song got louder as the altitude background noise got louder.

"Ugh! Stop! I wasn't able to look at Optimus the same after you showed me that transformers Prime dub of him singing that song" Bre groaned. There was some giggles from the rest of the S girls.

"Hey, do you think this is a joke?" Maranda growled.

"Your face is a joke" Sage retorted.

"Man, you know Sage? You win the award for originality" Megan rolled her eyes.

"Why is everyone against me! I say we re-pick teams, thank you" Sage concluded as the background noise got louder and the plane shook with the landing. It took a few minutes to slow down, just about everything was thrashed around, humans, Autobots, the works, and the aircraft finally came to a stop.

The gate opened. Bre, Carrie, and Sage unbuckled first, then ran to Optimus, Elita, and the twins and loosened the Ratchet straps and supports with years of skill.

"Come on! We roll!" Sage said excitedly. She loved to go out on missions, it was well known by everyone. Bo chuckled at her, he unbuckled, Kai, Lindsey followed the S girls, they weren't as fast they had a lot of gear to carry.

"Y'all are slow so we jumping out the troop door" Bre snickered.

"There's a door right there that has stairs" The pilot mentioned.

"That's slow too" Sage snickered and bounded over to the door closest to the slow opening cargo door"

Upon jumping out (had to of been bad on the knees) Bo watched as Sage held her assault rifle in depressed ready position, she began to trek ahead, her squad following close behind her as they got closer to the deserted and torn apart base.

"I sense the beginning of quarantine" Maranda calmly states, sending a tremor through Sage.

"That will be the last time you pick something to watch on movie night" Elita grumbled, she sat as her Hennessey Venom GT mode. Optimus and the twins followed her lead, remaining in their alternative modes. Optimus was about to head into the base but the Suicide squad stopped him, looking at him with small frowns on their faces.

"Optimus, it might be best for you and the Autobots to search the perimeter with my brothers, Lindsey, and the other Autobots, your diesel engine is too loud and will give our position away, and well, let's face it, you're tall as hell" Sage frowned, big bot big "come and get me" sign.

Bo hated it when she put herself in danger, at least she was willing to bring her squad, she used to try to go solo on stuff like this.

"I am aware of the fact that you and your squad are capable, but I do not want to underestimate this threat" Optimus said through his grill.

"We won't, we never do, we will keep our guard up and communications open" Sage assured. Optimus contemplated, he didn't like this idea, it was the most logical, yes, but it put all the S squad girls in immediate danger. Finally he let out a vent.

"If you come across anything suspicious, report in immediately" Optimus ordered, all the girls gave him a sure nod.

"I'll go with them" Lindsey replied nonchalantly.

"Awesome, it's been too long since we have been on a mission" Bre smiled.

"Lindsey-" Bo did not like this decision, in the slightest.

"Don't worry Bo, nothing will happen to her, not under my watch" Sage assured. The girls made their way into the base, Lindsey staying in the middle, Carrie took up the rear along with Bre, Sage led, of course, Bailey and Megan hot on her heals.

"Don't worry Optimus, they'll be fine" Elita reassured. Optimus was hoping she was right, because if something happened to any of them, Optimus would have to put up with enraged mechs. Also including the guilt of sending human females to their deaths but sending them in was the most logical answer.

"We search the perimeter" Optimus ordered, he transformed, standing tall, the twins stood, rolling on their wheels anxiously, they watched their femme until she disappeared into the base altogether.

Lindsey knew she would be ok with the S squad, they were the best of the best in NEST, and she has seen them, they are great at what they do. But holy hell, this place was so gloomy, and stunk like rotting flesh, bloody shapes of all sorts like handprints, and body prints littered the walls and floors, it was dark and muggy which made the stench even worse.

"This is some sketchy shit" Bailey looked around. Lindsey kept her senses open, but didn't let the panic overwhelm her, that is where someone on your team got hurt and everything turned into a mess.

They stayed close, the girls in the rear of the group checked behind them regularly, and above them, the girls in the front faced their guns forward, and moved on, also checking above them. They came to a crossroads, two ways, Sage looked at it with great displeasure, then looked back at her girls for a moment.

"I watched Scooby Doo, we are so not splitting up" she informed calmly.

"What do you mean watched? That's past tense" Bre retorted. Sage rolled her eyes and brushed off the come back.

"It might take more time, but it is safer if we stick together, so sticking together is what we shall do, some of this blood looks pretty fresh still, so they were recently here" the leader calmly added. They moved to the right first, echoing movements sounded, Lindsey pursed her lips, beads of sweat started to run down the side of her face, and smash against her helmet. Their footsteps seemed too loud, but they kept moving, the echoing coming closer, whatever these things were, they found the search party.

"Well, get ready for a fight" Sage grumbled.

(take a look into that video of Optimus singing the "Diamond sword" Song, cracked me up, also sorry for not updating yesterday, things have been pretty tiring lately. I'll get one more up and call er good :3)


	15. Distrubia

(Song by: Rihanna (like I actually have to put that up)

(1st POV)

The elemental girls ran, the halls were vast, they were huge, silver in color, they all memorized the map and kept going, guards were closing in. they snuck into a door, hearing loud metal footsteps stomp past the door going Mach 5 (not really but everything was fast right now), the Cybertronian weren't going to catch them. They all ran to their weapons, this was the holding facility for all the equipment gathered from the elemental planet.

"Gather what you need! Quickly!" the Blonde haired blue eyed leader stated. The girls rushed for their weapons and armor, without a doubt there were going to be cameras in this place, there was some precious technology here. River grabbed the book she worked so hard to recover, and her sword and armor, after they all dressed in their armor, they made a run for the door.

Yeaaah they were greeted by a few guards, but River and Inferna weren't going to have any of that, the aura flared up on their swords and they slashed all the guards up.

"Move!" River ordered, they ran down to the end of the hall, taking a left, then opened an extremely large door where there were steps. They all powered down the stairs, even if they got out of here, they didn't know where to go, where to hide. For the love of God they were on an alien planet that they didn't know at all, but they had to try at the very minimum. They got to a door, finally, they all ran out into the darkness of the night.

"Take to the air! Now!" they let their wings fluff out, and they all took to the sky, gaining altitude, it was hard to breathe, and the air this high especially was very cold. They wouldn't be able to keep this pace up forever, but they would have to do all they could, until they could find a semi safe place to hide and sleep.

.

.

River looked back at the squad of Elementals, they all looked stiff, exhausted, and weak, they had to land, they had to find a place to sleep.

"Let's get to the ground" she called back to them, she didn't miss the expressions of relief as they all began to descend. They landed on a sidewalk platform, making sure it was deserted, this place was a little on the creepy/sketchy side.

"stay here, and stay hidden, I will see if we can get some food, and a good place to sleep" River ordered, she was so tired, but the concern for her friends outweighed it. She left the book she carried all the way here, to Tempest. The chances of them finding food fit or a humanoid creature of any sorts was slim to none, but she had to try.

She wandered the sidewalk platforms, crossing small scenes of vandalism, some areas looked like a mini warzone, she kept her senses on high alert, but that didn't slow her down. She stuck to the shadows as best as she could, it was hard with so many people- er, robots, but she managed to do it.

Suddenly, the elemental heard a male voice, it was a cry for help, but she couldn't risk exposing herself, they would capture her and drag her back to get experimented on. There was another begging plead for help, the Hydro Elemental growled at the fact she was set on looking for the source. She so didn't have time for this! But it was her duty to help, if she could that is, she snuck her way over to the source, there on the ground was a mech, balled up.

God damn it, they were trashing him, he yelped again, he was so young, this was wrong, those mechs were so much bigger than him.

River grumbled before putting her armor scarf over her nose and mouth, covering her lower face, because no one would remember one of the only humans on Cybertron right? Right. Without a second thought she charged the large thugs that attacked the poor red, white and orange mech, pulling her sword and slashing one's arm off.

It yowled with pain and growled at her in Cybertronian, she slit a major energon line in its leg, only taking a lucky guess. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, she eyed the other mech, he charged her, her eyes narrowed and she charged as well.

He swung and punched the ground where she was seconds before, she made a large slice into his chin. Carved open his chest, then ran him through, she pulled her sword back out, before he also fell to the ground.

She looked back at the injured little mech, he looked at her with fear, her blue eyes were gentle, she nodded at him, silently asking if he was ok. His fear began to melt into curiosity, he tilted his head to the side with confusion, she gave him a questioning thumbs up. He nodded and she spun around and quickly took off, he tried to follow her, but she easily outran him, or so she thought.

(2nd POV)

These things, are creepier than hell, enough said, Sage looked at the creatures that were climbing on the ceilings and walls, and of course ground. And yeah, they were coming pretty fast, the pitch black base, accommodated by their glowing purple eyes, smell of death and cringe causing decaying skin. But yet, these things could run, crawl, and climb like a freaking ninja turtle on crack, we don't need to get into that though.

"Welp, I don't want to get eaten alive" Sage grumbled, she pointed her gun, first one in her sights, then held on to the trigger. She aimed for the ones on the ground while the girls beside her covered the ones that were coming off of the walls, Sage took multiple out on the ceiling.

Raining zombies! growling and hissing was heard further down the hall, behind them, the girls in the back started to shoot, which meant there were ones coming at them from behind. Concluding thee worst fact they could come to realize, these zombie things had intelligence, and just cornered them, they fucking ambushed them.

"12 o'clock! Clear a hole!" Sage ordered. All the girls besides Bre turned their fire north, then started to move, they all kept their weapons ready, one popped out of nowhere. Sage quickly shot it through the head, headshots made the most points in Nazi zombies of course!

Sage then kept leading the way through the sea of extra dead bodies, making sure all of them were down.

Finally, they made a left turn and started to run towards the exit, but, of course, nothing can be too god damn easy, for there was a freaking armada of zombies waiting for them.

"This. Is why I fucking hate. Tuesdays" Sage huffed.

"Save your vendetta for Tuesdays for another day!" Bre huffed.

"Good idea, move!" they all back tracked and headed back the way they came, this time taking a left at the fork. The large rumbling of footsteps roared behind them, there were so many! Some wearing armor attire, so, whoever got bitten, got infected, it was a mix of Nazi Zombies and infection in one sick game! River kept clearing them, quick reflexes taking them out before they could get near her squad, she jumped over a body, but that one Lindsey missed, she stepped on the soft arm, not jumping quite far enough. She fell.


	16. Down With The Sickness

(Song by: Disturbed, do I really need to put that one up too?)

(2nd POV)

"Keep moving!" Sage ordered, the girls stared at her, and stopped running, probably because Sage spun around and ran to help her shooting one Zombie, then throwing herself at a zombie dog creature. But, that one didn't go down, not without taking a nice bite into her bare shoulder, she growled and shot it, more pissed than fuck.

"Lindsey, get up and run!" Sage ordered. She used her good arm to help her up and Lindsey moved to stand next to the rest of the squad, who refused to leave Sage behind.

"You guys need to keep moving!" Sage growled. She jogged up to them, a wave of zombies closing in, menacing purple eyes, weird slime coming from their mouths.

"We aren't leaving you!" Bre growled back, equally as menacing. Sage rolled her eyes, this was so not good, they were insanely outnumbered, and with a large wave of undead coming at them.

.

.

Optimus didn't like what he found, considering he didn't find anything, no strange zombie creatures. Which left him a very bad feeling in his tanks, what if they were all in the base? The one he just sent the S squad into? Optimus, the twins, Elita, Bo and Kai haven't seen a thing, they have been looking for long periods of time.

"It's quiet, too quiet" Elita finally stated. The twins were itching for a fight. Suddenly a huge wave of extremely strange energy readings popped up on Optimus' sensors, the others got it too. Optimus started to walk towards the building he was getting the readings from, but didn't make it far, a loud and large explosion transpired. The girls quickly came flooding out of the hole, not turning their back to it, still shooting any zombies that came near their freshly made exit. They all now had burns and black stains on their skin, looking like their side of the mission was a lot more eventful.

Immediately Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shot at the wall, blowing large holes into the zombie forces, the second the girls saw the shots they fell back a little, knowing it was safe to catch their breath. Elita joined in shooting, one came at her, jumping at her face, but she calmly slashed it in half, then kept her sites on the other zombies. Finally everything was clear, Bre leaned on Sideswipe's ankle, panting, Megan, Maranda, and Bailey laid on the ground.

Carrie walked up to Sage, checking out her arm, Sage ignored her and glared at Maranda.

"When I said: 'make an exit' that doesn't translate into: 'hey, put Wheeljack to shame!'" Sage huffed. Maranda waved at her mockingly.

"Yeah you're welcome! Bitch" Sage gave another huff. Lindsey walked back up to Sage, looking worried.

"Sage, will you be ok?" she asked with worry. Sage merely rolled her eyes at the worry, then gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine Lindsey, just pay me back with sour gummy worms" she chuckled.

"How do you not have a hole in your mouth? You eat too much sugar!" Carrie scolded.

"Wait, what happened?" Bo asked walking closer to his sister and realizing she had a huge, canine like bite.

"I was trying to play with a doggie, turns out the dog was a bitch, dun dun tss" the twins snickered at that one, Sideswipe made sure Bre was alright, she rolled her eyes with amusement as he examined her burns.

"Seriously Sage, what happened?" Kai crossed his arms.

"Oh, they ambushed us like, 5 times" Megan chipped in. the blonde brushed the dry grass from her long hair with her fingers and stood up.

"And how did you get that bite?" Bo continued to pry.

"Dude, I literally, just told you" Sage, carefully moved her arm, trying to avoid soreness from the bite and fresh burns.

"She got it shoving one of those zombie canine creatures away from me, saved my skin" Lindsey added, sounding shameful that she messed up and got Sage hurt.

"Well excuse me for wanting nieces and nephews, honestly, because Kai isn't going to give me any time soon!" Sage shot, giving the second oldest brother an evil smile. Lindsey glared at the girl, a small shade of red ghosting her naturally pale cheeks.

"Sage, I know where you eat" Kai threatened, shooting a brotherly smile right back at her.

"Yeah yeah, alright, I think I'm good to move, everyone else?" the girls in turn gave moans, but started to get up regardless.

"Excellent, let's move, Optimus, lead the way" the Prime stood tall, guiding his team to the area they have yet to patrol, it would have been wise to bring their scout, but Optimus didn't want to risk any more lives than he had to. They trekked a little further, when another strange energy reading popped up on his scanner.

The humans must have read his body language because the immediately prepared their weapons, Sage popped the magazine out and shoved it into her pocket. Then pulled a new one out and popped it in, slapping the side to chamber a round, checking the side before closing the dust cover. They all followed Optimus. Optimus continued into a covered area, the energy signature was even stronger, but the same from the undead creature they fought.

He moved some brush to see a blade, a human sized blade, stabbed deep into the ground, around it were strange vein like designs. They designs glowed purple, how this must be the source of the outbreak, Optimus didn't understand how exactly, regardless, it couldn't have been a coincidence.

"Sword in the stone, anyone?" Sage walked up to it, and pulled the sword from the ground, she looked uneasily at it.

"Uh, boss bot? I change my mind, can you carry it?" Optimus gingerly took it from her, and placed it in his subspace.

"We'll bring it back to Ratchet so he may study it" Optimus decided.

"Need us to check anything else out boss bot?" Bre asked. Bailey looked back at the building, examining it.

"We need to look for survivors, and see if they have any information as to was happened" Optimus informed.

"All the survivors we saw were turned into zombies, and now sage will probably turn into one also" Carrie said casually. Sage growled out her, then winced at the bite on her shoulder.

"Understood, you will stay behind with Elita while Bo, kai, myself, and the twins go back inside, we have to try" Optimus insisted. Sage crossed her arms, not liking the plan and definitely not afraid to show it.

"At least take Bre and I" she huffed. But Optimus shook his head, they all began to walk back to the building, the horrid stench of death hanging in the air. The short silence was interrupted by a blood curdling, high pitched growl, Sage pulled her hand gun, a 9mm glock. And shot a couple rounds into its head before it got too close to Sideswipe. She then looked up at the Autobot, giving him an insistent look, in turn, he frowned, then nodded.

"Just stick with me Sage" Elita said reassuringly.

"I will, I don't know if I can shoot my AR and I only brought a few magazines of ammo for my glock" Sage shrugged, following the pink bot. they got closer to the base, Autobots staying in the lead, though the humans didn't need it, they have been through so much worse.

"Nice shot by the way" Sideswipe offered.

"No applause, no applause. Just throw money" a quarter flew through the air nailing Sage in the side of the head.

"Bo! Why the hell do you have change in your pocket! You think we're going to find a vending machine in tact here?" she growled.

"Always be prepared" he shrugged, and slipped in front of Optimus, Kai following him, they went back to back to check out the small clearing, when they found nothing they relaxed.

"All clear" they said in unison. The Autobots went in second, and the kunoichi squad followed calmly.

They all crept through, the hall was silent, all of a sudden chinking noise was heard, everyone froze and looked around in attempt to pinpoint the noise.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me" Sage growled, Kai retrieved his chips from the vending machine he just put change in.

"Hey, get me a soda" Maranda insisted, couple more chinks and a soda was thrown her way.

(aight, second POV coming up, also, thank you kindly Selfless1978 for following and giving this story a favorite X3)


	17. Superhero

(Song By: Simon Curtis)

(1st POV)

The elementals were cold, exhausted and starved, it's been days, they were all so tired, none of them having the courage to go to sleep. River was becoming more angered, she couldn't take care of the small group she silently promised herself to protect.

"What is that book for?" Ariel asks with curiosity. River looks at it sadly, memories of her leader and clan flooding her, she just wanted to go home, she'd give just about anything to.

"It was the last order my leader gave me, to find this book, I don't know exactly what it is, only it holds some information about our gods" River explained. Ariel's curiosity was perked, the started to flip through it, well, someone had to, River had more important things to do.

"I'm going to go look again" she decided. She stood tall, the girls looked up at her with a small frown, she kept going out but never found anything, she was pushing herself. But she couldn't do nothing, she got up and snuck out, it was dark, the best time, she would come back empty handed.

But she had to try, she just had to do something, she crept though cautiously, it was sometimes hectic here with crime. Yeah, nice neighborhood. A wave of weakness hit her, she slowly fell to her knees, she would need to get back up and out of here before she was caught.

A neon yellow leg stepped in front of her, shit, she wasn't fast enough, they are going to take her back, they were going to do more experiments on her. But as long as her group was ok, she would take the heat, it was the right thing to do, she quickly got to her feet. A large rush of dizziness hit her, she almost fell over again, the large hand caught her, and waited, he-he wasn't going to snatch her up?

"You, you saved my creation" the voice stated, not so much of a question. River looked up at him, her breath getting hot between her face mask, and she carefully examined him. Finally staying awake was just too hard to do, and she blacked out, falling onto his palm.

.

.

When she woke up god only knows how long she was out, a small sample of pink fluid was gently handed to her, she cocked her head at it, then looked up at who was offering it. It was a young mech, wait, she knew the yellow mech too, has she seen him on the streets too?

Elementals didn't know a ton on Cybertronian, like most of their terms. But, they knew enough to get by, so River was just going out on a limb and saying the Cybertronian was grateful for her assistance.

River eyed the substance, unsure what to do with it, her stomach growled she frowned and gripped it, as if scolding it. The substance was pushed closer to her, she has never tried alien food, she wasn't very sure if she should trust them. But, on the other hand, she could find a potential food source for her and her group.

She took a sip, the small human sized cup made of metal shook in her hands due to her weak state. The sip soon became a gulp, her starved body taking it in, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, she finished the cup off and looked at them. The yellow bot, the red and white mech who was smaller, and the bluish green femme.

"I don't think she understands us Ratchet" the femme told Ratchet.

"Oh I understand you guys, thank you" River said casually in Cybertronian. The femme looked surprised while the yellow and the red and white little mech looked pleased and excited.

"I-I would like to make a deal, with you and your team" Ratchet looked at River with slight urgency. River was now uncomfortable, how did he know she had a team? Were they caught? She was the only one who helped the red and white mech. So how did he know?

"How did you know there are more of my kind?" River squinted her eyes critically.

"I wish to be honest with you" he was asking permission to tell her the truth, she frowned, knowing she wasn't going to like this answer, but nodded.

"I work. For the lab that experimented on you and your species, I was told you weren't sentient, that you were mindless fighting flesh creatures that lived for killing" Ratchet quickly explained, he was sure as hell nervous, and he should be. River frowned, knew she wouldn't like the answer. WAIT that was the mech she saved from Inferna! That's where she's seen him!

"But I saw compassion, you saved me from getting torn to shreds, but more importantly: you saved my creation. For that alone I am in your debt, I wish to help you" River wanted to be picky, but if she didn't take the offer, she would be leaving the girls defenseless and weak.

She will take up his offer, but one wrong move, she will get the girls out of there to somewhere that was safe. The Hydro fighter looked up at the young yellow mech, contemplating further, he searches her for an answer. Finally she gives a huff and nodded, it is strange, how much he wishes to help her, did these robotic organisms have too much compassion?

"C-can you teach me how to fight?" the little red mech, Ambulon asked. River cocked her head at the little mech, he actually appeared to look up to her, now, wasn't that just ironic.

"I would love to teach you to fight, fighting is a very large portion of my culture, strength, honor, compassion, will you be willing to learn these things?" River asked, breathing behind her mask, finally she pulled it back. The little mech eagerly nodded, he really did want to learn, he probably wanted to defend himself, maybe others.

"Is that. Wise? To teach such a young mech to fight?" River looked at the mother of the little guy.

"He will learn humility, when to use and when not to use his skills, unless you do not wish to run the risk of him getting hurt" River shrugged. This wasn't her species, the second a child in their clan could walk, their parents taught them to fight, when they began to speak, their learning would begin.

"No, he will get hurt if he doesn't learn" the young green femme realizes. Ratchet holds her hand, offering her support, she hugged him, becoming distressed, River didn't like feeling like a stone figure next to them. But these past days, hell, could've been weeks, its either start getting stone cold or suffer even more from her losses.

"So, you provide us shelter and that strange pink fluid, and we will keep you safe, and teach your creation our culture and fighting?" River queried. The yellow mech looked at his femme, waiting for her to agree first before making the final decision.

"Keep our little one safe" she brought Ambulon close to her, the little mech held on the arm that was over his chest and looked at his femme creator with confusion.

"I will keep you safe, and any other Cybertronians who come along too, I need to find my group. They are weak and are going to be looking for me by now" she realized. Ratchet showed her the way out, and she quickly collected her bearings and took off to go find her group.

(2nd POV)

Optimus was very uneasy, where was he? He wandered, looking around, keeping every sensor and diode on full alert, it was black, foggy, he stayed to the dirt path. He kept walking searching for any indicator of where he was, he didn't recognize any of it.

Finally, he saw large wooden double doors, they were more than big enough for a large Cybertronian to get through.

They peaked open, but he never saw what was on the other side, it all went black, a large, powerful voice consumed his thoughts, he knew who it was. He didn't have to find the source, it was Primus himself, the Prime's chest plating reverberated with the powerful voice.

"Optimus, the species as a whole, will find peace" his voice seemed to have shifted.

"Two Primes will bring light to the darkest hour under great sacrifice" the last part echoed in the Prime's thoughts. Will he have to sacrifice himself? And who is the second Prime, Nemesis was the only other one, but would he make such a sacrifice? He woke up to a soft revving noise.

"Hey, you alright Optimus?" the rev was only loud enough to wake him up, not disturb the conversation between the humans and the twin Autobots.

"I am fine Elita" Optimus assures. Elita rests her performance tires against his, staying quiet for a moment, as if waiting for him to continue.

"Yea, I call bull shit" she told him with a low, calm voice. The Prime couldn't help but to chuckle, she will forever be, his feisty Elita 1, he could never hide anything from her. He was unnerved by the vision, and he didn't want to tell her, it would without a doubt cause her stress, but, either way. She can and will get it out of him, her integrity and insistence knew no bounds, and he loved her because of it.

"Finally! About to land!" Sage looked a little rough for wear, all the humans did. But she never let injuries take a hold on her mood, like Elita, she was hard headed and persistent. It was incredible how much she resembled Elita at times.

"We can talk in our housing unit when we get back" Elita decided. Optimus laid lower on his axles, stress washing over him, he wanted to know what was going on, the zombie creatures, the vision.

"Easy Optimus, everything will be ok, it'll work out, even if it doesn't seem that way right now" Elita soothed.

"How do you know Elita?" Optimus asked, he was low on charge and wanted to hear her speak, it was soothing, she always knew what to say, and she believed it.

"We haven't made it this far to fall now, and like I've told you many times, there is always a way through or around anything" she assured. He internally smiled, indeed there was, failures are just a test, and a way to learn, he will figure this out, and he will keep everyone safe.

(Alright, until next time!)


	18. Not Strong Enough

(Song by: Apocalyptica)

Nebulon walked with Cadmia, this femme has found a way into his spark, and he loved spending time with her, they walked around the outskirts of Kaon. She seemed off a little bit, not distressed, but something was definitely up, he looked at her with concern, she avoided his gaze.

"Cadmia, is something wrong?" his optics grew with concern. She finally looked up at him, her yellow optics looked up at him with regret, what was going on? Did someone hurt her?

"Nebulon, I-I'm sorry" she looked at the ground, confusion grew within him. suddenly he was surrounded, large mechs surrounded them, he pushed her gently behind him, he won't let them hurt her!

"Good work Cadmia, took you long enough" the leader sneered. She ran to the leader, Nebulon looked at her, taking a moment to absorb the moment, to understand what was going on, then it hit him, he felt betrayed, and hurt beyond words.

"Nebulon, I'm sorry, but my brother and I need the money, I do like you, I really do, but I have to take care of my brother" she used him, for credits, and now they were going to beat him and leave him to offline. The devastation hit him hard, but it was turning into anger, he wasn't going to offline without a fight, he took a stance. A couple came at him, he punched one away and kicked another, but one of the thugs grabbed him in a hold, while another punched him in the tanks.

Nebulon fell to the ground, getting kicked, punched, stabbed at some points, he grunted and tried to fight back, to no avail. The young mech looked for a way, but even if he had the strength he wouldn't be able to run, he closed his optics tightly. The taste of defeat was terrible, they kept going at him, suddenly, one was thrown off, then another, then the other followed.

"Let's rock this slag! 1 on 1 I'm ready!" laughter was heard, Nebulon carefully sat up, taking care to not strain himself. Some taunting calls were heard, he looked, there were, flesh creatures, they were allowing themselves to get surrounded by the gang members.

"You mad mech?" one of the masked humans, the one wearing green taunted, one of the creatures wearing blue looked at her, silently ordering her to shut up. The one she was taunting growled, it was a feminine vocal processor, that was a femme.

"Oh shit, he is a she, no wonder she's so mad, she going to stay single forever looking like the butt hole of a cybercat" the girls all laughed. The femme ran at the one wearing all green, a smirk showed through her eyes, and she charged, the small creature was going to get slaughtered. Suddenly she jumped, slicing out the chest armor and going right through it, she made a loud noise, a battle cry, as her enemy fell.

"This is going to be a long day" the shorter one in blue mumbled, the taller one wearing white and grey pat her back chuckling and ran into the fight that was now beginning to erupt. They fought, with such precision, deadlines, and speed, they worked together without effort, they took them down, one by one. All but Cadmia and her brother were down, the small creatures started to speak in a different language quickly.

The two were looking terrified, small flesh creatures just took down their gang with eases, they backed up a bit. Nebulon wanted to help her, he still had feelings for her, he was hurt and shattered, but he couldn't let her get hurt.

"Cadmia" he called. She looked at him with fear, then looked back down at the flesh creatures, whimpering, the short blue one looked at him. He tilted his helm, her optics were mesmerizing, she examined him intently, then looked at her sisters. Speaking to them in their language, they gave whoops of approval, then attacked the femme and mech, Nebulon tried to get to his pedes but was too weak.

"You, don't look so good" the shorter blue femme confronted him, looking at him with a frown, again, her optics were a bright blue, blonde strands of some sort fell near her face.

"Please, don't hurt her" Nebulon begged. She looked at her team, they were smacking them around a bit, and yelling at them, but they were causing any real damage.

"Relax, I told them to just scare them slagless into not trying that little stunt again" she assured.

"You are quite dedicated, she betrayed you and let you get beaten, probably would of let them kill you, and yet you still try to protect her, you have quite the spark" she noted, Nebulon. Kept watching her squad, finally, after a few dents and cuts, the two traitors ran. The flesh creatures taunted them and threatened them as the young femme and mech fleed from the battle.

"We need to get him to a medic" the blue one he was conversing with stated, her squad came up from behind her, nodding in agreement.

"Ratchet might be able to help him, what do you think River?" the leader, River examined him.

"We won't be able to get to him on time Clayshah" she growled, distressed.

"Then what the fuck do we do!" Inferna huffed. Nebulon's systems couldn't take it anymore.

.

.

River carried him, she was so not comfortable being in a Cybertronian form, she was the only one out of all the girls that had the form for some reason. They got to a small shelter, her legs were beginning to give out, but suddenly the weight was lifted off of her.

"Starstriker, what are you doing with another injured mech?" well, if she was going to have a Cybertronian form, might as well have a Cybertronian name. It is absolutely insane how much your life can change in a mere few years, she had allies like this mech, more friends, and knew so much more of their culture.

"Alpha Trion, we saved him, can you do anything for him? This poor D-er-mech has had it rough" Alpha Trion is used to her slip ups, without a doubt he probably knew what she was, but she still had to be careful.

"I can try something I never have before, I don't know if it will work, but it's all I can think to do"

"Go for it, we just met him" Alpha Trion looked at the seeker formed, faded red opticed, femme.

"you have been providing me with quite the work schedule these past few days" Alpha Trion pointed out, starting his work on the heavily injured mech. River looked at him sheepishly, this form was strange, it was different, very hard and overwhelming to get used to. But then, at the same time, it felt familiar, it was so strange, kind of like writing with your left hand after writing with your right hand for so long.

"But there have been fewer casualties in this area, our enforcers are still trying to figure it out" River chuckled. Unaware of the fact her soft laughter woke the mech up for a small period of time before he went back into unconsciousness.

"Do you need me for anything else A3? Or can I head out" she asked, Alpha nodded, and she took that as being dismissed, he was obviously very into his work. The second she walked out of the small base of operations, her squad flew to her face.

"River! Come on! There is someone we want you to meet!" with a flash of light, River was in her normal form with her massive angel wings puffing from her back.

"Lead the way guys!" they all took off to the sky, they were heading towards the loading docs, who the heck did they meet all the way here? She followed them as they all landed.

"Hey Orion! We're back!" a medium sized red and blue mech came out, along with a pink femme, and an orange and blue mech.

"How did you guys meet them?" River asks in their native tone. They seemed so comfortable revealing themselves to these mystery bots, but River was becoming restless. It was going to become dangerous, someone was going to start asking questions, tell the authorities, they probably have a bounty over their head.

"We were looking at some of the flying mechs" Ariel informed.

"They kind of came out of nowhere and started to watch them with us" Clayshah finished.

"I see, so what do we call you guys?" River knew one of them was named Orion.

"Hello, I am Orion Pax, this is my friend Dion, and my girlfriend Ariel" everyone flinches and looked at their Ariel.

"My name is Ariel too!" she said excitedly, it was adorable really, femme Ariel smiled, amused and enthused as well.

"Nice designation" she smirked at elemental Ariel.

"Thanks, got it for my birthday" she puffed her wings out proudly while the elemental girls just groaned at the terrible joke. Elemental Ariel just gave off a smirk, well, these bots seemed nice enough, but only more time will tell.

(happy Saturday guys! Enjoy!)


	19. Civil War

(Song by: Guns N' Roses, going with more of a classic today)

(2nd POV)

Jolting of the plane slamming on the ground woke up Sage, Bo watched her curiously, how she could fall asleep in a cargo Aircraft that was so damn loud was beyond him. He watched as she shook the grogginess from her face, yeah, she looked pretty done for the day, perfect trolling moment.

"So, you ready for the debrief?" he called loudly to her over the jet engines and brake noises. He saw her shoot him a glare, satisfaction due to annoying his little sister blessed him, he chuckled and waited for the plane to stop. He looked at her wrapped up shoulder, the blood was starting to seep through, it was getting bad, she should probably go see Ratchet. Oh well, chances are high that Eilta will drag her there, the pink femme was like a mama bear at times, it was insanely funny.

The doors opened, the young human girl unclipped the belts that fastened her down and gave a nice lengthy stretch. She unfortunately forgot about her bad arm and froze, wincing and growling with pain, good thing she shot that stupid zombie.

Bo got up and watched with amusement, Elita zoomed out of the aircraft in her Hennessey Venom GT mode, transformed, and carefully snatched Sage up.

"Elita! Put me down" she complained, half assing at trying to escape. The femme didn't pay any attention to her and kept walking, Sage struggled a little more then huffed and went along for the ride.

Elita held her gently, she was nervous though about the bite, would it cause her even more harm? Would she even get sick? The pink femme couldn't help but to follow her parental protocols, the S squad were anything close to her femmelings. She cared for them very much and was constantly worried about them, regardless of the fact they were very capable at taking cons and other mechanisms down.

The terror twins walked up next to her, Sunstreaker carrying Bre on his shoulder, they were surprised to see Ironhide and Nemesis walk up to them.

"Sup?" Sage greeted, a yawn escaping her mouth, she was still tired. Nemesis eyed the bandaged shoulder and the blood seeping through it and watched her.

"What happened?" he kept a calm tone.

"I went and got bit, it kind of hurt" she placed her good arm on Elita's neck and twisted her elbow emitting a series of loud pops. Elita watched Nemesis closely, they haven't had the best history, but she will give him a chance regardless, Ironhide seems to even be warming up to him a little. And by warming up to him she means he hasn't shot him in the face. Yet.

"Does that mean you'll turn into a zombie? That's how it works, right?" Sides asked, Sage gave him a cold calculating look.

"If I do become a zombie I hope I go after one of you ass holes first" she retorted. Sunstreaker snorted while Bre covered her mouth with muffled laughter, Elita had to smirk at that one too.

"I need to take her to the med bay before we go to the debrief, apparently Galloway is supposed to be at this one" Elita rolled her eyes. Sage froze and stared at her, the stare lasted for a good 5 minutes.

"You are shitting me right?" the young girl kept a straight face.

"Nope, he has lots he wants to discuss too" Sage looked straight ahead, then let out many colorful and angry curses.

"Well, this day just got better" Sage mumbled, Elita was about to reply when a yellow medic waltzed up and took Sage from Elita's shoulder.

"Elita! Don't let him take me! Nooo" Sage said dramatically, the medic glared at her and she shrunk down looking like a scared puppy.

"It was a freaking joke! Jesus Christ" Sage defended. The medic rolled his eyes and toted her away.

"Rising up!" Sage started.

"Don't" Ratchet kind of warned, knew she wouldn't listen but had to try anyway, you could tell by his tone he asked her not to in the past and he was broken of hope that she would actually stop by now.

"Back on the street! Did my time! Took my chances!" Ratchet grumbled, at least she was the only one he had to fix up before the dreaded meeting/debrief. She sang eye of the tiger all the way to the med bay, the medic was about to throw her, she knew that song grinded his gears, simply because she sings it all the time.

Nemesis watched as the medic toted the femme off, that wound did not look good, but she was alive so he was going to knock off the strange senses within him.

"Well, now that you know she is back and safe, do you feel better?" Nemesis eyed the weapon specialist. What the hell was he getting at? An optic ridge was raised dangerously. The weapon specialist, for whatever reason, found this to be amusing, Nemesis was getting irritated, what was wrong with this place?

"Come on, the communications room is where the debrief and meeting are, there, we can wait outside of it" Ironhide stated. That smug look was still on his face, why? He didn't even get a good dig in on the prime, what a dumb walking tin can. Nemesis rolled his eyes and followed him across the clearing to where this thing was going to be, he always had to have someone with him after all.

"You are not attending this meeting?" Nemesis inquired, Ironhide shook his head with another smirk, it was for a different reason this time.

"Nope, got kicked out for holding Galloway at cannonpoint" Ironhide's optics got a little dark with his smile, it was actually slightly intimidating to see, Nemesis has seen that look a lot on the battlefield.

"Only time I have to speak with him is when I have gone on a mission and need to be debriefed, best thing I have ever done" Nemesis couldn't help but to chuckle slightly, it seems he and the weapon specialist weren't too different.

.

.

"Deep breaths sis" Kai instructed at his riled up little sister. They have been talking to Galloway for less than 2 minutes and she was already closing in on her breaking point. Bre stood close to her, being the only one fast enough to restrain her, but despite her tense pose she kept her cool.

"And what am I hearing about you idiots keeping a Decepticon on your base, if you don't remember, they are the enemy. EN-E-MY!" he snarled.

Yeah, you know the movie Galloway? He is real, but he is so much worse than they make him out to be, he wasn't pleased about the parachute scene in the second movie. But when everyone saw it in theaters, they about peed their pants because that is so something they would have wanted to try. Galloway has yet to ride on any type of aircraft with any of the soldiers since, worth it.

Bo watched Sage's hand clench up as Galloway spoke of Nemesis, he eyed her carefully, as long as she stayed silent and still she has yet to lash out and keeps her temper in check. But Bo feels as though Galloway is treading on dangerous shark infested waters, Sage was very protective of the bots. When Galloway insulted her, she blew it off, when he insulted her team and more specifically the Autobots? That's when things begin to become tense and unnerving.

"Why would you lead him to the base? They know our location now" Sage remained calm.

"Because, he insisted he no longer wants to be a Decepticon, sir" She said simply.

"Oh! Well that changes everything! Does Megatron want to stop being a Decepticon too? Should we invite him over for a play date?" He snarled sarcastically.

"You are an idiot and a terrible soldier for believing his lies! I give him a few days max before he turns on us and reveals the base" She rolled her eyes but took the insults. Bo risked a glance at Optimus who had a calm façade but could tell he was getting angry that one of his soldiers was being insulted.

Elita looked calm but Bo knew her better, unbeknownst to many, she actually had a pretty bad temper, she just hid it well. The twins, they seemed to be getting irritated at him, Sage was a sister figure to them as well, especially being so close to their intended . This meeting was going down hill very quickly.

"You know what I think?" Galloway continued after a dramatic pause. He was now in Sage's face, she took it, she had no other choice.

"No sir, and to be honest I don't care" Sage stated. Galloway ignored her, but really, he was ignoring a silent warning, this was not good, Bo placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder in attempt to calm her down. It didn't help, her shoulders were taught and she was getting even more stressed, what a bull shit meeting.

"I think he should be locked up, tortured and disassembled until he is belittled down to spare parts, and that's after we interrogate him" Galloway snarled.

"In fact we should probably do that to most of you" Galloway grumbled that part, the Autobots looked at him in shock and anger. To Bo's surprise Sage looked very calm, Bre started to stalk up to him but Sage calmly put a hand up, stopping her in her tracks. Galloway gave her a challenging glare, silently daring her to advance towards him.

Bre gave Sage a look of shock and anger, not believing she was going to take anymore of this, Bo was even impressed by her self-control. That is, until he saw the pure fire in her eyes, she turned, and as she turned, she brought up a fist and gave Galloway a right hook to the face. Before he could even face plant the ground a swift kick to his upper torso slammed into him so hard he rolled towards the guard rail. Let Bo tell you, the sound of him hitting the arm rail sounded painful, it rattled the whole damn thing, it was so satisfying though.

Sage was about to go after him again but Bre grabbed her in an arm lock, Sage's eyes never left him, she was probably on the verge to kill him. Bailey helped Bre restrain Sage, the other girls on her team were laughing too hard to assist on refraining their leader. A low menacing growl came from Sage making the girls holding her back look at her with nervousness, she was so pissed.

"Clear her out of here" one of Galloway's "body guards" demanded calmly. They didn't seem too sympathetic, they knew he was a douche, a stupid douche to be more realistic.

Elita carefully took her off of the Catwalk, placed her on her shoulder, and walked out of the room, Sage sent Galloway a warning look, he didn't see it though because he was too busy trying to get his bleeding nose under control. Elita walked out, laughing S squad behind her, she was actually growing concerned with Maranda and Carrie because they were wheezing.

Ratchet walked close to the door to have a peek and walked back out looking confused and a little smug too, he walked up to Elita.

"So, why does Galloway have a broken nose and 2 broken ribs?" Ratchet looked down at the still laughing girls who were laughing even harder now at the results. Elita looked over at Sage who was still fuming, she had her arms crossed and a dark look in her eyes, looks like she won't be answering him.

Nemesis and Ironhide decided to stroll in, Ironhide eyed the laughing girls with a raised optic ridge, they were so red faced and had tears in their eyes, Clayshah was coughing she was laughing so hard.

"Never seen you guys like this after a meeting, please tell me I didn't miss anything" Ironhide huffed.

"Oh MY GoD you so did Hide!" Maranda wheezed and tried to calm down. She was still giggling but she was able to speak.

"So first Galloway is dumb enough to threaten Nemesis with disassembling him and torturing him after interrogating him" she has to pause to get more laughing out of the way.

"And you find this amusing?" Nemesis seemed slightly unnerved now and defensive.

"No wait, it gets so much better, then the dumb ass has the balls to say most of the Autobots deserve that treatment, she stops Bre here from advancing him, then turns around and gives him a right hook to the face, before he can even hit the ground she kicks him! She broke his nose and two ribs and I can't even" Maranda and Carrie go back to laughing/dying while Bre, Bailey and Megan rolled their eyes at them with a smile.

(hope you guys got a good laugh and satisfaction of this one, I remember enjoying it a lot while writing it)


	20. Every Time We Touch

(Song by: Cascada: pop punk cover by Johnathan Young. Great freaking remix, highly recommended)

(2nd POV)

"You, defended me?" Nemesis eyed Sage on Elita's shoulder, she snapped out of her angry daze, shrugged, huffed, then went back into her angered state.

"Wait, you don't know Nemesis?" Maranda asked. This got Sage's attention, she glared down at her, Maranda suddenly smirked at Sage, a look of pure evil, she had Nemesis Prime's full attention now.

"Oh my Primus you didn't tell him!" Maranda gasped with excitement, the acidic warning look Sage gave her went ignored.

"Maranda you say a god damn word I will beat you senseless with a 1" 13/16 wrench, I swear on Primus" she hissed. Maranda looked up at her evilly, then gave Nemesis a smug look.

"Nemesis Prime, you are Sage's favorite Transformer character, Elita is a close second" Sage paused. Looking calm, while Nemesis looked at Sage with pure disbelief, well, she did know a lot about his fictional origins, but he didn't think it was true. He looked at Sage, the look she gave the smug Maranda proved that what she just said was true, Elita showed genuine interest and confusion.

"Welp, looks like I lose one of my squad members because you are fucking dead!" Sage snarled and extremely quickly jumped from joint to jagged point on Elita's armor to get down and run after the now afraid team member.

"Bailey! Put on my tombstone I regret nothing!" and with that she took off. Sage ran after her, both running fast since they are both in tip top shape from training and fighting, but Sage was quickly gaining. She tackled her to the ground and the two started to wrestle, well, Maranda was just trying to get away, while Sage was trying to get her in a hell's choke.

"Ratchet! Give me the wrench!" Sage snarled. Ratchet calmly walked up to the two brawlers after Sage sufficiently pinned Maranda.

"I am not giving you the wrench, I do not want another patient in my lab and you shouldn't be doing activities like this in your injured state" the yellow mech calmly plucked Sage off, Sage gave Maranda a "I'm watching you" sign with her fingers to her eyes before the medic set her on his shoulder.

Nemesis was still in a form of shock, why the pit was he this femme's- (or rather his fictional self) out of all the options she has, he is her favorite. Welp, one conclusion, she was off her rocker, as the humans puts it, she was just plain crazy, but he had to figure out why. Because now it was bothering him, the black and red mech watched as Sage was carried away, angrily venting to Ratchet.

Before Nemesis knew it, he was following the medic, this just seemed crazy, the whole concept, it was a lot to take in, but it wasn't at the same time. Nemesis might even see this human femme as. As a friend, maybe. What? No, that was preposterous, he couldn't stand her. But she stood up for him, protected him, why? Did she actually see him like a friend, his processor can't comprehend this!

"Nemesis?" The prime looked up, confused. Ratchet stood there in front of the med bay, an empty hand close to his chassis where Sage was. Ratchet saw the look on the Prime's face, and suddenly glared straight ahead, already knowing Sage was missing before he looked at his hand. He checked his back and near his pedes before giving a huff, the young woman had made a run for it, looks like she succeeded.

.::Ironhide?::. Ratchet tapped his audial receptors calling the weapon specialist, then waited a couple seconds.

.::yes, she escaped, can you keep an eye out for her and bring her back here? Thank you::. Nemesis was about to leave.

"Come into my med bay, you look like you have a heavy spark, and you need a checkup anyway" Nemesis did not like where this was going a checkup AND the medic wanted him to spill. This was weird, Decepticons didn't discuss things that were bothering them, they just held it in until it drove them to madness, the crazier you were the better the Decepticon you were after all.

Nemesis Prime knew better than to argue with this mech, but his defenses were at a raging high level, he sat on the medical berth awkwardly. This felt weird beyond words, so he sat ridged on the medical berth, Ratchet noticed his posture and raised an optic ridge.

"Primus, I am giving you a checkup not a prostate exam, don't look that up, it won't end well" Ratchet went to go get some scanning tools, Nemesis watched his every move, unnerved, he has heard horror stories. The medic did a base scan on him first, then started to examine it quickly and skillfully on the datapad, flipping through different shots.

"So, what's eating you?" Ratchet asked casually, still working.

"Nothing" Nemesis responded gruffly.

"If Sage and Ironhide can vent to me, you can too" Ratchet responded. Going back over to his variety of tools, and pulling another scanner tape out before attaching it to the machine,

"Sage vents to you?" Nemesis raised an optic ridge curiously.

"Indeed she does, she is a very closed off person, her sisters, brothers, and I are the only one she opens up to somewhat, she dislikes the feeling of being exposed" the scan ran over Nemesis while he mulled the medic's words over, made sense.

"I don't understand her Ratchet" Nemesis finally admitted. More like grumbled low enough and hoped the medic didn't hear him, this was hurting his mech pride and he couldn't stand it.

"Humans in general, are very complex creatures, human FEMALES. Are just as complex as our femmes, sometimes even more complex. It takes much time, and legendary patients. But it is not impossible to do" Ratchet had a tone that was too casual for Nemesis' liking.

"And if you so choose to take the time to understand her, then you can claim her if that is your wish" Nemesis eyed him, where the hell did that come from? Why was he even discussing this? What was even going on?

"Ratchet, I don't know where that came from, but it was unnecessary" Nemesis only wants to understand her, so he can break her more easily, to find her weaknesses. That, is why he wants to know her better, yes, and he can use his charm, to get her trust, and accomplish his goals.

.

.

"Jazz? Did you see that weird energy signature, it wasn't like the zombies but what the hell was it?" Lindsey examined the screen in the command center.

"I don't know Lindsey, it was at the N.E.S.T base in Idaho, we can get Sage and her team to check it out, they like to hit the dunes out there anyway"

"Alright, I just hope it isn't more of those things" Lindsey frowned at the screen. It was a massive energy signature, and only lasted for a short amount of time, but still, it was huge.

(I'll probably be posting a big 2nd chapter today, we'll see)


	21. Die For You

(Song by: Starset)

River flipped through the book, she has been putting it off, for long enough, it was time to learn why her leader valued this book so much. The first few pages were the legend, how their gods came to be, chaos, Un, Amauro, Photo, and the elemental gods.

Chaos, a mere energy, sustaining of dark matter, created Un, Un, being a mighty god created two more gods, before disappearing. The two gods, Amauro and Photo, decided to create their own world, together, as brothers, as friends.

Photo created the planet, then filled it with life, Amauro, made his own people, a happy clan, who worshipped him, and all he is.

He then made guardians, wing sabers, they took care of the people, they guided them, helped them, protected them like mighty warriors also taught them how to fight. Photo, instead of creating a clan to worship him, created four other gods, one of earth: Geo, one of Fire: Pyro, one of Air: Aero, and one for water: Hydro The gods then created their own clans to worship them. All was happy, Photo watched over all, protecting them.

'interesting' River thought, they always portrayed Photo and Amauro as bitter, cruel gods, wonder what the hell happened.

The gods would go to their planet, frequently, instead of staying in the heavens. They would walk amongst them, watch over their people, made sure they had resources. Photo would frequently go with Amauro, since he himself gave up a clan so he could make other gods. He ensured everyone never went hungry or got hurt from the elements that comprised the planet, the gods fell in love. The leaders of their clans were powerful women, the strongest of the human species, and could even control the power of their godly entity to a certain extent.

The gods found this attractive, one by one, they went to their clans, and challenged their leader, the females following the traditions of combat as a final step in courting, obliged happily. Honored that they could get the attention of their godly entity, they fought with great might, and were a good match. Pyro stole the heart of the Pyro clan leader, Hydro of the Hydro clan leader, and so on. The women provided them with a daughter each, four young godly entities, the four elemental gods were very happy.

'And that's where the legend ends, right? With the birth of the daughters' River examined the pages, but realized there was much more. Well that was strange, looks like she gets to finish the story, this isn't what the elemental elders had told them.

As Photo kept visiting the Amauro clan with his brother he too was falling in love, the leader of the Amauro clan was beautiful, and strong. Above all: compassionate, and wise as a good elemental leader should be. She was capturing Photo's heart without realizing it, for he hid it. But Amauro had desire for the powerful supereon as well, and constantly went after her, she on the other hand, did not have desire for him. This angered him, so he returned to his realm to sulk, while he was gone, Photo continued protecting the Amauro clan.

In this process, he stole her heart on accident, one day, when he came to ensure all was well, she attacked him, and he fought back with confusion. But his beating heart would not allow him to hurt her, so he merely sparred her, wondering what got into her and why she attacked him. He pinned her to the ground, after a long and ruthless fight, she explained to him that she was merely doing him a favor in completing their courtship.

Before Photo had the words sink in, she kissed him, her compassion and bravery found a way into his heart, and he made love to her. As a result, she gave him a daughter, one he loved very much and protected with all his might, Amauro saw this, and was very displeased. The other gods were displeased with him as well, Photo chose not to have a clan, therefore he should not have a mate. He stole the rights of the clan leader from a different god, and that was not okay, they plotted against Photo with Amauro.

'well, this isn't going to end well, and holy Hydro they would get worked up over a woman, typical male testosterone' River all but rolled her eyes. But, regardless, she had to keep reading, she propped her cheek with her hand and shifted on the floor of her room in Ratchet's housing unit. She made sure she didn't wake any of her warriors up, they needed sleep, they have done a lot of good, and more than deserved it.

She couldn't help but to look at her sister like figures with pride, they were so strong and mighty, they were going to get through this. She looked back at the book, and continued to read, the ancient script hard enough to read without being in the dark.

Photo continued to see his mate, and even went as far to have a second child with her, he blessed his family, a curse but with light and it would protect them from those who tried to destroy it. The child was another girl, a happy, strong little girl, this enraged the dark god, pain and darkness filled his heart. He was betrayed, betrayed by his own brother, he captured the Amauro Supereon, and brought her to the heavens.

Photo went to check on the clans, then went to check on his family, to his horror, his daughters were left alone, scared beyond belief, he gave them to a clan leader to watch over and protect. She told him she would always, and he left to the heaven, hoping he could find his other half, when he got there, he found her. She was beaten and laying on the ground, he ran to her, but before he could, Amauro appeared, using his undead army to trap Photo.

Photo could not use his godly powers, his mate wouldn't survive his full power, so he let them take him, in hopes to save her. Amauro confronted Photo, angrily, angry that he betrayed him, mated with his clan's leader, had children and blessed her. The god of darkness could not kill her when she is blessed, and that angered him, he wanted revenge, but couldn't get it. Amauro walked over to the Supereon, and gave her a choice, she eyed him with pure hatred, but no fear, and heard him out.

"You either watch us torture him brutally" Photo watched in horror as the other gods showed up behind him, swords ready. Amauro smirked, and slid a dagger to her.

"Or, you can remove the blessing by suicide, kill yourself, and we will let him go" Amauro reasoned. She did not want to see him get hurt. Photo tried to plead with her, telling her he would be alright, but she didn't want him to suffer, regardless of what he was, he was in danger. As his mate, she vowed to always protect him, even if that meant taking her life to do so, so, without a second thought, she stabbed herself in the stomach.

'Wow, this is like an intense soap opera' River thought to herself, still intrigued and kept going, trapped in the suspense.

Light exit the female, and she died on the heaven floors, with no way to return, a heavenly death, there was no coming back to. Photo's screams could be heard all across the heavens, in mourning for his mate, he angrily used his powers to fight off the other gods. He was enraged, he fought all four elemental gods, then before he could get to Amauro, the dark god left, for his realm. Photo held his fallen mate, and mourned, he turned her into a star.

Later that night, Amauro found Photo's daughters, and tainted the youngest, she was young enough to not be able to fight the curse off. Her sister was just a little too old, and would be able to resist it and get rid of it, but he was fine with tainting one goddess. Amauro let his clan fall, they had no supereon, they would suffer for their foolish leader's decision, he let them fall to darkness. Let them become blood thirsty and mindless, they were no longer human, but creatures of the dark, his wing saber soldiers, became something to fear.

They torment people with their past, they struck fear into the eyes of the living, before killing them and taking them as their own.

'wow, what a dick' River huffed. Her eyes scanned the next section, it appears Photo's adventures weren't over yet.

River read about how Photo created another planet, how he became a powerful entity known as Primus, and instead of creating humans, these creatures were made of metal.

"My gods Photo is the god of the Cybertronians" River stated dryly.

Photo gained a new form, one that was massive and powerful, he then created Primes, all male but one, Solus Prime. There was more information on each prime, she skimmed over it with interest, but kept going, she could just come back to this. Right now she was looking for main details, and more evidence, she did not see this coming, and she didn't know what to make of it.

After finishing that legend, the one on how Amauro became Unicron, gained a new form too, and butt heads with Primus/Photo was just crazy. Good thing Photo won, but she could not believe this, she almost felt responsible for this species of ass holes now. They were connected by religion. No, no. She can't consider them all the same, some of the scientists like Ratchet and Perceptor obviously had no idea what was going on. She silently shamed herself for being closed minded. That will lead to nothing but trouble, and lead a bad example.

What was she going to do? The rest of her species was still trapped in the Facility. And the weight of that was now on her shoulders, she shook her head. Well, looks like there is only one thing to do, and that would be to break them the hell out of that mess, then wing it from there.

(well, sorta bigger, this is a bit more of a feels trip, but the better stuff is yet to come, just wait for it)


	22. Irresistible

(Song by: Fallout boy, there's going to be quite a few of these tbh, they are just so awesome)

(2nd POV)

"Noo! Let go demon!" Nemesis turned his head at the yelling, the door opened and Ironhide walked in with the flailing human in his grip.

"Femme I will drop you" he growled with a warning. She paused in her aggressive attempt to get free and looked at him.

"Whatever you do, don't drop me, that would definitely be unwise and a suitable punishment for running away" she blinked, waiting for him to fall for it.

"Nice try, not going to happen" he plopped her on the berth next to Nemesis, Ratchet clipped a bracelet to her and it magnetized to the berth, effectively keeping her there. She gave it a loathing but impressed look, and checked it out at different angles with curiosity.

"Huh, well that's new, I like new challenges, improves my skill" Ratchet gave her a leveled look. She didn't catch it though because she was still examining the new piece of technology holding her down with more interest.

"Nemesis is in need of two steer tires, everything else checked out alright" Ratchet informed her, she looked up at him, then looked at Nemesis.

"3 and a quarter?" she asked examining Nemesis.

"Negative, 385's" Ratchet informed walking over to his tools. Sage seemed to be mulling over what he said, calculating carefully.

"I have two recaps for Optimus, and 2 virgins, he can have those, I'll just order in new ones" she replied, then went back into checking out her new means of restraints.

"Alright, and don't hurt your back" Ratchet scolded. She rolled her eyes and made it look like her hand was talking, it was actually quite amusing to Nemesis. He watched her as she laid awkwardly on the berth and halfheartedly bit at the bracelet, then growled at it with an acidic glare.

"I will not be beaten by this new form of handcuff" she insisted, wrestling it again, suddenly she looked up, Nemesis followed her gaze, there in a glass case surrounded by a variety of equipment was a human sized sword.

"Hey Ratchet, did you ever find anything about that creepy thing? Did it actually cause that weird disease?" she asked curiously, Nemesis looked at the bite on her shoulder internally, he was nervous, but he masked it. Never would he allow emotions as weak as fear or discomfort to surface.

But would it cause her to turn into one of those zombies? What would happen to her then? Her team would probably kill her and call it good, as long as it didn't spread. A small zing went through his spark chamber, but he wasn't going to tell Ratchet about it, he has been in the med bay long enough already, and Primus knows what else Ratchet will make Nemesis tell him.

Ratchet turned around from his table and walked over to Sage, where he started to clean a small spot on her arm, she seemed too distracted with the sword to realize what he was doing.

"It gives off strange energy readings, and from what Optimus has shown me it is a high possibility that it did indeed cause the outbreak it also has another separate energy reading, one that is growing stronger" Ratchet explained, suddenly he pulled a syringe out and stuck the needle in her arm taking some of her energon, or blood.

"A little warning next time? Thanks" she huffed while looking up at him.

"Not a chance, alright, you tested out well for now, I expect to see you tomorrow, so make sure it happens, now go eat" Ratchet added. He took the blood sample and walked over to a powerful looking microscope, getting to work immediately

"Don't have to tell me twice" Nemesis suddenly felt a slight tickle along his frame and quickly looked at the source, Sage was scaling him quickly and sat on his shoulder.

"Mush! To the mess hall!" she leaned back on her arms.

"Get off of me femme" he growled lowly.

"Nah, you're pretty comfortable, I think I'm good" she looked at her nails and grimaced. Nemesis glared at her, he did not like the feeling of her touching him, it sent tingles of disgust through him, organics and their oily hands.

"The sooner you get to the mess hall the sooner I will get off" she reasoned.

"Or I can just make you go splat" Nemesis countered, standing up off of the medical berth.

"Nah, you won't do that" she leaned against his neck, letting her foot dangle down above is chest plating, she seemed far too relaxed, she trusted him physically too much.

Ratchet suddenly froze, and looked at the table, he never let Sage go, fragging femme! She already figured out how to escape it! He picked up the small bracelet, He'll just figure out how to improve it.

Nemesis walked into the mess hall, to his surprise there were quite a few Autobots in the area, they would be transformed down into their alt modes and their holoforms would be sitting with the humans. He looked as the femme he was holding scamper off towards her group, to talk to her friends, then went to go get food.

The humans consisting of the group were her squad of girls, her two brothers, as for the Autobots, Nemesis looked at them, Ironhide, Elita, and- Chromia. He internally grumbled, this was going to be another rough ride, the things he did for his leader in order to gain Intel.

Chromia saw him, and eyed him with immense suspicion, but Ironhide seemed to be lulling her to calm down, though her optics still had fire in them. Lucky she was in her holoform, a blue Chevy Silverado near her, dwarf in comparison to the GMC Topkick next to it. It had fender flares, black custom fuel wheels with mud tires, and also had HID's, white ones, Nemesis was starting to see a pattern.

Primus the few amount of femmes their species had, he has managed to piss off. He quickly turned into his alt mode and activated his holoform, sitting stiffly at the table. The humans gave him a quick respectful greeting, and continued on with their conversation, too much attention in this situation would be awkward.

"So, Ironhide wasn't pulling my leg. You might actually be defecting into a neutral" Nemesis hid a sneer, and instead kept an emotionless expression and nodded his holoform head. A tray was suddenly slapped down next to him and the brunette it belonged to sat next to him, and started to dig into to her food happily.

She finished chewing on the bite she had in her mouth and gave him a thoughtful expression, but her blue/green were still guarded he noticed. She seemed a little relaxed, she has taken him off guard so many times he was becoming unsure, what exactly did she have to hide.

"So. You stayed, surprised you didn't hightail it out of here" she smirked and leaned back in her chair, seemingly calm, but still, there was just something about her, or many things about her that seemed unsettling.

"I have nothing better to do" he simply replied. He was caught in her gaze, unable to look away, the humans say the eyes are windows to the soul, he needed to learn more about her. There was something about her gaze, he didn't know what to make of it, his spark churned, he finally looked away.

"Ah I see, knock it off Chromia, he's cool" she suddenly laughed. The tense female holoform crossed her arms and gave a huff, it was going to take a while to convince her, but why can Sage call her off?

"You have no idea what he has done in the past" she growled lowly. Nemesis felt something, from the tone, from the notion, guilt? No, he has never felt something like that, or rather it has never affected him, or affected him for long, Primus what was going on in his processor? He stayed silent but was curious as to how Sage was going to respond that little tidbit, probably the unusual.

"Eh, I have an idea, the past is the past, and he hasn't done anything yet" she shrugged. Nemesis stared at her again, she was standing up for him. Again. Without a doubt now, she was crazy, she trusted him but she didn't either, she was a massive processor ache, and she kept him on his toes more than most Decepticons. Either she knew exactly what she was doing or she was the exact definition of clueless, but for some reason, he knew it had to be the first option.

"But you don't Sage" he grumbled. He stared at the table for a moment then jolted with surprise when he felt her hand on his holoform forearm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. An overflowing amount of shock went through him, he couldn't believe how much confusion and doubt he felt, what was he doing? She let go of him and he immediately stood up, staring into her eyes again, all he got was a softer look, mixed with sadness, all she did was look away.

He got up, deactivated his holoform, transformed, stalked out trying to gather himself, but kept up his normal façade. What is going on? No, he had to get out of here, something was happening to him, he had to get the frag out of here, and the only way to do so would be to give the Decepticons his location. No more trying to get as much intel as he could, he got what he originally came for and now it was time to leave,

Determination was set on Nemesis Prime's face, and he stalked out to the cliffs where he could be alone, his spark mildly flaring for some reason. Words echoed in his head, Sage's words, what did she mean she had an idea? That was impossible, even with his fictional character, he wasn't a character. He was a war hardened, tainted Prime, he wouldn't be accepted, especially not here, he had to get away, he got to the cliff's edge, and got on the comm. Link.

(only one update tonight. Might make up for it on the weekend, we'll see)


	23. Love, Hate, Heartbreak

(Song by Halestorm)

(1st POV)

River walked deeper into the void like world, keeping her guard up, it was not a pleasant place, it was muggy, hard to breathe, and for some reason, she could sense death and devastation everywhere. Shaky breaths left her, as she continued to look around, where the hell was she!

"You want to be a leader little Hydro warrior?" River looked up, blue eyes trying to pierce the powerful darkness surrounding her. She doesn't want to be a leader, she just wants her species to be safe and wants everything to back to the way they used to be.

"I want my friends and species to survive, that is all I wish" she insisted, voicing her thoughts.

"Fool, if you become leader, I will ensure that your species suffers, right after I make you suffer" River flinched and took a step back with fear. Why would she become leader? And why would this figure make her species suffer for it? Confusion and fear were eating her alive as she continued to attempt to gain her bearings and figure out what was going on.

"But I don't want to be leader!" she cried.

"You are not meant to be a leader, you are meant to be a slave, you would let your people down, once you die, you will come to back here, you will be my slave, and you will be tainted" what was this guy's deal! She was just trying to keep her friends alive and figure out what the hell was going on, who she could trust Cybertronian wise.

"I just want to go home" she whimpered. Hugging herself, what did this guy have against her? It wasn't her fault she was going to be tainted, and if she did become tainted and she was leader, would her group abandon her? Just like that?

The light was more frequent now, trying to get into the dome.

"They will drop you like the tainted slave you truly are, you are nothing more" this is who she was? A slave to the darkness? Would her friends really do that to her one day? Belittle her because of a fate she has not even chosen?

"Good luck" the dark creepy voice mockingly told her, then faded out, she was alone.

River snapped her eyes open and gripped her chest, it hurt! Right above her heart, it hurt so badly! She curled in on herself.

"River? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Clayshah got to her side and pried her to lay flat on her back, she felt sick and so tired. She felt like she couldn't trust any of them, how could she after a vision like that? How would she know they wouldn't turn on her after she had to undergo that. All the Hydro girl could do, was close her eyes tightly, and hope the day would never come.

(2nd POV)

Nemesis finally turned off the comm. Link, staring at the ocean, still, still he had no idea what he was doing, he rubbed his face with frustration. That call was not what he intended, all he ended up doing was giving a little information and demanded more time.

Sage's touch, he wanted to cringe, he wanted to dislike it, but he just couldn't, there was a spark, such a soothing feeling. He hated that he liked it, he promised himself he would never succumb to a feeling so weak as this one, and he won't, he will complete his mission. He will just need to stay away from Sage, it will be difficult, but everything will go back to normal after he gives the Decepticons the coordinates.

Once he is able to fight and shed Autobot energon, he would be back to who he truly is, Nemesis Prime, he would take his rightful place again. He never thought a mission like this could start making him soft, especially for a human female, trying to get into her head and heart.

In the process he never realized he was opening his spark to her, and she slithered in, it was disgusting, and he hated himself for it. Because there was a possibility Nemesis Prime was falling for an insufferable, annoying, stupid flesh bag human.

The Prime stood, he has been mulling everything over long enough, it was time to get back to the Autobot base, before they got suspicious. He trekked through the thick lush growth of the island, not liking the feeling of the sand between his gears, it was hard on them. He got to the tarmac, and wandered over it, getting to the maintenance side of the base, he saw Bo wander out and stretch, enjoying the sun.

"Where is Sage?" Nemesis asked immediately. Bo smirked while continuing his leisurely stretch in the warmth.

"She is talking to her first family on webcam chat, in the rec center, she is almost done, we are about to go duning, you should come, you'll either love it or hate it" Bo said casually. Duning? The pit was that? Never mind, wait, why was he trying to find Sage? He told himself he would stay away from her. Nemesis looked at him for a moment, nodded, then headed off, to the rec center, he hated himself, why the fuck was he trying to find her?

The rec room was close, it was quiet, he looked around, where could there be webcam areas for the humans? He saw a room up above on a cat walk. He transformed down to his Peterbilt mode, and activated his holoform, climbed the stairs, then he gently opened the door, and was greeted by laughter, and a foreign language so graceful as it filled his audio receptors.

Another giggle escaped Sage, she was talking happily a family smiling at her through the laptop screen, Sage smiled and continued to ramble on. The Italian language flowed so smoothly from her lips, a natural sounding accent graced it on top of it, and her laugh, she looked so carefree and open, so happy. This side, her unguarded side, this is what it looked like, and her first family is one she has let in, she let them see her exposed.

She let them speak and listened intently, smiling and nodding, the smile coming to her eyes, another laugh bubbling from her. Nemesis observed her intently, only mere seconds have gone by, but it felt like so much longer, she suddenly stood up, smiling.

"Ciao mama, ciao babbo, si, Bisogno mirrare loro sono pronto"

"Noi Amiamo Sage"

"Ti amo anche" she finally said, still smiling genuinely and powered off the laptop, then turned and stiffened when she saw Nemesis, and just like that, all her walls were thrown up. The smile faded from her eyes and she merely watched him for a moment, as if he just caught her red handed doing a crime.

She walked around him, eyeing him as if expecting a weapon to fly out and stab her, what was with her, why was she so stand offish now? It was because he saw her in a carefree defenseless mode, why did she have to be so unpredictable? He stalked up to her eyeing her with his holoform eyes, unsure if he was striking fear into her, because she was striking fear into him.

She was making him feel things that were out of the norm for him, and it was driving him crazy she held her ground near the wall. Standing tall as if she was sizing him up and challenging him, she felt exposed, this was his only chance to get answers. He grabbed her hand and pinned it above her head, using his tall size to look down at her, she merely glared at him.

"You will answer my questions now femme, I tire of this game you play" he growled. A dark smirk came to her eyes, as she stared into his eyes, it was as if they were burning, into his spark, and he kind of liked it. NO! No he didn't! A frustrated growl escaped his lips, this woman was infuriating, he should just kill her, his spark didn't like that idea though.

"What is it you want to know?" She asked calmly, her gaze was unbearable now. He looked away, staring at the wall, acting like he was too mad to ask her a question immediately.

"Why do you stand up for me repeatedly?" he finally asked, eyes narrowing at her again. She raised a brow, her expression was calculating, as if wondering where he was going with this conversation, shit, he didn't even know where this conversation was going to go.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, you tire of living in Prime's shadow? Tired of killing innocence and of the nightmares? I'm trying to give that chance to you, by defending you from yourself and the others" now her expression was extremely guarded and seemed apathetic and emotionless. Again, Nemesis found himself speechless, he couldn't trust, her, she was lying, she just wanted to get into his head and heart like he was trying to do to her.

But she knew that piece of him, he didn't know it until after she said it out loud, he didn't want to be against his brother, didn't want to live in Optimus Prime's shadow, didn't want to be dark like a shadow. But why would she care? Why would she care if he had night terrors from his past, or defend him from himself? He didn't need it.

"Why do you care?" his eyes were full of anger and confusion. But he won't falter, and these weren't even the questions he was supposed to be asking!

"Because I care about all Cybertronians, even the thick skulled dumb asses like the one in front of me" she huffed, getting real tired of this real quickly. Again, Nemesis didn't know what to say, he stared down at her, she nudged him out of the way, pulled her arm away from him, grumbling something and left outside of the door. To the catwalk, his holoform dissipated, and he watched her get to the catwalk, wince in pain, and storm off out of the rec room.

What had he just done? What was he doing? He was making a mess. And he actually cared this time, this mission was just not going on like he had thought.


	24. Boomerang

(Song by: Smash into pieces, fabulous song, probably see a few from them too!)

(1st POV)

"are you sure you're ok River?" River looked at the girls surrounding her, that nightmare did a number on her, her psyche hasn't been the same. Now she was full of doubt and fear, not to mention she was becoming distrustful, and it was driving her crazy. How could she not? That jerk just told her everyone would abandon her when they figured out who she was or rather what her destiny was.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry about me" she made Inferna lead, she was too nerve racked to.

"It's been a while since Orion has seen his brother, I hope that mech is alright" Ariel said with worry. They flew in silence after that, they have been trying to find him, but dude was hiding or something, no matter where they went, they couldn't find him! The peaceful flight was interrupted by very loud explosions and discharged gun fire. That was so not good.

"Those are coming from the loading docs!" Clayshah hissed. They all hightailed it to the general vicinity, flying at rapid speeds, seeing a bunch of flying mechs below them running in the same direction. They zoomed in front of them, and looked at horror at what they saw, no, their friends! They were hurt! They were dying!

"Orion!" one of the flying mechs said, but when they saw the elementals they all stared a hole into the girls. Yeah yeah, aliens exist and are on your planet.

They all stood protectively in front of the couple and their friend, these flyers wanted a fight they would get it. What had to have been the leader stopped, putting his hands up as if surrendering, psh, typical reaction.

"who are you!" Inferna growled. The flying mechs just continued their staring, what was with these guys? Usually the staring a hole into the elementals wasn't that long. They were wasting time! Ariel, Dion and Orion were hurt, and River knew where they could take them, they just had to snap these idiots out of their daze first.

Ariel flew up to the one that was in front and held her sword at his throat, and she snarled, she never got this way, she must be really scared for Orion and his friends.

"She asked you a question" she snarled in Cybertronian. The leader looked at her, he looked like he was in shock, they didn't have time! She was about to tell Ariel to clear them out so they could get Orion out of here by themselves.

"Look, either help us or get the frag out of our way!" Ariel snarled again. The leader shook himself out of his daze, then jogged over to Orion, and picked him up, but looked a little panicked.

"Where can we take him?" the leader of the flyers asked.

"Follow me, we'll take Orion first he is in the worst shape, I bet it was those flying cons!" Inferna growled, then flew towards the area Alpha Trion was. The elementals were hot on her tail, and they got there quickly, it was weird, the flying mechs usually wore a different symbol, these guys wore the same as Orion.

"There!" River growled, she landed and looked out, making sure no cons followed them. She then transformed into her bipedal mode, much to the mechs' surprise, but she didn't care, Alpha trion only knew her in this form, she looked around again.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" River heard the familiar voice. She was going to let the idiot number 1 speak, she was getting too antsy.

"Please, you have to help our friend" she heard the leader say.

"Sorry we've been getting wounded from everywhere, we don't have enough room, have a look" the flyers looked in with horror, there were wounded mechs and femmes everywhere.

"Alpha Trion, you have to help him, maybe reformat him like you did with that Nebulon mech" she heard a gasp from the weird ass group of flyers.

"Starstriker? What happened?" Alpha Trion asked, he took a different posture, realizing she was involved.

"He got attacked, please, you have to help him, and his intended, Ariel!" River pleaded.

"One at a time Starstriker" Alpha Trion took Orion's mangled form, her concern for her friend was going haywire. But they heard sirens and saw masses amounts of lights, shit, the enforcers were coming, they couldn't get caught, they would be locked away and experimented on again!

"You!" River pointed out to the leader, he straightened, almost in a military manner, but this planet didn't have military, just enforcers.

"Make sure to take care of Ariel too" and with that she transformed and took off. Her team flew off and tailed her, as they flew, the area they were in sounded more and more like a warzone, this was insane, how did it get to this point?

"Look!" well, that didn't take very long, Striker turned her gaze to Tempest. They landed on a building where they were way out of view, literally, there was a warzone, and the enforcers were losing by a long shot. They were falling left and right, a mech that was all blue was bringing the rain, there were mechs behind him but they seemed to be observing him.

Tempest puffed her wings out, fully intent to rip him a new aft hole. River quickly caught her and yanked her back, they can't blow their cover. Especially for the mechs that would turn them in in a heartbeat, River did want to help, but she had to think of her team first. She overheard what the Black and grey mech said to the one eyed purple one, woah woah woah wait a minute!.

River perked up and stared him down, that was the mech that did the fucking experiments on them! That piece of shit! The girls caught on too because now they were pissed. She eyed them as the two mechs began to speak.

"Well, well. What a good find Shockwave, I knew it would be worth the effort, making him kill his Sparkmate and sibling, now he has no resistance against the brainwashing we gave him" the silver and black mech stated.

River growled, this guy was at the top of her shit list, she shifted on the roof but the three mechs took off, the brainwashed one following them. They made him kill his Sparkmate and sibling? They must have been anchoring him, and getting rid of them must have made him vulnerable to the mind control. River's heart went out to him and the ones he had just killed, but there was nothing she could do for him.

After the mechs left, River took off towards the enforcers, and looked at them, they were all dead, she should have helped them. Guilt bit at her, they obviously weren't working for Shockwave, he just had his puppet attack them that piece of shit. She would get him back. She looked around frantically, so many blown up parts and energon spill, this was getting ridiculous and just terrible.

Movement caught River's eye, there was a high ranking looking enforcer, he was trying to get back up, she quickly ran to him, still in her Seeker form. And gently pushed him back down, he had a ton of damage, a lot to the head, that wasn't good no matter what species it was. He stared at her as she picked him up, he was a smaller mech, Seekers were tall, most of the mechs besides the military mechs, were pretty short.

"We need to take him back to Ratchet, he can patch him up, or Moonracer, whoever is home, someone has to stay in order to watch little Ambulon" Ariel pointed out, with much purpose and speed, they all took off towards Ratchet's housing unit.

"Ratchet!" said medic ran towards the door and saw the enforcer and looked at the elementals in shock.

"You brought an enforcer here? He could arrest us on the spot!" the medic growled.

"He is injured, he needs help, can you fix him?" the poor mech's head was sparking.

"I can try, but he will have extensive damage" Ratchet frowned. The girls watched him thoughtfully. The mech fought to stay awake, Ratchet couldn't have that, for many reasons, well, might as well see just how bad the damage is.

"What is your name enforcer?" Ratchet queried. Trying to get the police officer to stay awake and somewhat aware, sometimes them offlining can lead to more permanent states of rest.

"Designation: Prowl"

(Got quite a bit of G1 referencing here, don't really have a universe picked out, a mix of my own thoughts of the transformers universe, I got hooked via Bay movies, but I will always be a hardcore G1 fan, I'm mixing universes here, if you have questions on it, feel free to ask, I might get another chapter up tonight, no promises though)


	25. Hell Yeah

(Song by: Rev Theory)

(2nd POV)

Nemesis waited on the tarmac with Ironhide, Hound, and Elita. They were going to be going to a different state, using a ground bridge, Nemesis was so deep in thought, still trying to figure things out. He was so engulfed in his thoughts, he didn't even see the pink femme close in on him and sit lower on her axles.

"What's been biting at you?" she asked, seemingly concerned.

"Don't worry about it femme" Nemesis wasn't bothered by anything, and if he was, he will just ignore it until it goes away.

His attention was caught by a black jeep looking almost exactly like Hound, but this one had a maroon custom bumper, warn winch, custom black wheels, bright purple HID's with a light bar, and blacked out parking lights. Hound drove up besides it with his femme in his cab, she looked very excited, the Jeeps looked exactly the same but with different colors.

"You guys ready! We will drop by the Idaho base first and make sure all is good, then we'll hit the dunes!" That was Sage, Sage was driving the Jeep. Bailey was in the passenger seat with a large smile on her face, all the bots revved their engines excitedly, save for Nemesis, he didn't understand the enthusiasm for large desert hills. But he was surprised to see Elita looking so enthused, that or she was just revving her engine because she chose one of the fastest alt modes of this planet.

A space bridge formed, and Sage put her Jeep in first gear and floored it into the space bridge, Nemesis was about to follow her, but was cut off by two Lamborghinis. One whooping as they flew through the space bridge, Elita let her engine snarl and went through after them quickly.

Nemesis being next, and finally Hound followed, he hit dirt on the other side, Sage was talking to the twins, leaning out her window. The prime caught her gaze, and his spark gave a flare, he mentally scolded it, it needed to stop doing that and it needed to stop now. Sage smiled at him as if she knew what was going on with him and then slid back into her car and got onto the road, her Jeep engine roaring.

Primus, her smile, his spark flared a little more. No! stop it! Nemesis refused to be like the rest of the Autobots, to be weak enough to succumb to his spark and become attached to weak flesh creatures. Flesh creatures who had the life span shorter than a cybercat! And were fragile enough to die by even the dumbest things.

Suddenly, Nemesis paused, wait, he was thinking 'rest of the Autobots?' He should not have gone on this mission, any of them, the spying mission or the mission to Idaho, because he was near Sage.

"Nemesis!" Elita called loudly, he suddenly realized how many times she has been trying to get his attention, and was embarrassed.

"What has gotten into you?" She seemed concerned, she rolled next to him.

"We need to get moving, Sage, the twins, and Hound are moving out, are you sure you're ok to be doing this? We can send you back, it's no big deal" she was speaking to him in a more gentle tone. The Black and red Peterbilt just huffed and started to get on the road, trying to pick up his pride in the process, he needed to talk to Sage again.

He shifted gears and went more quickly so he could catch up, Elita flanked him, probably to make sure he didn't try anything. But her concern seemed genuine. No, she was an Autobot, and she was a merciless one out on the battlefield, she was known for taking down whole Decepticon scouting patrols by herself during the war.

They closed in on a descent sized base, a check point with lots of security surrounding it, everything from guards to fences, it looked like an airbase. One by one, Sage went in first showing her and Bailey's clearance and they were allowed in, the twins followed, digging the attention from the humans. Nemesis was stopped, Elita rolled up next to him.

"He's with us" she informed the soldier gently and with respect. The soldier tapped his ear piece and spoke into it, asking for permission to allow the Ex-Decepticon on base, there was a moment, then he let Nemesis through. Though it was obvious no trust was gained from the soldier, but Nemesis would get over that real quickly. And if it wasn't for his foggy dazed processor, he would be thinking about how easy it was to get into two bases now, but no, his head was swimming.

The Autobots stopped outside of the base and Sage dropped Bailey off who scampered towards the main entrance with sparkling excited eyes. What the pit got into her? Nemesis watched the Arielbots walk up to the entrance, Silverbolt seemed to be staring at her with disbelief then quickly squatted down and scooped her up. She hugged his neck tightly and kissed his jaw, he gave her a smile with soft optics as he stared at her for a moment.

"And how did we get the pleasure of you coming to the base?" The large mech asked.

"Jazz and Lindsey caught a weird large energy spike/blip, Optimus asked us to check it out, well, these guys will be hitting the dunes while I check it out, any idea what it could have been?" Slingshot walked up to her.

"That was just Wheeljack with one of his crazy inventions, you know how he is" the mech grumbled.

"Alright, let's go check it out! What was he even making?" Silverbolt took her into the base. Sage watched them until they disappeared then turned around, with an excited look in her eyes.

"Let's hit the dunes my peeps!" She quickly hopped in her jeep and it revved to life, purple halo lights lighting up and taking off towards the gates. Nemesis, Elita, Hound, and the twins started to follow her again, they went into a single file line and pooled out of the gates. Sage made a few turns, then just like that, they hit sand, the twins took off, hightailing it through the large clearing of sand, drifting and doing doughnuts.

Sunstreaker zoomed by a hill riding parallel to it, suddenly the black jeep followed by the green jeep jumped clean over him and revved off, the twins followed them. Elita took off easily passing the twins, revving her engine and shredding sand in the process kicking it everywhere, Nemesis followed them at more of a leisurely pace. Sage let the bots take the lead and rode next to Nemesis, rock music blaring.

Happiness eminent in her eyes as the music blasted in the air and the fresh breeze flowed through her windows, whipping her hair around. She winked at him, then hit a few rocker switched zooming up a steep hill of sand, shredding it all the way up with another smile on her face.

Nemesis watched as she shredded the top of the hill keeping up with them, she jumped over Elita when she got to the drop off on the other side. She tried to climb another hill but her wheels merely spun, she tried again, only spinning, she growled with frustration.

"Hey Sage! Need a tow?" Hound seemed surprise but offered her regardless, Carrie steered Hound the other way, a knowing look in her eyes, what were they up to? The twins did a drifting U-turn and zoomed back over to Sage.

"It appears the mighty Shattered Glass Hound is stuck, it was inevitable, it is old and not as high performance as sunny and I" Sideswipe chuckled, he was enjoying making fun of her. Nemesis doesn't know why, but he suddenly had the urge to flatten the red Lamborghini, he started to go up to him but Elita cut him off.

"Watch" she whispered. Just as Sideswipe went behind her, Sage messed with some of the controls in her car, and 4-Wheel drive was activated. Sideswipe started to backtrack but it was too late, a massive wave of sand blasted the red twin and he snarled angrily. Sage laughed as she easily climbed the hill and took off to avoid the now ticked off red twin.

"One of these days Sides, you're going to not fall for that" Sunstreaker snapped at him irritably before following the two as the red Lambo angrily chased after the black Jeep, Nemesis hid the chuckle as much as he could but it slipped.

They all traveled along, going near two very large dune hills, ones that could tower Nemesis if he stood in his bipedal mode. There seemed to be a jump in between them, but if one was to fail that jump it would be the last stunt they did, the drop between them is very large, so missing was a fatality.

"They're called the canyons, the one on the left is Banshee hill, and the one on the right is buggy hill. Only sand rails can scale it successfully, and make the jump successfully, Sides has been trying to get Sage to jump the canyons for over a year" Elita explained. Nemesis revved his engine in anger, shocking the femme and tracker near him.

"She better not try the jump, that fall would be a fatality" Nemesis growled, then paused, did-did he just? No, Primus he was so done right now. Elita and Hound smirked internally, unbeknownst to Nemesis's knowledge, he trekked ahead of them, shredding sand.

(Lol! So the chapter names weren't showing up, whoops, got that all fixed up, took me a minute. This is why I need reviews, so smarticles like you guys can correct me when I am all fucking up, and speaking of reviews. Thank you so much SolusLightblast, my lord and Savior LOL! Not really y'all, I'm Roman Catholic. Anywho, thanks Solus for the follow, favorite, and all the reviews, so greatly appreciated! I'll get another one up today too!)


	26. Let It Die

(Song by: Starset. Because they are insanely underrated and I freaking love them)

"move, move, move!" River ordered. They were finally doing it, freeing the rest of the elementals in the facility, and they had to hurry! They went cell to cell, blasting off the locks, destroying key pads, and the group was growing rapidly behind River. Many crying with Joy as they carried their young and tasted their freedom for the first time in so long, three years.

Everyone looked so sick, worn to the bone, the usually thick muscular figures were now thin and sickly, not fit, what was the purpose behind this? What was the point to raid a whole planet, capture or kill everyone, and then lock them in cells and starve them?

River had a hard time wondering how some of the bots were so kind and giving like Alpha Trion, Ratchet and his family, Orion and Ariel. River winced at the last two names, she needs to see if they are still alive, she really hoped they were ok, they were very good friends.

Someone behind River fell, but Inferna was there to pick them up and gently urge them to keep running, River realized she was leading. But she didn't want to force this pressure on her girls. It was a large responsibility, and to throw it on them last second when she has been doing it didn't seem right.

She lead the poor people of her planet down another hall of the facility, more guards tried to cut them off, River ran at them, slashing at one of the mechs with her sword. Instinctively she threw up a hand, her eyes suddenly glowed, and a powerful surge of water flew from her hand out of nowhere and hit the mech so hard he fell apart. She stood there, stunned, how in the flying hell did she even manage that?

Her attention was turned to all the people watching her, she looked at them with fear and uncertainty, then remember they were running from their captures.

"We need to keep moving! Let's go!" And just like that, they followed her again, they just saw a freak of nature, and they still followed her. She was going to trust them, and she was going to take her peoples' trust, and never betray them or hurt them, because they just saw what she did, and still followed her. A sense of honor, pride and acceptance flowed through her, she was going to get them all out of here, they would be ok.

"Why are you up here Sage?" Nemesis activated his holoform and parked right next to her jeep, the brunette looked up at him, guarded eyes. Nemesis felt guilt hit him but hid it under a façade, what was he planning on talking to her about last time? Why was he up here about to talk to her when he still had no idea what he was going to tell her? Or what he was feeling?

"Hmm, impressive, you were able to keep up with me on the trails, even Hound has a bit of trouble while doing that" she smirked but didn't look at him. He was actually disappointed that he couldn't see her stunning eyes. He sighed at that last thought, maybe he should just give up, he was getting so many emotional attachments to this femme. Throughout this whole mission to Idaho, that's all he has been thinking, it was about her.

He didn't know how long he could fight it for, his thoughts about her were consuming his mind, he couldn't think of anything else besides her. And it was getting to the point where he was concerning himself with his mental state, what could he do? What could he tell her? He had no idea, all he has had in his life is meaningless flings, he's never found a femme who can match his intelligence, stubbornness, and cunningness.

She walked up to him and looked his holoform in the eyes, she looked concerned at him, and he realized he has just been staring at her. That was another thing, she was so small, even for human standards, but she never fears him, most mechs would tremble under his glare.

"Neme? You ok? Do you need me to Comm. Ratchet?" She wasn't that close, but she was at the same time, Nemesis felt his spark tug for her, trying to bring her to him. He looked at her full pink lips, looked into her eyes, Primus she was just so beautiful, how has he not seen it before?

Before he even knew what happened he spun her around so her back was pressed up against the grill of his alt mode, he could feel the warm skin of her soldiers on his grill. A fire raged within him and he moved to kiss her, his engine rumbled with pleasure at the taste of her soft lips, at the shiver he felt her give off.

She firmed her lips against his, kissing him back as well, and pressed her body against his, a low growl radiated from him wanting more. His hands ran down her body, curves that were muscular from working out, which he didn't realized how attractive he found that until now. His spark radiated happiness and relief, and he liked it, Primus they were in their own world with this kiss, he didn't want it to end.

Finally before it got too much more heated Sage pulled away, and covered her mouth as if realizing just what she was doing. She looked up at him, a massive amount of guilt and shame filled her eyes, what was going on?

"Nemesis, I-You don't want to get into something like this with me" Nemesis raised a brow on his holoform.

"And just why don't I?" his arms were on either side of her head, flat against his grill covering his still purring diesel engine. She just gave a very long, exhausted sigh, ducked under his arm and walked back towards her Jeep.

"Just trust me on this one, dating me or having any kind of relationship with my will not end well" she now looked exhausted, worn down, what was happening to her?

"You'll only feel pain in the end, pain that wasn't worth it during anything we did have" She hopped in her Jeep, and started it up, looking stressed and overwhelmed. Why was she pushing him away? She has admitted she liked him, and if that kiss said anything, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She has protected him many times, even from himself, his spark flared painfully as he watched her turn around, what was she doing? Pit, what was he doing?

Nemesis sighed, his spark felt like it was falling apart, he needed that femme, but he won't force himself on her, and he won't hurt her. It was funny, the whole mission was to get in her head and heart, but now, he wouldn't dream of hurting her. He just couldn't, she got to him, and he is helpless to push her away now, and whether she liked it or accepted the fact, his spark has imprinted her, with just that kiss.

The elemental found a camp, large enough to keep the remainder of the species hidden and safe. They found an energon source, and everyone was fed and still harvesting more energon, for future meals, it's all they could find. But just because they found a nice base of operations high in the mountains didn't mean they would have peace.

The Decepticon they soon learned, their forces have been growing, and getting more powerful and the remainder of the elemental race now had a bounty on their heads. If any of the Cybertronians were to see an Elemental, they were to shoot them dead, or capture them and bring them back for a bounty. River knew it was the Decepticons only that were trying this, her and her friends all knew it, there were good Cybertronians.

But unfortunately, the camp of elementals couldn't believe it, being stuck and enslaved for so long could put a bitter blanket on them. River didn't try to further convince them, right after they found this camp, Insidious, a mighty general of the Pyro clan, claimed leadership over the species as a whole.

Many challenged him, but he defeated them all, many tried to get River to challenge him, but fear from her dream with Amauro haunted her. She just couldn't do it, she couldn't lead knowing they would just eventually give up on her because of her sealed fait. She wanted to trust everyone, but couldn't bring herself to do so, what he told her imbedded itself into her head, now they awaited Insidious' orders.

The girls and herself stood at the bottom of the cliffs, their leader stood at the top, mighty and proud, enjoying the attention on him.

"Tonight, we attack the cities! We show those fucking Cybertronians why they don't mess with the elemental race! Tonight, we'll make them suffer! Make them suffer like we have suffered!" There were roars of approval and battle cries.

"This is so not good" River stressed. Tempest bit her lower lip, and looked at the other girls, Clayshah, Inferna and Ariel were not happy about this either, they have made friends in Iacon.

"I mean, Zeta Prime is doing a terrible job, but the Government is messed up and corrupted, we shouldn't be taking it out on innocence" River argued to no one particularly.

"Those who do not follow my command, will be punished, through death" Insidious growled.

"And we have a Supereon who leads through Tyranny, great" Inferna huffed lowly to her group.

"Always hated that fucker" Inferna spoke lowly again, still keeping her regular light hearted humor.

They have never had Tyrants or bad leaders because their original leaders were mother figures and led through trust and respect. No one was used to this and wanted to make a good impression on their new leader, so not the way to go.

Not only was what they were about to do going to be bad, but there was going to be an even bigger bounty over their heads. Insidious was going to make an even bigger mess of everything, all the effort the elemental girls have just tried to make, was all in vain.

(I'll start responding to reviews in here, because I am hyped, and wanna talk to y'all)


	27. Point Of No Return

(Song by: Starset. Told you~)

(2nd POV)

Nemesis followed Sage, but at a distance this time, his spark and mind were still fuzzy from the kiss, but he did what he could to shake it off. She wanted him as an intended, but she thought she was protecting him by staying away from him, like she was doing him a favor? How the frag was she helping him? His spark was now in need of her, and staying away from her would just drive it into more madness.

They picked Bailey at the airbase, then went through the Space Bridge and back to their base in Pearl Harbor, Ford Island. Sage took off towards a parking garage for the Humvees and parked her Jeep, her and Bailey got out of the little black Jeep and jogged off. Nemesis watched her go, spark nearly making him go after her, no, he had to leave her be, if she wanted something with him he would just have to wait.

Nemesis sighed and transformed, walking back up to the cliffs, once again, he needed to think, and once again he was confused as what to do. Were her reactions to the kiss fake? No, that made no sense, why would she do that? Then why was she so set on pushing him away, it was almost more like a warning. But what did he have to fear through her?

.

.

Bailey widened her eyes.

"He did what?"

Sage frowned, she didn't know what to do.

"Well, why don't you start a relationship with him? He made is very clear that that's what he wants" Bailey said with a shrug, sipping her coffee. They sat at the cafeteria, there was little to no one there besides the occasional cook walking by. Sage glared at her friend, looking irritated and frustrated.

"Bailey you know exactly why I can't do that, the more people I get close to the more I will hurt" Sage growled and smacked her head against the table with a huff.

"Then tell him what's going on" Bailey chuckled at her.

"How the hell do you tell someone something like that!" Sage snapped.

"How the hell are you going to have a good life pushing people away?"

"I've been doing pretty damn good, besides, I push most people away. Not all of them, and I won't have to do it for much longer-" it was Bailey's turn to smack her head against the table with frustration at her team leader.

(1st POV)

God, River couldn't believe what they were doing, she didn't participate in it, she worked so hard to keep the Cybertronian civilians safe, and now the remaining clans were slaughtering them. These were the ones that weren't even responsible for screwing them over, they had no idea what their government or whomever really did catch them was doing.

And they were killing families, slaughtering them, just running through and killing, this was Insidious's solution? This? Yeah, some fucking Supereon. River looked away as someone laid a final blow on a mother, then silenced the screaming child, her heart about snapped in half. She has never had a mate let alone a child, but some instinct in her wanted to save that little one so badly. She glared up at Insidious, he was standing proudly up high, watching the terrine with evil glee that sick twisted fuck.

No, River couldn't do this, nor would she ever, she kept a low key, feeling terrible for not being able to defend anyone from her people. While some of the clan's people enjoyed the slaughterfest. Several, most of them in fact, knew what they were doing was so wrong and twisted, but they kept going, they had to. If you declined a Supereon's order, you could be put to death, or banished.

And being banished on an alien planet where every race of robot hated and wanted to kill you? You're as good as dead regardless. This was not ok, oh my god! She rubbed her face with frustration, making sure she didn't get Insidious' attention.

"Burn their houses down!" Insidious snarled. Some of the Pyros cheered in a sick way, Inferna didn't want to do this, it was so messed up, but Insidious was watching her. The Pyros would do the burning, and the fact she was wearing what used to be the proud colors of a Pyro, she had to obey their Supereon. Since when the hell did they move to monarchy? It was a terrible system with idiots like him running around and ruling, piece of shit.

Her anger has been building massively these past few days to a point of over boil. She made her way into a house, praying to Pyro it was empty, she walked in, sword blazing so she could see, then saw a mother and son, curled up in the equivalent of a Cybertronian kitchen floor. Her heart sank, the fire could easily melt them since it wasn't normal fire, no, she couldn't do this, she looked at them with determination. Then said in Cybertronian lowly and quickly.

"Get out of here, move, run and don't look back, please" The mother looked into her pleading eyes. Then quickly picked her little mech up and started to run for the back door for a possible escape, but two more Pyros intercepted them. Swords blazing far too hot for the mother to make it through.

Inferna internally growled with frustration, she didn't want to kill like this anymore, she hated it, this is not what being an Elemental soldier was about. It was about gaining the skills and strength to protect, not hate and destroy, even for the Pyro clan this was incredibly low.

Inferna was about to go help them but heard someone coming up from behind her, she went to move but felt a seething hot pain slam into her upper deltoid. She grunted, and looked back, a descent sized knife was buried into her upper shoulder. She was forced to drop her sword, and it was kicked away by the ass hole that was doing the literal back stabbing.

"Now, now Inferna, you wouldn't be betraying us would you?" she heard a voice behind her. It was Char, bastard, she never liked him and his group, why couldn't the good hearted Pyros live through the invasion of Element?

"You wouldn't be going soft would you? Pathetic, to be merciful to a species that is taking everything from us? I always knew you were feeble, Inferna" Inferna grit her teeth as the knife dug deeper into her shoulder, she refused to make a noise, to be called weak in the Pyro clan especially was the ultimate insult, add the knife? Painful combo.

"Get on your knees, you want to be a soft coward? You can live like one" the pain finally became bad enough where she had get to her knees, so many not so nice things came to her.

"Showing mercy, and forgiveness is being stronger than any enemy you could ever face" Inferna growled, she wasn't soft, especially with the idiots she was forced to live with, but she wanted them to try to think with those small brains.

"Oh Pyro, you sound like an Aero. But weaker, even they are fighting. Now, boys?" the two jack asses forced the mother and her son back to where they originally were. Char leaned down so he was right next to her, right next to her ear she wanted to kick the shit out of him and she was going to first chance she got.

"All you had to do, was do what you were told, to not be a pathetic little bitch amongst warriors, and they could have had a quick merciful death, now? We are going to kill them, slowly, and make you watch, this'll make you think twice about hesitating and being frail, you can't even have that lesson beaten into you after how many years?" Inferna winced, the knife hurt yes, but those words.

Pyros were supposed to be the definition of strong, of tough, she wasn't weak, she survived this long. She brought pride to her clan, didn't she? Her Supereon seemed to favor her and like her, was it all a lie? Did all of her clan think she was making them weak?

The Pyro fighters closed in on the mother and her child, Inferna got off of one knee, ignoring the immense flare in her shoulder, her right foot was on the ground, if she moved fast enough, she could help them. Nope, Char pulled another knife, and this one sunk into her leg, getting a descent sized growl of irritation and pain, she was back on both knees. But that was nothing compared to the screams she heard from that poor mother and child, she looked up at them, wishing she hadn't.

The Pyro fucks were slowly taking their time burning them, melting them, Inferna, turned head towards the ground, an expression of anger on her face. Fuck these guys, fuck these guys to the worst fucking place out there! Pieces of shit! These Civilians weren't the enemy! They were innocents, paying for something their higher ups did, just like she was.

"All you had to do was kill them, they can thank you for dying slowly" Char laughed. How could her clan betray her like this? And sink so low, she kept her head down but Char grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back up to watch them.

Tears came to her eyes as more screams hit her ears, they were pleading and begging, and tried to fight a little. But the fire was too hot, and they were being melted, they screamed some more and she desperately wanted to help them. They didn't deserve this, this was her fault, thinking someone would come to their senses in the clan and let them go.

She trusted them and now this was happening, the amount of emotions flooding to her for this mother and child scared her too. They were having fun and she was in the verge of tears, she would never have fun but was crying acceptable during this? Were they right about her?

Her leg was still pinned, Char held the blade firmly between the back of his knee and thigh, hilt deep too. He had to have two free hands to make her watch and keep that other blade into her back, what a metaphor, again, fucker was literally a back stabber. A hard glint went into Inferna's eyes, an anger again, but this one felt permanent, she would not be weak, she would not feel but she would not be as fucking stupid as the idiots torturing innocents.

"if you don't kill me tonight, you better pray to every god up there that I don't find you alone you piece of shit" Inferna snarled, watching the remains of the child and the mother, that mother held on to her boy for dear life, Inferna's façade stayed strong, but on the inside, it was turmoil. She didn't want anymore of this, not on either Cybertronians or Elemental, not unless it was the ones truly responsible. The screams finally stopped, and the two bots could finally stop suffering and be in peace, Inferna held back tears.

She growled angrily when both knives were pulled out, and watched char casually clean his blades, and look at her with an evil grin.

"Yes, terrified of the little bitch before me, she might let me live, just like she was trying to let the enemy do, you couldn't kill a rat, I saw you tear up for those two, weak fuck" he kicked her in the side, she was too lost in thought to see it coming, shit! She was just proving them right, he went for another kick but she caught it this time and elbowed him in the shin, getting a nice snap out of it, not a break, but definitely a fracture. He growled at her, and went at her again, this time she made it to her feet, taking a fighting stance, but Insidious' voice was heard

Inferna watched the ass holes glare at her, she thought they were going to tag team her, and boy was she looking forward to it, and she will kill them all.

"See you back at camp, traitor" her lips curled into a snarl, and she watched them leave the burning building, she let them get a head start, not wanting to be anywhere near them. She wasn't a traitor and she wasn't weak for wanting to show mercy! Why would no one understand that? Especially her own clan, they were like family, WERE family, and they turn their back on her now, calling her a weak traitor.

She turned to exit but stopped and looked back, at the slim remains of the child and mother, the sadness revisiting her like a ton of bricks.

"I-I am so sorry. For not being able to protect you, they will pay, I promise" she swallowed down that growing sadness, because after today, she would make sure those idiots could never call her weak again. No one would, she wasn't, but being faced against so much, it was hard to stay positive and strong, let alone confident.

She has been through so much training and fights/competitions to ensure she could be strong for her clan, and now someone had the gull to tell her it was for nothing. That everything she worked for in her life, the strength and bonds were for nothing, and they were right.

She couldn't trust her clan now, she could trust her team, but not her family, and it hurt, it hurt so badly. But regardless, she was going to stay tough and strong for where it counted, not those little fucks.

Finally that haunting scene was just too much for her to take, and she had to leave the housing unit, and quickly raced back to her usual team.


	28. Shatter Me

(Song by: Lindsey Stirling featuring: Lzzy Hale. I'm just going to say this right now. This fucking song is amazing and pumps me up hella and I highly recommend you guys look into it. Oh also warning: another feels trip, believe the next chapter gives a more light hearted tone. I'll do one more update tonight maybe)

(1st POV)

"Fall back, we'll hit another clan tomorrow" most gave sighs of relief that the terrine was over, while a few choice others whooped that they got to do this again tomorrow. That made River's stomach twist with unease, people were becoming blind to the concept of being a monster.

"Fu-cking. Bull shit" Inferna snarled as she landed next to River, the other girls next to her. They didn't look happy either, in fact they looked absolutely heart broken, they worked hard to bring peace and fight the remaining gangs for civilian safety, and then this happens.

Clayshah casually checked Inferna over, they have been getting beaten bloody every day, it was no surprise she was hit after all.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this" River promised. She didn't want to see anyone sad anymore, she didn't want to see them cry anymore, and she didn't want wounds to be normal anymore. The devastation just hasn't been letting up. It was a wonder that any of them had any tears left to give, that's all they have been doing these past several weeks.

This time should be one for celebration, they were all free from getting experimented on by the evil freaking scientist! This should be a time they could be productive to end all the war and violence on this planet, or better yet find a way to get home. But instead they were doing this, sure the Cybertronians came out of nowhere and screwed them over in every way, but there was still time to recover, time for hope.

It unnerved them when they learned that both Autobots and Decepticons were hunting them down, they were to be killed on sight and brought back to lab. Decepticons were a given, everyone saw that one coming, but AUTOBOTS, they were supposed to be the good guys you know?

River led the girls as they trekked back to the area they called home right now, several caves in mounds of metal, it sucked. Everyone wanted to just go home, regardless of the makeshift caves, there were plenty of smart people in the various clans to make it livable. They had limited tech but enough of it to treat wounds and serious illnesses, the new atmosphere meant new diseases and deficiencies, they were working all that out.

River made her way to the Hydro clan side with Tempest, she shook her head, trying to hold back tears, everyone on this side looked so distressed at what they have been doing for the past several weeks. Where they were putting themselves and their families, they knew they were turning into monsters with every kill. River held onto Tempest who bit her lip in desperate attempts to hold back her tears, but they fell, all River could do was hold her and comfort her.

A foreign voice appeared on the monitor in the cave they resided in, Inferna, Ariel and Clayshah ran into it, watching it themselves. The voice was speaking Cybertronian, and the mech looked familiar, where had River seen him? She knows she has seen him.

"Elementals, you have been a nuisance ever since you came to be on this planet, we will not have you attacking our cities anymore. Especially considering that that action distracted you from realizing what we were doing, assembling a weapon. A. Large. Weapon."

River and the rest of the girls watched intently, a big weapon never everyone just as uneasy as it was making the small group of girls.

New pictures showed, the weapon, it was so big, floating around in space ended well, what did he have plans to do with that? Several pictured of said weapon flashed on the screen, basically a massive satellite bigger than everyone in the clan's will to live. The amount of scientists it must have taken to assemble this thing in such a short time period. Unless they already had it ready, instead of attacking their poor civilians, they should have been getting Intel to find this thing! Before they even fully assembled it and launched it! Before they gave them a reason to use it! They crawled higher and higher up on the shit list of the Cybertronians instead of doing the right thing and keeping a low key.

Everyone froze when the satellite on crack like weapon neared Element, they weren't actually planning.. No. No! It started to charge up, power pulses sucking in the dark matter around it.

Some people were shaking their heads, covering their mouths, some already had tears coming to their eyes, it was pretty obvious what this monstrosity was here to do.

"I Zeta Prime, now order this weapon, to destroy your planet" Elementals became panicked, rightfully so! This guys was fucking crazy! Finally the weapon sent a pulse straight through the planet, making a clean cut all the way through, everyone watched the monitor. They all watched as the planet all but blow up after getting such a hit, it just imploded on itself, Everyone was frozen, they didn't know what to do. What do you do when your home is destroyed?

Finally a scream of agony let out, that scream will forever stay within River's memory, that moment, the scream of pain just made it hurt that much more. It reminded everyone that that just really did happen, that everything they knew, was wiped out, it proved to them, that when things seem like they can't get any worse, they can. The Elemental girls all screamed with rage and pain, their wings flaring out, tired of holding them in, tired of feeling pain.

Now that they had unbearable pain, more fresh agony double, no tripled it, everyone felt sick to their stomachs, but they all cried and screamed, it echoed all over their camp.

"Hopefully you have learned your lesson, if not? We'll take more" Sentinel Prime ensured, and then his image flickered out.

"You abducted us you bastard, you hunted us and killed so many! You experimented on us! And now you do this!" River screamed. It wasn't purely his fault, it was Insidious's too, but what could she do? He was too strong with Amauro abilities, fucking fire and death pusher, he defeated the strongest warriors as if they were an insect, how the fuck could River fight that? Dark power was far stronger than water, there just wasn't any room for hope anymore, for anything, especially peace.

They were all going to die, homeless, tired, broken, they had nothing, and it was taking its toll, screams of pure misery grew in the camps, it made it all the worse. River wanted to cover her ears, but she held her sisters tightly they all cried, they all screamed and ached. Clayshah and Aquarius even went as far as to vomit, the toll was too great, they couldn't suppress their emotions this time. Why? You suppressed emotions to fight and keep going, but what were they fighting for now? To stay alive in this living nightmare hell hole? A planet that was hunting them down and killing them?

"Find the Prime of this planet! And the weapon when it reenters orbit! We will destroy both!" a few decided to go in their blind rage, others just looked up at their supposed Supereon, knowing he was a large part of the devastation. They stayed, they didn't want to fight for him anymore, and they just wanted to grieve with their loved ones, or the remaining ones anyway.

"Supereon! We have incoming!" River screamed with irritation at that one.

"What is it!" Insidious snarled. River was done calling him Supereon, he doesn't deserve it that bastard, he didn't do what was best for his people. Only what he wanted to do, he didn't comfort them, he didn't LEAD them, he just didn't care, River vowed she wouldn't follow him.

"Incoming Cybertronian patrol" the pyro fighter called.

"Send two patrols out to face them, kill them all, no survivors!" Insidious snarled. What? He was going to send two patrols out and not lead any of them? River became even more pissed, this was fucking bull shit at least follow the basic of traditions!

Blue aura surfaced on her and she forced herself to calm down, ignoring that annoying itch in the back of her mind. There was a strange part of her, it called to her when she was upset, promising her that it could make the pain go away. She gave into once in a dream, and never again will she, it disguised itself as a blessing, a blissful emotionless way to live.

But it wasn't and she would not give into that shadow, she didn't know what it was, what she was, but she was not a monster. Or. At least that is what she has been telling herself, she didn't know anymore, she would try her best, but she was losing faith in herself. She knew she'd be able to keep faith in her sisters though, they were amazing fighters and people

River gave being a Supereon a little thought, maybe she could defeat him? Then the memories of Amauro's warning hit her like a freight train. No, no, no, no. She couldn't, he'd kill her, she needed to stay alive to take care of her sisters and help her people. But how the fuck can she do that? Tears of frustration stung her eyes, maybe it was just time to give up, time to accept what happened.

Time to realize nothing was going to work out and the more she tried, the worse it got, man those thoughts hurt. She watched the patrol of fighters take off to go meet the patrol and take them down, she just shut her eyes, feeling Inferna's calming embrace around her. She too just let it out, she cried, she was so sick of it, her heart was broken along with her spirit, she cried herself to sleep. HER sisters and her cried themselves asleep, it was becoming a sick tradition, one none of them could help, but at least they had each other.

(There you have it fam! Gimme some feedback, I see people reading but I don't get to hear from you guys! I can even do "Character responses" To your reviews, that'd be fun, if you guys think I write a character well or like my OCs or have questions I can make the character respond like a Q&A. Idk just let me know frens, I got you!)


	29. Shell Shocked

(Song by: Juicy J, Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla $ign, ft. Kill The Noise & Madsonik. Crossover section up ahead, if the song name didn't give you that hint, a little foreshadow craziness for the sequel of this story, more info below!)

(2nd POV)

Sage sat on the roof of her housing unit, ignoring her comm. And phone, she just didn't want to talk to anyone, too much was going on. Too many things she couldn't even tell anyone, and it was taking its toll on her in every way. Kai popped open her window and plopped down next to her staring out at the beautiful ford island scenery, the young Asian boy looked at his little sister.

"It's beautiful up here" he nodded his head, still looking at her.

"It is" Sage replied, the dialogue in her voice proved how broken down she was becoming.

"Remember what dad used to say?" Kai asked her. Straight to the point with this guy, which was good, she didn't like anything sugar coated.

"Things will get hard, but everything will be ok in the end, and if they haven't, it's not the end" Sage droned, but smiled a little.

"He was a good man Kai, so wise, so happy. He made a great father" Sage assured. She loved her adopted father, he was one of the only good ones she had minus the one in Italy.

"He watches over us every day, smiles with us, laughs with us, shakes his head at how goofy you can be sometimes" Kai chuckled. Sage stuck her tongue out at him, then another wave of emotions hit her, she couldn't believe her adopted mother just followed him.

"Mom is with him now Sage. She gets to watch over us with him now, she gets to be in peace, not have to worry about us doing stupid shit here, now she can just watch us" Kai snickered but the sadness in his eyes showed. Her poor brother was crying, and he definitely had that right, his mother was just fucking murdered, and the police didn't have a lead. Sage hasn't been better off, when she got the phone call she just shut everything down, why was everything going to absolute shit?

The young brown haired girl started to cough again, it was worse than usual, but she still had about 2 years to survive the sickness.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Kai frowned.

Sage just nodded, wiping some blood from her chin, with a handkerchief she carried around with her, she felt her brother hug her tightly.

"Sis, we just lost mom, we can't lose you too" tears came to Sage's eyes, she hugged him back too, tightly, her brothers were a lifeline, both of them, the blood of the covenant is thicker than water in the womb. Her adopted family was a perfect example of that, but everyone was dead or dying besides her brothers, she felt another set of arms wrap around her and knew exactly it was Bo.

"We'll get through this guys, as long as we stick together, I promise" Bo hugged his bro and sis tightly, they were what was left, but he would keep them together, he would make sure everything would be ok.

(1st POV)

River just didn't know what to do, she thought the situation couldn't get any worse, their planet blowing up, their leader was shit, turns out there is a metal dragon species that live just over the hill that don't like them either. And oh, that mech that they saved from the gang beat down? Turns out that fucker was leading the patrols against them.

He is officially hell bent on killing them, if you go near a city, there are large ads on screens with their pictures stating that they were to be killed on sight. Surely his doing it, he goes by the name: 'Nemesis prime' now, that fucking FUCK!

They couldn't take this anymore, but, River and Tempest had to run patrol, they still had duties to perform, regardless of current events. Tempest especially was depressed for several days, she sat and sulked in the girls' cave, the others did everything they could for her, but nothing worked.

River, well, she tried to keep that open mind, tried to keep the right set of mind, she just couldn't, it was coming down to her hating all Cybertronians. She knew there were good ones, Ratchet and his family saved their asses, and Alpha Trion was a sweet old mech.

It wasn't until about a week later after their planet was destroyed that new leadership was appointed (since Elementals slaughtered Zeta Prime). Another familiar face took leadership, Orion, he looked a lot different, well he and Nemesis both looked extremely different, but the Elementals never forgot a face, or faceplate, what the fuck ever.

The mech now went by: 'Optimus Prime' he now lead the counsel, oh! And another thing! The last one they saved from certain death? Ariel? Yes? Remember her? Elementals did! She is now a part of the counsel as Elita 1, the corrupted counsel, everyone they saved from certain death arose to turn against them. Don't worry, they didn't forget her and Orion.

So to say River was a little displeased with this whole species now was putting it lightly, she wanted to just lay on the ground, flip everyone off, and wait for death. But there was something in her, a stubborn instinct that made her keep fighting, it kept promising her everything would get better. It was the last teeny tiny stitch of hope that refused to go out, it was heavily covered with negative thoughts and emotions. But by the gods of the Elements, it was freaking there, and it was kind of annoying her, she was just straight up grouchy. Turning your emotions off constantly to not break down every second of the day does that to someone

So, they trekked along the metal jungle of ruins, looking for anything out of the norm, so far, nothing was standing out too much yet. Their Supereon did in fact come along with them, he was just no freaking where in sight, which kind of unnerved the two. They kept moving along, keeping an eye out for predacons, they learned that that was their name, cons, and bots. The whole freaking planet was at their doorstep, thanks to their, oh so great leadership, fucker was just pissing everyone off.

(X over section)

They heard a sound from up ahead, the two hydro warriors looked at each other curiously, then up ahead where they heard the noise. They very quietly ran up to it, they have been on Cybertron so long now, so much times has gone by. So they knew how to navigate this area especially. River stumbled a bit going by one, she couldn't help it, upon seeing it… She thought for sure he would strike, whatever they were, the blond haired blue eyed girl didn't know what to make of them, she tugged on Tempest and they quickly moved along the side of them.

Up high on some mounds of metal, knowing just where to step and when to move, they were careful, but still, stayed hidden in the shadows, unseen. They got their attention, one sporting orange suddenly looked really nervous, he jumped and looked around, and the one in blue calmed him. We-Were they speaking. English?

The two Elemental girls put their masks on, not sure if they would be ready for a fight, they didn't seem very hostile, despite their ripped muscular bodies and heavy arsenal of weapons. Ok, scratch that, if you just watched how they acted, you could tell they didn't seem hostile, the one wearing red looked like a bit of an ass though. But even he didn't look too hostile, more confused and angry at the situation, the strange creatures all seemed confused.

River studied them longer, they looked reptilian, but she had no flipping clue, they should probably just kill them, they were big. But the two Hydro warriors have fought much bigger, crap, they fought cons constantly, and just added predacons to the list. But if the fighters of the clans knew how to do anything, adapting to what they're fighting was the top of the list. River pulled her sword, ready to slash and beat them to a pulp but Tempest stopped her, giving her a good glare.

"We should confront them, figure out what they want" she said, shifting on the tree looking (sort of, kind of) metal piece they resided on, tilting her head at the strange creatures. They looked in their direction, but stayed still, they couldn't see the girls and they knew that.

"Tempest, we already have Predacons, Decepticons, and Autobots hunting us down, why should we let new creatures live long enough to let them kill us off too?" River hissed. But was very shocked when Tempest smacked her upside the head, hard, almost hard enough to knock her off of her perch.

"River, look at what you're becoming, you can't do that, you can't think like that, don't come down until you've thought about what you're saying, you're judging creatures who look confused and scared just because of the way they look, if they were human, you wouldn't hesitate to help them" Tempest swung down and landed, cautiously confronting the creatures.

"On the contrary, if they aren't wearing Elemental armor, I would kill them regardless" River mumbled to herself, then winced a little once she realized what she just said. She swung down also and walked up to the creatures with Tempest, they'd need to hurry before Supereon found them. He would be fumed at the two Hydros for not killing them on sight and for taking the time to talk to them, good. Douche.

"What are they River?" Tempest finally asked, confronting one but keeping a good distance

"I-I don't know Tempest" River shook her head, they looked strange from far away, close up? It was almost a completely different ball game.

(so yeah, crossover going here, after this section here I go back to purely my toons and transformers, I am stoked AF for this scene. stoked af guys! My friend Selfless1978, these are her toons, or rather her version and revamp of the Ninja turtle characters. Honest to god if you guys like TMNT check her shit out, I binged all her stories in like, a month, they are amazing! We did a RP and got this scene and a whole story out of it and had a freaking blast, check her out!

I'll probably get a few chapters out of this section, the Q&A character (or me) response still stand for the rest of the story, but other than that thanks for following guys! Even those of you following silently like ninjas ;) )


	30. Rise Centuries part: I

(Songs by: Skillet and Fallout boy. This is actually a mashup, freaking amazing (Fall Out Boy and Skillet - Centuries/Rise (Mashup) you can find it on youtube looking that up, rocking mashup)

(X over section)

"They speak English?" the one wearing orange asked. The blue mask told him to hush up, before turning to the very timid Elemental girls, they were just waiting for a reason to fight. The red mask and orange mask started to bicker over how they got here, something about a Bishop, and then again, the blue one silenced them. River and Tempest looked at each other, not turning their heads, just eyes, raising a brow ridge, what was the flipping deal?

"And to answer your question, what we are is a very long story" The purple mask finally answered. Gee, all their questions were answered, hallelujah purple masked reptiles…

River looked at the blue masked one, based on what she has seen by him giving orders and keeping a calm demeanor for everyone, she assumed he was the Supereon of this reptile clan. So, she decided that she would give the warning to him.

"You might want to run along and away from this place, the patrol he leads will kill you on sight, but since you seem nice enough, we won't attack" River decided bitterly. Was this patrol over yet? She just wanted to go back to her cave where her sisters were and sulk some more, it was where all her energy was going.

"River, Supereon could be here at any minute!" yes. Tempest. Good job keeping up! Our Supereon came with us on this patrol, even though he isn't here! How could you forget that little tidbit that he is a biased, rash, douchebag that will kill them on sight. Kind of like what River was about to do…

"I wish we could, we were brought here against our will and we aren't quite sure how to make it back" he was calm, collected, he was probably a good Supereon. River was a tad jealous, but only a little.

"Supereon…. that has a familiar ring to it" Tempest examined him, how would he know what a Supereon was? Was he once an Elemental that got experimented on? The reptile supereon nodded in agreement to the purple mask and looked at the two Hydro warriors again.

"Would you mind telling us where we're at?" he asked.

"And the best place to hide? Really don't want to piss the head honcho off around here" the smallest orange masked dude added.

"Unless we have to anyway" red mask added. Any other scenario, River would have thrown him into a tree, if he threatened to fight her leader, but fuck Insidious, so she just didn't care.

"You are on the outskirts of Kaon, near the sea of rust. This place doesn't really have a name, some call it the Pred grounds" River explained, she was curious, did they even know what planet they were on? Her explanation was a secret test, she wanted to know exactly how lost they are, by the looks of it, pretty freaking lost.

"You've heard of a Supereon? Were you Elementals like us? What happened? Did Shockwave get a hold of you too?" Tempest finally got the courage to ask, she couldn't keep her interest and curiosity at bay. River had to admit though, it was really nice seeing her express emotion other than her regular depression like she has been the past few days.

"Even if they WERE Elementals, they wouldn't be accepted into the territories Tempest, Supereon would never allow it" She looked back at the reptiles

"You head east of here, you can make it to Kaon" it was the only place River could think to send them, every square centimeter was death on this damn sphere. At least Kaon had so much going on in the city (Crime wise) that it'd be easier for them to hide and keep a low profile.

"Just be careful, if you're spotted by Autobot, Decepticon, or Predacon, you'll be killed on sight, especially if you were once Elementals" same rules probably applied to them since they were humanoid, kind of. She felt bad, she was all but sending them to their doom, she gave a huff behind her mask, Tempest adjusted hers.

The reptiles talked amongst themselves, they definitely were confused, but what else could River do? They started to head east but they made it about 5 steps each when dark tendrils snapped out, they came out of nowhere, and scattered them.

"Can't even trust my own fighters anymore, Tempest! River! How dare you let them live!" River hid the angry look in her eyes, bull shit they were HIS fighters, he can suck an ass hole!

"Insidious" River mumbled under her breath.

"Well? Care to explain?" River bit her tongue, wanting to snap at this fucking guy, and to think she was starting to be influenced by him without even realizing it! That. Is some scary shit.

"We are sorry Supereon" Tempest said, she sounded a little unnerved, almost scared, that just pissed River off even more.

"Redeem yourselves, kill them now" River looked at them, flashes of the families of Cybertronians she did have to take the lives of went through her head, making herself feel sick. Those families were harmless, innocent, but she killed them, the reptiles had the same expressions. Maybe not 100% but they sure as hell didn't deserve to be killed by her hand.

Blue mask quickly stood in front of them, which shocked the two into being speechless, first of: he was fast as hell. Second: sure they were young but they still had to fight and kill in the name of their clan. They looked at each other blinking, they couldn't believe this complete stranger was protecting them, even after River was an ass to him. And even after Insidious ordered her and Tempest to kill them.

"How dare you! They are only children!" he snarled, keeping the two girls closely behind them, it was kind of nice being protected instead of running head into danger. But River couldn't let him get hurt, and couldn't let him fight her battle for her. She gently put a hand on his forearm, attempting to calm him down a little but also because she needed to do this. Not to mention being protected felt sooo freaking weird and foreign, she's fought her own battles her entire life, no matter the opponent.

"No" River snapped, she was at her breaking point with Insidious, this guy has screwed her and her people over enough! He wasn't going to push them around anymore!

"Is this treason?" he bit back.

"No, it is a challenge, tonight" River said, equally as angry. Tempest heard enough, she looked at River with disbelief and hissed at her, she was shocked, and she was scared. She couldn't lose her sister, none of the girls could, and this would be certain death!

"River! What are you doing?"

"I will not kill again, not unless it is for survival, or to protect, I can't perform any more of your mass genocides on Cybertronian civilians again!" She pointed to the turtles that he just flung around.

"They have done nothing wrong!" River snarled right back at him.

"Fine, they can live, but after I mercilessly slaughter you? They are next" he finished, he turned around, then started to stalk off. River stood tall, surprised he actually had any honor at all anymore. It would have ended on that note, but red mask had to open his mouth, he had a temper. Gee, what a shocker, it seemed to just fit him for some reason.

"Ok, That's it! You want to try that again you sack of cowardly shit! Can't even fight your foes face to face?" he snarled. Oh this was not good, the purple one looked at him with a little disapproval, but he was expecting it.

"There goes the peaceful resolution" blue mask wasn't happy either, but he kept his cool eying Insidious. Tempest was too distracted and awestruck at River's stupidity to even notice them anymore, she yanked her mask down so she would look at her.

"What are you doing River! He'll kill you!"

"I don't care Tempest, I would rather die than continue doing what we are doing under his stupid law!" River snapped back. River looked back at the banded reptiles, while red and blue were watching Insidious with fire eyes, Orange was staring a hole into Tempest.

"Aqua? Is that… Aqua?" Tempest looked at him. He seemed to be delusional, if he didn't get the fact her name was Tempest then something was amiss. The purple masked one narrowed his eyes, he caught on to something, what it was, River didn't know.

"I think we have a problem" River raised a brow at him. He is just coming into realization of this now? Red mask didn't give two shits, he started to stomp over to Insidious angrily.

"You mean HE has a problem" the purple one, was now becoming frantic, he should be, red mask was going to get a butt whooping. He pulled out a three pronged weapon and threw it at insidious, he dodged it (unfortunately) and shot a gust of darkness at him, before the poor dude could even hit the ground Insidious had him by the throat.

He slammed him into a tree, keeping his feet off of the ground, and held his glowing sword to red mask's neck, the aura gradually began to burn him. That is when blue mask lost his cool, let's be honest, he was in that right, he slapped the blade away and managed to loosen the hold Insidious had on red mask. They both got ready for the fight.

"Insidious! If you have any honor at all! You'll let them live, that is the code!" River insisted, walking up behind the enraged leader. Insidious glared at her, she thought he was angry enough to break out a fight, but he just returned that look back on them.

"You pathetic savages, it will be a pleasure to kill you when the time comes" and with that, he vanished in black tendrils. River looked at red mask with a peeved and scolding look, he would have gotten killed if that damn ass hole chose!

"Hydro Almighty! Are you trying to get yourself killed! You're almost as bad as Inferna" she grumbled that last part, but not only did he hear it, he was surprised by it too.

"Inferna?" red mask asked.

"Do THEY have a death wish? You just challenged the most powerful Elemental of our species! He'll squash you like a bug" River gave a huff at her, man she was about to just freaking lose it! You know? Death was sounding pretty damn good, fuck that instinct. She was just done.

(Quite a bit left to this, stay tuned!)


	31. Rise Centuries part: II

(X over still~)

The reptiles looked at purple mask, it was obvious he was the brains of the group, he said something which had them stunned.

The Elemental girls were too deep in thought to catch what they said, Mainly Tempest was trying to talk River out of the decision she was about to make, possibly mistake, more than likely mistake that will kill her, only time will tell.

Blue masked turned to look at River, River kind of found that a bit unnerving, she had no idea what his capabilities were. She was sure she could defeat him worse comes to worst, but she didn't know how badly she'd come out of that one.

River pulled her mask down and looked at Tempest, the reptile remained calm, but she could read a form of shock from him.

"Have we ever met these guys before?" she very quietly asked. They were looking at them as if they all have seen a ghost, but the Elemental girls have never even seen them! So what gives! Must be mistaking them for someone else probably. The two Hydro warriors watched them talk and sometimes bicker amongst themselves, River would be lying if she didn't admit she was getting irritated. This was just a waste of time.

"Yeaaaah, well, I have a fight to get ready for so. Bye!" Whoever they were, they weren't River and Tempest's problem anymore.

"River! They barely know what planet they are on!" Tempest insisted

"They are ripped, armed, organisms, hopefully they know how to fight cons. What they NEED to do is get out of here before the fight, when I lose, he'll go after them, and no one can stop him" River explained.

"They can't go to Kaon, that is the Decepticon capital, and what will they eat? There is no plant life on this planet, and energon is scarce enough. Plus, Nemesis Prime has been hunting us down like dogs, what if they run into one of his patrols?" Tempest argued.

"I don't know, that is for them to figure out" River shook her head as she began to walk back to camp. She wanted to help them, she really did, but how the hell could she help them while walking into her own death?

"So you just protected them to send them to their own deaths?" Tempest growled.

"I don't know! I don't know what I'm doing anymore Tempest!" River was boiling now, the stress, crap, she couldn't take it, she was going to die and she was scared, because then she would become a permanent slave to Amauro, and even if she did become Supereon. He told her multiple times not to for whatever reason, and well, he was a god. She managed to piss a god off without even trying and it sucked!

Either way, this crap was not going to end well, it was a lose/lose no matter what the outcome for her. And she was drowning in her sorrows, this just can't be happening, all this terrible crap happening at once, how could someone get hit so damn hard?

"Well. What do you want to do?" Blue masked asked, pausing her wild overwhelming thoughts for a moment, what did she want to do? Or rather, where was she going with this in challenging Insidious? The purple masked reptile didn't like blue mask prying

"Leo, what are you doing? We can really screw things up!" he hissed warningly, so let's do a little math here, blue mask there saves the two girls that are strangers to him but when he tries to talk to them purple mask gets all antsy again?

"Dude, we've probably screwed things up just being here" Orange mask pointed out dryly

"Doesn't mean we have to screw things up even more!" Purple mask averred

"I ask you again, if you don't know what you need to do, what is it you want to do?" Blue mask ignored the bickering of orange mask and purple mask. River automatically stiffened, she can't break down, she's done enough of that for a life time in the past week.

It was pathetic really, warriors were supposed to be in constant check of their emotions, to not be fazed by anything, her supereon and ancestors must be rolling in their grave at her. They were trained in body and mind to do anything, yet here she was, asking guidance from a stranger who could probably throttle her to some extent.

"Everything I have done has come back to bite me in the ass" don't vent, don't do it, don't you-

"When we lived in Iacon, we helped bots, we fought against their evil force, their gangs of the Decepticons, all of it. You know what saving 4 brutally beaten bot victims resulted in? One is now a vital component to the Cybertronian council, the corrupted council might I add. Another became a Prime, that is the Supereon of their race, for the whole planet" She quickly clarified without skipping a beat

"We saved another who became a Decepticon general. He has been slaughtering us senselessly, we barely get in a few hours of recovery time before he leads or just sends another patrol at us. Their numbers are so large he can easily do so, finally we saved an enforcer, he is now chief of the enforcers and they are to kill us on sight if we go into any city for energon. We are starving. We are dying" River took deep breaths, so much bull shit, way too much.

"In the end, things have a funny way of working out, it just might not be the way you expect. Same with answers, they don't always come from where you'd expect them to" blue mask pointed out calmly and confidently.

River looked up at him, a little grateful, she has done her duty and stayed strong for her fighters, and as much as she hated it. It was kind of nice to get some things off of her chest, her load has been pretty taxing on her.

"I-I just want to help my people" she admitted. But she was just a clan youngling, what could she possibly do? Actually win the fight? Yeah right, he had powers of darkness!

"That's a start, hold that objective strongly in your mind and in your heart, things might look dire now, I understand that" he gave a soft smile to River. Crap, she wanted to trust his words, she so wanted to believe them, but every time she had hope it was crushed, things just always seemed to get worse.

Freaking life be like: "Oh hey, things are starting to go right for you? You're getting comfortable in your new situation? Well, this is going to happen now, because fuck you"

"Better than you could possibly understand right now" he pushed off from the tree like shaped metal. That was another thing River didn't like, he seemed to know things or assume at the very minimum with very high level of confidence. Either he knew something she didn't know, which was scary because the dude didn't even know what planet he was on, yet he acted like he knew the outcome of all her situations.

"I know my words are just coming from a stranger, and can be perceived as twisted lies or confident assumptions. You don't know me after all, before I can help, you need to learn that I mean you no harm, and merely would like to help" blue mask stated. The fuck, was he a mind reader or something? He cautiously walked up to them, and started to dig through one of the several pouches that hung on his armor.

River quickly pulled her sword and moved Tempest behind her since she was too close to him for her liking. Tempest had her hand on the hilt of her sword, but she wasn't drawing it, which was strange, she was always prepared and ready to fight. But instead she just looked at the reptile curiously, unafraid, maybe that depression has given her the apathetic feeling of death. River really hoped that wasn't the case, blue mask stopped, putting a hand up, and held a sapphire out.

"Easy, like I said, I don't mean any harm to her, trust me, that isn't in my best interest" he stood still, watching the worked up hydro fighter. He didn't make another move though, which was good to be honest, River was about ready to attack, she knew he sensed that.

"You may not trust my words, but the gem will not lie, and will show you my true intentions. Touch this and see if you feel something familiar in it, she trusts you, and cares for you. Maybe if I can get you to understand a little bit, she'll be less mistrustful" a swoosh of panic went through River, a gem with magical properties. If he held something like that and carried it, did he have magical properties too?

Oh hell no Tempest wasn't touching that thing, the possibilities of what it could do were limitless. This guy could even be blessed! He could be more powerful than River and her sisters, they are technically some of the best fighters right now.

River saw Tempest take her hand off of the hilt of her sword, eyeing every movement of blue mask. His eyes, his body movement, gestures, everything, she relaxed, a tiny bit, but at the same time, her trust has been thrown into fire too many times.

"You have no idea what, who or what he is capable, the fact he has magical properties to him just adds the danger. It could be something to trap you or brain wash you for all we know!" River growled at her.

Tempest watched him curiously, blue eyes, blue mask, she sensed something within in him, truth and honor yes, but something else. It was a part of him, a powerful part of him, he was a Hydro, she just knew it but didn't know how, it felt as plain to her as smelling a scent of a flower.

"But River" she looked at Leo curiously, her eyes softening for the first time since they got to this planet.

"Tempest, we almost have nothing left, we can't lose you, they could be sent by Shockwave for all we know. Because for whatever reason, he wants us more than anyone else, probably for revenge"

"He is of the Hydro clan, we have to trust him" Tempest insisted.

"No we can't tempest! We can't afford another mistake, I have made so freaking many of them, I won't let you make a fatal one" River's eyes started to glow an eerie blue, she quickly hid them. Heavily ashamed and embarrassed, Tempest hugged her, tightly.

"I know you're just looking out for us, but if we can trust them, and we just made a terrible mistake? How much more can we lose? Open your mind again, you used to be so open minded" Tempest insisted.

"Open mindedness has only come back to stab us in the back, there's a time and point where you just can't risk it and give up on it, and we can still lose YOU, losing our planet was bad but losing you would be worse" River snarled a little harshly. Tempest just sighed, and looked Leo again.

"Just give it up Leo. They aren't the girls we know. They're never going to listen to us." Red mask grumbled while shaking his head.

"That's not in his nature and you know it" orange mask stated.

Tempest took a step, River snatched her back and quickly put her blade up to blue mask's throat, glaring a hole into him. No, she was not risking her sister! These guys were delusional, possibly powerful, and were filling their heads with lies. To her surprise, none of the reptiles made a move, as if they thought she wouldn't actually hurt him. They looked cautious and unnerved yes, but they didn't try to stop her, to her surprise her arm was even shaking a bit, with so many emotions.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Tempest slapped the blade away with her own quickly, almost in a panic, she never panicked, she was too quick, precise and trained to panic. The turtles looked at her curiously, blue mask smiled a tiny bit, as if something he was thinking was proven correctly.

"I am going to trust him River" Tempest finally said.

"What if something happens?" River demanded. For that question she just got a shrug, as she carefully confronted the blue banded reptile.

"Then just kill them, because if he is lying, it is extremely convincing, I can't just walk away from something like this." River gave an irritated huff, that was definitely not the answer she wanted.

Tempest put a hand on her chest, looking at the sapphire, she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She looked back up at blue mask, trusting that look, he had the eyes of a hydro too, she took a deep breath, and placed a hand on the sapphire. Power flooded over her, she wasn't used to it being so concentrated, her body shuddered. Doing everything it could to adjust, the entity this creature had was powerful, but she didn't fear it.

(Long ass chapter still, please review, wanna know you guys and your opinions matter, not to mention hype me up, and you can always ask me or a character a question still too. they'll be answered by the next update. Have a good night guys!)


	32. Rise Centuries part: III

(Yeah my buddy and I got a lot in on this RP, lol!)

Her chest glowed, aura outlined her, then it expanded to blue mask too, it kept coming, then it started to take a shape. It looked almost like a snake, it wrapped around them which unnerved River to no freaking end. What the hell did they run into during a 1 hour patrol, leave it to them.

The creature had a protective demeanor as it swirled around them, regardless, River was still nerve wracked, not even because the creature, but because Tempest was trapped. The dragon looking creature now, looked at Tempest and blue mask with. Fondness? How? Then he turned to River.

"Greetings young one, I am the water spirit Mizuchi, one destined for evil but now lend my power to those who champion the ways of honor and righteousness. Assigned by Amatarasu to the vessel you see before you, a soul more worthy to work on my behalf. Will you hear my words?" River hated to admit that she could heavily relate to this thing, she was destined for dark things. Gods knows what terrible things Amauro will make her do, who he will make her hurt while she is his slave.

"Huh, didn't think that would actually work" red mask admitted calmly.

Tempest looked at the creature, a little dazed from the weird build of energy, she was just not used to this kind of thing. The dragon was kind of adorable in her opinion, he seemed like a trouble maker and she would be lying if she didn't find glee in that. After all, her River and Rivulet loved to prank enforcers on their home planet, she gave a hint of a smile at the creature. It just had that flint of animation in its eyes, and she felt a connection with it, it wasn't direct, but she could feel something, an urge to protect like he did. She felt safe yet invincible near it, it was so hard to explain, but she could feel it.

River on the other hand was more unnerved than fuck. She had her hand on the hilt of her sword, she probably wouldn't win against a creature made purely of water that was spiritual. But by hydro she'd try. She eyed the creature, giving it a firm look, she thinks she knows what this meant, this dude was blessed, all of them could be. This was not good, if he was blessed, that meant there were gods involved would she piss these gods off too? She didn't even mean to piss the other 2 off to begin with, meh, might as well ask.

"So you are telling me he is blessed" she swallowed her fear. Tempest looked curiously at her, and back at the creature.

"Tempest. Are you ok?" River was all but demanding, her heart was going a million miles per hour but she kept her facial expression blank. Tempest smiled and nodded, well, she seemed, giddy.

"I'm fine! Listen to him" Tempest said gleefully. River grumbled about how the crazy was spreading, then turned her attention back to the dragon.

"The guardian is well, I have no intention to harm her. You may freely look into my mind to see the truth for yourself if you doubt my words" the creature then proceeded to lower his head to River, yeaaah River will pass. She didn't want to get into this thing's head. When the creature realized her hesitation, he didn't seem to mind she blew off the offer, he continued to speak.

"Indeed he is blessed, they all are. Given powers from the gods themselves that flow through their totem spirits so they can contain the force given to them their mortal forms would otherwise be able to control" yeah. That is precisely, on the dot what River was afraid of, she wanted to grab Tempest and run, how would she get her away from that thing? The creature continued its speech, River barely registered it but focused her thoughts again.

"A bond of trust lies at the heart of each spirit and Elemental walker. Without that trust they cannot wield the powers. A level of trust lost to you. If you strike now, you will fail. The waterwalker knows this, and wished to help you find it again. He understands not all are trustworthy, but he and his brothers are not like others you have come to know. They will not deceive you"

River was more torn than hell, she couldn't even trust her own species, look what their so called Supereon indirectly took from them? Look what helping and following her instincts got them? Which meant she couldn't even trust her instincts! Herself! And now some random strangers were all like: ey, trust us and our magical elemental dragon spirits, this isn't an acid trip.

She stared at the creature, again, chest heavy from the feeling of her (what felt like) dead heart. Everything felt heavy, she was tired, tired of fighting, tired of getting hurt emotionally, she could take hits until she was pale white and dead. But the emotional blows, they were doing her in, all this wasn't helping, her expression slowly went to exhausted and desperate looking at the creature.

"You are scarred by deceit, mistrust, confusion and abuse. All cause storms of chaos in your soul at a time when it needs to be serene as a gentle pool. You are destined for great things young one, but will not accomplish them if you cannot see through that iron curtain. Look inside of yourself, in your heart. Listen to what it tells you. Heed its guidance. You have the power you so desire, find it and you will be able to strike the stars" Mizuchi reasoned.

River blinked at that one, was he making a reference to her dumb fake Cybertronian name? That was just a cover, wasn't it? River lowered her hand from her sword finally, he said she had the power to change, to do good things, well where the hell was it? He said to follow her heart, the same one that felt dead and lost, how?

The dragon kept his head low for her, still offering that vast amount of trust to her, to share its knowledge. What if that weird darkness she kept feeling, that was imbedded into her hurt him? That freaking curse Amauro all but threw on her after she died? She was his slave, that had to be a form of bad shit, could it spread? He had his head lowered and guard down on a psychotically unstable chick with a sword, she gives him props.

"What about my curse. It. It won't hurt you will it?" That's the closest thing she could compare it to. She was unwillingly tied to a death god. It was the closest and only term she could really think of.

"No child, your curse cannot harm me, I too bared a curse" And he broke it? What? Was that even possible? How was it done?

"Curse?" Purple masked pried. They knew about her fate apparently but not one of the worst aspects of her? Blue make closed his eyes and let out a slow breath

"We are going to have a serious talk with someone when we get back home" He said quietly.

River was going crazy, low key proud about the fact she was able to admit to herself that she just wasn't ok in the head anymore. Which is probably why she was about to do what she is about to do, she clenched and unclenched her fist with unease, then wiped her palms of sweat. Then reached out, and ever so gently placed it on Mizuchi's head, and just like that, a temporary bond was established.

Many pictures and thoughts ran over her head, ones that might come into play later, but right now, she was just focused on the ones she needed to defeat insidious. Light, light was the biggest factor, she was a vessel of light, even with all the darkness crammed into her. She-she was a daughter of Photo, she had more power than she realized, a source of energy awakened. It lit up her whole body, the power was immense, she only hoped she could control it, she felt the darkness get stronger too. Shit, that wasn't the desired effect, she'll really have to keep herself in check with that one, she was the tainted daughter!

Well, that made a lot of sense, she wondered where that tidbit came from, but there was two daughters of Photo, so who was her- Sister. Finally the energy and images faded, that's all she needed to see, she knows who she is now, and she was ready to do what she needed to. She felt better too, more awake, refreshed, not so confused about who the fuck you are tends to help quite a bit.

The dragon let a soft puff and a purr of encouragement, River couldn't help but to smile a little at that, and her situation now. She could do this, not just because she has some more power and abilities, no, fuck that, she now had knowledge.. And ones she could trust, she saw the same emotions on Tempest's face too, a spur of hope she hasn't seen in too long.

"Very well done young one. Know that not all gods and spirits are filled with malice and disinterest, but we cannot go on this journey for you" woah woah. One step a time please, River loved the water spirit, he was cool, but she had a deadbeat dad of a god, and her uncle. Wow. Weirder than hell. Anywho, she had her uncle threatening her on the other side, so she was going to have to be shown there were actually good gods.

"Arm yourself, now with what you have found, take your birthright from the one who fouled it. Bring balance so dearly needed. Restore the order lost" Mizuchi ordered. River smiled again and gave another nod, damn right she will, this bull crap was going to end.

Mizuchi turned to Tempest.

"I thank you, little one, for trusting the waterwalker. For without that trust I could not come to aid you. Both walker and guardian must hold the gem in order to summon the totem spirit. Know that the trust you have shown here will not go unrewarded. Bonds have already been formed that you will not comprehend for a long time yet, but this was the start of it all. You are a worthy soul in the ranks of all Aqua patrons, not just the ones you found around you" Mizushi informed.

River looked at her slightly trembling hands, she felt like she had a sugar rush, she hasn't had a sugar rush in so long, it felt good. What? What? She looked at Tempest with a questioning look and confused.

"No Clayshah and Inferna did not spike your energon as a prank" Tempest ensured. River looked to the ground and nodded, not sure if she was happy or unsure about that answer. River turned back to Mizuchi, more determined, more sure, she could do this, she could defeat that evil ass.

"If I am going to defeat him, I must be ready" she assured Mizuchi, clenching a fist sparks crackled scaring her, she looked at her hand like: I did not give you permission to do that.

"Maybe you should just go by your fake Cybetronian name, because you are clearly more than River: Hydro fighter. You will be Starstriker, Supereon of the Elementals" Tempest stated happily. River on the other hand was very sad about that, she was switching from representing a god that left her alone, and a clan she knew and loved. To one that represented her jack ass father, alone, but, if it was what she was destined for.

"Only time will tell Tempest" River pointed out. She was still nervous, she watched many die trying to take the title, some very good fighters too. The dragon pulled her back out of her musings, there was so much to think over now, but that was for another time. She didn't get that privilege, she needed to stay focused anyway, she watched him again.

"You will do well, a faith. In yourself, and those around you" Mizuchi then looked at Leo and tempest.

"I must take my leave, to my regret" he was about to leave, until that mischievous expression Tempest was looking for finally came out. She didn't know the reason yet, but she felt like it was going to be awesome.

"Would you do me a favor however waterwalker?" The blue banded turtle rolled his eyes with a grin.

"You know I've told you not to keep calling me that. Leo will work just fine. What do you need?" Tempest about laughed at that adorable toothy grin the dragon gave, he was just so adorable!

"The leader needs a fitting mount for her entrance into battle. Who better to represent the element she came from than the one selected to champion the element?" Leo gave him a flat expression at that. River and Tempest looked at each other with confusion and uncertainty, how? Where the flying hell was this dragon buddy of theirs going with this?


	33. Rise Centuries part: IV

(Still the crossover!)

Orange mask on the other hand thought it was pretty damn funny, he was cracking up, Tempest and River looked between them.

"God I love him! He just turned Leo into a damn pack mule!" Red mask smacked him but that didn't hinder his laughter. River and Tempest by now were really uncertain, how was this going to play out? Or better yet work?

"Go fourth young one! Climb onto your mount and ride into battle!" He grinned again gleefully and the coils of water around the Elemental and reptile spread out and turned into steam before the dragon disappeared altogether.

River was again considering running, what did the dragon mean? What the hell? Yes, she had very abilities that she was aware of now, but that didn't mean she wanted to put them to a test just yet. Tempest on the other hand had her curiosity and amusement was skyrocketing, she was digging all of this. It was good to see her so happy and full of emotion such as these again, depression is all consuming.

"What the hell was he talking about?" River blinked. So close to just being done right now. So, so close.

"You creatures are strange" Tempest laughed, then walked back to River's side, watching them, waiting.

Blue band rubbed his forehead, trying to find words on how to put this exactly.

"Sometimes that spirit is as bad as Mikey" assuming that was orange mask. Since he kidded around the most. Hey, give River some slack, they had strange alien names, they were hard to remember, on top of that she was not the best with names.

"Is it safe to say that you understand that we mean you no harm now? Neither of you?" he asked. Looking genuine. Tempest nodded with confidence, River on the other hand, did not think she liked where this was going. She gave him a flat and skeptical look, she saw a lot of things through the dragon, and she wanted to believe them but her paranoia bit at her.

"You guys are sketching me ou-" a hand was smacked over her mouth and she glared at Tempest.

"Hush, I want to see where this is going" she urged, River smacked her hand away, continuing her glare. Tempest thought it was hilarious, her giggling was an indicator of it.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Tempest" River replied.

"And satisfaction brought it back, Starstriker" she retorted.

"A. you can't call me that unless I win" River started.

"When you win*" she corrected without missing a beat.

"B. if you haven't noticed, we aren't cats" River urged, looking at Leo with more uncertainty but mainly suspicion.

"Ignore the tight ass Hydro champion, so what was Mizuchi talking about?" tilts her head with wide blue curious eyes, making the years of war temporarily disappear. Leo merely shook his head and grumbled.

"As much as I don't like showboating, he seems to think this is a good idea. I will not deny him a request." Purple mask laughed at that one.

"He wouldn't have asked this of you without a good reason" Orange mask looked at the two, sensing River's unease.

"Please don't freak out, it's still him. And he won't hurt you" he promised, that didn't help. Get on with it already! Suddenly water aura engulfed the reptile, he expanded, and became too much freaking bigger. For the love of god, River probably came up to the middle of his torso to begin with, but now? This? Nu uh! He then proceeded to lower a wing for them to walk on to, he was crazy, these guys were crazy. Straight up.

River has dealt with dragons back when Element was still in one piece, they were hard to fight, and they were nowhere near as big as this thing. The instincts of her age told her to run, her warrior instincts which were stronger and hardwired more firmly in, told her to pull a sword and charge. She suppressed both of them, forcing herself to just stand, and stare at him with a blank expression.

"woaaah. Can we keep him?" Tempest's eyes were all but glowing with excitement. River looked up at the dragon, blank expression still firm in place.

"You know? I think I am good" River decided then and there, should she trust them? Yes, they have proven to her who she was, they have had plenty of patience with them and have yet to hurt them. Nice change in scenery, did she trust them? no, she was going to be stuck in paranoid mode for a while. She couldn't help but to shrink down a bit due to his sheer size alone.

"Better hop on before he puts you on, he is very honorable, especially to ones he respects" orange mask, Mikey?

"This is the first dragon that has willingly let us ride him without attempting to rip our throats out, you ARE getting on" Tempest demanded. River gave her a cross look, she was not comfortable in the slightest and began to walk away.

"I'll just walk, or use my own two wings thank you" she felt a tug on the back of her armor and tensed up, ready to pull her sword again. But stayed still as her feet left the ground and she gently got swung to the back of the large dragon. Aquarius smiled and laughed, then examined the scene a little bit more, curiously.

"Told you" Mikey laughed. River smacked the dragon very lightly with disapproval.

"You're going to give me a heart attack, then I'll be going into a fight with a gimpy arm and brain damage. Oh wait, that's a stroke, whatever" This gained another laugh from Tempest, and she looked at the offered wing before turning her attention to Mikey.

"I don't want to climb on his wing, won't that hurt him? They probably aren't fragile but they look it" they did, but they were probably like Elemental wings, soft and delicate, but could take a beating like no other.

"He wouldn't offer it if that was the case, go on, trust me, you aren't the first one to climb on him like that. When Vic- Never mind. It's fine. You won't hurt him"

"O-ok" she wanted to as what he was about to say but didn't want to pry, it was rude, so instead she looked at the wing longer, hesitated, and then quickly ran across the wing, staying light on her toes and hopped on to the back behind River.

"you're going to have to show him where to go, faster tap him with your heals, tap the sides of his neck for what direction you want to go, if you're scared, scream bloody murder, those have worked out well in the past, by the way, the ride comes with an escort" Mikey called up

"Got it" River nodded once.

"You scared?" Tempest asked, just straight up taunting her. River's heart was racing, but she was trained to ignore it, ignore the fear, accept the fat it's there, but ignore it, she was just at the point where she was just not giving a shit anymore there was so much going on.

"Nope, passed that point so damn quickly and so damn hard I am just kind on neutral standby…Did he say escort?" Before any answers could be given, River quickly grabbed Leo's neck and he took to the skies, she felt Tempest grab her waist and they were airborne, they didn't have far to fly, but she was so nervous for this fight. Winning or losing, both were going to end badly, so, she should just do what the blue banded turtle said and do what she thinks it right. Since she gets screwed in the ass by life either way.

Before they knew it, 3 more dragons were flying alongside them, this. This was just insane, just turn off your emotion and stop getting surprised by everything River. At this rate you'll give YOURSELF a heart attack, so, she did, might as well enjoy something that could be one of her last breathing moments.

"What did we get ourselves in to?"

"Yeah, cool story, we need to keep our eyes on that one" she pointed at the orange trimmed dragon.

"He seems to be able to pull off the puppy face the best" River turned her head to her, giving her an incredulous look.

"Doesn't get freaked out about the skilled leader, the biggest and toughest, or the smartest one, no, you don't trust one that can pull off a puppy face" River rolled her eyes at her.

"Yes, besides, they are usually the most cunning, because he seems like a prankster, look at that" she pointed to said dragon, River did have to admit, he had that certain gleam in his eyes. Maybe she should keep an eye on him too, no, no. Tempest was just making her paranoid. River gently tapped the right side of Leo's neck to get him to start veering right.

"So, where are you guys from?" Tempest asked curiously, River and her both wanted to know, not sure if they would exactly be able to answer.

"They probably can't speak in those forms Tempest" the red trimmed dragon puffed out a large mass of fire to reveal a planet, oh, River knew this from her studies, she thinks it was earth. They knew about all of the planets that could sustain their life, so earth was one of many.

"Earth? We've been keeping our eye on that planer for a while, since it can sustain life. It's a lot like what Element used to be." River said a little sadly.

"Keep your head clear for the fight, you can't be getting emotional, not right now" Tempest soothed.

"So how are you guys from that planet? You kind of resemble turtles, but in a humanoid fashion. But obviously altered because turtles on that planet are huge! Like the size of a bot alt mode here" Tempest urged.

Orange mask flew up next to the two girls, a huff of amusement, you could see the smile in his eyes, he began babbling in dragon growls with a few occasional clicks. River absolutely hated to admit it, but it was adorable, she laughed a little bit at the scene. Tempest pointed eagerly at Mikey.

"See? That was adorable, even when he is a 1 ton mass of reptile he can pull it off. You're the youngest, aren't you?" She raised a brow, eyeing him critically.

"Yeah, so let's give him a big head and more power" come on Tempest, didn't you ever listen to battle tactics? That was the hydro specialty anyway, Battle tactics were their top skill for fighting.

Orange mask did a cute little barrel roll, while red mask snorted at him with annoyance and a bit of a warning to behave.

"You'll need to start descending" River called up to him.

"Don't worry Pyro dragon, you're adorable too!" Tempest said gleefully. Yes, she knows he was making the face at orange mask for being obnoxious, but he couldn't defend himself using words now so she was going to get some digs in. She knew damn well calling him adorable would be embarrassing and "degrading" for the big tough dragon after all.

"I am going to give the clans a heads up, so they don't think there is another predacon attack" Tempest called up, she stood up, and jumped off, giving off a whoop of excitement. Then let her wings expand and take off in a descend, quickly announcing an arrival of the creatures and for everyone to chill. Everyone in the clan, even right now, were pretty chill about stuff like this, they had an overwhelming amount of trust for each other. Even with such a terrible power hungry Supereon.

Leo released a head rattling roar, sounded so vicious for such gentle and nice creatures. He landed carefully scanning the surroundings of the unknown territory, the rest followed Leo to the ground, the rest of the turtle dragons scouted the perimeter.

"So, you found a pet, cute" Insidious said with a smug attitude, why wouldn't he be smug, we was fighting a little girl when he was blessed. It'll be his end, knowledge was going to be the winning factor in this fight. River hopped off of Leo, watching Insidious with cool eyes, fighter mode activated, no emotion for the enemy, no fear. It was an instinct as natural to her as breathing, all the fighting ensured that.

"Not a pet, a friend, a friend that has knocked a lot of sense into me" she kind of realized how true that actually was after she said it. Elementals of the various clans were getting a little unnerved, pulling swords and aura lighting up on them.

"Stand down! They will cause no harm!" River yelled to everyone, her voice boomed louder than she ever thought it could, even without taking her gaze off of insidious. The current Supereon snorted at her, then made his own call.

"Stand down for now, after I am through with this pathetic child, you can do what you please with them" He promised, glaring at River. She was not going to stand down, not now, she looked at Leo, a small smile.

"Thanks for the ride, even if it was involuntary, it was still pretty cool" the dragon gave a quick nod and gently nudged River towards her opponent, then growled lowly at Insidious. The rest of the dragons circled them from above, flying and keeping an eye out, River took a deep breath, confronting Insidious.

They circled one another, knowing better than to charge, charging led to getting pinned, they were both highly trained in just about every fighting style their planet had to offer. Their species trained very early.

Insidious sent tendrils of darkness at her, slamming into her, sending her into the ground, instead of disintegrating her like normal Elementals, he just added force to her. She quickly did a back roll, knowing he was going to lunge for her while she was on the ground. Sure enough, a sword dug into the ground where she just was, she paid attention to his fights.

She quickly got up, doing a reverse roundhouse kick on him, and giving him a right hook to his gut. While he was hunched over she grabbed his head and slammed her knee into his face. He stumbled back a bit, wiping a little blood from his face, looking a little impressed but also disgusted.

"Not too bad little Hydro, but it won't be good enough" He shot massive amounts of tendrils at her, she did round offs, back flips and no handed cartwheels. One still managed to hit her deltoid, leaving a large slit of a wound to dig into her shoulder, she winced, it was burning her flesh.

She heard an encouraging roar from the sidelines and risked a glance, Leo slammed his tail on the ground, the rest of the dragons echoed him. She needed to use her abilities, but she was scared, she feared power, what if it turned her into a monster. What if that darkness that tried to take her over so frequently got a grip on her and made her do damage?

She looked from the dragon with a huff, so done right now, but she was taking that as motivation, he was right, she's got this! As Insidious went in to stab her she quickly kicked the sword away, then kicked him in the chest. A large pulse of water was sent his way, blasting him and keeping his momentum going. She was comfortable with the water Element, it was very powerful but she was nervous to try the power of light.

"Come on River! Kick his ass!" she heard Inferna from the sidelines, she was the only one with the gull to yell anything.

"A little too direct Inferna!" there was Clayshah.

"I don't give a shit, fuck that guy" Inferna snapped, watching the fight.

River, blocked blows left and right, then blew out his ankle, but that wouldn't faze him for too long. Next thing she knows, a purple plume of dust is sent into her eyes, crap, Amauro dust! This stuff could make her go blind, she tried to wipe it was so she could see but was promptly kicked to the ground.

Before she could even attempt to get up, a piercing pain went through her hand, he stabbed her hand, she couldn't lift it, the knife was through her hand and into the ground. This kind of hurt, she gave a grunt, she was pinned and for the most part blind, things were looking terrible. She went to feel for the knife, how big was it, she needed to move now!

A soothing voice hit her, she could see a light cloud of mist she kept her breathing and fear in control, she knew how to soothe her adrenaline.

"Look within yourself young one. Embrace what you have found, and use it. Their inner strength is the dragon, it is time to show what lies within you" the mist disappeared. He obviously didn't know that what resided in River, the dragons weren't monsters, she was, oh god she so was. She knew who and what she was, and she hated it, but she had to use what she was given against the one that gave it to her. That's what she was going to do, she was going to use an evil curse for its opposing purpose. Good.

She ripped the knife out of her hand, she knew insidious was coming at her, and quickly flung him over her, and got up, she would have at least a few seconds. Her eyes became a fuzz of gold for a moment, she could see, and insidious was ready for another round.

"I must admit, you are quite the opponent, which is why defeating you will be all the more satisfying" he sneered. River tried to move seeing what he was about to do but it was too late, a tendril formed a hand and snagged her. It squeezed the air from her lungs, she growled with the burning sensation, she could feel some bones snapping. But like hell she was going to allow a peep to come out of her mouth, he would not get the satisfaction.

He dropped her, and began to walk up to her, sword in his hand, he raised it to strike her down. She opened an eye, still wincing, and holding her ribs, she was pretty sure that was the source of her cracked bones. She was shaking, but nope, this was not how this was going to end, she caught the descending blade, quickly pulling hers. Then she stood, watching him, she quickly kicked him again, getting some distance.

He shot some tendrils at her this time, but she was too pissed to care this time, and blocked them with her own dark aura. Then sent a beam of light, so bright it illuminated everything, and began to disintegrate insidious. She felt her bones snap again, but this time it was back into place as her body immediately healed itself. She watched the black spot, Insidious was dead, he was dead, she actually was able to kill him. They didn't have to live in fear of their Supereon, she would make sure her people would never fear another one again.

"I give you! Starstriker! Leader of the Elementals!" she roared. There was silence, then a loud enthusiastic roar from the crowd. A loud approving roar echoed from Leo and his brothers returned the tone in unison. River had to smile a bit, yeah, crap, she was a leader, and that was bad for some reason, but she survived, and wouldn't have to be a slave. Not for a while longer, she was going to make sure her people would get lots of freedom from her by the time her death comes.

Tempest watched curiously when Leo's head snapped back around, he released a low warning growl.

"What is it?" Tempest asked, setting a hand on one of his legs, trying to get his attention.

"You're new buddy getting a little twitchy?" Inferna asked, seemingly unimpressed, arms crossed.

"No, something is wrong" Tempest hasn't known him for long, but she knew he wouldn't growl or anything without a serious purpose. Inferna probably thought these guys weren't sentient and were more beast like, like the predacons. Tempest had to give everyone some credit, despite dragon attacks on Element and Predacon attacks here along with everything else. The Elemental people handled these turtle dragons substantially well, so again, she gave them that much credit.

Leo watched the skies as purple mask roared down to him, shortly after, the leader went into the air. Tempest saw Riv-Starstriker give Inferna a look. The pyro nodded and followed him, zooming up next to the dragon pack.

"We have a descent sized patrol coming our way, and our old friend is leading it!" She called back down.

(Very long chapter today!~)


	34. Rise Centuries part: V

(Probably finish the cross over portion today, got 1-2 chapters more of it, then it'll go back to just bot and Elementals until the sequel~)

(X over)

Starstriker sneered at that, she should have just let him die, she should have just let everything alone. Now he was going to slaughter more Elementals, they couldn't afford to lose more, they were so skim in numbers as it was.

"Alright, I will need you guys in the air, if you get overwhelmed, come back down immediately, but try to keep an eye out and take down as many seekers as you can" Inferna, Tempest, Clayshah, and Ariel all nodded, expanded their wings and took off.

"I need a patrol, who is willing to fight by my side!" a large crowd cheered. Starstriker smiled, being encouraged, she was going to be the best leader she could be for her people. She watched curiously as the dragons took off after her girls, and strategically created a perimeter around them, it looked protective. No time to keep observing, she had a patrol of her own to lead she took off into a run, hearing the crowd run after her.

Sage walked in to her house, technically, she wasn't supposed to be in here, but she just had to, her mother for 10 years was dead. A death that caused her brothers and herself large amounts of devastation and grieving, there was blood all over the place. What possibly could have happened? She wandered the house, going upstairs, to where the murder took place, and if she hasn't been with NEST for so long. Hell, she still felt more sick than then a son of a bitch at the sight of the butchering, just for different reasons.

For some reason, she found herself going towards the TV, she put a glove on, and touched it, several thing flashed before her eyes, and there was a message. Whoever did this knew who she was, and was going to make others suffer because of her, the brunette's eyes widened, and she quickly left. She got the information she needed, now she needed to get the hell out of here and talk to Lennox, god this was not good. She kept tears from spilling, and panic was creeping up on her, what if she was too late? She got to a secluded spot, and asked for a ground bridge over her comm. Link, and quickly made it through, now to find Lennox!

They dodged and dived through the metal terrain, it came so natural to them now, it was almost sad that they have been in this wasteland long enough to do that. But then again, at the same time, they were so pumped to fight, like they have a newfound confidence and purpose. Starstriker made a silent promise to herself, that she would never let that die, she would make sure when they go into a fight, they won't doubt what they are doing or rather question it.

Within no time they made it to a clearing, sure enough, a large patrol being led by a black and red mech, gee, he looked familiar, piece of shit. The elemental people went head on into the crowd of Cybertronians, the blessed people harnessing the element of the clan they have been with. Blasting some away, while the ones that weren't blessed were running at them, kicking them down and slashing them up.

Starstriker honed in on the Decepticon General, and the anger she felt, was blaring, her eyes glow gold, and she started to cut a path towards him. A look of determination to kill this bitch, on her face, Leo for whatever reason jumped in front of her, but she quickly jumped, transformed into her bot mode, and slashed at the dark Prime.

Kicking him to the ground she went to do an ending blow, knowing he would be able to dodge it but she wasn't going to stop until he was dead. But Leo got in front of him willing to take the blow, of course Starstriker stopped but she looked at him a little betrayed.

"Leo, what are you doing?" just when she was starting to trust him, it was wiped out, he is protecting the enemy! But at the same time she knew he had a purpose, his brothers and him knew strange things, she narrowed her optics at him.

Leo ignored her, then roared at his brothers, they landed near him, Leo gave a warning growl at Nemesis, but also stood above him protectively. Orange mask quickly sent out a gust of wind, blasting away the elemental soldiers from their fight and towards the sidelines. Then they all shot a blast out, it combined, the energy was incredible, and they disintegrated the Decepticon forces.

The elementals that got shot away from the blast stared at the dragons for a good several seconds, then turned their attention to the cons that escaped. They quickly surrounded them on the outskirts, picking them off, Starstriker forced herself to get off of the shock of the blast. Turning her attention to Leo who moved away from the startled, confused Nemesis prime, he was shocked at their sheer power as well.

"What are you doing Leo, if we don't kill him he will keep killing us, we can't lose anymore of our people!" Striker was distressed. Leo transformed back into his turtle form, looking at Nemesis, then to Striker.

"You can't kill him" Nemesis sat up, looking at the turtle suspiciously and cautiously at the same times.

"What are you creature?" Nemesis narrowed his optics at the blue banded reptile.

"Watch me, I have seen enough bloodshed and won't allow anymore when I can stop it" Striker narrowed her eyes at the turtle, then gave Nemesis a seething glare.

Inferna started to dive down, aiming for Nemesis, she was going to freaking destroy him, there was red in her eyes. But she never hit her target, she was snatched out of the air by a red trimmed dragon, and pinned on the ground. The fucker even had to gull to sit on her.

Inferna squirmed using her powerful wings, finally getting free but before she fully escaped, Raph turned around in his dragon form angrily at her. Inferna knew a thing that worked on Predacons, so she used it on him, causing the dragon to do a face plant, HA! It worked the same, oh he had some not so nice words to say to her when he transformed back.

"He's been lead down the wrong path and I won't allow him to suffer for something he can't help, to know what you're doing and following the signs to darkness is one thing, but when the signs are covered up and misleading, he deserves a second chance"

"He's a monster! He chose his path" Striker's glare rested firmly on the mech.

"I am the monster you pathetic organic? You are the one that came to this planet and are trying to take it over!" Nemesis snarled at her.

"We should have left him with his psychotic girlfriend to die, fuck you" Ariel narrowed her eyes at the large mech.

"Leo, I-I don't like seeing them like this, I want to go home" Mikey looked exhausted, they all did, really exhausted.

"I know Mikey, we'll go home as soon as we can" Leo sighed.

"Why do you speak in riddles?" Ariel asked the strange orange banded turtle. Clayshah was too distracted by the fact they really weren't looking too hot.

"I don't have time for this, you want answers? Real answers? Go find Alpha Trion in Iacon, he won't lie to you" Starstriker growled.

"And why would I believe him?" Nemesis snorted at her

"Whether you believe the mech that saved your ass is up to you, regardless, I see you lead another advance towards my people, I will fucking destroy you" she narrowed her eyes at the mech.

"Your people?" Nemesis snorted, he knew who the prime was for this clan of humans.

"Yes MY people, I am the new Supereon, and I will fight until my last breath for freedom"

"I know little brother" woah, his response time was really slow, Striker turned to Leo as he reached out a now violently trembling arm to comfort Mikey, but before he could, he passed out.

"Leo!" Mikey caught him before he hit the ground but he was just as weak and collapsed under Leo's weight. The orange banded and the blue banded turtle were both now unconscious on the ground, their breathing was uneven and shallow.

Donnie turned back and ran towards them and fell mid stride, the Elemental girls watched them wide eyed, now very concerned.

Raph slumped over after Inferna caught him, barely hanging on to his consciousness, he was shaking his head as the Pyro fighter gently lowered him to the ground.

"You just don't see it...do you? None of you…" he had to stop talking a moment so he could get enough air in his lungs

"We gave everything we have in us to set you on the right path...and...you refuse to see it…" his eyes closed. "Cris...I miss you so much right now..." He finally couldn't take it and went limp in Inferna's arms.

"Um. uh oh" Inferna said, yeah, really freaking helpful.

"What do they mean?" Ariel was kneeled next to Mikey, worry eminent on her face, these strangers were kind, and helpful, they weren't so bad, she didn't necessarily trust them or like their interference. But she certainly didn't want them to be sick and certainly didn't want them to die.

"We'll find out later, get them back to camp now!" Starstriker turned to look at her patrol.

"Back to camp now!" she sent the quick order, to which everyone else quickly followed, it wasn't organized but, but that didn't matter, as long as everyone was ok and fully capable of running. There have been so many attacks lately, they needed to get back and get ready for the next one.


	35. Rise Centuries part: VI

(ALright, I'll post the last chapter to the cross over tomorrow, hope everyone is having a good weekend so far!)

(X over)

The Elementals toted the turtles back, it was a really good thing they were above average strong, especially for Elemental standards because the boys they were carrying were big boys. Especially red mask, large mass of pure muscle, but hey, they would do the same for the girls, and have already helped in ways the Elementals could never repay. Once they got back to the camp, they went straight to the Geo section, they held all the medical equipment on their side, what little amount they were able to steal or scavenge up.

"Lay them down" Clayshah said calmly but urgently,

"What happened to them?" Inferna actually looked a little emotional, the first time in a long while, it was good to see, Starstriker just wished it was a happier emotion.

"It was that blast, it wore them down. Put them on beds, we need to figure out what to do. Energon?" Energon did a world of good for all the Elemental race, but could the turtles consume it? Striker looked at Clayshah questioningly.

"No, their blood isn't compatible with it, I'd have to figure out how to alter it." Clayshah stressed, she took a blood sample from one of the turtles and started to get to work, she really didn't want to take poke around with their blood, but she had to. And if it wasn't for the fact she was trying to save their lives she would respect their privacy, but they were dying, so fuck it, not like she could use their blood for anything, Elementals were already technically mutated via radiation.

"Do it fast" Striker replied, it was more out of worry than an order, which is why her Geo friend wasn't ripping her throat out, she looked at the turtles, deep in thought, trying to figure out how to further help them.

And just as if something or one was answering her, their pouches began to glow brightly, all the girls including Clayshah stopped dead in their tracks at what they were doing. But the one it hit the hardest was Tempest, upon seeing them, she stopped, thinking for a moment, then quickly went for blue mask's gem.

They had a connection somehow, she had no idea how. But hopefully she could use that connection to help him, she felt protective of him for some reason. Striker watched her, and immediately caught on to what she is doing

"Guys, go to the turtle of you element, get their gem, you'll need to give up some energy for them, and make it very quickly!" Striker, upon that blast of knowledge from Mizuchi, knew she had the aspect of life, and could literally feel theirs slipping away. Not to mention their breathing was becoming very shallow.

"The hell is this bull shit" Inferna muttered, continuing to dig around in Raph's pouch.

"If I touch something I am not supposed to, I will shoot myself" she promised, she'd find a gun somewhere, somehow.

"There's an image" Clayshah responded, finding a gem residing in purple mask's pouch. This turtle had so much god damn stuff, how the hell did he stay agile? Clayshah gently held the gem in her hand, and took a deep breath, then released energy into it. Wait, what the hell? How did she automatically know what to do?

She tugged some energy out of the purple crystal, a little strained, then got it into Donnie. Holy hell, taking that energy felt like lifting an elephant after a conditioning workout, because of that, she was unable to do a full transfer because her energy reserves went down too much, her entity went to reserved/defensive mode.

It was the same thing with her sisters, they couldn't take more energy out of the gem, but did as much as they could, luckily it was enough, because the turtles all arched back and gasped for air.

Tempest watched the blue banded turtle like a hawk as he went limp again. The only thing that put her more at ease was the fact that her was breathing easier and alive.

Purple mask opened his eyes up, only for a moment, looking dazed before they slipped back shut. He was still too exhausted to stay awake and talk.

Raphael opened his eyes, took one look at Inferna with a penetrating gaze

"Great...that's twice now...I'm never going to live this down..." just like that, he passed back out again, Inferna wasn't as concerned considering his breathing leveled out and was more strong too. But wtf. Again?

"I want, what this mother fucker is on…" was all she could manage to get out.

Mikey's eyes open and he calmly looked at Ariel. smiled at her as he placed a hand on hers. Before mumbling tiredly:

"I knew you guys would figure it out…" his hand slipped back down as he took a few good breaths as he looks curiously around. Ariel was also curious by him too, his touch was one of friendship, she gathered that much, it was one where he was familiar with her, and comfortable. Yet he just met her, he was adorable though, like a little curious puppy, she shall protect the little puppy turtle dragon.

"Anyone else have a sudden urge to smack them?" Clayshah suddenly asked and to everyone's surprise just about everyone raised their hand except of course Ariel. She was too sweet, even despite her ferocity on the battle field.

"Smack later. We have a lot of work to do and a lot of damage to fix. Tempest, with me please." Striker sighed. She was so tired, but her entire species was in her hands now, and she was going to die before allowing them to.

Tempest nodded, poor Tempest, she was exhausted as well, but they had to stay aware and get ready for the next inevitable battle, because whether they liked it or not, it was coming, it always came in as a rushing storm.

"So, do you guys have names? Or do we just keep calling you red mask, blue mask, orange mask and purple mask?" the Aero rubbed her face, trying to keep herself awake, everyone was fucking tired. The energy transfer didn't help but they all would take being tired over losing the lives of such loyal terrapins

"All of you drink some energon now" Clayshah ordered, as a medic, she had authority over them, her sisters needed some damn food.

"Are we allowed to?" Their energon rashings have been very low, they couldn't afford to waste or eat too much, security in the Autobot cities have been over the top. Courtesy of the mech they saved of course, and they were suffering greatly for it, their metabolisms have all slown down but majority of them were starving.

"After that, yes. If there is another attack later today I want you guys to be able to at least defend yourselves" Clayshah replied. They would probably pass out in exhaustion at the rate they were going before battle. Inferna did the honors of grabbing a few cubes and handing them to her sisters in arms

"This is going to be an oh so long night. I can feel it already" she announced

"Hey, at least we haven't had a predicon attack, we have a new leader, and we've only had 1 attack today. We aren't doing too bad" Ariel reasoned, it was actually a pretty good damn day, she was going to be happy about every little thing she could, it kept her sane.

"Annnnd you jinxed it" Inferna huffed.

Mikey chuckled weakly at the smack comment. He was finally waking up a bit more, becoming more aware of everything. He looked back at Ariel

"I guess it's safe enough to tell you that at least. that one over there is Leonardo. but we call him Leo for short. he's our leader and big brother. pretty cool guy...until you get on his bad side. not a smart thing to do. that's Donatello, Don or Donnie. he's our smart guy. can fix anything" there was a sudden grin and mischievous gleam in his eyes

"That's pumpernickel. a bit hot headed at times so I'd watch the temper, And I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey" He finished.

Inferna wasn't believing him for a moment, before this giant war, they were all immature kids that loved to cause trouble. It might have been a while, but she still called bull shit, but if it got under red mask's skin she would totally call him pumpernickel

"One of these names is not like the other. Is his name seriously pumpernickle?" She had to ask. It was bothering her, she was a little OCD like that.

"Yeah, we gathered that he is pretty protective. Such a strange name" Clayshah noted, referring to Raph.

"You guys speak in so many riddles. It is strange Michelangelo" The Aero said. Why did he have to watch what he said so much? And why were even their names "safe enough"

"And what the hell did Pumpernickel mean: 'great that's twice now'?" she has never seen the fucker. The hell is he talking about? Sure there were so many weird creatures on Element that made these guys look less deadly and normal, like, you have no idea how much that radiation messed up animal DNA sometimes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." he assured, then he sighed.

"Not sure I really believe what's going on. was too much crazy going on right now, even for my taste" the poor guy. This world and all the war was clearly something he wasn't used to, and all the girls had sympathy for him for that reason. Inferna raised a brow and gave Mikey a flat look, strolled over to his berth, pulled a chair, and sat by him

"Try us. We want to help you get back home, we don't want you here" oh, that might have come out a little harsh, meh, fuck it, she was an ass hole after all.

"What she means is. You guys seem nice enough, especially for all your help, but it is sounding like your real life was nowhere near this. You don't deserve to stay in this hell hole" Inferna looked at her. This mother fucker speaking for her… But yeah that is what she meant. She simply nodded her head at Ariel with a: 'yeah, that, what she said'

Mikey chuckled again

"It's fine. We don't want to be here either" he struggled to sit up.

"No offense intended. We like you and all, but we'd rather be home... having a hard time mixing what I know with what I see... maybe I shouldn't have said that... I dunno. I'm not the smart one, Donnie is…" He finally managed to sit up, Ariel giving him a little help. But he was stubborn and tough for not being a seasoned warrior. The Elemental girls respected that. Clayshah looked up from her work, glaring at Mikey

"Lay back down. You shouldn't even be talking, you should be resting like the others" she looked pretty ticked, like a cat with her ears back and tail and hackles fluffed up.

"We're kind of being hypocrites here. Anyway. Where are you guys really from? I believe the earth part. But something definitely doesn't add up" all there were, were dinosaurs there right now. Not humans, and nothing radioactive, so how the hell did the mutant turtles become who they are?

Mikey, on the other hand, waved their concern off

"I'll be fine as long as I don't do any jumping jacks. I'm just sitting here chillin' with friends." he looked at them all

"Let's just say that what we said earlier is true. you guys have so much to live for...if you open yourself up to the possibility... man...this sucks... so much, I want to tell you but not sure if I should…" all the girls were curious about the stranger, but they were also respective of him too.

"Do we ever get a time of peace after meeting the Cybertronians?" Ariel asked, her eyes showing their exhaustion, not just physically, sure she was a naturally born warrior, but all this fighting and bloodshed was hitting her in every negative way possible, just like it was with her family.

"He's from the future" she leaned back in the chair, arms crossed, a: 'check mate'

"Huh. Cool." come on, it wasn't the weirdest things the girls have ever experienced, they were abducted and experimented on by aliens after all. Clayshah's concoction flared up

"Ok. Definitely not that one…" she said.

Mikey rubbed the back of his head

"Donnie is going to kill me... he's been harping on us for interfering ever since we got here…" he looked a bit sad, then cracked up laughing as clay's concoction blew up.

Red mask opened his eyes

"Will you keep it down you loudmouth!" he growled

"That reaction could have been way worse.. one bad calculation…" she quickly went over her current notes and scrubbed her head, between needing to give the turtles sustenance, she couldn't experiment too much with the energon, because, again. They were so low on it and they still needed to feed their clans, and that was a lot of mouths to feed, especially the growing little ones.

"He'd have to expect you guys to spill the beans eventually. We can usually put two and two together pretty quickly" Ariel reassured

"Striker and Tempest trying to figure out how to confront those Cybertronian neutrals?" Inferna quickly asked, Clayshah scratched out something on her notes

"I believe so."

"What is the point of that action?" Inferna huffed. Neutrals were Cybertronian hippies who were too scared to fight, what could giving them a safe haven possibly do? Striker walked back in

"Because Inferna, we become allied to the neutrals, it will send the Autobots a message that we can be peaceful with Cybertronians. Also they can help us get resources, they know the planet better than us by a long shot. And they can go into the cities without getting killed on sight or hunted down by enforcers. We have a lot to gain by becoming allies to them. Now, while Tempest finishes up the plans, I need you to go with me on a patrol. Makes sure no rogue Decepticons escaped to the outskirts and to keep an eye open for more patrols"

"Ah, you're going to do the traditional: 'leader leads patrols and warriors into battle' thing?"

"I am going to bring things back to the way they were" Starstriker promised. She will do everything she can to be exactly like her Supereon, she will only do what is best for her people, always. Inferna finally turned the red banded turtle, hiding a smile, maybe humor wasn't so bad and could actually help her, who knows.

"Crap Pumpernickel, you always such a crabby ass after using a ton of your energy to blow out a bunch of cons?" Inferna couldn't help it, she had to, she just had to, Clayshah snickered and kept working, her goofy sister always had to irritate people.

"Pumpernickel? who the fuck is…" red mask, finally able to talk, took him a while to get his bearings too, he glared at Mikey, it was obvious since Mikey was trying not to laugh

"MIKEEEEEY!" he lunged at Mikey and Mikey tried to run. Both end up on the floor. Mikey squealing as he tries to crawl away from a crawling Raph

"Enough!" Leo's voice cracks out in the room. He took the words right out of Clayshah's mouth, she didn't find the two amusing considering their condition.

"We had one close call and we don't need another!" Leo finished. Donnie was laughing quietly, he didn't want to fire up the pyro turtle all over again.

"His name is Raphael, not pumpernickel" he corrected, still amused.

Mikey and Raph settled down at the warning, but they were now stuck on the floor on their stomachs, which was funny looking especially with their pouty expressions. Donnie just had to rub it in though

"And here I was thinking that turtles usually got stuck on their backs..."

Leo just sighed and put a tired hand to his forehead. It was the turtle face palm, aw yus. Raph kept a look of fire on Mikey

"You just wait until I get my hands on you...you better hope she forgets that shit..." He promised darkly. Damn, he really did have a temper. Mikey's response to this was crossing his eyes at him

"Oh no, it's going to stick, just in spite of you now. that'll teach you to use me as a dragon foot mat" she doesn't think Raph saw her, or he probably did, she doesn't care, she hauled him up, then put him back on the med berth

"Now if you'll excuse me, we have a patrol to run. Be back later~" she followed after Starstriker.


	36. Rise Centuries: Final

(Alright, last part of the crossover! Enjoy!)

"You goof ball" Ariel rolled her eyes as she helped Mikey back up on the bed.

"Yeah, she won't forget it, and neither will I, that is some funny shit" Clayshah told Raph, how she did that and was so careful and steady in the next concoction a drop went into the solvent, the energon sample fizzled. Clayshah was irritated but just had to look at the bright side

"It didn't blow up, much closer" she guesses.. Donnie looked at Clay curiously

"What are you doing?"

Mikey on the other hand was grinning at Ariel, using the puppy charm, to which Ariel saw right pass, regardless, she would humor the turtle as she gently got him back on the berth. Right in the view of Raphael who gave him a seething glare of freaking death.

"Don't start again Raph...I'm not so sure we'll be so lucky a second time" blue mask decided to take another approach it seems, but hey, this one seemed to work, because all Raphael did was cross his arms and grumble under his breath

Clayshah got caught up, but was finally able to respond to the turtle

"Leo's right guys, we barely had energy to save you guys, we just aren't strong enough, so please, take it easy" she gave Mikey and Raph a pointed look

"Trying to figure out how to make a turtle friendly energon for you guys" she finally answered, narrowing her eyes at the beaker

Donnie looked at Clay with a conflicting expression...then sighed, giving up some sort of internal battle

"Everything is shot to shit anyway... come here" he turned his wrist device on and pulled up the formula. Poor Leo, he closed his eyes a moment in exhaustion and exasperation at his brothers before he opens them again.

"That will come with time" he finally sighed. Mikey chuckled

"Oh yeah... Gonna blow a whole bunch of shit up one day..."

"Mikeeey..." That was a warning if the Elementals ever heard one.

"What? They done figured it out."

"With your big mouth's help I'm sure" Donatello retorted. Clayshah followed the formula, and quickly mixed the ingredients, ironically enough, the energon started to turn a lime green. It almost looked like Tox-en, that was some dark crap, made her a little hesitant to give it to the turtles for that reason.

"Yeah...we suck at this stuff..." Mikey grinned, unashamed.

"That doesn't mean we tell them everything" The blue banded supereon sighed.

"We aren't asking for everything. Just asking for enough to help you like you have helped us" Clayshah said. Crap, they helped them get a new supereon and took down 98% of a Decepticon patrol, they saved a lot of lives and they made their lives livable and full of hope again. How do you freaking repay someone after that? Leo gave her a long look, then said quietly:

"You've already helped us more than you know right now" Clayshah watched him. She was kind of relieved he thought that, she wasn't sure what it was about, but at the same time, she didn't want him to feel like he was in debt to them, especially when they have done little to nothing for them NOW. Mikey crossed his hands behind his head as he gave them a thoughtful look.

"Let's just say we repaid the favor"

"No Mikey, we can't even begin to repay them for what they did" this surprised all the girls. The hell were they doing in the future? They could barely stay alive and sane right now. How the fuck would this group of orphaned miscreants do so much to help these turtles that they thought they could never repay them? Leo struggled to sit up, much to everyone's disapproval.

"This is all well and good...but how the fuck do we get home? we haven't even started on that question" Everyone was glad for the subject change, they felt guilty, they have done little to nothing for the turtles, getting them back home and off of the 24/7 battle field would be the least they could do for them.

"Raph...I'm still not entirely sure how we even got here…" Donatello sighed

Clayshah silently continued to work on a source of "food" for the turtles, their energy was still severely low and she worked a lot more quickly with a legitimate procedure to follow.

"I'm glad we helped you out in the future and all, but I still want to get you guys out of this hell hole" The Geo was distracted for a moment when she saw Inferna run in. Look at Clayshah and Ariel, her mouth opened to say something, but noticed the turtles, and gives them a flat look that even had a tint of venom to it.

She already knows their track record on stupid. She nodded to Ariel and Clayshah to get them to go outside. Ariel and Clayshah exchanged looks, but did follow the request of the always angry Pyro, heading out of the Geo medical caves to see what she wanted. Mikey raised an eyeridge, turning to the red banded turtle

"Tell me bro...what is it with you fire poppers and the evil eyes?"

"Oh shut up" Raphael huffed, proving the orange banded turtle right by glaring at him

"See what I mean?"

Inferna turned to her cousins the second they all got outside and plenty far away from the Geo caves, impatiently waiting for her sisters. Once they are far enough away from the turtles, she spoke in a hushed voice, just to be safe, she had to.

"We have a very, very large Decepticon patrol in bound. Like. Bigger than any I have ever seen"

"Shit. I'll go get Tempest" Ariel cursed, then scampered off.

"I'll set the turtles up with energon and meet you guys there. The formula is done. Just need to distribute it" god she was so damn tired, she was in no mood for this, especially without energon herself.

"Alright, just hurry. Striker is keeping an eye on them. Don't know how long it will last"

The exhausted Geo gave a nod and walked back into the cave, man, giving up sounded so good sometimes, but she would not be a lab experiment again and she won't let any of her people become one as well. Also she really wanted to spite and be a pain in the ass for the Cybertronians that messed up their life as they all fucking knew it, they all had wonderful lives. She broke out of her depressing and angered muse, and looked up at a chilled looking Mikey, his hands were still behind his head.

"Everything cool?" Oh he knew damn well something was up, he might pretend to be stupid but Clayshah doesn't underestimate people like him, they are much smarter and quicker than they let on.

"Yeah, just some stupid crap" she huffed. Well, at lead she sounded pretty damn convincing, she brought around some energon cubes to the turtles

"Make sure to drink. And stay. Laying. Down... Rest." she spoke slowly but firmly, giving them all an acidic warning glare

"Sure thing boss." Mikey said, still calm. Oh he saw right through her act, and wasn't fazed by her glare and tone, the rest of them were surely on the same boat, the blue banded turtle supereon was a very quick one. Yeah, the boys did not like the cubes of energon the proof was in the grimaces at the taste

"Man... what I wouldn't give for a dang pizza..."

Clayshah frowned, she would give them real food in a heart beat if they had any, and she did feel bad she couldn't offer them anything but nasty tasting energon. The only reason her and her sisters didn't mind the taste when they first tried it was because they were starving, these guys mostly just needed the energy. Clayshah loved to cook on Element, and she always loved creating succulent meals and treats, here? Not so much.

"I know, sorry guys, no flavoring on this planet besides different types of metal and that would make it taste worse. Guaranteed. I am heading out on that patrol. STAY." She tried for another menacing look, would they get suspicious and follow her? Probably. She really hoped they didn't though, they were in no shape at all to fight and this fight could mean their lives, she didn't want more casualties in this war that got sucked into it. She quickly headed out of the door to go meet her sisters in arms.

"She's not telling us the truth" Mikey said casually right after she left, no more than 2 seconds after she was visibly gone.

"Nope." Leonardo agreed.

"Means that more cons are more than likely coming" Raph finished

"Yup" Donnie said. They looked at each other, a silent agreement going on, and all downed their nasty energon and got up

.

.

"Lots of high points. We could attack from there. We get enough blessed Elementals we could do some serious damage while we go down the center." Tempest told her supereon. The leader gave it a little thought, strategy was key in order to get as many Elementals back to camp alive as she could.

"Sounds good. Everyone in position?" She finally agreed

"Yes supereon" Tempest said professionally

"Then let's move" Striker was going to lead the advance down the middle, this was going to be a very hard win, if they could win against the largest ever patrol on them. All the girls were very surprised to hear Raph's voice from behind them, his arms crossed as he looked out

"I don't suppose the phrase "tactical withdrawal" means anything to you." He knew the answer, falling back would mean they lost everything, their home, their freedom, and for a majority: their lives.

"You know they won't do that" Donnie Replied for them, looking ready for the fight too.

"Well... I guess we do it the other way then" Raph told him. Clayshah was frozen in pure anger, she looked like she was about to rip all of them 2 new ass holes each. But she went ignored, even despite the fact all the Elementals looked irritated for them being so stubborn and so ready to throw their lives away.

"Bring it motherfuckers…" Raph cracked is knuckles and neck, ready to go tank mode through the massive patrol. The Elementals were becoming a little panicked, they couldn't fucking do this! Didn't they knew this meant certain death? They don't have the energy reserves to go through with this! The thing that finally made the Elemental girls gape in disbelief and shock was Leo, he stared out to the battle field, a calculating expression, but there was fear in his eyes. Not for him, but for his brothers, and someone/some people the girls weren't aware of.

"Vicky, dear one...please forgive me...I might not make it home afterall..." The mother fucker just accepted death! The girls couldn't believe it! They didn't need to do this! Why were they fucking doing this? Leo's eyes snapped open again as his brothers looked somberly at him, grief in their own eyes.

They were all fully aware, yet they were still ready to charge into battle with the girls, who weren't in much better condition now, but they were used to pushing themselves past their breaking point and continue to go, they had no doubt these guys were tough, but they weren't war hardened tough.

"Let's do this" Leo ordered to his brothers, they glowed, fully ready to go dragon, which, that in itself was going to devastate their severely low energy levels.

"I am going to murder them twice" Clayshah snarled.

"We need to get them out of here! Now! They won't make it!" But just as if someone answered their unofficial prayers, they started to glow a different color, all now glowing the same color

"Guys! It's happening again!" Mikey cried out, he looked a little freaked out but wasn't truly alarmed. Leo caught on immediately and quickly grabbed Sjtriker and spun her towards him. Looking into her eyes.

"Don't let the hate guide you. Please remember that... never let the hope of change be drowned out by it...or everything we have done here is for nothing..." Leo told her, giving her a very serious expression.

Striker was more irritated than fuck still, that the guys tried to fight, regardless, she put a hand on Leo's shoulder

"Thank you. For believing in me, in us. I will keep my emotions more in check. Goodbye my friends" Following his orders was the least she could do for him. And she could do a lot of good for her clan, like he already proved. Listening to him did a world of good the first time, so she will do all she can to continue that, and pray to a god she hasn't managed to piss off, that she can save her people, and her sisters.

"Striker, we need to go now!" Starstriker nodded, and charged into battle with her sisters just as the turtles zapped out.


	37. Traitor

(Song by: Daugthry)

(2nd POV)

Sage was having a very hard time. The death of her mother, it was just something neither of her brothers or herself were ready to deal with, but she was pushing forward, that's all she could do. She walked along the beach, so lost in thought, she felt all alone, and helpless, shit she hated feeling helpless, her brothers had their own way of grieving and she had hers. Although she wanted to spend as much time with them and not alone as she could, she could only do so much, so today was a day she wanted to be alone.

Sage traveled along the beach, the water doing a world of good, when it lapped against her ankles, it always soothed and calmed her down, the feel of the sand around her bare feet, the smell of salt, and she was crying. She never ever wanted anyone to ever see her crying, she hated it, the concern they gave, the urge to help, to try to comfort her. That's just not the way she functioned, don't get her wrong, she appreciated very much the sentiment, but to her, the emotions in itself were just awkward to her, awkward to express.

So, she just continued to walk, she was tired, of life, she was done, it has been so exhausting lately, she only had a couple members of her family left and it tore her apart. She couldn't keep letting them die, she just couldn't, she knew she was tied to their deaths somehow, she always was, this wasn't the first set of deaths that happened in her family. Man, the girl was cursed, she was a danger to her adopted families, she swore to god. Roughly wiping up the tears, ah, this was the part she reverted the fear, pain, and sadness into anger. She hated that she did that, she hated who and what she was, did she mention she was freaking done?

Her mind was set on what her next move was, she had so many damn questions, she knew a bit, but still had way too many that went unanswered, and she was not going to have that anymore. She was about to set off on her next mission, but she was stopped, by Nemesis Prime's holoform? She raised a brow, and kept her guard up, he might have seen her vulnerable, he got lucky.

Nemesis watched her, she looked more guarded than usual, he knew there was a tragedy in her family, so he tried to stay calm and sympathetic. But she was toying with his emotions, she knew something that she wasn't letting him in on, to say she was an unpredictable wild card was putting it mildly. No, she was something else entirely, and he wanted to know what.

"What are you hiding?" He wanted to be sympathetic, especially when she did her eye leaking thing, but whatever game she was playing he was not appreciating. The girl was glaring up at him, apparently she wasn't appreciating this conversation, not right now, he understood why, but he needed to report in to Lord Megatron. Much to his irritation, she started to walk around him, he grabbed her by the shirt and yanked her up to him, he glared down at her, his red holoform eyes showed his anger. The stupid femme wasn't scared, she glared at him, she had to audacity to glare at him when he was showing his hot anger.

Before he could realize what was going on, his hand was pried away from her shirt, and a solid kick had him staggering back, and she was in his face with a snarl.

"Back the fuck off!" she growled. How was she that strong? No he wasn't in a bot form but his holoform should be able to easily overpower her, what the hell was she? As she walked by him, she bumped his shoulder angrily which slightly knocked him off balance a bit. She should not be able to do that!

"I have news for you Nemesis Prime, there is so much more going on than you realize, more than your decision on double crossing me, my base and superiors" She looked at him coolly, her eyes void of emotion, her expression dangerous. H-how did she know? She acted like the typical oblivious femmes of this planet, from what he has heard about anyway.

"And I don't have time for your oblivious bull shit, miss me with it, you pathetic fuck" She snarled, then stormed off, the Prime was stunned into silence for a good chunk of time. But then that surprise turned to anger, he had no more remorse doing that he was about to do now, not with this bitch.

He watched her leave, and that's when he made his decision, he was going back to Megatron, and he was going to report what he found out. At least he got the location of the base, and that there weren't just humans and other Cybertronians here.

This femme had some kind of brain washing technique, he wasn't sure how but she did, and he was not going to fall for it, he stomped off away from her, the opposite direction.

He was storming through the gate, trying to find his lord and true master, he was going to tell him everything, the prime was fuming in rage, how dare a pathetic human female get control over him. How dare she toys with his emotions and gain control, then dispose of him in such a manner? She was going to regret it, the Decepticons were going to attack, and they will destroy the Autobot base and everyone or thing in it, he personally wants to see it burn, pit, we will light the slagging fire!

"Lord Megatron! I have intel I believe you will find useful" The Prime found the Decepticon leader.

"Ah, Nemesis, I was wondering when you would return. Or even when you would get ahold of us on what you have discovered"

"I am back and I am telling you now, lord Megatron" Nemesis insisted, he regretted his decision, why did he second guess anything while on that base? What the frag was he thinking! Now his master was questioning his loyalty, he possibly sabotaged everything he has worked for his entire life!

"I can see that, but my question is, why were you not reporting regularly like you were ordered to?" Megatron glared at the mech that was acting as his spy.

"The humans were keeping a close eye on me, I was on an island my liege" The Decepticon promised. Megatron examined him, not buying into his lie.

"We will discuss this matter. In the mean time, brig him" Megatron sneered. His second in command was Starscream, although he should probably thank that scum, making it so the leader of the Decepticons could pick out a traitor in a sparkbeat. Nemesis was shocked, his optic ridge going up, as some vehicons went at either side of him to take him to his new "quarters."

Megatron stood up, watching Nemesis in a daring notion, making sure the mech didn't resist, the black and red Prime sneered, but let the vehicons take him to a brig.

"We will discuss this later on, Nemesis Prime. Though I feel you being near your sibling has caused an impact on you" Nemesis raised his optic ridges, like he would allow his brother to do such a thing! Regardless, he didn't have much of a choice, he allowed the vehicons to tote him towards the brig.

Nemesis honestly didn't know his next plan of action yet. Megatron knew he was about to betray him, and him leaving the Autobot base so abruptly, was not going to play in his favor to win the Autobots back over, not that he would want to anyway. It was going to be difficult keeping away from both the bots and the Decepticons. Until he could find a way off of the planet, he was stuck running, and in most cases fighting.

(Alright, reason I didn't label this a crossover altogether is because that part is done, won't be mentioned until the sequel, then shit gets gooooood. But yeah hope you guys liked that, super fun to write)


	38. This Is War

(Song by: 30 seconds to mars)

(2nd POV)

"He ran?" Bre snapped.

"Looking like it" Sage muttered.

"Great. Think he is giving up intel on us? Possibly the location of our base?" Bre asked in a flat voice.

"I don't think so, but we will have to see" Sage looked at her second in command.

"We don't have time to wait and see if he'll betray us. We are going to raid the Decepticon base" Lennox walked up to the girls, he looked irritated.

"Would appreciate you taking your team through Sage" Sage nodded to that order, she was willing to fix her mistakes, and get away from base, she was trying to piece something together, one last mission wasn't going to hurt her.

"Alright, I'll schedule a briefing and get my girls on the move. But I need to discuss some matters with you on something upon returning" Lennox raised a brow at Sage, so did Bre, she was unaware of what was going on and she did not appreciate it. But she did not push the woman on the matter, Sage always told her sooner than later, right now they had a briefing to accomplish. The second in command followed her superior, where the rest of the mock suicide squad was.

"So, what exactly are we doing on this mission?" Maranda raised a brow, crossing her arms.

"Good question. What says you Will?" Sage looked at him.

"Do what you need to do" Will muttered. He honestly didn't know what to do, he didn't feel in the right to put a death toll on Prime's brother, but they couldn't let Nemesis give information up either. This base wasn't one they could just up and leave, it was their main base of operations and had equipment that couldn't be removed or easily replaced.

"Alright, we are either rescuing or extracting" Sage decided, checking out the layout on the base she was kept prisoner at.

"Assuming by 'extracting' you mean take him back to the base by force" Bailey seemed to be a little disapproving about this whole mess, she had a lot of hope for Nemesis.

"yeah, either way we need to get him back here, then after that, he is Optimus' problem, there is an entrance here, we blow it out, get the dark Prime, kill anyone in our way, we get him, and exit here" Sage decided. It was his brother and she, in the long run, really didn't have much of a say in the matter, she respected Optimus.

"That's a hallway" Megan noted.

"Their roofs aren't reinforced, blow it up" Sage said.

"If he isn't being held there?"

"Then we check Megatron's "office" or throne room, whatever the fuck he calls it, that is here. If he isn't there, we check Shockwave's lab and Soundwave's office, if he isn't there, then it's safe to say he is not there or probably offline"

"Doubt. Alright, sounds solid to me" Bre nodded

"Sounds good to me" the short blonde girl also seemed to like the simple yet violent raid.

"Cool, so who are we bringing along on this excursion?"

"I was thinking Optimus, Elita-"

"Those two are just fine" Sage cut Lennox off, those two bots would be enough, she didn't want too many coming along, she had her reason.

"Why only two? Raiding a Decepticon base isn't exactly a walk in the park Sage" Lennox looked irritated that he was interrupted.

"Just trust me Lennox, you put me on this mission, I know I messed up, so I will fix it" Sage reassured. Lennox observed her for a bit, his jaw was clenched, and lips pursed.

"Alright. You better be successful on this one Sage" Sage nodded, without another word, she walked out of the room, and began her trek to the tarmac, her team hesitating for a moment, watching her in confusion for a moment on such an abrupt leave, but they quickly caught up to her. They were a thinking the same thing, and that was: was she really ok to do a mission like this, she had grown ties to Nemesis, and on top of that the death of her mother was one that was hitting her hard.

But, they were loyal to her, and trusted that she wouldn't take a mission up unless she knew for sure she could handle it, her not being up for a mission meant those she was leading were going to be in danger, that was something she didn't take lightly. They were on the tarmac in no time, it was one hell of a hot day, then again it was Oahu, bound to be hot.

Before Sage could get on the C-17 though, she was stopped by her brothers, she did not look happy about that, she wanted to get this mission on the road and go do what else was on her agenda. She had to get home and head out before something bad happened, she could all but taste it and it was not a good taste in her mouth.

"Let us help you sis" Elita drove on behind them, Optimus was closely behind her, and the girls began the process of strapping them down and closing up the cargo ramp and door.

"No, this is my fuck up, and I'm going to fix it" Sage said calmly. This mission was dangerous, raiding a base and extracting someone who more than likely would not be willing to go quietly with them, fuck, it was probably a trap while they were at it. Sage picked her team and only a couple bots for a reason, the two best fighting bots.

"Sis, we promised we would always be there for each other, it's what mom and dad would have want, we are in this together" Bo persisted, much to Sage's irritation.

"You are in no position for a mission, let alone one on this scale" Sage pushed

"And you are?" Sage bit her tongue, she wanted to go off on a large scale, but she refused, she would lose too much.

"Bo, Kai, please trust me on this, this is something my team, Elita, and Optimus need to handle"

"Along with a sedative Ratchet was so kind to send us with"

"Well, looks like Ratchet was way ahead of me on that one" Carrie wasn't displeased with that one. Bo ignored the white noise, looking at his sis with determination.

"Bo, please-"

"We need to get moving! On a tight schedule!" There was the pilot. Sage huffed, glaring at her brothers, they were in such rough shape, but they looked at her pleadingly.

"You two, board the C-17 already! We need to get this moving" Sage closed her eyes in irritation at Will's outburst, she did not like this, not in the slightest, her brothers were still grieving, especially Kai, he rarely spoke anymore, if you were emotionally compromised when going on a mission at this magnitude, you were going to die, and that frightened her to no end having one of her brothers die as well. But, the boss gave his decision, so, she had to go and freaking follow it.

The large cargo aircraft took off, just about everyone was quiet, even Elita, she usually had some smart ass comments about everyone and the Decepticons they were about to trash. But the family of now only three probably put a damper on everything, no one could really blame them, and it made everyone else sad to see them in such a state.

So for the most part, besides briefing Optimus and Elita on the plan and details, it was pretty quiet ride.

"Why does this sound like a suicide mission?" Kai muttered. The girls raised their brows at that, they were the "suicide squad" they tended to do dumb shit like this.

"I mean, even more so than usual" Bo decided to correct.

"I don't know, but I suggest you shake that feeling" Sage gave him an unsure look, the fact he just said that was sitting as well with her as mexican food before a workout. Not a good combo by the by.


	39. The Only One

(Song by: Evanescence)

(2nd POV)

Nemesis sat in the cell, he was calmly and gradually trying to think of a way to escape, nothing too rash, he had no weapons and couldn't do too much in a fight if he went against a high ranking Decepticon. He was going to give his (once) Decepticon brethren everything he knew, the location, and everything, his leader didn't trust him now, and feared falsified information that could lead to a deadly ambush.

The Decepticons were low in numbers, and a decent sized hit like that would not bode well for them, they were just strong enough to stand a chance against the accursed Autobots.

Nemesis was not too keen on his current list of actions, he gave up everything for a blasted earth femme! A strange and mysterious one, who didn't reciprocate the feelings he had confessed. Slightly. In a physical sense that humans were accustomed to, she liked it and went with it, but something stopped her, what was beyond him.

Maybe the mere thought of being with an entirely different species, but at the same time, Sage didn't seem like the femme to really put much thought into that, or to care. That wasn't it, the Prime knew it, it was the only thing he had to go off, and instead of making a rash decision, he probably should have dug a little further with the complex woman.

Now he was stuck in a bigger problem than intended, if he just did his part and didn't let himself get attached, then he could have given up the information he got, possibly rank, and rid himself of that damn human femme. His decisions are ones he wished he could redo, but what was done was done, he just needed to worry about the present now-

A very, very loud explosion sounded down the hallway, he stood up in his cell, walking over to the very small window, where he watched the commotion, there were several human sized figures running through a large hole from the explosion.

By Primus, they actually came to rescue him. They are more stupid than he originally thought, even his "brother" and "sister in law" were in on this rescue. His reputation as a Decepticon was abolished, officially, Megatron would never believe him after a rescue.

(1st POV)

Things were becoming a little easier going for the Elementals now, well, for the ones that decided to stay in the current camp in the waste lands on Cybertron, others didn't approve of their new leadership, and left for a different place of refuge on Cybertron.

Starstriker didn't know where they would go, she did hope they would be ok, it was a small group and although they were committing a form of treason, they were committing a form of suicide as well. Their species was dwindling as it was, and she didn't want to see anyone add to the death toll.

Seeing the little ones leaving with them was not settling well with her, thankfully it was not a large group, but that was always a bad thing too, they were an easier target. Striker was distressed, a mass majority of them were pyros, ones who approved of the amauro/pyro of a hybrid leader, Striker felt they were leaving more because of their undying loyalty to the previous supereon.

But Starstriker would not allow anyone to stop them, it was their freedom of will, and she refused to be anything like Insidious, she would never force people to act against their will, allow them to do what they thought was right. It wasn't until the new supereon had patrol reports of the small group of elementals were having difficulties with the predacons (as they were deemed).

"Come on, we are going to go talk to them. Inferna, Tempest, I'd appreciate you guys coming with me" Tempest looked up, she still had a serious case of depression, but Starstriker wouldn't make her talk or anything, just accompany her and get out for a walk.

"Why are you so pit bent in helping them?" Inferna huffed, she sheathed up her sword and began to walk with her leader, even though she knew it was a stupid idea.

"We can't let them suffer, if we can help them, we must" Starstriker insisted, she worried about them, but the children especially, if she could at least get an alliance with their leader and have patrols go on their territory to help them she'd be satisfied for the time being.

"They are still Elementals, they are us, and we have to help them" Striker was happy that she had the always enthusiastic and open minded Tempest on her side, she kept a hold on her shoulders.

"You are positive you're up for a patrol?" Striker assured.

"Yes Supereon, I believe it will be nice to get out, get some fresh air" She gave a genuine smile, one the supereon hasn't seen in a long time, it felt good, the attacks have been becoming slower. the Autobots were beginning to give the Decepticons some trouble, they realized the Decepticons wrong doings, the fact the elementals were beginning to become quiet in their attacks on Cybertronian civilians was a helping factor as well.

"Alright, I trust your word, let's move out ladies" Striker gave a nod of her head. Inferna and Tempest followed their leader as she headed towards the strange metal jungle like terrain. It wasn't like an organized jungle like what you would see on earth, more like a scrap yard if anything. But it was their home for the time being and they were making do, even with their aggressive pred neighbors, they were doing pretty well, for now.

If Striker has learned anything over the years, never say something was too good, every time a situation seemed bad, it could always get worse, it was best to just live in the present and pray everything works out. That is precisely what she has been making herself do, she didn't know if the strange turtle dragons made it back, but in case they didn't, she would not let them die in vain.

Inferna side flipped over a piece of jagging metal, and kept walking, she always got restless when walking somewhere where there was going to be a tense situation. She was always good in dealing with them, despite her rapidly growing sass and temper, but they were all dramatically changing, none of them were just mere apprentices anymore. No, they all had to adapt, and in most cases they were pulling a 180 in their personality, none of them were scared of even the biggest of battles anymore.

Clayshah for example: was squeamish with blood (which was slightly odd since the medical background the Geos tend to have) now, not even slightly fazed.

Inferna was insanely easygoing, gentle, sensitive, and kind. Also a little strange with pyros, but uniqueness was always embraced with the different clans, well, until recently, now it was feared, with all the betrayal and so many differences, or rather people that ostracized themselves.

Striker sighed as they exited the heavy cover of the heavy scrap jungle, looking at her girls as they all walked through the clearing, on guard in case of predacons decided to show their ugly mugs. The newly appointed Supereon really needed to get her head in the game and not go so far into thought, but she couldn't help but to look at Tempest, the ones who has changed the least. How much more war could everyone take? Before it consumed all of them into a nothingness void, if it wasn't for Tempest's open mindedness and caring heart, where would they be right now? If they didn't help the turtle dragons?

It took a little more walking through the underbrush of scrap, before there was another opening, and yikes, the sight of it, the people of this encampment were not looking too hot. Is was a mediocre camp, a lot of people looked sick, exhausted, and drained of life and hope, Striker watched them all for a moment, took in the ambiance, and she could feel her heart clench.

"I would like to talk to your leader. Please" Her voice was by no means demanding, more pleading, this was not her camp to lead, these were not her people, but for the love of Hydro she wanted to help them, they looked terrible. The decent sized group turned their heads as a large pyro who walked out, Striker knew of him, Inferna was not fond of him, ever since the last night of their family unit burning, she has disliked a large portion of her clan since that day.

"We are not associating with you Starstriker!" The pyro leader snarled.

"If you don't take my leadership, that is fine, I won't ever force leadership on anyone. I would on the other hand like to make arrangements to give you guys back up and supplies"

"We don't want your sympathy!" He snarled

"With all due respect. I'm not doing it for you" Striker gazed at the sickly looking children, they were tearing at her heart, and although Inferna wore a strong façade, it was getting to her too. Of course Tempest's heart snapped upon seeing the little ones look so sickly and skinny, they didn't look worse than the full grown warriors, but children should never be in this condition.

"We can take care of the our clan children!" He snarled.

"I never said you couldn't, it's clear you are doing everything you can, I would merely like to assist, may we further discuss this in private?" Striker scrunched her brows with her concern, watching the pyro stare her down dangerously. She didn't want to fight, didn't come here to fight, she just wanted to help not take their leader from them, or start more trouble and conflict, this was not about her or her pride.

The Pyro glared at her for a longer time period, watching his people too, to gauge their reaction, they just merely looked back at him, they lost blood from fighting stray Predacons and Decepticons, all of them knew they couldn't take much more. His glare turned back to her and he motioned her to follow him, to Striker's surprise Inferna was right on her tail, she didn't trust the Pyro to be alone with her leader, not after what her own clan did to her. They mentally destroyed her more than any Decepticon could and she was not risking her supereon, Tempest was too shocked to move, the scene tugging her heart strings.

"Tempest, you going to stand watch with their enforcers?" Inferna quickly called back as she followed her supereon.

"Wha-What? Oh, yeah" She really needed to focus, this was something they needed to establish, these people, these children were suffering, and she needed to do what she could to keep them safe. She just couldn't help but an underlying guilt, just at the surface, fear and guilt, these people should be back at their camp, safe and being better fed, the neutrals they gained the trust of and protected really helped a lot.

Tempest scanned the encampment, god it was beyond depressing, they had not 1/16th their camp did, and they didn't have much to begin with, her sadness and depression scratched at her again. She did what she could to ignore it, but something else she has never felt was there, an emotion she was not familiar with in the slightest, and she curiously poked it. What the actual hell was in her psyche?

Her attention outwards was focused on what was happening, and she guarded the people carefully, the enforcers got closer to her, and patiently waited for the meeting to end. Tempest on the other hand was continuing to prod at the anomaly in her head, it was an emotion, but it felt like so much more, it promised her peace of mind, power to protect, to not feel pain. It all sounded very appeasing, but how well would it work? She has had it all her life and never really put much thought into it until she started using her powers so much more.

Ever so gently, she opened up the gate to that piece of her, its promises sounded amazing, she didn't want to be sad and drag everyone down, she wanted to do all she could. The emotion came crashing through like a flood gate, her vision became fuzzy, and the very last thing she remembers, was turning to the guard, and everything becoming blurry to the point she might as well not even sees anymore.


	40. Monster I Have Become

(Another mash up, amazing, give her a look: Skillet vs. Three Days Grace - Monster I Have Become (mashup) just punch that bad boy up on youtube and you won't be disappointed)

(2nd POV)

Sage ran up to his cell, what in Primus' name was she doing? There were guards coming from every angle! But her sisters came out of nowhere, blasting them as the girl made work of shooting at the lock. Her sisters were watching her back casually, why did such young women know so much about battle?

"You done yet" He heard Maranda call in heavy irritation.

"Yeah, that's why we are running out of here right now!" Sage replied with the same level of snarky attitude, the blonde haired cousin took it in stride though. The short one, Carrie, she gently pushed Sage to the side and placed something on the door.

"You might want to take a step back or two" She muttered a word afterwards that got a flat look from her brown haired cousin. Nemesis ignored it, he did not like his situations, death in battle would probably be better than being rescued by a bunch of human freaks.

"Sis! Bo and I are going to scout ahead!" Sage turned around, not liking the idea her brothers were offering.

"Kai! Stay here, we-" aaaand there was Shockwave, and Soundwave, and Megatron, I'm sorry, do anymore big named cons want to join in? Because hey the- oh, there's Starscream. And Bo and Kai were running right at them.

"Optimus!-" Before Sage could even finish the request, Elita was shooting some holes into the big bots, who were trying to shoot back but she stayed light on her pedes and dodged out of the way. Laserbeak came from out of nowhere blasting at her while she took cover, Optimus was about to fire at Megatron, the usual fire in his optics upon seeing the mech. But that was when Ravage decided to come in, and knock prime off balance, it was for a mere second, but that mere second was all that was needed.

Megatron shot one round, it landed close to the brothers, but barely missed them, shooting Bo far away from Kai, who hit the ground, hard, and skidded in distance. Megatron then took aim at kai

"Fuck! No!" Sage was about to intervene along with her cousins who just got Soundwave's cassettes under control and away from Elita and Optimus, it's insane what a few seconds can do to ruin everything. That's all it takes, Megatron fired that round, it hit Kai, and it did a number on him, Sage wanted to go to him, to protect him, to see if there was a chance he could have survived that. But she knew it, her instinct assured her, based on his charred and mangled body that was induced with energon radiation, he was dead.

"KAI! KAI NO!" Bo managed to Recover, but just in time for that, for more devastation, he stayed on his knees when he saw his brother.

"Kai PLEASE!" Sage ran to him, firing at Megatron and the other big cons, her sisters in arms following her, they cleared them away when they overwhelmed them with gun fire, Kai's body was recovered, and the team quickly got out of there. Optimus snagged Nemesis, he looked so fucking pissed, they didn't need to lose that life, they didn't need Kai to die, he died for Nemesis who was acting like a spoiled, confused brat.

"You better move, and when we get back you have some explaining to do, Nemesis Prime" Optimus sounded so pissed, but Elita was the one Nemesis was keeping an eye on, she carried Kai's body, and she was giving Nemesis a look of death, she is the type to kill him and make it look like an accident. He honestly wouldn't put it past her.

(1st POV)

Tempest finally snapped out of it, but oh god for what cost? The blood, there was so much blood, her limbs began to shake, what had happened? How did these people DIE? That was when she looked down, she saw the blood on her sword and all over her armor, it took a couple seconds to process, then she dropped her sword.

How, why did she do this? She never wanted to hurt anyone! She felt large amounts of panic engulf her, she didn't know what she was doing! What was that thing that promised her peace and no more pain? What did it make her do! Why was it a part of her to begin with! It was a fucking monster! It was a part of her though, it made her be a monster, she fucking did this! She killed them all!

She held her head with her hands, still trying to digest what happened, she didn't want to look, didn't want to see what she had done, but she had to know. She looked up, there were all the enforcers, they were dead, but what finally made her snap, was the children, she just killed some Children! Oh please, please this had to be a terrible dream! This couldn't be real! What the fuck had she done!

The images, god they were so horrible as they sat in her mind, and she accepted the fact she did indeed kill these people, and children, one was still alive, but they wouldn't be for long, she slit their throat, a young boy. She quickly ran up to the little one, and held his hand, she was panicking, hoping there was some way he could be healed and would be ok.

He was crying, he was so scared to die, he shouldn't have to worry about death, he should live on for many, many more years, but she took the precious gift of life away from him. She was a fucking monster, she gently applied pressure to his wound, her mind numb with agony, she had tears in her eyes, she couldn't save him, but she wanted to try.

"Please, please I am so, so sorry" She choked, her hand was shaking as she watched him pale, the gurgling as he tried to inhale for more precious air, and when he finally went limp, she lost it. Why the fuck did she do this, she did this, what was wrong with her, she needed to die, she never wanted to cause harm like this again, she began to violently tremble as she set the young boy down. More tears pooled into her eyes, as she closed his, she stumbled away from him, and threw up, and she began to cry, why did she trust that darkness within her.

"Tempest! What happened?" Striker was coming! She quickly got up to run, she needed to leave, she needed to die! She could not take the weight of this, she killed more innocence, she can't take this anymore! She was clumsy in attempting to retreat, and did not make it very far before she was tackled she struggled like crazy, she was sobbing and felt so sick. Her stomach, her heart, her mind, something was wrong with her and she was going to die before she let it take its hold on her again!

"Tempest! Tempest Stop!" She heard Inferna demand. But the water pusher kept fighting, how could she ever face herself again, how could she look in the mirror and not see a monster, she can't, it was as simple as that, she can't go on like this. The hydro continued to fight, she needed an out, her sister wouldn't offer that to her, she can't face them, face her clan, she was to protect and look what she did!

"Tempest" Inferna got more quiet and trapped her in a hug, both in support, and to keep her in place so she couldn't run, she squirmed and fought for a several more seconds, then she finally stopped, and she cried.

"I killed them Inferna, I fu-fucking. K-Killed them" She stuttered, and leaned into her sister and continued to sob, the Pyro didn't have anything to say, she just held her, and she cried, very, very hard. She was violently trembling, she could barely breathe while she cried through her choking sobs, and she forced an inhale, this just could not be happening! Those poor people, the poor children.

She felt another person hug her, it was Striker, and felt a hand run through her blonde hair to soothe her, but she could barely focus on it, those images, they stayed trapped in her mind, they forever would.

"We'll give them proper burial and respect, things will be ok" Tempest didn't want them to be ok. She didn't deserve, for things to be ok, she deserved the death penalty, she couldn't speak, her sobbing was still uncontrollable, her body was still racking with sorrow.

"God, what have I done" Tempest finally got out.

(More of a feels trip, sorry frens, but I hope you still enjoyed)


	41. I Remember

(Song by: Tristam)

(1st POV)

"You gave into that darkness, the one that promised you no more pain, no more worry and stress, didn't you?" Inferna asked quietly, Striker was surprised by that statement, she felt it too? Oh shit, why didn't she say anything? This all could have been prevented if they talked to each other but Striker didn't say a word, she never realized just what this thing was capable of making them do.

"Y-Yes" Starstriker winced, then shook her head, she had no reason to keep what she had a secret from her sisters, this strange darkness/temptation must have been from them being gods. She felt a growing anger for her deadbeat dad, and for the god she used to worship, Hydro, why didn't they come to the girls, and explain to them?

"We need to talk about these feelings to each other, we are alone on figuring out what being what we are implies" Starstriker didn't even know what they are! They are tied to gods, but how much "god" are they?

"Come on, let's lay them all to rest, then we can discuss things with the rest of our people" Tempest's head shot up.

"We trust everyone to tell them, you must trust that they will treat the situation as they should, as superiors, we must never lie to those who serve us and trust us to protect them" Striker reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder, she ran it over her back.

"Don't lose hope, we'll take all this one step at a time, I am so sorry you had to go through this, we'll ensure it never happens again, to you, or to any of us, this will not go in vain" Tempest, she was finally past her trembles and sobs. But the two warriors could tell, this experience was going to leave a scar unlike any other they have faced.

Inferna stayed with the hydro, reassuring her, supporting her, and helping her through the absolute hell hole, she understood her completely. Striker began burying the bodies as they should. Marking them and praying for them out of respect, sure they didn't see eye to eye, she respected them for following what they believed no matter the circumstances, they deserved a good burial. It was simple, being light, she had the other elements under her as well, just like her father who created the other gods, she willed perfect holes out of the metallic ground, and made sure to mark the clan of the person that died

Striker shook it off and helped her sister in arms, to her feet. She was so not looking forward to telling her people, it felt like betraying Tempest, but she had no choice, a half lie or keeping information from the people under her rule was unacceptable. Striker looked at Tempest, her eyes looked lifeless, and dull, devoid of all life, and that took a toll on the new supereon's heart even more, the woman looked broken, and kept shaking her head, without a doubt the images were going through her head over and over.

Without a doubt they did that throughout the duration of the hike back to camp, where Striker called out for a meeting upon getting to the entrance. The camp was far more developed in such a time gap, it was normal now to see neutral Cybertronians amongst the Elemental race, it took a lot of time to get used to but with enough time and casual meetings, the Cybertronians moved it.

The Elementals offered them protection, and shelter, and in turn, the Cybertronians taught the Elementals about their technology, architecture, harvesting of energon, knowledge of the planet, and it turned out to be very helpful and nourishing to the organic race.

With that, the people were becoming stronger, healthier, and far more happy, upon seeing the Elementals take in the neutrals, the Autobots seized in their advances out of both curiosity and to not harm what they deemed innocence. So with a large portion of advances gone, the elementals were able to sleep more, aside from the Decepticon and Predacon attacks of course. Many were confused at first when Striker started creating ties with the neutrals, but quickly warmed up to the idea after plenty of visits and discussions.

"We are having a large meeting" Striker said to the Cybertronians in their native tongue.

"Are we required to attend?" one of the mechs asked.

"Not required, but it might be in your best interest, there will be a vote on a large decision" Striker responded, after Tempest was out of ear range.

"And we are free to vote?" they looked curious, they haven't been at the camp grounds for long, but long enough to cause a dramatic change in health for everyone, including themselves.

"The least I could do for you guys after all you have done for my people, is give you equal rights. You have just as much say as they do, I can't thank you enough for all you have done." Striker looked the large group dead in the eyes, meaning every last word, the neutrals were amazing and kind hearted organisms, and very knowledgeable. They all seemed to soften a bit at such words, their optic arches going up in surprise.

"If the Elemental race has ever made you feel otherwise, or we ever seem ungrateful, I apologize. Follow me, I will make the announcement and we will have the vote" The bots nodded, and the large group of neutrals followed, the camps were not separated, the bots were intertwined with the elementals, they were elementals in the humanoid eyes.

Striker wrapped an arm around Tempest's free hand, the Hydro's eyes were distant, and she kept closing her eyes and shaking her head as the images that played back so vividly. The Supereon rubbed her back as they made it to the tallest point of the camp, everyone was gathered below to listen, Striker took a deep breath, not wanting to do this, but she had to do what was right, not what she wanted to do.

"The other Elemental clan, is dead" straight to the point, Starstriker awaited the gasps and other bundles of reactions, taking her time in continuing, she was stalling, she could only do it for so long, and everyone quieting down to get an explanation was the end of that time period.

"Within the daughters of the gods, there is a horrible part in us, and from what I can tell, it is in all of us" Clayshah and Ariel strolled up behind the rest of the group, beginning to fret over Tempest, obviously very concerned of her state, and not minding the personal information to be spread.

"It is a part of us we always compress, so it does not harm others. It is slimy and tempts our psyche with promises and bribes to make any and all pain, fear, sadness, and weight of disappear off of our shoulders" Striker stopped to let them absorb the information for a moment, watching the group.

"Unfortunately, it comes with no warning on how strong it is once it takes control, or what it will make you do as a price for delivering such a release, and it took over one of us today, the end result was a lot of death, and no survivors, this was information I wanted to keep on the low, but as a Supereon, I have a duty to tell you what really happened today" Striker finished.

Tempest's body heaved and began to shake again as more tears came to her eyes, the girls surrounding her gripped her tightly, and hid her from the crowd. Striker did not want her up here under so many watchful eyes, but it was customs, she had to, she vowed to be a traditional supereon.

"To the one that did this, the choice is yours, the people, you have the power to banish her, or keep her here. BUT, if you banish her, I myself will resign, and go with her, if you fear her and believe she is to be punished for this horrendous instinct she knew nothing about, I am in the same boat, and should not stay myself" Tempest peeked through the arms covering her, about to protest, her eyes said it all, she fucked up and didn't want others to suffer for it, not her clan, not her leader.

(god damn, 40 chapters. Still a bit more to go)


	42. My Name

(Song by: Shinedown)

(1st POV)

"Welp, that goes for me too" Inferna shrugged.

"That goes for all of us" Ariel assured.

"We've been through way too much bull shit just to back off now and abandon one another" Clayshah shrugged. Tempest, huddled back in, she did not mean for any of this to happen, and although she appreciated such loyalty from her sisters, she strongly wished they wouldn't do anything like this.

"Will this ever happen again?" A Hydro asked, looking at the girls.

"I am afraid I can't say this will never happen again. It won't be by choice, since we learned a very valuable lesson, we will not allow this horrendous entity of ourselves to control us ever again. Not unless it by some grace of god gets us off guard and overpowers us" Striker informed, she would love to tell them this would never happen again, but as the saying goes: Shit happens.

"You guys freed us from the Cybertronians, got rid of our tyrant leader, developed our camp so we can actually live our lives again, gave us resources, gave us new friends and family" The Aero pointed to the Cybertronians who were over their shock of the situation and looked gratefully at the speaker.

"Not to mention, You, Supereon, lead like any traditional leader would, with respect for their people, with honesty. Clayshah has all but perfected medicine and science, Ariel has assassinated some of the nastiest Decepticons none of us would go within a 80 mile radius of let alone performing the task single handedly, and those two" The Aero pointed at the Pyro and Hydro.

"Have fought with their lives in the air and the front lines to help us through this hell of a mess. We all know them, Tempest would never do this, unless it was against her will, especially to children"

"How do we know they didn't just kill them because they were being so stubborn?"

"That doesn't make any sense, Supereon is clearly telling the truth, and she is honest, like a real supereon, why would she say her sister in arms, the one she is willing to sacrifice everything for did it? And not the attacks, elements, and natural causes? She tells the truth, respects us, is incredible on the battlefield as both a fighter and a general, and has helped our economy and survival tremendously. We can't afford to lose our supereon or any of our generals. I say we let them stay. But that is just my opinion" Striker knew the gentleman that spoke for her and her sisters was just talking logic, but she couldn't help but have a small smile at such kind words.

"Any and all who oppose?" Striker watched people in the crowd shrug and shake their head no. The supereon smiled and nodded her head, then looked to the Cybertronians.

"How about you guys?" The bots watched each other, so many of their optics ranging from red, blue, purple, yellow, they varied, mostly because so many of them weren't programmed to fight, wasn't the only reason for the variety, just part of it.

Striker meant it when she said their opinions mattered, so she would show them that, make sure none of the Elementals were speaking for them or deciding for them.

"I honestly think I would have to be crazy to send you away as a leader, you have treated us far more better than any of our species has, Autobot and of course Decepticons, for us to turn you away when you value us and have treated us with so much respect is beyond me" The bot that was speaking before the speech and vote turned around, facing all the bots behind him hesitantly, wondering if they shared the same logic. Much to his surprise, there were nods of agreement.

"I-Thank you. All of you, there aren't any other people I would ever choose to lead than my people now" Striker was required to keep a stone cold face, but she was so, so grateful, on the inside, and anyone that knew her even a little, was completely aware of that.

Tempest broke away from her group, it was consisting of slow movements, god she was such a mess, and her sisters wanted to continue to support her, even if it wasn't the fighter way. But she kept them at a distance and she all but staggered to the front, even in front of Striker.

"I can't thank you enough for this second chance. Every last one of you, I feel I am not worthy of it, even when you guys do think I am" She watched everyone, she had to take a breath, a minute to see past the images again.

"It will not happen again, because from this day onward, I vow to never allow it happen to myself, or to anyone in my family, I would rather die than to have a repeat of what happened today. Whether I do it again, or one of my sisters, and that is what we shall do, stop each other from this happening we will never stand for this, never stand for losing that humanity in us like our sires" Tempest looked back to the girls she had gotten so close to, the all look determined, and nodded, this was something they all agreed on, never again.

"I will always have this day in my mind, and to my heart. I will never be the same person ever again, I am reborn and a little wiser this day, I will never turn to the views of a monster again, I will be stronger, Tempest is a monster, but Aquarius, Aquarius will never turn to that side ever again"

"Welcome Aquarius" Starstriker nodded. Her blonde hair and blue eyes shown with a new determination, but also a new hardness that would never go away, and she would ensure that.

(2nd POV)

"What are you going to do with me now femme?" Nemesis huffed in irritation at the woman. In turn, she chuckled, oh but rest assured, there was no humor in the chuckle, the green eyed brown haired girl looked up at him, a large hint of anger in her eyes. The energon bars of the Autobot holding cell almost created a menacing glow on her face.

"That is a good question there Nemesis prime" He raised an optic ridge. She called him by his real name? He honestly wasn't so sure on how to respond to that.

"So you are unaware, hm?"

"I don't care to know, I had my chance with you, and well. Guess what? You blew it and in that same sense I blew it too, so." Sage shrugged, not giving a shit.

"You are going to allow them to turn me into scrap metal, after all we have been through" he tilted his head at her, lowering himself to more easily talk to her.

"Man, if you were as clever as you were sarcastic, you might be able to get somewhere in your spying career there" Sage pursed her lips and blinked at the red and black mech.

Nemesis snarled and slammed a fist against the bars of the cells, it didn't faze Sage, but man he wanted to get his hands on her, she turned the tables on him, outsmarted him (though he would never admit that out loud), toyed with his emotions for her and just made things confusing and difficult, and was now playing more games.

"So now what?" He all but growled.

"Just full of good questions, that aren't repetitive now aren't you?" she coolly replied.

"I don't know about you, Nemesis. Me personally? I am going to my brother's funeral, and heading away for a long while" she gave him a mock smile, it wasn't even a smile really, more of a pursing of the lips. Her eyes on the other hand, were orbs of death, she was pissed, and if Nemesis was being honest, she did have that right.

"Where are you going?" He watched her.

"That is on a need to know basis. Lucky you, I'll be out of your hair now, er- away from your helm I guess would be a better phrase" Nemesis was getting beyond irritated.

"Why do you refuse to tell me" he tilted his helm at her.

"Because I simply don't want you or anyone else to know where I am going" She shrugged.

"No one else knows where you are going?" He raised a brow, not liking that.

"Nah, I shouldn't say that, the 'important people to me' know where I'm going" She responded, checking her nails in irritation.

"So-"

"Nice talking to you, see you later" Sage walked off, cutting Nemesis off and god she was infuriating him. What was her deal!

"I have more questions!" He called back to her.

(Alright, things are about to start picking up in the next few chapters.

Also, I would like to thank: Elfdog following my story, favoring it, and doing the same thing for my account. Appreciate you and I'm glad you're liking it~ By the by, low your name, keep doing what you're doing, can never go wrong with doggos. Until next time my peeps!)


	43. Dead But Rising

(Song by: Volbeat)

(2nd POV)

"And if you didn't go into stupid mode and get my brother killed? I may have answered them you sorry sack of shit, you are going to have to go through hell and back if you EVER want to be in my good graces again. At the point you're at, you might as well give up on trying, because I am done waiting for you, I have had it!" she was shouting now, letting her anger out.

"I have fish to fry that make you look like fucking plankton, and I am going to take up those important matters, you are nothing but a burden at this point and I am so not having it. Not anymore!" Sage had a her hand in a fist, Nemesis' eyes widened in shock when he saw her eyes go black for a moment, she turned and hid them, a frustrated and almost pained growl echoed in the now empty hallway.

"Just stay the fuck out of my way! That was my second death in this family and not what I needed!" she hollered, then stormed out of the brig.

"Holy shit you pissed her off" Nemesis heard Sideswipe a few cells down from him

"Shut the fuck up"

"Hey, I'm not complaining, Elita, Ironhide, and Sideswipe owe me high grade and credits" and there was Sunstreaker

"Elita 1 made a bet that I would change?" Nemesis raised a brow, looking in the direction of the twins.

"I know right? We couldn't believe it either, we have bragging rights and high grade for it now. Even we know when not to have faith in a dumb ass" Nemesis set his head against the wall of his holding cell at Sideswipe's words. Primus he wanted this to end, the TERROR TWINS, some of the biggest "dumb asses" on the Autobot team were giving him a lecture on being a dumb ass. Then again, they lived for a long time, maybe dumb ass wasn't the proper term "Crazy asses" was more like it.

"Well, I was merely hoping that Nemesis prime would pull his head from his ass hole" Nemesis raised a brow ridge when he heard Elita's voice.

"So that Sage could finally have someone, and so my mate could have his brother back. Clearly that was far too much to ask from a fuckwad like you" the twins thought that was funny.

"Shut it you two!" They immediately hushed up. Elita turned her stormy blue optics to Nemesis, and it made him a little uncomfortable if he was being completely honest.

"A life was taken today that shouldn't have needed to be! If he dies in vain, I swear to Prime I will take you down myself! I will drag you through the pits after I have ensured you had a slow death. Do I make myself clear" She was close to the bars now, she didn't miss a beat in that sentence.

Nemesis didn't realize he had backed away an inch or two from the bars, any mech in their right mind would when it came to Elita, her and her squad were another largely feared group, even the twins had that much sense. Some of her work made theirs look clean and professional, she knew how to physically strike fear into her enemies, and mentally. The red and black mech just stared right back into her optics, not showing or saying anything, she narrowed her optics, then went after Sage.

Nemesis turned, and punched the wall, setting off an alarm, he didn't care, this was the most irritating thing he has ever gone through, and he was a fucking Decepticon, he honestly didn't know what was about to happen.

(1st POV)

"Holy sh-!" Striker could not believe how FAST these damn predacons were, specifically Predaqueen! Their best fighter and leader, the girl in bot form currently was getting her ass handed to her. She was thrown on the ground, and quickly rolled out of the way, just to have claws replace the spot she was just in, that was freaking close.

Striker spun around, missing several more blows, but she couldn't stay on the defensive side for much longer, the Predacon leader was very quickly processing her moves and she was going to eventually catch up and give that fatal blow. Finally, the Predacon made a mistake, she breathed fire at Striker, who willed it to do a loop, and send it with lots of pressure right back into her face.

The mechanical beast was stunned for a moment, and when she turned to look around for her kill she was kicked in the side, and was sent barreling to the ground, before the metallic dragon got to recover, she had a blade pressed to her throat.

"Please listen" the white and gold femme calmly asked. Much to her surprise the Predacon transformed, she was a giant beast when she was in pred mode, holy crap she was tall when she was transformed into a bipedal mode.

"You fight well for a two leg" She noted, she was still serious and menacing, but she was professional and not primal at the given time.

"I greatly appreciate that" Starstriker had to offer a smile.

"And I must say, you aren't bad yourself" she nodded, no wonder they were having so much trouble with the Predacons, man they were freaking quick.

"How did you block my fire? How did you send it back at me? Your turbines?" Her demeanor was still guarded, rightfully so, for god's sake they were still strangers who shared a battle. The Elementals surrounding their leader called out in victory, a couple whoops you would hear during the pit games. Which tended to be gladiatorial but with no deaths.

"That will be a discussion for another time, the reason I stupidly entered the spark of you territory, was not for a fight-"

"Well, I would not have listened to you until you proved yourself worthy anyway, which is why my Predacons did not kill your own group on the spot"

"That is also greatly appreciated" Starstriker looked around, her team seemed confident, despite the numbers and the fact they were completely surrounded with the large menacing beasts that have been causing them absolute hell for the past several days.

"So, I will hear you now" permission to speak.

"I came here for a truce" Striker asked, watching the femme, which was taller than her by the way, and not by a little.

"We are not going to fight for you" the pred replied.

"I am not asking you to. I simply don't want to have any more quarrels with you or any of your preds" Striker stuck with the terminology Predaqueen used, to not piss her off.

"You are on our territory" her posture was menacing and challenging again.

"I apologize for that, we have nowhere else to go, the cities leave us to be ambushed and we have our faces all over them, we are outnumbered here but remaining in or even near a city bot, con, or neutral, all are patrolled and we will die" Striker admitted, she hated to admit how screwed over her and her people were, it left them open, but at the same time, Predaqueen needed to know their situation, not for sympathy, but realize how truly screwed over they were.

(Happy belated 4th! Hope everyone had fun and was safe. I got sun burned to holy living hell. But had a lot of fun on the beach and then watching some fireworks~ Some good bbq food, life is good and this country is great. So proud. Hope everyone is keeping up with the fast pace storylines, keep me posted friends!)


	44. I Apologize

(Song by: Five Finger Death punch)

(1st POV)

Starstriker held her ground with the very large burgundy femme. You could still tell she was a pred in her bipedal mode, shit, if the claws, wings, and so on didn't give it away, the height and size did, she definitely wasn't an average city femme the girls saw in kaon, which were still impressive and intimidating by the way, Iacon femmes are where they get boring.

The queen of the Predacons watched Striker right back, her piercing orange optics staring the Supereon down who stared up at her, it wasn't menacing or challenging, it was calm and assuring her, that the leader of the Elementals would not back down.

"We will not attack, as long as you don't" Striker hid her relief behind her emotionless façade, but she gave a grateful nod.

"You and your Predacons may enter and exit our portion as you will, as long as you remain peaceful as well, if you need help in a fight, or need Energon or other resources, we have gotten to a point where sharing won't harm us, we took part of your territory, sharing would only be fair" Striker pointed out. Predaqueen perked her head at that, a bit surprised, though her eyes didn't show it.

"I guess that goes for you as well. You may come and go as you please, one attack or encounter, and you and your clan will pay for it" Predaqueen promised with a sneer.

"Understandable, I am merely trying to give a good life to my people, Unlike our last Supereon- er, leader. This planet is our home now since our original one was taken from us by Zeta Prime" Striker frowned at that memory. Predaqueen clenched her jaw at the mention of Zeta, well, they had a common enemy, and sometimes that strengthens a bond.

"Your last king was definitely less than desirable" Predaqueen huffed in irritation and a dark, irritated expression crossed her.

"You weren't the only one that thought that of him, he was a leader that would only resign only if he was defeated, no democracy. We couldn't find anyone to take him down, so I personally decided to try" Striker explained.

"Well, you seem to be a far more bearable neighbor than he was, so we will let it slide that you are on our grounds, we will see you around" Predaqueen said.

"Sounds good, thank you for your cooperation" Predaqueen nodded and transformed back into her alt mode, roaring and breathing fire.

The Predacons seemed to be relaxed now, as if the roar put them more at ease, they cleared a path, wich was a lot nicer than how they entered, they were bit at and snarled at coming it. Striker went to her human form again, and released her wings like her sisters, felt good to have them stretched, the preds watched them curiously now, some still not happy, some not minding so much now.

Either way, that was one less enemy to fight off, and when they were peaceful with the preds, all they had to worry about now were the bots and cons. Regardless of the two large masses of enemies, Striker couldn't help but to feel some relief that she was making progress in this giant ass mess.

(2nd POV)

"Where is she?" Nemesis asked, Lennox and several guards along with bow and the S squad were being dragged into the brig, where, to his surprise, were thrown in.

"We don't know Nemesis" Bo came into view, he looked very tired, very worn down, and pretty sick of this shit to put it lightly. Nemesis saw Bo's mate in view, the femme that went by Lindsey, she was watching her mate, and she looked very lost on what to do, she too was tired and looking sickly.

"We uh. Were actually hoping you would know" Lennox said with the shaking of his head, and he looked up at the mech who seemed surprised.

"I do not. She refused to tell me"

"Can't fucking blame her on that one" Bo glared acid at the prime, good thing Nemesis was behind these bars, he would wipe that look off of the human's face. Permanently.

"After the funeral she just up and left, we can't trace her anywhere" Lennox was shaking his head, then he glared at the squad of the girl.

"If she doesn't want to be found, she's not going to be found" Bo stressed, doing all he could to take a breather

"And our most loyal soldiers refuse to tell us" Lennox raised a brow at the caged women, Bo was looking at them with distaste.

"Why won't you say where she is going!" Lindsey couldn't stand seeing him like this, she walked up to him and gripped his arm, which calmed him for a second.

"She isn't running Bo" The big Asian boy turned his attention to Megan

"In fact she is doing the opposite, she just can't perform what she needs to do here. Just realize that, she will come back, she is not leaving you" Megan stated calmly, her eyes not giving anything away, they usually didn't. Prowl came up behind the humans, watching the blonde haired blue eyed woman through the bars.

Again, she turned that unreadable expression up to him, before looking at her sisters in arms, the fact she could hide emotion was eerie, and that level of incognito was even a little unnerving for Prowl.

"What is she doing?" Bo demanded, fists clenching.

"We can't answer that, everything will be answered in due time, but it is not our place to say" Bre answered. She looked irritated, being treated like a prisoner in the base she has risked her life to protect, but she refused to rat her sister out.

"Well you are all going to be court marshalled for treason and Sage will be trialed for going AWOL once we get our hands on her" Lennox snapped. He was so not having it, he lost a lot of friends, had other friends run and betray him, he was getting low on good soldiers at this rate. But he had to do his job, to keep the order, and although the girls that were locked up were anything close to family, he still had to do this shit.

"I need to start recruiting pronto, we are the head of the NEST base chain, and we can't do a very efficient job when we are so low in numbers and getting lower" The leader of the group stormed off, he had so much freaking paper work to do, and on top of that that was truly the last thing he could focus on, but his emotions weren't as important as keeping the planet safe and in order.

"Why are you being kept in a holding cell?" Sideswipe was shocked at his mate, it took him a good few seconds to process the information/sight that was laid out in front of him. Bre just looked at her mates, to the ground, and away, she walked over to the bench, and laid on it, all the girls were taking her lead, accepting their fate.

"What are you guys doing?" Sideswipe kept pushing it, he couldn't believe this, the S squad pulling this behavior, his mate looking so sad.

"Carrie…" The small blonde haired girl looked up at the tall green mech, but she also ignored him, altogether, she tried to hide an ashamed and guilty expression, but it didn't work.

What all of the bots didn't know, is the shit storm that was coming, and how long it was going to last, for this storm wasn't going to be some thunder and lightning, it was going to be every natural disaster that could possibly hit.

"Where is Lennox at?" Epps stormed in, looking from the cell.

"Office" Bre offered with a huff.

"Man why are you guys doing this? I would expect you guys to be the last people to pull treason like this" The dude looked disappointed at his young friends.

"She said Lennox is in his office" Maranda huffed. Epps watched them all for a little while longer, they didn't want to do this, but they had to, he knew them well enough to know better, maybe he was in denial, but he wanted to keep faith in them.

"I sure hope you guys know what you're doing" He couldn't even get in a crack at Maranda like he usually would, he was just too far down in the dump with all the death and now this. Worst timing that could possibly happen, but he knew damn better that shit was just getting warmed up before hitting the fan.

The dark skinned soldier meandered down the halls, getting to his best friend's office, with: shocker, more bad news. A couple knocks, and he heard some permission to come in, he walked up to the desk, shit he was a new level of tired he didn't think was even possible.

"I have some updates on the Decepticon activity" Epps waited for once. He usually got into it real quickly, rip it off like a band aid, but not this time, the circumstances were far more different and there were too many aspects.

"Sure. WHY NOT!" Old age was not helping anything with Lennox

"I would love to come back another time, but that truly isn't the case right now. This is not good" Epps pushed a little.

"Just tell me Epps" Lennox sighed, looking like he was about to bury his face in something and scream.

"You know the Decepticon activity that's been happening so frequently for about the past year or so? Mainly Asian points of interest?" Epps asked.

"Thoroughly" Lennox calmed himself down to look at his old friend.

"They stopped looking, and are now raiding places, we need to go investigate" Lennox scrubbed his face, and gave a humorless, silent laugh. His eyes hidden within the webbing of his thumb and pointer finger, it took him a good few seconds before he looked up at Epps again.

"I'll go talk to Optimus" Epps offered, Lennox absolutely hated throwing this shit on Optimus, but he already had so much to do.

"Alright, if he can't take anymore, by all means I'll organize everything for this mission, I know he has an overflowing plate of bullshit too" Lennox replied, he was calm now, for him to have an episode like that was rare. He always felt bad for snapping, especially at people that didn't deserve it, Galloway might be a different story, but not his best friend.

Now who else could he offer to go on this mission too? He was far too short on people, so it was going to have to be mainly bots, Lindsey and Bo were in no condition to go, the S Squad being locked up. Those were his go to's, time to get a little creative it seemed.

(Alright, I'll do updates as much as I can, I have been going through my beginning chapters, cleaning them up, adding more detail that they desperately needed, so there is a lot of work ahead of me there. But I'll keep putting along)


	45. Catalyst

(Song by: no other than Linkin Park! Rock it!)

(1st POV)

Optimus had a long day, being a Prime was not all it was cracked up to be, especially when being thrown into the middle of a war he didn't have any part in starting. The Prime was absolutely exhausted, he had the war to worry about, and then the Elementals were getting far stronger.

They had Cybertronian neutrals to steal energon for them, there were so many the bots couldn't keep them on a list. By the time they figured out who was allied to the Elementals they wouldn't be stealing anymore. Elementals had Predacons, or rather, at the very minimum, were no longer attacking them and have grown positive relations with the elementals.

On the bright side, the aliens have seized their attacks on the helpless civilian population, which meant the bots didn't have to keep them weak to ensure they stopped from doing that. Optimus was about to start up the attacks on them again, they were getting stronger and by the time they finally sent another attack, with would be devastating.

But of course, the Decepticons were showing their real colors, so the new Prime was torn on where to attack and what action to take next. He paced a little in his office, the lack of energon and recharge was most definitely not contributing well to his decision making, but no way could he possibly get the sleep a nourishment required right now, too much to do.

"Careful, I heard with enough overcritical thinking, bots can cause themselves to glitch" The Prime froze for a moment, then quickly pivoted on his peed to point a gun at the human female alien that seated herself on his desk.

"Relax, I am not here to hurt you Optimus, care to talk?" the girl sporting white and gold armor, removed her mask so her face and head could reveal her blonde hair, then she slowly moved to remove her sword, to which she tossed to his feet.

"Who are you?" Optimus demanded, carrying the authority of a Prime.

"Hopefully an ally by the end of this meeting" She watched the blue optics of the mech, his gun still out and posture still stiff.

"You look as rough as I feel Optimus, you truly don't remember me huh?" She asked, leaning back and relaxing on the desk.

"No, I do not" he said matter of factly, was he supposed to?

"Kind of a bummer, but hey, you still haven't shot me yet so this has gone far better than I thought it would have" she admitted, Optimus still watched her, not letting his guard down just yet, so far she didn't seem to be a threat, but how long would that last? Her species did tend to have very bad track record of violence.

"Tell you what, you know of Alpha Trion, correct?" the female stayed relaxed as she slowly leaned forward, Optimus was watching her every move, ready to fire, these creatures were very quick and deadly, especially for being so small.

"I would like you to do something for me Optimus" Was the little femme joking? After all the destruction her species has done, she had the gull to ask favors of him?

"Nothing difficult, I have already asked the task of your brother" Striker does admit, the way she went about it with Nemesis Prime, definitely could have been better, and she had so much doubt that he would actually go and do the shit.

"He is not my brother!" Optimus slammed his hand on the desk, inches from where the girl sat.

"He chose his path! And it is not one of honor!" compression sounded as he tried to calm himself down, being so low on energy certainly wasn't helping. Striker gave a slight amused expression, not at his reaction per se, but how similar it was to hers, they were more alike than either of them realized.

"If anyone knows about disowning a family member, or a high ranking officer, it would be me, the one that used to force us to raid your civilian housing units, and the Autobots in general, he is dead"

"He forced you?" Optimus narrowed his optics.

"Yes, forced us, one of my girls tried to defy him and paid for it, she's alive, but she won't be the same, it was either follow his leadership while he had it, or get the shit kicked out of you and possibly banished from the territory to be slaughtered by cons, bots, or preds" she watched him, not trying to get mad, or lose her patience.

Optimus kept his optics narrowed, the facemask he hadn't realized was on, was finally removed as he took what she said into some consideration, he was walking on glass these days and couldn't afford another mistake.

"And what of your previous leader?" Optimus kept that guard right up.

"Dead, I challenged him, won, took his place, and I am doing a 180 from what he started" Striker's own eyes narrowed.

"And why should I believe you?" the prime went to a different posture, crossing his arms, still looked tense as fuck though.

"Believe what you want, we were taken from our planet, experimented on, finally escaped, found a territory as a sort of haven, then to add to it, we were taken over by a tyrant, couldn't even trust my own species, by this point, I realized I would have to take things into my own hands, and that is what I did"

"Optimus, I would just like for you to talk to someone" Striker urged. Optimus was still processing what she told him, but she had to move this along, she was in the heart of enemy territory, and it was not setting well with her.

"And whom would that be?" He raised a dangerous brow at her. But before Striker could speak, she dove on the ground, some nice looking alien knives embedded themselves into the desk.

"Optimus Prime, and Starstriker in one, Nemesis Prime will be pleased to know that I took down two targets in one" Striker got to the ground, getting her sword.

"Friend of yours Optimus?" Striker huffed, the blatant Decepticon insignia on her chest plating was a: 'no' but she just had to.

The prime took a moment to give her a blunt look, then quickly dodged some more blades very quickly to not lose his head, finally in a blunt movement, a sword went cleanly through the assassin, right through her spark. It took several seconds for it to process to her, it was so quick and clean, finally she looked down, realizing the fatal injury, and she dropped to the ground.

Optimus was still on guard, the human femme was still in his office after all, even if he forgot about her for a few seconds. He turned to her as she walked up to the dead frame of the femme, and retrieved her sword, sheathing it back up casually.

"Tell you what Optimus, you want some time to think about it, in no way will I pressure you, if you don't want anything to do with me or my species, we will leave you alone. Just had a thought of: 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' we have more in common than you know, and the more you get to know me, my species, the more you're realize that. Or more so, remember" Optimus stood straight, confused, what did she mean remember? He watched her leave, contemplating a lot, he didn't know what to think at this point.

(making my way with editing, my first few chapters with this story are a mess, doing what I can to fix that, I might start looking into a beta reader, story can be quite a bit for me to handle in writing, lots of small details and big ones)


	46. Inside The Fire

(Song by: Disturbed)

(2nd POV)

Sage ran through the streets of Cinque Terre Italy, she had panic in her eyes, doing what she could to keep her calm, but it was far too difficult, her family was in danger! Her first family! The ones that taught her everything, the ones that kept her solid through boot camp, through just life, they aren't responding to her calls!

The bustling streets were crowding up, loud conversations near the stores along with some loud greetings being exchanged off to her left near the beach and water, people peppered in the restaurants overlooking the clear blue waters and beach umbrellas and rock formations. She quickly took a left, the beach becoming more distant behind her as she was hauling ass past a bunch of apartment complexes, mainly this is where tourists liked to vacation.

As she kept her fast pace she noticed a lot of locals, some recognizing her, she grew up here for a while after all, she didn't have time for small talk though! She climbed a steep hill, that followed into a curve, the top of a hill she ran to the door of a familiar apartment. But didn't go in, the blood on the door and the fact it was kicked in was a good indicator.

She knew what was behind that door, her body trembled a little, she couldn't deal with this anymore, it was just, all becoming too much. But sure enough, she opened the door with her foot, and what she thought she was going to see was precisely what she saw. Her family was dead, and man was it not a pleasant death that they went, they were all butchered, she looked around, there were claw marks and the weird purple goop everywhere, this…. It was the work of the strange zombies, but, why did they only attack the island? Just here? She'd have to take a bit of time to check.

Sage closed her eyes tightly, falling to her knees, said appendages physically not able to keep her standing anymore, she was a freaking mess, what was happening, why was everyone she loved dying? Something happened to her that day, something she couldn't put her finger on, but it was going to make a large impact.

.

.

"You done being so stupid?" Nemesis looked up at Ironhide, the dark prime was just tired, he was taking the insults in stride at this point. The black mech seemed to recognize this, and huffed, before Nemesis knew it, his cell was opened, he looked at Ironhide confused, but made no attempt to leave his cell.

"Come on Nemesis, let us talk" The mech nodded in a direction.

"You didn't learn your lesson the first time?" Nemesis followed him, he wasn't happy, and he definitely wasn't eager, to have a talk with the grumpy specialist.

"Sage is right, you would change" Nemesis was getting so sick of these riddles!

"How does Sage know anything about me?" He snarled. Ironhide ignored it for a moment. Nemesis examined him, and at that moment he realized, Ironhide didn't know that answer even, they just trusted whatever it was that Sage offered.

"You don't know…" Nemesis was shocked at this, they all acted as if they knew something Nemesis didn't.

"We don't, we merely believe in Sage and her team. They are not normal, we don't know why or how, they all have a special bond with us, but we can't put a digit on it, they are unlike any humans we have worked with, even the more seasoned soldiers we have fought beside for longer" Ironhide pointed out, both to himself and Nemesis.

"And you just blindly trust her?" That was some of the dumbest shit Nemesis has ever heard.

"I don't understand it, but you sense it don't you?" Ironhide asked.

"There is something off with Sage, doesn't make it special, it could be anything" The prime insisted. Following the black mech through the brig, the soft echoing of their pedes the only sound right now. The other women locked up were sleeping quietly, Nemesis caught Ironhide give them a side frown, and shake his head at their stubbornness as the two mechs passed. Inferna shifted a little but stayed deep in her sleep.

"She usually wrong?" Nemesis asked in a hushed tone

"She still hasn't been wrong. You had a rocky path, but she was still right, also if you try that slag again I will shove my canon up your aft so far you'll be choking on the barrel" The weapon specialist said it in a casual tone, which was far more fearsome due to the sincerity of it, Nemesis gave a huff, not doubting him for a second.

Ironhide was always for cruel and unusual punishment to the enemy. Why he was helping Nemesis so much anyway? The dark prime messed up so badly, he just got someone killed for pit's sake! Upon them getting outside, Nemesis couldn't help but to close his optics as the fresh air hit him, he was locked in that cell for a while, the twins already got out.

"Ironhide. What is Sage hiding from me?" he felt like a small piece of the picture and it was driving him crazy.

"Well, one thing she is hiding, is she is sick. Nemesis, she is dying, Ratchet has not the slightest idea what it is" Nemesis' optics opened wider, after a moment he looked at Ironhide in shock. He couldn't say a word, his vocalizers were just frozen, she was dying and she just ran off where she wouldn't be able to get treated or have tests done to help her?

He didn't even notice they were coming up to the cliffs, his mind obviously off somewhere as they started the gradual incline, the waves crashing against the rock angrily.

"She knew she was dying before even Ratchet did, and she knew before him that she could not be cured" Nemesis kept his cool. Refusing to lose it, though he knew the weapon specialist wouldn't be as satisfied with him throwing a fit this time, not under these circumstances. Sage wouldn't just come back unscathed and unfazed from this, this was a matter of death, he didn't want sympathy from the weapon specialist either, who sensed that.

"Why can't he do anything for her?" Nemesis said through gritted teeth, still keeping his cool, barely

"It's unlike anything he or any of our medics have seen. Along with the fact Cybertronians don't specialize in human sciences of any kind" Ironhide looked up at the sky, taking a huff, he truly did love this planet and some of the views it offered, but all the death reminded him of the darker days of Cybertron.

"There has to be something that can be done" Nemesis insisted. Ironhide shook his head gravely.

"If there is, it's nothing any of us know about"

(the dramas guys, hope you enjoyed!)


	47. This Is Why We Bleed

(Song by: Leader)

(1st POV)

To say Optimus was nervous, was a massive understatement, he wandered the territory of the Predacons, alone nonetheless, but something deep down told him this is what he would have to do. This could be a big step in the war efforts, to finally make peace or win, if he had the chance to do either, then he would take it in a heartbeat. Despite how nervous Elita was on the idea, he knew if he sneaked any guards along, the Elemental leader wouldn't be too pleased about that.

He had to tell Prowl he was going to a delegate meeting with the neutrals, which, in all honesty wasn't exactly a lie, they were in the Elemental camp.

The prime gingerly climbed over the rough terrain, unfamiliar with the pred grounds, he was hoping he didn't go somewhere he shouldn't, like the middle of the Predacon camp. Optimus almost slipped, huffing angrily, and in frustration, but kept going, this was going to go either very well, or in the worst and most violent direction, on so many levels.

Another step over some more debris, he kept his sensors on high, no movement just yet, and so far the Predacons haven't made a move, so hopefully he was in the clear.

"Hey, you made it, welcome Optimus Prime" His optics widened a little and he turned to his left, alarmed, Starstriker wasn't alone, she had 4 girls with her. But they didn't look threatening, not like the reports and footage would have mentioned, most of them gave him praising and impressed smiles, the rest just respectfully regarded him.

"I did indeed decide to take you offer up Supereon Starstriker, if our meeting can bring any peace between our species, then I will take it" The mech stated. The elemental had a kind smile, she nodded.

"We have made peace between the species, as you can see Optimus, we just haven't made peace with Autobots and/or Decepticons, which, I don't think the Decepticons are exactly eager to do" If the large amounts of assassins and battalions they keep sending into the elemental camp meant anything that is.

"I have heard of you taking in the neutrals, I am curious as to know more on those arrangements" Optimus felt guilty, guilty that he could not protect them and they felt the need to abandon their homes and go to a different species besides their own for refuge. But in this case, maybe it could be for the greater good, it could mean the elementals and Cybertronians finally got somewhere in making peace.

"Many reasons Optimus, and no, it was not to use them against the Autobots or to use them as a shield, we respected their wishes in not wanting to both to fight or get caught up in the war at all" Optimus couldn't help but to feel relieved and a little calmed down.

"They offered us many resources, and we wanted to prove ourselves to those who matter, who will listen and watch, but it doesn't end there, the more at ease they got in our camp, the more they turned into family, they are brothers and sisters now" Optimus was taken aback by this. They were completely different races, yet the Elementals could take them in as family, just how?

"Optimus, we will do anything for our family, blood or energon, and we will never argue against expanding our family" So this really was it, the humanoid species wanted peace between the Autobots and Elementals, together, they could begin to tip the scales significantly with the Decepticons.

Optimus was about to respond, but before he could, he got a comm. From his second in command, Prowl.

.::Optimus, the Decepticons are launching a large scale attack on Iacon, we need back up, we can't hold them back much longer, we're spread out too much::. His tone was always calm but he was definitely uneasy. Optimus only had one thing on his mind now, to help his home, he just hoped the Elementals understood as he turned around and took off back the other direction.

(2nd POV)

"Where were you Sage?" Lennox roared, slamming his hands on his desk, sitting in his chair with a stressed plop. Sage wasn't even a little fazed, she just stayed at the position of attention, her expression was unreadable, and tired. The Major knew she was going through a lot, but for the love of all that was holy she just went awol and returned back like nothing happened!

"My family is dead Lennox, my mother, my brother, and all of my Italian family. Dead" Something changed in her eyes, Lennox saw that now, and the anger left him in a large exhale, she was breaking, if not already broken.

"I.. Didn't know. But you can't just leave like th-"

"I thought I could save them Lennox, all of my family, they were murdered, and this murderer, he's just too fast, I can't stop him" Sage closed her eyes, almost like she was accepting her fate, but she was going to raise all living hell before going down at the same time, if that made sense. Lennox sat back in his chair, he knew the mother of the Usagi boys was murdered, but this was definitely aimed at Sage now, how did they know? Sage was so careful with keeping everything on the down-low, not just anyone would have been able to track down her let alone her family ties.

"You. How did you know they were getting murdered? Stand at ease by the way" Lennox didn't have the energy to gape, barely had the energy to be surprised. Basically, Sage just watched the Major, he got plenty of readings on her emotions, but not what she was thinking. There was something she wasn't telling him, a lot she wasn't telling him, she always seemed to be hiding things. He had so many other things to do, he had to go on a mission with some old family friends, Epps was sure as hell excited to see them again.

"I went to the crime scene, whatever created those zombies, they went after my family too" Lennox shook his head at that in disbelief. That didn't make sense, why would they attack that entire base, but then only go after a family the second round. And who the hell was behind the zombie creatures? An angry scientist?

"Why. They went after a base, why would they target you or your family? Why would they know anything about you?" Lennox was strongly hinting that he wanted some freaking answers real damn quickly, this didn't make any freaking sense.

"I am going to figure that out real soon here" Sage all but darkly vowed, the way she said it was so calm, yet had a menacing undertone, that made Lennox unsure. Okay, he was already unsure, regardless he had too much on his plate with the other half of things, he hoped he could trust Sage to do what was right and take care of things on this end of the bull shit.

"You can't take the law in your own hands, and you can't leave whenever the hell you want to, you have a ton of paperwork to do, I will talk to General Chan, and see what to do about this situation" Lennox sighed, he needed to leave, so much weird stuff going on these days. Sage already talked to her commander, and him, so now he needed to see what the higher ups wanted, Sage needed to keep her head low if she wanted to get through this.

"Just give me the paperwork Lennox" Sage seemed to have snapped out of it, for now, Lennox just wished she would talk to him more, now she didn't have time to he, Optimus and a lot of others had to leave for a mission soon afterall.

He wanted to pry but he knew several things: She wasn't going to tell him what was going on. Second: Sage wasn't normal, he didn't have the time to nose into her life like he should, nor wanted to, she did her job, was loyal and gave all to her brothers and sisters in arms, surpassing his most seasoned guys really. She was one of his best soldiers, besides, he works with giant alien robots, how much more different could Sage truly be?

(2 updates in a row? What? I saw someone Favorited me and this story and I got hyped so I updated it, makes my freaking day seeing emails from this website about my story. So thank you Katestarlight25, Between my rushed writing (working on it), complex and depressing storyline, I know why people don't read this story often. Regardless, still means a lot to me, lots of hard work so I love sharing it. Hope to hear from any and all y'all, whether it's a question to me or a character in here, a 'hurry with the updates!' or some constructive criticism, I would love to hear from more people. Hope you guys are enjoying!)


	48. Arise

(Song by: Flyleaf)

(1st POV)

Optimus got to Iacon, gaping at the damage already caused, they just got through the main defenses! He couldn't help but to assess the damage for a moment, many buildings burned or burning up, civilians running away in a panic the opposite direction. Optimus clenched his jaw, mask going over his face, sword and gun at the ready, he charged, but only made it a few steps. Because five winged figures zoomed over his head, and they weren't Decepticons, they were Elemental.

The Prime just watched in shock as Predacons were flying close behind. It wasn't a handful of preds either, it was an entire armada, since when have the preds FOUGHT alongside the Elementals, he knew they were neutral and on good terms, but now they were fighting alongside each other.

Some of the Elemental soldiers were riding on their backs, making as much noise to gain the Decepticon's attention, the elemental race surpassed survival, they surpassed a threat. Scattered Decepticons that were pillaging housing units, came running back outside because of the noise.

Decepticons engaging with Autobot soldiers stopped dead in their tracks to look up, then get cover from their foe. The scene alone made the Decepticons stop and watch in horror as Starstriker landed on the highest perch of a building, the queen of the Predacons at her side. She raised her sword, at that moment Predaqueen blew a massive stream of fire, Optimus couldn't believe this, the Decepticons were completely immobile with fear.

Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones starting to fear the scene, some of the Autobots raised their guns in a panic, Decepticons were a threat but the Elementals were large in numbers and becoming more powerful, they had everyone surrounded. They were frozen in fear too, Optimus quickly called them off, offering reassurance over the comm. much to their absolute shock, many if not all still looked uneasy about lowering their weapons, but they followed orders, keeping them ready still just in case.

"Starstriker!" Optimus heard the snarl of Nemesis Prime from down below.

"Nemesis Prime, you like what you see? Our family expanded a little" Starstriker turned into a femme transformer, neutral with no insignias. The dark prime snarled, ordering his troops to attack, it appeared it was just out of spite of the femme, to try to prove a point. The Decepticons only looked at him, then looked at both the Autobot ground support, and growing numbers of Elementals, they sure as hell weren't running into that shit, they too knew it was out of spite. If the numbers weren't overwhelming enough, the size of the creatures on one side, the sheer ferocity of the organics on the same side was bad enough.

"You mess with the Autobots Nemesis Prime, you fuck with us, and we don't like to lose, as you have seen" Starstriker hollered coolly, her optics were neutral and confident, she surely had quite the army under her wing. She spread her arms in a: 'yeah come get some mother fucker' look, Optimus couldn't do much but look around, all the lives and property that was saved because of their arrival.

"Oi! Nemesis! Your numbers are looking a little more depleted than usual!" a human female dressed in red taunted, Nemesis was not liking this, he sneered, taking a step back.

"Decepticons! Retreat!" He did not sound happy, in fact he sounded freaking pissed, now with the Predacons and Elementals, the Autobots were a different story, sounding pumped up and excited, roaring and cheering in victory.

"Ha! They are giving their battle cry!" An Elemental joked, ok, more like roasted.

Optimus just couldn't believe the scene, he understood why it was happening, well, why the Decepticons were retreating anyway. Why the Elementals were helping them made no sense to him he could only watch the scene unfold, did they feel bad for their past crimes against the civilians? Or did they truly want peace and an alliance like Starstriker so sincerely sounded like?

The Autobots were watching the Elemental intently, waiting for them to turn on them as well and start an invasion, but were both confused and relieved when they didn't. Some were putting two and two together that Optimus arranged something and stood a little more at ease, while others refused to let their guard down, mainly the younger less experienced warriors.

Needless to say, the Autobots were not caught up on what terms the Autobots and Elementals were on. Even Optimus didn't know quite yet, this was definitely a good start, he did truly want this war to end as quickly as possible, and he realized Striker really meant it when she said they were very similar. Because he could see it in her optics, she wanted this war to end as badly as he did, and she was doing anything and everything to do it, including taking hits and risks.

"Stand down, at ease" the prime called, looking at Starstriker with discreet awe, how did she make peace with the Predacons as well? How was that even remotely possible, he just had to look around a little, both to intake what happened and how.

"Dude you were amazing! That was awesome! And thanks for the ride!" A random Elemental sporting white exclaimed, to which the Predacon licked her like a cyber hound, causing the Elemental to laugh really hard. Optimus tilted his head in observation looking at another scene, a green armored Elemental react with the Predacon closest to them.

"Yeah yeah! I know I owe you 5 energon cubes when we get back, don't get a big head you!" This was a male, and he laughed alongside his Predacon, the Predacon looked both smug and something else, it was friendship, no, it was family.

The elementals were able to see a sentience none of the other Cybertronians were able to see. With that, they created something so much more out of that, the non literal family bond, and it was incredible. Optimus knew what he had to do, he made his way up to the Elementals Supereon, getting the attention of all Cybertronians of Iacon, every Elemental, every Predacon.

"Startstriker, The Autobots will no longer fight against the Elementals, we will indeed create an alliance, I wish to accept our offer, if it still offered to us" Optimus said. This display, it showed the Elementals were the exact opposite of what they were made out to be originally, on so many accounts, Starstriker believed that freedom was the right of all sentient beings clearly.

Based on the smile Starstriker gave, Optimus couldn't help but to feel a sense of relief, relief he had such an ally with such an impressive display, impressive spark and passion. The prime found that he wanted that strength, if not to win the war, he wanted to be a better leader both for war, and in general. The desire to take care of everyone he could like this human female could, maybe things would be ok after all.


	49. To Tell You The Truth

(Song by: Written by wolves)

(2nd POV)

Lennox, epps, and a whole hell of a lot of other people left, to the mainland, for some reason or another, why? no one knew why. Ok, Megan knew why, because Megan knew everything, there were reasons Prowl loved her so much, she was on top of literally everything. But even she didn't have her regular heart into the mass of the matter, she was growing tired herself, but she wasn't done just yet.

The girls all seemed to be avoiding their mates like the plague, which, a good portion of them leaving for both a mission, and the other half basically leaving to fill slots out in empty positions that required more attention spread out everywhere, the base was practically empty.

Aside from some new (Lennox promised) 3rd leveled soldiers. One of them made Megan stop in her tracks, made all the girls stop in their tracks, well, except Maranda for a good solid minute, she just wasn't paying attention until Megan snatched her back. They watched an SNCO take accountability, going down the names of the new arrivals of the base, waiting to see what he calls for this one woman.

"Corporal Striker!" the Master Sergeant called.

"Here, sarnt" A blond haired, blue eyed girl wearing ACUs responded, she looked at the girls observing her, a dark smirk growing on her face, the girls began to double time it right the fuck out of there.

"That, what the actual hell!" Maranda snapped when they got far enough away. Megan was just shaking her head in surprise, what were they even supposed to make of this?

"We better go tell Sage" Carrie pursed her lips. She herself really had no idea what to make of such a discovery, before them stood Starstriker, she was most certainly a ghost brought from the past.

.

.

Nemesis was free to move about the base at his own will again, and he did so blankly, not really focusing on anything other than his thoughts. Which probably wasn't such a good thing, he almost flattened a good handful of humans, his brother wouldn't take too kindly in him doing that.

He didn't know what to make of things, his thoughts, his emotion, he didn't understand any of it and it almost felt like the more thought he put into it, the more it was just confusing. It's like he knew deep down how everything fit together, and that he knew every aspect to put the pieces together, but they were just out of grasp.

Sure Sage was back, but she locked herself in her dorm, she and all her paperwork, she wouldn't talk to him, she really meant it when she said she was done waiting on him. She hadn't waited on him for long, well from what he understood anyway, he didn't know if he could trust the source that was his processor.

He at least thought she was in her dorm anyway, he turned the corner, and she was right at his feet, he stopped, and she almost bumped into him. He only stared at her, silently demanding answers, she kept her head down for a moment, not avoiding his stare, but more so she just didn't feel like this shit right now.

"Sage" He finally called to her, she sighed and looked up at him, looking nothing but annoyed.

"I thought I told you I was done with this shit" oh she looked exhausted.

"You're dying" He put bluntly. Watching for a reaction, she didn't even budge, flinch, nothing, she stayed so eerily calm, her emotions so very well in check.

"Uh yeah, slowly and painfully, now that that's out of the way, leave me alone" She walked around him, but he stepped in front of her, and again, she looked like she was about to kill someone. She wasn't even fazed when Nemesis looked crushed and stressed at her, his optics lowly showing his agony, why was she acting like this?

"That is why you pushed me away" he pointed out.

"OR! Or. or. It's because you're an insufferable douchebag. I said you'd find love eventually, not through me" She pointed out. Giving him a: Yeah can I fucking go now?

"Why didn't you tell me?" He crossed his arms. Demanding the question to be answered in a more believable tone, before he turned this place in to the Decepticons, she had feelings for him.

"Mother fucker, you were going to betray this base, hell still might for all I fucking know, and you expect me to tell you personal shit about myself?" She gave an unamused smile.

"That was when you believed I was a force of good and wouldn't betray the base" Nemesis pointed out, not letting his temper flare just yet.

"That's what you think, I'm not fucking stupid Nemesis, I knew what you were planning from the beginning, an idiot would know, I just knew how Megs would react, and I knew the Decepticons would never be able to effectively attack this base, between their numbers and their god awful equipment and base, I was spying on them after all" She snapped, crossing her own arms and glaring up at the tainted prime.

"I don't want your pathetic pitty, I don't want to fucking talk to you, my brother died to free you, don't let that sacrifice down lightly, my brothers mean everything to me" she hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Now leave me alone you grade A level cuck, I have more paperwork to finish up" Well, she left her room to eat, she tried to eat anyway. Fuck it. Right back in she goes, not like eating will do her much good anyway.

"This isn't over" Nemesis said halfheartedly, he meant it, but she definitely got the upper hand in this conversation, he has never dealt with this kind of stuff to say the least, but he'll learn real quickly.

His spark throbbed painfully in his chest plating, he did his best to ignore it while he got the hell away from the dorms, god damn it, she really was dying, and what was he doing to help her? He really did just need to stay the hell away from her, he was making things harder for her, dying was bad enough without drama and dealing with a mech that doesn't know his emotions or how to help her.

(Holy, been a while since I last updated. My god. Anyway, sorry it's been so long, will not leave this story hanging, promise. I was graduating, moving dorms, and my boyfriend is in town. (Be on my way back to texas soon here to be with him) it's been a solid minute since the last time I spent time with him. But anyway, fret not, I will complete this story)


	50. My Nemesis

(Song by: Hell yeah "five finger death punch")

(1st POV)

Where…. Where was she right now? Starstriker looked around, only thing she could really see were a bunch of clouds dusted with light pink Hughes, she wandered north, using the sun, which was below her giving off its glow. Did to have some bad energon or something? She found herself in front of a very large door. Well, only one thing to do now, what was behind this damn thing?

The newly found godling of light gave a mighty push on the door. There was a large blast of light, she felt something constrict very tightly around her throat, around her wrists, and her ankles, roughly yanking her to the ground.

"Gah! What the fuck!" She looked around, enraged and annoyed beyond words. Then she got really fucking pissed when she saw her sisters in arms were in the same boat, they were confused, and just a little unnerved, just a little. This was some godly shit, it had to be, and that meant they'd be meeting their fathers, for the first time and this was not a very good first impression at all.

Striker followed the thick, golden chain links of her cuffs to the marvel floors where they were anchored, some ugly ass square designs encrusted in silver on the floor. Yeah, that wasn't going to come loose anytime soon, the frustrated growls of her team caught her attention, making her look down the line.

Inferna halfheartedly pulled on her chains, the restriction brought back very bad memories, and she didn't like that in the slightest. Aquarius wanted to help her, but being so heavily restricted herself, so that was a negative there ghost rider.

"Uh. Hello?" Ariel called, her voice was more curious and unnerved. Striker hated hearing her friend sound like that, they were all scared shitless on so many levels, and their deadbeat fuckwits for fathers were the cause.

The girls could only look at 6 empty thrones, no one even had the decency to be here and explain to them where they were, who they were, what they were, what was going on. Especially considering the fact they were fucking chained to the ground, scared as hell and confused as hell, was this Amauro's doing alone possibly?

"Shut your fucking mouth" A god in white robes snarled, he appeared near Ariel, who just looked up at him like: 'what the hell? I'm trying to be nice!' Alright, not Amauro working alone, this is their dong, why the fuck are they acting like this?

"Did I ask for you to talk Aero?" A god in gold and white robes seemed bored as he walked up to the chained, anxious af women, some of them squirming uncontrollably, the fighting instincts were a little up there in the fight department.

"Oh apologies, master" Aero all but said with dripping sarcasm. Photo glared at him for a moment, then turned his attention back to the women, the rest of the gods popping up behind him. The girls were getting itchy, maybe it was because they were intimidated, or because the restraints were getting painfully tight, maybe a mix of both.

"So, these are our wretched spawn" ok. Fuck you. You're wearing red so it is assumed you're probably Pyro. So fuck you fire ass freaking pile of freaking garbage.

"What the hell did we do to yo-" Inferna couldn't finish that sentence, the collar got too tight, the girls felt like fucking dogs, but maybe even worse than that. Dogs didn't get cuffed by the ankles, and wrists too, with weird magical collars that can get tighter!

"Silence, I am speaking, now, we need to get something out of the way" Starstriker was still caught up on the fact he was hurting Inferna, oh she was going to find a way to permanently break his nose so fucking help her…

"We do not care for any of you, we are beyond the petty mortal emotions" Photo assured, waving off the emotions part. Gee, what a nice fucking guy, rest assured, they all can put two and two together very quickly that these guys are purebread ass holes, and can come to accept that even more quickly.

"Especially you child" Photo looked dead at Starstriker. She could only look at him, the collar closing in around her windpipe, chafing ever so painfully at her throat and everything else, making her grit her teeth.

It's a good thing she hated her deadbeat dad from the get-go, all the shit she went through, him saying such words did nothing to her emotions like he wanted. She wouldn't freaking allow it, this ass hole will never get the satisfacrtion or opportunity to hurt her.

"You mean nothing to me. You better realize you need to learn quickly, you better defeat Amauro, I have some pressing tasks for you" What the hell, she was supposed to fight Amauro? Dude was way more powerful than her, that was a suicide mission! Oh, and she was under slavery via a nice little fucking curse by him! Because fuck face in front of her decided to let the god of darkness slip by and screw her over, she could feel that curse, she didn't know precisely what it was, but she sure as hell knew now.

"I.. Won't sur-" damn it! Let her speak without tightening the collar!

"And if you die, I don't care, I will throw something else at him. You are expendable to me, you are nothing but a weapon, one I can and will throw away, you're lower rank, you are at my will and I will use you as I please, just like I did with your sister" what that actual shit! Where does this guy think he gets off?

He might not have hurt her at first, but the fact he used and abused her sister hurt her beyond words, did she know her sister? Did she ever meet her? Fuck this was really bothering her now, but she couldn't focus on it too much (thank god) because she was getting choked out.

"F-Fuck you" Starstriker finally spat out through the lack of air, her sister was dead? No, it couldn't be! Who was she? She'd never get to know her! She was freaking dead! Where do gods go when they die? Was it pleasant, was she at least at peace? Striker didn't want to think about it in case the worst was to happen.

Photo came up to her quickly, swatting her in the face, she felt the side of her face swell, and blood pool in her mouth, all she could do is spit it out. He, he could hurt her. Since Shockwave released her from the lab unwillingly, she really hasn't felt pain the same unless low on energon/energy. As for pain, even if she did feel it, it was very quickly healed.

As if the collar wasn't bad enough, Photo then picked her up by the throat, she couldn't grab his hand, in a feeble attempt to get rid of the pressure. Her feet were taught due to the chain, and Photo looked at her with gold glowing eyes, yeah she was probably going to die, could she die? Her sister did, so naturally she can too, especially up here.

The strained call from her sisters trying to stop him, but they were in a shitty boat as well, they couldn't move they were strained as hell.

"You listen to me child, you WILL do as I say, or I will kill you myself" Gee, what a great father. Anyone want to fucking trade?

"Do you understand?" His grip on her throat got dangerously tight at this point, like he was actually about to kill her, her body was trembling and face was losing color.

"y-yes" Starstriker got out, just don't hurt her cousins, she couldn't lose any more family, they were all she had left, they were her sisters!

"You play Amauro's game, but you WILL kill him, I also don't care if you get enslaved, so don't come crying to me" his eyes glowed an eerie gold in anger. Starstriker just quickly nodded, that's all she could do at this point, and for that, Photo roughly dropped her, the chains tightening to yank her to the ground even harder so she made a loud slap against the ground.

"DON'T!" Starstriker heard Aquarius demand, Starstriker's eyes shot open wide when Pyro pulled a sword on her, holy shit did he fuck her shoulder up. Inferna couldn't move so she willed fire at him angrily which he easily deflected and punched her in the stomach next.

Naturally, all the girls wanted to fight for their supereon and started their restricted assault, one that their sperm donors were frantically trying to put to an end immediately. The way they deemed best fit, was to beat the shit out of them, they were laying into them, but the girls weren't giving in, they kept fighting for their supereon, their family.

"Stop! Stop. Please, I'll do what you want, don't hurt my cousins" Starstriker was shaking, a little late, they were beaten to shit in the "example" and to stop the resistance. They could do whatever the fuck they wanted with her, just don't touch them. They are her cousins, her blood relatives, she still couldn't believe people she randomly met that day ended up being family, she's never had family she was related to. And she WILL NOT let anything happen to them, not if she can help it.

The gods all paused, some in mid strike of another assault to their "daughters" yeah, the day Starstriker calls Photo her father, hell would freeze over, thaw, and repeat about 100 times. She was already pissed at this mother fucker for never being a part of her life, for the love of god she let Amauro CURSE her, when she was a baby, just like the legend said…

Yet he felt she owed him something, all she could do is play the game, if she was enslaved, then she would be enslaved, if she died fighting Amauro, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. She could sleep, she could be at peace, and if she succeeded in the fight, her cousins would be safe.

"I'll go, just please let me fix things for our new home, let me make it so my cousins can live at peace, and I'll fight him" Starstriker pleaded.

"No, Stiker you can't do this!" Ariel choked, plenty of swollen spots on her face making talking a little harder for her. Striker glared at her injuries, actual tears coming to her eyes, she is just passing it off as a side effect of her own injuries.

"I will, I beat an enemy I didn't think I could to begin with, and I will defeat this one too" At the minimum if she didn't beat him and win, she wouldn't let herself die until that monster was put to justice. The gods seemed to think it was funny that she thought she could win against Amauro, she ignored them, looking at her cousins, they weren't healing here like they usually did.

She could not stand seeing them like this, she was going to do anything in her power to fix this, all of it, no matter what it took they were her family.

"Basically I'm sending you to your death, and on the slim chance you survive, I will send you on bigger mission after bigger mission, you have a special entity, one that can learn and gain power, and you will give this clan of gods more power, as you rank past our clan, we rank too" wow, so she was just the power house of the cell for these ass holes. Nice.

"Do not fail me, or I will just move down the line with your cousins" Striker looked up at him in horror, no, no, no no! he couldn't do that, he'd kill them all! Clayshah was trembling a little because of her wounds, the chains rattling ever so lowly because of it, then she got herself under control.

"I won't Photo." She couldn't, no way in hell. With that, another flash of light and all the girls woke up with a snap, shooting straight up, some visibly shaking, they looked at each other.

Starstriker's eyes narrowed dangerously at what she saw, Aquarius' shoulder was healing up, what happened, that was real, her cousins and her just met their fathers, and they were gods, gods they never want to meet again.

"Starstriker, what the hell do we do now" Aquarius looked at her cousin with horror, her eyes returning to their (what has been normal) hardened state. Striker didn't know what the hell to do, what do you do when you meet your deadbeat father (which she's pretty sure even before that meeting she wouldn't want to meet anyway) but not only do they leave you to die many many times when they had the power to help, and end up beating the shit out of them?

They were all in shock, just frozen, sitting there like a bunch of idiots, like, things were shit, then they picked up, things began to go smoothly, but god damn TOO smoothly, because they got this cluster fuck going on now. Starstriker finally shook herself out of it, swallowing, she had bad feelings everything was just going to avalanche down at once, the war, the gods, all of it. It was sure as hell a lot to take in.

"We make peace on this planet before I go fight…" She decided, pausing, and looking at all of them, determined fire in her eyes, if she couldn't control the rollercoaster of emotions such as shock, fear, and pain, she would just fill it all in as passion and anger.

"And we vow to never turn into anything like what our fathers are, I don't know if that is just typical of gods, but never will we allow it to come into fruition with us, we won't be like other gods, we have to keep that part of us that makes us… human, our humanity" Striker pursed her lips in remembrance

"I agree, I mean, you all saw what they did, that empty look in all of their eyes" Ariel had tears coming to her eyes, angry tears, and she stubbornly wiped them away.

"Don't worry, I'll fix this, we keep to who we are, they gave us a good example of what not to be, and we will go off of that" Starstriker clenched her fist in anger.

"We'll win this war together, and we'll fix everything else" Clayshah insisted, she was also on the verge of crying, but held it back stubbornly, she wasn't going to, she was sick of feeling weak and helpless.

"And we will, we'll blow every task out of the fucking water" Starstriker opened her eyes, they glowed a soft gold, with determination, with her true power, she will never use it like her pathetic sire did.

"Just try to go back to sleep for now, we will worry about this when we get to it" They all had a cave to themselves. Usually the supereon slept by herself, traditionally, but given the circumstances she was able to sleep alongside her generals, her cousins. The girls were scared shitless to go back to sleep, already having reason to because of the warzone they slept in.

Even if it was getting better, they lived in the conditions so long, they all still easily woke up to the smallest of noises, but never had they felt the need to fear their dreams.

(Here frendos, nice long update for you guys~ a nice thanks to one of my buddies: Devastator1776 for following and favoring me and the story! thanks Dev! and thank you all for reading! always love seeing my views go up! love y'all!)


	51. Heroes

(Song by: Alesso)

(2nd POV)

"SAGE! Sage you need to see this, she, we don't know what to make of it!" Maranda was winded.

"Fuck I'm out of shape" Carrie snickered at that. But then they looked at their leader with that seriousness again, some bad shit was going down, none of them knew what to make of this.

"What's up guys" of course something else was going on. Her team was urging her to follow, apparently not able to get the words they needed out. Sage gave up trying to get them to explain everything to her, so she just sighed and followed them, she did not feel up for these games, she had so much work to do. And well, not very much time to be doing it.

They walked across the clearing, past the flight line, kept freaking walking, oh my good god where were they taking Sage? It wasn't until they got to hanger 1000. Why were they taking her to the hanger where newly arrives go? They got there just as the newly arrives were dismissed, they were going to be given a tour by liaisons and people that have been on the base for a while.

"Oh my god what the fuck" Sage laid her eyes on Starstriker, blond hair, blue eyed woman, didn't look like she aged a day since the flee of Cybertron. This was going to add some complications to the massive cluster already going on.

"What is Nemesis doing?" Bailey was right, he almost looked brainwashed walking up to her, he stopped a few feet away from her, and she looked up at him. A smile gracing her face, Sage couldn't help but to raise a brow, that and she was just confused as hell at this point.

Then something creepy as hell happened, Starstriker turned to look at the audience quietly observing her (they honestly weren't trying to hide, so the fact she spotted them wasn't the problem/issue). But the look she had on her face though, now that was unnerving, she gave a smirk at the girls, as if she was going to raise hell.

"Yeaaaaah let's get out of here." Sage pursed her lips, she was creeped out, it was time to leave.

"So what goes on there?" Megan was walking with her close friend. Out of the hangar, and away from the woman that were giving them very bad vibes. They passed some Hmmwv's that were clearly in need of maintenance, which was just the hanger over, Sage wanted to do some work there but again, pressed for time.

"Hopefully he falls for her and gets distracted henceforth leaving me alone until I can figure this shit out?" Sage pursed her lips in thought, not actually a bad idea, she needed to stay focused right now.

"I took you someone who wouldn't give Nemesis up for anything" Carrie was confused.

"It's time for him to move on, it's time for both of us to move on, it's time for me to finally die, and time for him to find a love, love that isn't as complicated" Sage snickered. It was a genuine snicker actually, she was just so tired she was slowly hitting that point where everything was just funny.

"Sage, you need to be taking it easy" Clayshah sighed. She didn't like seeing her friend so freaking sick, didn't like seeing her literally work herself to death.

"Dude. You're the one that drug me out here" Sage pointed out, raising a brow at her good friend.

They walked by the flightline again, mainly there were just cargo planes there, but there were a handful of fighters, some 16's and a few F-22's. Sage liked looking at the F-22's, the 16's on the other hand were nicknamed lawn darts for a reason. But the ones that always got her excited were the A-10 warthogs, they always made her giddy to see as she walked towards their maintenance hangar.

Sage worked on several things on base, mainly in the shop with the guys working on Hmmwv's, but she'd work on a cargo aircraft every now and then. Even if she absolutely despised working the tough books to get the directions, the system used made it so hard to find things in, it was her biggest weakness.

"I have a question, why are we in here?" Bailey asked. The jets were probably making her miss her bot back in Idaho.

"I don't know, why are you all following me?" Sage opened the door, it scraped open because of the sand on the ground, it was an older door and an older hanger, these fuckers were erected in world war two. Still standing, very impressive.

"Because we are worried about you" Carrie said with a lot more sass than anything. Sage turned the corner, using the hand rail of the stairs for a sharper turn as she began climbing stairs, all the girls following her.

"You guys can't worry forever, nor will you be able to anyway, hell, even for long" Sage went through another set of doors upon getting to the top of the stairs, she felt like she was hiding. Sage leaned over the railing, looking at the meanly painted attack aircraft with a small smile, man these aircraft were fearsome, loud and slow too, but man were they fearsome.

"Stop talking like that, you'll make it out of this alive" Bre gave a frown as she leaned over the railing too, naturally finding the little planes cool herself.

"I have every odd stacked against me, add the fact another one just popped out of nowhere, no idea where that's going to play or strike. That and we're all tired, we are all in need of good rest, we've been fighting for a long time, maybe if the worst were to happen, it'd be for the best" Sage pursed her lips, she felt Bre take her hand, and give it a squeeze. Sage didn't want to look up, she blinked once, and felt a rush of emotions, and her true and long build up exhaustion. Or maybe that was everyone's around hers exhaustion, it was radiating, she wanted to give up, but she wouldn't let them give up. She was a hypocrite like that.

.

.

Nemesis couldn't help but to be captivated by the new blonde femme, she looked so much like Sage but she wasn't and he felt something in his spark pull. His curiosity grew with this femme, he needed to talk to her, and she acted more bubbly than he thought, more trusting, and all in all: less confusing.

Something about this femme was more relaxing, it drew him to her, Sage didn't want to answer his questions. Something within him told him that she could answer some questions…

(1st POV)

"You find them?" Clayshah heard Inferna call from a decent distance.

"Hell yeah, way ahead of you" Clayshah was faster with a scan tool than most even knew. She was finding bot survivors left and right, freeing them and starting repairs. They were with some rescue bots, the Autobots and Elementals were surprisingly working very well together. A couple green bots: Boulder and Hound were what they went by, Hound being pretty damn good at tracking Clayshah had to admit. And Boulder better with civil engineering, he was good with the rescue and repairs.

Well, he was a rescue bot after all, and he did his job pretty well from what his group could tell, Clayshah was used to healing and fighting but rescuing bot civilians from a Decepticon tarnished city was a different story. But they all told Optimus they would help, so here they were, Ratchet even jumped in, much to everyone's glee, they could talk to him again without him getting beheaded!

"Ohhhh, that is a big fire…" Inferna said as a side note. Clayshah was helping a civilian mech while boulder and Hound were unburying another one, quite useful as a team those two are. Clayshah looked at her cousin, man, she was her cousin, still a lot to take in, they were strangers mere years ago, and so much had changed.

"Heatwave, my leader, is enroute to the fire" Boulder said in his alt mode, using his large shovel on said alt mode to move large pieces of rubble very carefully, there were several frames under this one.

"Well, he's not going to be there soon enough, that fire is moving hella fast" Inferna let her wings erupt from her wings, both as showing off and well, she just felt like it. Then in one flap she shot off the ground and headed towards the fire, Clayshah watched her for a moment then went back to delicately picking up debris and shrapnel so she could solder and weld her newest patient.

Her little pale skinned hands moved very quickly, so skillfully, she's been working on Cybertronians for plenty long enough to know the little tricks and ways to go about things, needless to say it showed. She kept working but when a shadow loomed up over her she needed to investigate, they were still in a warzone after all, so staying alert would be a wise choice. She looked up to see Hound, he seemed to be watching, which made her suspicious but she didn't think too much of it, he was her ally right now.

"May I help you, Hound was it?" The green mech suddenly had a small, gentle, and friendly expression, which made Clayshah drop her suspicion, damn, what a power there, people kept saying his olfactory sensors were his greatest weapon?

No, stop, it is illegal to think of any of the bots as anything more than comrades, relations between the bots and Elementals was still fragile, it was a temporary law until things smoothed out. But it is still in place so important and big things could be accomplished. Rightfully so.

"Ah, yes ma'am, we found 4 more survivors" He said calmly, his smile was gone, but his optics were still gentle.

"Roger, I'll be over there in a minute, can you flag Optimus over? This patient is stable, is Ratchet close by?" Hound perked his head, thoughtfully at her questions, then nodded.

"Yes ma'am, on the other side of the hill, looking like he's finishing up a couple patients himself, working in the pits has really helped his speed and precision" Hound informed. No freaking way, Ratchet was going to Kaon, and worked in the pits? That was literally the equivalent of the elemental's equivalent of the 'nest' except the pits were in the ghetto.

"He said after your Prime saved his son, he was inspired to do what he could to keep helping those less fortunate, including slaves in the pits or those who just fight there to meet end's meet, he also found a couple young warriors he'll be bringing in" Hound explained, easily reading the expression on the earth girl's face.

"Well good for him. There, done. Just be careful in moving him, he'll be safe for travel" Hound very carefully picked him up, making sure not to mess up her work, and went to find Optimus.

"Hey little squishy!" And there was Bulkhead. Clayshah rolled her eyes at him, but at the same time she found him hilarious, he was a big burly green mech, Supereon deemed them as a whole: "big green" they all worked great together, man could Bulkhead lay down some arsenal on the enemy.

"My name is Clayshah" She reminded him, snickering as she got to the next patients, calming them down and suppressing their pain with coding and Cybertronian sedatives. Where she began to wumbaw on her work, stabilizing them, she can get her team back at camp that she's been tirelessly teaching, to do the cosmetics and more.

"Yeah, ok, Clayshah, anyway we got incoming" He causally said, getting a large gun ready to fire

"Well, that right there would be a cluster fuck" Hound walked up to her, but stepped away when he saw her wing flare-up, and she took to the sky, within seconds, the second the Decepticon stragglers saw her, they turned the other way and took off. She raised her hand and rocks along with minerals were crushing the surface they were just on, no she wasn't attacking the fleeing bots, she was just making sure they would not be coming back soon.

"Well, you're no fun" Bulkhead slung his gun to his shoulder again, looks like he wouldn't be needing this.

Over on the other side, still within Clayshah's previous work area, Inferna confronted a building, shit was so on fire, in fact the whole little "suburb" of housing units were. Time to really test her power, she could do this, she's been practicing, she raised her hands, eyes glowing red, and she swiftly moved her hands apart, a shockwave formed from it, blowing the large mass of fire out.

Now it was time to find survivors, Inferna was pissed, her stupid father could have told her about her abilities, she could have saved that mother and child. Aquarius wouldn't have had to do what she did either, she could have controlled it and known better, they both changed since that day. Inferna just hoped it was for the better that she changed.

The Pyro was snapped out of her thoughts by sirens, going out of the charred to shit house she was checking, and looked out, to see a couple rescue bots, a helicopter and a fire truck were on the scene.

"Running a little late boys?" Inferna smirked, then went back into the house, doing another sweep, luckily nothing so far, she stepped out to go to the house next to it.

"Optimus said you Elementals were efficient in battle, he never said anything about rescuing" The firetruck said after he transformed.

"If it makes you feel better, we didn't know if we fell under your definition of efficient in rescuing either" She said, clearly focused on the task at hand and not really paying attention to him, which he didn't mind, they were here to rescue, not socialize.

"You guys got names? Or do I just call you chopper and fire truck" Inferna snickered as she made it through another house, spotting a survivor, they were unconscious, but not permanently offline. Inferna transformed into a red femme, come on, they are gods to an extent, gods were notorious for transforming, Starstriker just discovered said abilities earlier for some reason. She lifted the femme very carefully up and out of the housing unit.

"Name is Heatwave" He said, then had to do a double take when he saw her as a femme, low key giving her a confused expression, if that was still her.

"And I'm Blades!" The orange and white chopper Rescue bot exclaimed excitedly, aw, so cute and cheerful even in a warzone, Inferna like him.

"Well, nice to meet you two" She transformed after very carefully and gently setting the injured femme in the middle of the cul-de-sac, so no falling debris in any of the buildings could hurt her should they fall.

"Are you uh. Are you one of the generals of the Elementals?" Heatwave couldn't help but to ask. He knew a descent amount about the elementals, he knew some were "blessed" (as they called it) with abilities, some just stuck to their swords that could encase themselves in aura. But the Generals and their prime or "Supereon" as they put their leader as, they were the deadliest and most efficient.

"Well obviously she's a general heatwave, she just wiped a fire out with the wave of her hands. That was so cool, I'm excited to work with you" Blades was showing his giddy self. He was so genuinely happy, it was nice to see, yes, he will make a great little buddy.

"I've decided I like you Blades, it'll be a pleasure working with you too" Inferna snickered, grinning at the orange bot.

"Now, we here to socialize? Or are we here to rescue?" Inferna turned back to the houses, and headed back in wearily, kind of, this thing could probably collapse on her afterall.

"Right" She heard an agreeing smile in Heatwave's deep vocals respond, as he started to pick a house as a starting point.

(many notes today guys! I'm seeing more action so I want to update more!

review responds:

selfless1978: yes there are a good handful of those mother faqers that need a highfive. In the face. With a chair. lel, ty for reviewing girly!

Shoutouts:

You can thank Devastator1776 for this update a lot. He binged my story and made my day by conversing with me on kik. Thank you Dev!

Sidenote: Thank you to everyone and anyone reading, I really hope to hear from you guys too, I don't bite and love seeing reviews. Even small ones make my day. Thanks everyone!)


	52. Satellite

(Song by: Rise Against)

(1st POV)

Back at camp, Striker was going over battle strategies with Aquarius and a newer member to the strategic table: Prowl, he was hesitant in working with the Elementals at first. But the more he found out about them the more he realized most of what he originally heard was propaganda.

"The Decepticons have been spotted in this area, the weak point is the front ECP" Prowl pointed at the entrance to the map.

"Negative, the front ECP is always the heaviest with bot power, they have release gates up in this vicinity, cons will flood out from the top of it, and bring the rain" Aquarius stated. This mech knew his stuff,, but so did Aquarius, she digested every detail of battle and clung to it perfectly.

Starstriker looked at Prowl curiously, keeping a dead straight face, poor Prowl looked at her in such confusion, wondering how they knew how to raid Decepticon bases. The Elementals were raiding those bases and labs while also defending themselves from Autobot attacks. The Autobots were nowhere near as experienced in leading an attack like the Elementals were for that exact reason.

"Well, what do you propose?" He looked at her challengingly almost, though it was clear he was trying to keep his composure, they were still on unsteady ground with the Autobots.

"Anything but knocking on the front doors, flushing them out would be the best course of action" Aquarius ensured.

"Then we can quickly lose the advantage, they have far more air power than we do, and if they spread out too much they could be too much to take, they have large numbers as well" Prowl pointed out. Aquarius was going to say something, but the communications the neutrals so kindly assisted the elementals in getting parts for and assembling, went off. They had an incoming message, probably from one of the scouting patrols.

Starstriker got up, quickly and answered the incoming transmission, right after hitting the flashing red button on the touchpad, a face came up on the screen, it was one of her front liners, a whole group of them, along with some of her best scouts, and a couple seasoned spies. She sent them out to gather recon.

"Saber 1, go" She said, watching them, they were very trusted to her, and like a supereon, she got close to all of them. The four front liners were Pyros, very skilled: brown haired, brown eyed girl: Haze. Brown eyed, blonde haired girl: Spark (known as Sparky by friends, Striker called her Sparky, she couldn't help it, the soldier thought it was great, never being so close to her supereon really.) A Typical dark red haired Pyro, piercing green eyes went by: Flare, very skilled with explosives. Last front liner was another red head brown eyed girl named: Scorch, she loved getting close and personal with her enemies, and damn was she efficient with her power of fire, one of the few blessed.

"Supereon this is team Salamander" Scorch did not look happy, looked like she was going to bring every hell known to Elementalkind and even more after that. She was a Pyro sure, but even then, this one usually kept her cool, hence why Striker made her squad leader.

"Go ahead team Salamander" Striker took a serious expression, crossing her arms thoughtfully watching them. The large screen being the brightest thing in the room, they were strategizing after all, had to have a dark, gloomy, proper ambiance. Well that and they were in a closed off cave, metals like that tended to make thinks a little more blocked off from the natural light of day.

"Whiplash and Gust returned from spying inside the premise of the Decepticon base. They found some disturbing things" The two very sufficient male Aero spies. Striker was not going to like this, she tilted her head, urging the front liner to go on, two Geos of the team came up behind the girls. Both her exceptional scouts: Sarsen and Landslide.

"Supereon, they are performing mass experiments in there, worse than any I have seen, this operation has been going on for a long time" Scorch was getting very antsy.

"Literally everyone and thing is their test subject, bots, cons, civilians, CHILDREN, street rats, no one is safe from this lab Supereon" Scorch was having a hard time keeping her bearing, looking like she was going to set the place on fire right then and there.

Striker couldn't blame her in the slightest, everyone was a victim to this war, didn't matter the age, and it was making her sick, she wanted to put it to an end. Looks like they'll be hitting this base more quickly than they originally thought, guess they'll have to go with the most developed strategy and go from there.

"Alright, standby, if this base is as important as you're making it sound like, it will have a lot of bodies covering it, even if there aren't that many now, it will have good defenses with technology, security cameras, if you haven't been spotted yet then fall back, do not engage until I get a unit to strike" Starstriker ordered.

"Supereon, they are still in the works of experimenting on them! Just like they did with us but worse!" Shit, it wasn't like Scorch to get defiant like this.

"Scorch, fall back to base" Striker had to get her back here now before she tried to engage that Decepticon fortress on her own. She was going to just have her standby, but with her sudden rash behavior she was going to have to take precautions now.

The elementals have been getting many of their own back, it turned out there were labs all over the place on Cybertron that had Elementals, and their numbers gradually were climbing to a healthy spot. Which was both infuriating and a relief, some Elementals died a brutal death due to some experimentation. Upon stealing enough data, Striker and her team learned Shockwave was trying to duplicate what happened to them.

Despite the fact said population was expanding quite rapidly the more labs they raided, Striker was not about to risk anyone. Not even if they thought they could raid this place on their own, she needed to play it safe, especially when she could afford to. She'd do it even if she didn't have the bodies, she herself would go to ensure a successful mission and that everyone would make it back.

"But Supereon-" Striker understood both the front liner's passion and anger, but she would not stand for disobedience. They were pinning the Decepticons into a corner, with the Autobots help especially, but this is when the enemy got deadly, the saying: "a cornered animal" and her subordinates couldn't see that.

"That is a direct order Scorch, I want you and every last body on your team back to camp, then we will head out as a larger unit to free them"

"We don't have the time, there are people getting experimented. And those kids-"Scorch kept pushing, any intel in the strategy room watching the transmission raised their brows in shock, no one ever argued with their supereon.

"And you and your team won't do much good making the enemy more alert, hence dropping our element of surprise and then perishing, I need you back in camp to help me lead a unit, end of discussion. You are already facing consequences, don't you dare push it" Striker cut the line, getting even more burned up but it was her responsibility to keep calm. Between the troubling news and the insubordination she was quickly losing patience. She turned from the large computer scrubbing her mouth with pursed lips. She was taking a moment to regather her bearing before she looked at her team, cleaning up her tone prior to dishing orders out.

"Aquarius, call Inferna and Clayshah back, we will need them for this raid, you two use Prowl's strategy, I'll inform Optimus, we need to move yesterday" Aquarius nodded, hearing the conversation and she too was not too thrilled with seeing what she was going to see. She heard that conversation too, she already hated the Decepticons without seeing more experimentation on their kind and innocent Cybertrnians.

"Starstriker!" Striker stopped for a moment, took a very deep breath, doing anything and everything to keep that calm. Why must everything go crazy at once, Optimus was already back from the rescue mission, he must have forgot to sign in.

Oh well, he was probably busy dropping off patients for the Geos and Autobot medics to get to work on, they all worked insanely efficiently. Elementals having more advanced tech so they knew how to work on it, teaching the Cybertronians techniques here and there, but the Cybertronians were more familiar with the Cybertronian biology.

It wasn't Optimus (clearly) that called for Striker, his voice was pretty easy to decipher, it was a female, Striker headed out of the metal cave of the war room, looking out into the clearing. That was a sight she definitely wasn't expecting, nor exactly wanting right at this moment.

There, in the mother fucking clearing, was Elita 1, and Nemesis Prime, Nemesis looking beaten to shit, like, he went through a bot sized blender, twice. Elita barely had a dent on her, man was she one of the best femme soldiers Striker had, Elita and her team proved that every freaking day.

Freaking Nemesis, he was carved up to the max, cuts all over his face from near misses near his optics, his armor near his chest and arms had deep gouges that didn't look possibly via sword. Right up Elita's Ally, always doing the impossible, and then also on his chest was one massive scorch mark. Like someone tried lighting a massive illegal firework off his chest plating and shit went wrong.

"What is this" Striker did a knife hand at the scene, honestly not sure what to make of it, oh also? She didn't have time for this!

"Supereon.." Striker looked at Aquarius.

"Are you comfortable with leading a group down there until I can assemble a unit? I am clearly going to have a lot of paperwork and reports to put into the Supereon entry journal" that journal recorded all war efforts, events, strategies, everything. It came in help massively, you're in war time, you can barely remember things from an hour ago, the Supereon journal made it so strategizing was far easier.

You could go back to recall what strategies worked, what didn't, events in certain nights because to be honest, sometimes she didn't even remember putting entries in some nights, she was just that brain fried. You thought a night out with your buddies getting shit faced fucked your head up with a good blackout? Try not getting sleep for days at a time and at one ling point and time barely any nutrition due to being starved and going head on into several battles a day.

"Yes Supereon" Aquarius gave a nod, looking at Prowl in a: 'you better not cross me again' facial expression, she was irritated at him on so many levels, he was chief of the enforcers hunting them down at one point and time after all, Aquarius was still getting over that grudge a little, still very fresh. Although Prowl "won" This round because of them using his strategy over her expertise, Aqua always knew that battle always opened other and new strategies, and she was going to use her past experience to her advantage.

The enforcer didn't take too kindly to that, from what Striker understood, Prowl got some serious damage after his reformatting, getting that beat down, did serious damage to his personality programming. So him showing this much emotion was kind of funny to Striker, he never did, even if it was irritation, he and Aquarius worked well together even if they didn't get along very well.

"That's all of the survivors Optimus, rest were buried. Sup boss?" Inferna just landed, wings twitchy as she headed towards Striker, Clayshah hot on her heals, they both walked by Nemesis.

Inferna suddenly stopping dead in her tracks, pursed her lips as if someone just crossed HER, and then physically paced backwards. She was now lined up with Nemesis and Elita, basically swinging her entire upper body, small metal shrapnel pieces grinding against her feet as she pivoted for effect, she was slowly getting her "extra" sense of humor back. Slowly but surely, her hazel eyes silently studied Nemesis prime for a good 5 seconds.

"Bitch, what the fuck is he doing here?"

"Surrender" Nemesis said plainly.

"I would too" Clayshah snickered.

"Uh yeah we are handing you guys your own asses on a silver platter, not like you have much of a choice at this point" Inferna said with a straight face, then walked up to her leader, looking cocky as hell.

"Inferna, you Clayshah, and Ariel leave now, Aquarius will brief you on the way" Striker said, she needed to send this team out of here before scorch did something reckless, Salamander team still wasn't back and that gave Striker an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

"Yes ma'am!" Inferna, Aquarius, and Clayshah, all took off to the air, meeting Ariel on the outskirts, where she was performing a patrol, the team easily finishing it up, they had Predacon friends now, the Decepticons were becoming depleted, and the Autobots were friends now. It was just a precaution at this point, but they didn't mind it.

"So. Surrender Nemesis Prime?" Striker turned her attention to the dark Prime, damn did he look a lot like Optimus, who was standing behind her, optics narrowed at the mech she wanted to finish off.

"Yes, Starstriker" He growled.

"Watch your tone, jack aft" Elita warned.

"Well, what brought this on? You finally decide to talk to Alpha Trion?" Striker raised a brow, not buying his horse wagon sized load of bull shit.

"I….I did. He told me everything, I thought Shockwave was my saving grace" He admitted.

"Huh, you'd know if Shockwave saved you, you'd have some weird goop coming from your optics and mouth along with perfect brainwashing after the 2 tons of experimentation he'd do to you first before allowing you to act sentient, you just suffered minor memory loss" Striker explained, still not convinced with his story. He was full of so much bull shit, she's surprised his optics weren't brown, like someone will just change over freaking night.

"I understand that now. He also said you rescued me…" Striker rolled her eyes at that. She fucking knew that, she could have told him that had he not ran to the Decepticons like a lost puppy, stupid mech.

"Yup. Elita, do you mind brigging him? I really need to take off on this mission, I need to finish getting a unit together and we need to be there yesterday" Striker sighed, she was exhausted, but she has been getting so far, she wasn't going to stop or falter now, the end of the war was within her reach.

"Yes ma'am" Elita lifted him up roughly, damn was that pink femme strong, guess that's what you get out of someone who fights in the pits for a living along with working in the docs as a part time job. Optimus watched them for a moment, and followed his mate, making sure Nemesis didn't do something stupid and try something. The three disappeared out of sight, heading to the underground brig, more than secure to hold the 'thorn in Starstriker's side' Decepticon general.

Optimus knew Striker could handle the attack, she had a lot of his bots, the Preds (if some of them decided to tag along) either way, they had plenty hands on deck. Reuniting with your brother was a little important, especially when they were as close as Striker remembers him describing when he was Orion. Striker got that, not to the same sense but reuniting with so many other Elementals, basically felt the same.

"Alright, any bots willing to go on a hell hole mission?" of course Bulkhead raised his hand, Hound surprisingly raised his hand, Heatwave? What? And Blades? These guys weren't battlefield mechs mind you. Well, Bulkhead was, but the others tended to do more peaceful missions, maybe Inferna and Clayshah taught them something out there.

Several more Autobots raised their hands, including Elita's group of femmes, and just about every Elemental raised their hand, there were more than enough, the Preds were extremely eager to go as well. A lot of them getting really close to some of the Elementals in a strong friendship bond, even going as far as letting the Elementals ride on their backs. Which was already demonstrated when they were helping Iacon, great, productive day that one.

"If you just ran patrol, you're done for the day, get some energon and hit the caves to sleep, appreciate the enthusiasm and dedication though" Striker knew some of ones that went on patrol did follow that order, but some were being stubborn.

"All of you" Striker said with more irritation. The rest fell out, she recognized all the faces of those who had patrol, this defiance was taking a toll on her though. Their habits were warranted at one point, none of them could get a break for the longest time, but that wasn't needed anymore, and Striker needed them to realize they didn't need that shit anymore.

"Supereon" Oh for the love of fucking god what was it NOW?

"Yes ma'am?" Striker turned to one of her intel Elementals, purposely staying close to the war room in case a transmission came through.

"Strike team 1 on the line" Thank god, Aquarius got there.

"Patch her over please" Striker replied, within a second she heard Aquarius' voice in her ear via communicator.

"Sable 1, Strike team 1" she heard.

"Go ahead Strike team 1" Striker quickly spoke, wanting the news of what was going on, Scorch still wasn't back, she hoped she was on standby.

"Scorch and her team are gone, and the base is going haywire with activity" SHIT!

"Try to divert their attention from Scorch's team, very strategically. Be careful, Eta for me is 10 minutes"

"Yes Sable 1" the line cut out. Striker was feeling a lot more anxious now.

(I kind of feel bad for leaving it as a cliff hangar. BUT! it's a long ass chapter and if I get a handful of reviews I'll have another chapter edited by tomorrow. If not it'll probably be a few days. You guys can see if Aquarius got her revenge on Prowl crossing her next chapter or not. Love you guys, hope to hear from you! thank you for reading!)


	53. For The Glory

(Song by: All Good Things)

(1st POV)

"Let's move out!" Striker screamed over the crowd. At first it went completely silent, only sound was the Supereon's voice echoing across the land, everyone just turned their optics and eyes to the woman with the booming voice.

Everyone: Elementals, bots, Preds, all of them, excitedly cheered. Lots of them transformed, the Preds transformed ready to give air support. Elita came out of the brig, and transformed up to her bi-pedal mode, the brig was massive, it was an easier way to travel. The pink femme joined her team, the team never went anywhere without her, into battle anyway, occasional mission was different.

Striker ran, in the lead, as fast as the fastest alt mode, she learned to work a little with that energy, that entity within her, how to tap her godly strength without it taking her over. She was gradually learning everything, not taking too big of steps in training herself, she refused to lose that humanity in her, so she wouldn't take her self-teaching too fast.

They went over the rough terrain, scanning the clearing from the skies, it was clear, the Decepticon concentration was definitely going to be back on that base, they'll need every body they could get for this battle. Striker lead the way down the clearing, yanking her sword dangerously and swiftly, ready to carve anything up that got in her way.

Despite the clearing being perfect for an ambush, the Decepticons just didn't have the bot power to initiate one here, plus they were on high alert back on their base. Striker kept her guard up until she lead the way towards the end of the clearing where they had cover under the metal scrap forest.

On top of being in a hurry, she trusted the blessed Elementals around the perimeter and rear to be on top of it in case an ambush was still commenced. Despite the fact a lot of her troops defiance was getting to her, their hearts were in the right place but she needed to know they would be where they needed to so no one else would die. Her heart sank, hoping to a god that team Salamander was still ok, the large Decepticon lab/base was in an uproar, the team was capable, but if they made it out of that.. No, just focuse.

When they got back into the metal jungle of scrap they began to slow down, trekking more cautiously on the enemy territory, they weren't taking any risks. The metals shielded them, offering them shadows to hide in, it kind of reminded striker of Amauro's realm, Oh for the love of god you're going into a battle! Snap out of it!

They checked every corner, crevice and hill, nothing, yup, this place was all defensive on the inside, it was going to be a shit storm. They were clearly in some form of lockdown, but they had time to form a counterattack, which was going to prove a challenge.

"Supereon, there's too many" Aquarius shook her head, unable to believe there were even that many Decepticons, let alone on one base.

"Reinforcements are here" Aquarius nodded gratefully at her Supereon, then turned to look at the army, running the perimeter, as far out as they dared to go. Others below were receiving orders, they all had to duck down when seekers flew overhead, striker hoped Mirage's cammo was doing it's job.

"Charge the front Entry control point" Prowl ordered, he was the second in command, though a handful looked at Elita to see what she would do. Well, she followed his order, all the bots aside from the Predacons followed the order, the femme squad brought hell on that front door. A massive concentration of Decepticons blew out of that door, and met the assault.

"You half, take to the skies, keep your distance and altitude, but go near that third story, and prepare to attack" Aquarius ordered at the preds that had Elementals on their backs, they followed that order immediately, taking off to the sky and doing exactly as she said.

"The rest of you, blow holes in DFPs numbers 1 and 3" the large group of Elementals took off to the battlefield, going to the sides of the square shaped base, and the Pyros went to town with explosives, they used a lot. It didn't do as much damage as it should have, but it flushed a whole hell of a lot of Decepticons out, who stupidly ran out to the clearing, the elementals took cover in the scraggily metal terrain easily which gave great cover.

A good portion of them calmly ducking under it, going into the fox holes, popping out, and carving the cons up who would be confused as hell. Loud explosions peppering the areas of impact, shrapnel flying due to the type of ammo and because they dive bombed the right spots. Some moments Striker could feel the faint warmth of the massive explosions, but the pyros were starting to warm up. The proof was in all the splatter of energon, and the smell of the burning substances.

The concentration on the front gate died down immensely, much to Prowl's surprise, the Decepticons still bunched themselves up on that front gate making a choke point. Also made easy targets for the ones that shot on the sides, but flushing out the sides meant less gunfire for the Autobots doing the frontal attack to avoid.

The third story opened up, and a shit ton of seekers flooded out of it, ready to give a very deadly air attack, but the amount of Predacons there to greet them started to pick them off immediately. They were far enough away to get the element of surprise on the Seekers and shoot enough of them down so the rest would be more of a nuisance than a threat at that point. The flank of the Predacons spread out, chasing the remainder seekers who flew away with less purpose and more panic.

Prowl was gaping in shock, this dude was usually reserved and calm? Based on everything Striker has seen, not so much. The Supereon wasn't surprised in the slightest her strategist was spot on, she just expected that stuff from her at this point, she expected the job to be done perfectly.

The water pusher just looked at Prowl with a somehow neutral yet sassy, (if you can imagine that) expression, then she spread her wings and took off. Clayshah, Ariel, and Inferna took off after her, knowing what this part consisted of, sure enough, spot on time, as they hit the air and split up into twos for a formation, Seekers came out of the backup niche bunkers. But didn't make it peacefully very far because the girls were in place and fucking their shit up.

Again prowl was taken aback, Striker brushed him off now, she had far more important things to worry about than his reaction to her exceptional strategist. Striker had a team to save, and she was not going to rest until that team was brought home, they were all younger but excelling quickly, which is why she figured they'd be good for the mission.

She won't make that mistake again, she should have sent more seasoned soldiers to take care of it, she knows damn well how the younger generation can get so passionate. Hell, she still has to stop herself every now and then when she starts getting that way, it's still there.

Striker calmly walked down the middle of the battlefield, the bots on the outskirts of the front half of the Decepticon fortress couldn't help but to watch when their areas died down a little. The generals gave perfect cover to their supereon as she strolled down the battlefield, like it was a catwalk, minus the cat walking anyway. Striker was marching right up to that entrance, occasionally attacking the enemy in front of her, she was saving her recon team.

(Dev keeps Messaging me on every app basically until I updated, so thanks Dev! and thank you everyone else for jumping on this story so quickly, I get tons of views the second I update and it's crazy. So thank you! Always makes me happy to see. So would you leaving me a message in that little review box below that. Make me update faster ;) see you guys next chapter!)


	54. Black Wedding

(This rocking song is another by In This Moment!)

(2nd POV)

So much paperwork, and just life, it was all just exhausting and taking a toll on the worn-out solider. What was the last thing she wanted to do? Be freaking social, let her die in peace god damn it, but oh no, no, her team was over here dragging her to the rec room.

"You've been locking yourself in your room ever since Epps, Lennox, Optimus and all those guys left, god knows how long ago" Maranda insisted, tugging the poor girl along who was groaning, wanting to just sleep, and stop coughing up blood. But alas, she was getting dragged along, hopefully they just wanted to do something quiet and chill like watch a movie or play videogames.

"Come on, we'll do something you like, just humor us" Sage had to remind herself, her being so sick was more harm on her team than her, and her team wanted to spend time with her, she had to do this for them, it was the least she could do for such an amazing group of women.

"Alright, I'll stop resisting" They made it to the Recreational hall, and Sage just let them guide her along, she did admit, they were putting her in a better mood. It wasn't until she got into the rec room she saw a sight she definitely wasn't expecting…. There was quite a lot of those lately, she truly doesn't know what to think of them. Like, she didn't know she could be taken off guard by this point, she really needed to stop jinxing herself.

There, on the human sized couch, Nemesis' holoform, on his lap: Starstriker, and they had their tongues down each other's throats. Huh, well, this was quite unexpected, against uniform protocol too, not supposed to be showing PDA in your uniform ACU's ma'am.

"Yeaaaaah how about a ride in the dunes?" This shit was just too weird for Sage. Plus who wants to see that shit? Maybe a pervert, Sage was a pervert, but not that kind of pervert, innocent pervert. She pursed her lips, snapping her fingers before turning them into finger guns at her family.

"Sounds good to me" Inferna was blinking like she either had something in her eyes or if she was rapidly trying to get that image out of her head. Nemesis stopped lip locking with the girl, crap, why did Sage have to say anything? She should have just quietly walked the other way. Do it now! He still has her on his lap, go, go, go! Sage whipped around to the other direction and began walking with purpose the other way, getting THEE hell out of dodge. Her team following her without missing a beat.

"Sage" god damn it, just leave her alooooone. Sage and her girls didn't slow down in the slightest, not when Nemesis' holoform zapped out, not when that cummins motor roared to life, not even when it took off to catch them. No, she didn't want to talk, she wanted to ride out the bull shit she already had on her plate without taking more, and why was he even doing this? He got a piece of ass, cool, now leave her alone! Horny ass mother fucker.

Sage snagged Bre and yanked her off to the side, and the two broke out in a run, the others following close behind, leaving Nemesis to stop in confusion, he transformed, looking around confused on where the girl ran off to. When they went wumbawing by him in a jeep, couple dirt bikes, and a few more large quads, he transformed and followed them through the ground bridge.

The brown haired girl looked back at Nemesis, whatever, he can tag along, she won't stop so he can't talk to her. Her rig hit sand, and she really put the pedal to the medal, and took off, a big grin on her face, the dunes were a safe haven, no one could take that from her. Not Nemesis, not death, nothing, she was as free out here as she could possibly be, and she was going to make it one hell of a last ride.

Nemesis kept trying to get Sage's attention. Lel, nope, fuck you! Sage was not going to fall for it, he was confused and she was going to take what he was doing and go with the flow, it worked in her favor in this point, one less loose end. The girls ripped through the sand gleefully, drifting, Bre and Maranda doing donuts while laughing. Megan found a giant ass hill, jumping clean over Nemesis, doing a backflip, and twisting that throttle when the bike hit the ground, making that baby scream.

Sage watched her team, she was so happy to see them happy, they weren't worrying, they weren't stressed and exerted, they could feel human. Nemesis finally gave up, falling behind more, he was still there, but not riding their asses like he originally was, Sage was going to do the fucking thing. The thing she wanted to do since she first rode in the dunes here, she was going to jump the two biggest hill in this set of dunes.

The song Black wedding blaring over her car radio, and boy was that shit loud, no freaking bass but it could still go loud as holy living hell. The windowless and topless jeep throwing that sound so everyone within a half mile radius could hear that rocking song. Sage shifted the transmission to the rhythm, she fucking loved doing that, such a simple thing pumped her up so much, so did the follow up snarl on the motor of her V6 jeep.

She quickly veered off, hehe, she was going to top Megan's jump, for now, the blonde was going to top that later on, but for now the squad leader was going to hold the record until that point. She veered off the path everyone else was going, her Jeep ripping and tearing the hell out of that sand, it felt good, pushing herself and pushing her car.

She made it up a super steep spot, flooring it, then the incline flattened out dramatically, making her speed go up a lot more, the Wrangler snarled as it got more speed. By this point and time, the girls stopped to watch, Inferna and Clayshah making quick bets on whether or not she was going to make it with a snicker. Nemesis brought himself to a stop behind them, way too far away to do anything about it. Not to mention it was way higher up than him standing tall in his bi-pedal mode.

Sage saw the jump in sight, the large ass gap too, and excitedly let the Jeep go full speed, going to this Jump. She felt the gravity pushing down on her for a moment, the steering wheel shaking due to the speed, little 4X4 rig not made for the high speeds, and boy was she hitting. But then gravity let up completely as she felt herself going through the air. She had a big ol' grin on her face, THIS WAS AWESOME!

Sage gave a thrilled scream, the goosebumps crawling all over her skin despite the heat of the Idaho dessert, wind going crazy over her hair. Her stomach doing that crazy dropping thing as she began to descend, rush of adrenaline taking over, especially for the split second she thought she didn't do her quick and sloppy calculations right. Holy crap was she going to make it? Despite the roll cage and the fact she was wearing a seat belt, shit was still going to hurt!

The Jeep slammed on the ground, rattling everything, including the remainder of Sage's brain, if she had any left at this point, pretty freaking fried up there. But the second she landed, things started to go wrong, starting with the ass end starting to swerve a little, and it hit a small dip, just right, perfectly… For a series of barrel rolls in the jeep, before it rolled to a stop on all 4 wheels, tilted a little like it was going to flop on its side, but settled back down. Sage was probably going to have to look at the suspension and front end parts after this…

The girl unbuckled her seatbelt, flung herself out of the car, not even bothering to open the door, the window did just fine, and put her hands in the air in a victory screech, she was so pumped, that was so awesome and worth it! Wait, why is Nemesis storming up to her. He climbed that hill pretty freaking quickly, oh damn it, she stopped, but she couldn't push this conversation off to the side anymore, he got over is genuine shock by this point.

But at the same time he definitely was not supposed to be in bi-pedal mode, this would not bode well if they had his picture made it all over the internet. Or worse. Video, but that didn't really matter in the long run, why was he taking such a risk and why the fuck was he so mad? Was she not allowed to have fun anymore.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" He roared. Bitch hold thee hell up. Where the fuck does this fucking fuck think he fucking gets off?

"Doing the same as you: having fun. While some crazy ass chases my team and I" Well, his version of fun was shoving his tongue down someone's throat, but whatever man, she wasn't judging. The wind was knocked out of Sage's sails, why did she feel guilty? She was not in the wrong here, so what the shit.

"Sage we need to talk right now" Nemesis might look menacing to some that don't know him well enough, but to Sage, he was just irritating, and truly pissing her off.

"About?" she was dying yeah, but that's all he needed to know.

"About you dying, about your ridiculous stunt!" Nemesis Prime's optics were a sharper red than usual.

"Hold the shit fuck moment up a second here. The hell you care?" What the actual hell was going on here? Nemesis clearly moved on, and that was ok! That's what she wanted, she had a lot of shit to do and a very deadly timeline to do it. But now he was just throwing his confusion and anger all over the place.

"I do care-" that was what set Sage off.

"Mother fucker! You were just kissing some other woman! An army girl nonetheless" Ha! Burn!

"I pushed you away, and I am fine with the fact you moved on, go for it! But the second you drag me back into your mile high pile of shit, saying you care? No, you don't care, not friendship wise, nothing! Stop PRETENDING you care. Because that's when it hurts, you don't care and you know, now say it along with me, you ready? You ready for this shit? Just own it! Just own it: 'I am Nemesis prime, and this ass hole doesn't care!'" Sage blew up, it was building for a while, the stress, the fear, the mass amounts of irritation.

"Sage I am not pretending" Nemesis. Was. Was he freaking pleading? But he was also lying, god damn it, why did she show him weakness, show him kindness? This fucker was using it against her now! She knew it! She didn't have the time or energy to keep her façade up, and she really didn't know if he did either though, was the thing.

"You are Nemesis, you are just confused, go back to her, move on. It'll be better for both of us-"

"Because you're dying?" Nemesis looked back at her, looking pissed, but he was hiding a lot of hurt still, it tugged at her heart but she swallowed her emotion down with distaste.

"YES! Do you understand now? Humans get diseases and DIE! Holy conclusion Batman!" She held her hands in the air in a: 'Praise Jesus' motion. Well that and how she was going to die was going to not be so freaking nice, there was a whole hell of a lot more to this, and with her getting so sick, it was a matter of time before he got here….

"I'm sorry I interrupted your precious make out section, believe me it won't happen again, especially after hearing what I am hearing from you. Since it appears I need an echo for everything that goes through your head, let me say it again: Stop pretending to care, leave me alone, hell, don't even care, go find your girl toy, we go our separate ways. Permanently." Sage watched him, she wasn't sure if she said some words to him, or if she shanked him in the spark 12 times.

She almost felt bad, but everything was the blatant truth, it needed to be said, this conversation needed to be thrown out there, and be done and over with. He didn't care, even if he thought he did, it was out of sympathy, him doing what he was doing, and frankly, she didn't want his freaking pity. Sage let a large, exasperated huff, then hopped back in her Jeep, her stunned cousins turned their heads and watched her for a moment before starting their own rides back up to follow her

Nemesis just stood on the hill unsure what to do, he'd been a bit of a mess, things have been a confusing blur. He had lost Sage, in several ways.


	55. Zombie

(Song by: well, originally by the "Cranberries", but "Bad Wolves" recently did an amazing cover of it in honor of: Dolores O'Riordan (singer of the Cranberries) who recently passed. Either version is amazing)

(1st POV)

"Let's move" Striker ordered, leading her cousins through the complex, it was very quiet, well, as quiet as a place with a war raging on just outside the front and side doors could be. The girls walked around, damage and darkness greeting them. Goody.

They were cautious regardless, there had to be guards or a final line of defense somewhere on this base, as they got deeper, their footsteps were the only thing heard down the hall, sparks flashing from broken electrical components. Inferna and Aquarius took up the rear, watching their supereon's back, there was an alarm going, the entire time, god that was annoying.

"Wonder if it's one of those clappy things" Inferna said with a dead straight face, some of the girls stopped and looked at her, mother fucker full blown clapped twice to see if the alarm would shut off. When it did they looked at her in even greater shock, how the hell did she do that?

"Nice" Inferna still had a straight face and nodded like she fucking knew that would happen. What shocked everyone out of their stupor was all the exits locking up, windows being covered, and a green light spinning in its housing. Giving the room an even creepier vibe than it was already giving off.

"Little late to go into lockdown, don't you think?" Clayshah pointed out more curiously than anything.

"I don't like this" Striker said. Leading the way, both with suspicion and slightly unnerved, but she kept leading the way.

.::Supereon::. Striker took a minute to recover from getting the piss scared out of her and hit her comm.

.::What's up?::. Yeah, laugh it up Inferna and Clayshah.

.::Remainder of Decepticon forces are retreating::. Ok. Why Striker not like that? She didn't want anyone to go after them if they were retreating. She knew what horrors were in this warehouse, it was Shockwave ran after all, you give him enough time, or any time really, he'll come up with some fucked up shit. This place has been standing a long time, based on what her intel team said, Striker was in for seeing some more horrors, yay, the stuff she did see in the past from Shockwave weren't bad enough.

She shook her head from those thoughts, she needed to find the Salamander team! The farther in they got the darker it got, Inferna mustered up some fire on her hands, because well, they didn't think they'd need flashlights. When Striker saw blood spattered all over the walls, her heart sank, that was blood, not energon, which only meant one thing… Elemental!

It took one look back at her girls before they all began to rush deeper into the Decepticon confines, following the blood trail. Striker was getting a really, really bad feeling at this point, it started out bad but then it sunk beyond that level, what had ended up happening?

Sure the blood could be from experiments, whether they were trying to escape or anything along those lines, but Striker just knew, deep down to her core that wasn't the case. It was those survival instincts beaten into her back on Element, and then even harder with reality here, and it has proven to always be right.

Finally they made it to a clearing, catwalks overhead, it was a large open floor area, and it also looked like a warzone. Something happened internally here, the war outside hasn't hit this part of the building, that was done on purpose. To make sure they didn't cause more casualties or damage to these victims than this wretched facility already has to all these poor beings.

The Elemental warriors continued on to track the blood, and to their horror, they found team Salamander, to their horror, because they were all butchered to holy living hell. If it wasn't for their distinct uniforms and the fact Striker knew them well enough, she wouldn't have been able to recognize them.

Striker couldn't help it, she struck a nearby pillar and it shot off through a wall, she was pissed, these people were her soldiers, far more so, they were her friends, her family. She was supposed to take care of them! Not only did they die, they died slow excruciating deaths!

Anything having to do with mutilation was going to be a very slow and bad way to die, that was right up there with being burned to death!

"W-" Ariel didn't even know what to say, she and everyone else could only watch in horror at the scene.

"What did this to them? This isn't the work of the Decepticons" Aquarius got out, she had a side frown at the sight of her dead comrades.

"Oh, but I guarantee to you it is, just not them directly, they had something to do with it though" Striker gritted her teeth. She would have cried for her team. On top of training, becoming hardened by these scenes at this point, and not having any tears left to cry by now. She truly had nothing left to give aside from anger. But rest assured, she'd find out who did this, and she will destroy them just as painfully.

"Ariel, Clayshah, get their bodies out of here, they will be given proper ceremonies for valor and dying with honor" The team clearly put up quite the fight up until their fate. Damn it, damn it, GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! WHY COULDN'T THEY HAVE LISTENED TO THEIR SUPEREON! WHY! THEY'D STILL BE ALIVE!

This was all Striker's fault, she should have sent reinforcements more quickly, she should have done something more to help them! Or gathered the common sense to not send them at all! She knew they were good at their job, they were around the age of Striker and her team when they dove head first into this. So why would she allow a group to fall into the same steps as her and her family? Put them in the same danger. GOD DAMN IT!

Striker had to resist the urge to punch something again, she needed to stay focused and look into what could have caused such gruesome deaths. She put her sword on her back, not even recalling pulling it out of its sheath, kneeling down to take a look at the scene a little more closely, Ariel and Clayshah began to extract them.

"Come on, let's investigate this more, we need to see what did this, the possibilities are unlimited" Striker was going to find what did this to her team, and she was going to unleash a fury on it like no other. They went deeper, looking for the most secured part of the building, when they reached a small set of stairs (maybe 4 stairs, very clearly big enough for Cybertronians) that lead to a very large, thick door, that was a safe bet.

Inferna blew those doors clean off, and inside were conduits and tubes, in them, Elementals, of all ages and kinds, it was insane! There were thousands! Some of the faces Striker recognized from the hydro clans many years ago, ones that died! The backup generators died for a moment, and Striker tried to gasp, which was hard to do because something had her by the throat. Again with the throat!

Striker's feet were dangling, the wind was knocked out of her, the impact of getting slammed against one of the housings of the patients made her lungs go: fuckayou!

"Godling of light" a voice that sounded like hollow, low pitched death violated Striker's ears, she looked at her attacker, it was a skeleton! Bitch what the hell was Striker on? He had skeletal wings, and he was glowing gray, wearing traditional elemental armor, and why was he so strong for someone who had no muscle?

"y-yes?" Striker had a hard time talking, being strangled and all, she did manage to raise a raised brow though, you know what? Fuck being surprised anymore, she is literally seeing a little of everything these days, what was even the point of emotion at this point?

"Lord Amauro is getting stronger, you will be his slave, and you will do his bidding, when he demands you, best that you come quietly, he'll be watched until that point" ah, that's what this was about, makes sense now actually. Despite getting the sweet oxygen sucked out of her, she couldn't help but to look at the bloodied claws of this spooky, scary, skeleton.

Shifting her eyes only a little to the right, seeing a broken glass containment in the corner of the lab! This thing was waiting in hibernation in one of these cells until Striker made her way in, and he killed her fucking team too! She knew deep down he did!

He probably surfaced himself to the mortal world of Cybertron, Decepticons found him, brought him here, picked and poked, and caged him up. Amauro and his minions were far too powerful to actually be affected by experimentation, so they could easily run the risk.

That's what that lockdown was about. It was a warning that this mother fucker escaped, the Decepticons actually had a slight idea about what they had and took precautions!

"I will. I'll come quietly" Her cousins couldn't get to her position because man were there some gnarly zombies guarding them, making sure Starstriker wouldn't be able to be helped. Wait, when the hell did they get here? The fuck, are they like, ninja zombies?

The thing Striker did notice about the zombies, besides the fact they were glowing, and smelled freaking nasty, was that they had blood stains around their mouths. Mother fucker, they DID help in killing her team! Fuck, imagine getting torn apart and slightly eaten by these things as a way to die.

Before Striker could make a move, and boy was she ready too, she was red faced with her rage. Cybertronian gun fire started lighting up the inside of the compound, taking several zombies out, the ones that were missed were immediately stomped on. It was Elita and her team, boy were they carving up these mother fuckers!

They made it through a little under half of them before they just all disappeared into a dust of black and purple sparkly aura, fucking hippies.

"What the hell was that?" Inferna held her hands out looking irritated like someone just ran on foot through the McDonald's drive-thru and took her happy meal out from under her.

"My fate being sealed" Striker muttered, also irritated.

"Come on, let's get these people freed, get ahold of Clayshah when she gets a minute, we need this information downloaded, do all we can to help them" Striker felt her blood pressure go up for the 20th time that single night, innocent people, and the kids. THE KIDS! You don't fuck with kids and live in Striker's book, she can't wait to make Shockwave die a slow painful death for some of the shit he's been doing.

"Elita, thank you for the assist, much appreciated" Striker looked up at her, her team of 5 femmes casually sheathing up their weapons or putting them back into subspace.

"What was that about?" Elita crossed her arms almost suspiciously. It was in a sense of: You better tell me what the hell it is or I'll beat it out of you.

Striker watched the two gods wander the tubes rapidly freeing people.

Next to the tube of where the skeleton, zombie thingy broke out of, was a dark haired girl. Inferna broke her out, and like her body was on repeat, she caught her as the liquid drained out from the damage of the tube. This woman almost looked familiar to the Pyro. Striker wasn't paying very close attention to this, her gaze almost distant as she found out how to put her situation into words, never explaining it to anyone.

"My Uncle hates me, put a curse on me when I was a baby to be his slave and god knows what else that curse implies, I'm due to die soon. He'll enslave me in his realm and make me do god knows what, I have no help from my father or uncles because they hate my cousins and myself too for some reason. And this creature was basically reminding me that Amauro hasn't forgot about me and that I'm fucked when I die" Striker pursed her lips and gave a single, large nod, non-verbally saying that was it in a nutshell.

"Fun" Elita pursed her lip plates freakishly like Striker, if sarcasm was an emotion, Elita had it. She loved talking to Elita, no pity parties, no pointless: "It'll be ok" it wasn't ok, Elita knew it, Striker and her cousins knew it, this was going to suck.

"How are things going out there?" Striker wanted a subject change. She knew the cons retreated (probably because of the creature escaping his confines) but in war, thing can go south faster than you can say "Kiki"

"Everything is taken care of, we'll help you in here" as Elita said that her femmes spread out to help free some of these poor bastards. Striker couldn't help a breath of relief, between the great strategists she had and the amazing and experienced fighters she had as well, she might be able to actually win this war.

"Alright, we better get to it" Striker pointed out, the pink femme gave a single nod, going her own way to keep up the efficiency.

The leader of the Elementals slowly made her way through isles, making sure to help even the most severe cases. Some were obviously never going to wake up, very clearly being dead due to such dramatic deformities that no one would live through. Striker frowned, trying anyway, she couldn't risk leaving innocent people going through such changes by themselves to die or worse, leave them here for more experimentation.

But they were dead, Striker would still give them their rightful ceremonies, luckily the children that were there, Shockwave either didn't get far with them or touch them at all, they quickly began to recover and the elemental supereon and generals soothed them.

"Striker…. You are going to want to see this" It was hard to tell when Aquarius was getting emotional at any point and time, she almost sounded distressed or shocked. Striker didn't waste a second, and got to her position very quickly, wondering what had her like that, she turned the corner, looking at Aquarius questioningly.

(Also yes, that was a red vs. blue reference with the "clappy thing" and yes it was a coincidence that it actually worked. Unlike Sarge trying to, I think. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Things are going to start gradually going down hill from here, just you wait for the upcoming chapters. Talk about feels trip!)


	56. Head Like A Hole

(Song by: Nine Inch Nails)

(1st POV)

The Hydro general looked from Striker, back to what she was looking at whatever the big importance was, yes there were indeed a lot of people in here, Striker knew that! People they needed to help quickly! Finally she turned her head to look, and her heart sunk to her feet, her eyes lit up in shock and disbelief, how, there was no way! There in the tube, was-

"Rivulet, oi! Wakeup!" Rivulet woke up very slowly, confused, her eyes opening, how was this possible? They SAW her die, she was buried and given proper ceremony, how was this freaking possible?

"Hey guys, it's. It's actually Starblast now" Starstriker's eyebrows were already up, but if they could go up anymore, they would have.

"You- your name is Starblast?" no way, for real? She was an entity of light? Did she come to some terms with Photo up there or something?

"Yeah, Starblast. My Sister"

"Woah, woah. Hold up. Sister, like sister in arms?" Starblast shook her head.

"I-I'm your. You're my. You're the second daughter of Photo" after the first two attempts on the question failed, Striker tried the last approach, just not freaking believing this!

Striker grabbed her in a death hug, her sister was one of her best friends! That explains so freaking much! They argued like it sometimes when they were kids. Supereon would break them up, or make them go fight it out, it was great, Striker missed that so much, she got it back now!

"My-my sister, oh my god you're my sister. You're my sister!" Striker rocked blast a little in a hug, she couldn't believe this insanity. This was her sister, the sister she thought was dead, the one her father thought was dead, but yet here she was, alive, maybe things would be alright. Maybe it was ok to hope again, or rather that it'd be safe to hope again this was amazing!

"I was with Solus Prime, she taught me so much about us Striker, what we are, who we are, I can't wait to tell you" Holy freaking break-through, that's why she was gone for so long!

"Hey guys, cool shit and all but I really think we need to go" Inferna peeked her head from around the corner. Finally recalling Rivulet, she only met her when she was dead, and it was a while ago, probably why she didn't recognize her.

"Yup, let's go, downloaded all the information in case anyone else experiences any difficulties" Clayshah followed the fire pusher.

"Ri- gah, Starblast, come with us, we set up a home here, and we'll get you all caught up" All the name changes were messing with Starstriker, not that she had much room to talk, but No way! Things were getting better, god this was just so freaking exciting! Her sister!

"LET GO OF ME!" Another female voice was heard, well, looks like someone else was able to recover.

"Woah, easy there, we won't hurt you, look, we're elemental, like you" Inferna muttered, sounding a little irritated, Striker would have to lecture her about bedside manner later on. Inferna must have been taken over by her short attention span and finished opening the capsules to release the rest of the people. That was definitely the second voice they've heard.

The Elemental woman was wide eyed, she didn't have features or mannerisms of anyone from clans that striker knew, she had no fighter bearing, she looked panicked and wide eyed. She didn't know where she was which was causing her to panic more, and she didn't seem to realize the people around her were no threat.

"Hey, easy, we won't hurt you, we were in your position once too, we freed you, you can stay with us, you will be safe and taken care of" Striker did what she could to the soothe the still panicky girl.

"So, what is your Name and what clan are you from?" Ariel asked while Clayshah was helping Starblast along, the young woman looked up at them, she had dark colored eyes, and dark colored hair. She scrunched her eyebrows for a moment in confusion, it took her a moment or two, as if her memory was coming back to her.

She still watched them, both unsettled and suspicious, as if trying to process her situation and if these girls were telling the truth. Finally, with much hesitation, she decided to finally answer the lingering question, watching the Elementals as if they were about to fly tackle her and poke her with needles.

"I. My name is Shade. I am from the Amauro clan" All the girls gaped at her. There was never an Amauro clan on record, and they didn't exactly have a good relationship with the god per say. But they wouldn't judge her like that, they would give her a chance, they were just so stuck in shock on so many levels. Finally Striker was able to break out of it for a while, shaking her head for effect. Like that was going to do much for her, but oh well, she just couldn't swallow this information, she's never met a true Amauro before. Usually they were blood thirsty savages, or they were part Amauro only, but this girl was claiming full Amauro genese.

"Alright shade, it's nice to meet you, excuse our expressions, we have never seen an Amauro such as yourself" Striker treaded carefully.

"Let's get you out of here and make sure everything is good with you, my medics can help you" The girl still looked hesitant and scared, but nodded, and forced herself up, Striker wrapped one of her arms around her.

"Easy, we got you" she was shaking out of being both weak and scared, they were gradually relaxing her though. They were all assisting her out of the hell hole that was the Decepticon base, they lost good elementals, but they gained so many more, Striker was happy their sacrifice wasn't for naught. But the loss of life today still shouldn't have happened, she would never forget this day, she learned a very important lesson.

For the ones that haunt you in such a way, will always stick the hardest. Her life was one thing, but when she was in control of the lives, and they died under her command, that just hit so much harder.

.

.

Several years had passed, the elemental humans, Autobots, neutrals, and Predacons all played their part in winning their war. With some training refreshers, Shade became a trusted soldier, a go to of Starstriker. They were winning, the Decepticons were becoming whittled away. Said Decepticons were extremely limited in where they were stationed too, this was great, Striker was very pleased with the outcomes.

"Things are falling into place, everything looks right again" Aquarius walked up to her cousin.

"They do indeed Aquarius" Striker smiled, then looked at her sister.

"I feel I still got it when it comes to battle again" Blast snickered. It was so nice having Blast, another light goddess equally as strong as Striker, the burden wasn't completely on Striker's shoulders anymore, and boy did the tables turn.

"Striker, the teams are prepared for the next assault on one of the last Decepticon bases" damn right they were.

"Did you run them over with Aquarius?" Striker couldn't help but to ask, a bit amused. Prowl's shoulders slumped a little, more out of irritation than anything, but he nodded, looking salty at the water general.

"I did Starstriker" Aquarius couldn't help but to have her cool, cocky expression as she looked at Prowl, she was becoming more confident like she used to be, but the light was still faded from her eyes since that faithful day.

"We bringing Nemesis on this trip?" Striker couldn't help to ask, the mech was working hard on proving himself, also took a lot of shit. Man did he piss of a good handful of all Elementals, neutrals, Autobots, and even the Predacons were holding a grudge on him.

But, he did change, which was crazy, she didn't think it could actually happen, and the dude was more cunning than hell, another one of her go-to mechs. When Optimus wasn't beyond crazy busy, which like her, was always the case, so she was talking to Nemesis a lot.

"Yes ma'am" Aquarius answered before Prowl could say anything.

"Him and a new scout" Prowl

"Ah, Bumblebee right?" Striker remembers him, he was young but gaining a rep and lots of skills.

"Just make sure I have some pedes on the ground with him, he's skilled but he's young, and still unexperienced" Also add the fact that Striker just lost a good patrol full of younger Elementals because they were young and reckless.

"Hound, Bulkhead, and Mirage are going with him, Cliffjumper wanted to go, but he's still injured" Striker raised a brow at that, Cliffjumper was captured by a psycho femme recently, and tortured with Arcee. Prime sent a group of bots and Elementals to recover them, they were both beat up, and Arcee was hysterical, rightfully so man, that was some crazy shit.

"yeah, Cliff is out of the question, he needs more downtime, love his spirit though" Striker couldn't help the smile, there weren't many like Cliffjumper, but the ones who were slightly similar she loved having in her clans, fighting spirit never faltered. They were full of hope and gave that vibe off to those around him.

"I've already informed him" Nemesis walked into the cave. Striker was extremely hesitant in giving him any form of command, just as much as he was hesitant in taking it. The supereon watched the black mech with his flaming decal, only thing that changed about him was the Decepticon insignia.

"Thank you Nemesis, We are about to set into motion the scouting mission, recon only, apparently this base has been anywhere near impossible to track down" Striker muttered that last part.

"Right, so don't send out Sunstreaker and Sideswipe" Aquarius said mainly to herself. Ah the terror twins, Ratchet brought them here in attempts to give them a better and more peaceful life. Ah yes, nothing screams "Far more peaceful" then bringing them into an army to fight a war. But compared to the pits, it really was more peaceful, plus apparently they knew Elita, from the pits! She withheld that information at the beginning, seemingly not too proud of it.

"It's a ship, the last two that we need to take down or recover have been heavily guarded" Nemesis was also useful in the sense he was giving them all the Decepticon intel they could want and need.

"Do you know anything more about that?" Striker asked, he mentioned it, but they didn't have time to further discuss.

"The ship's name is Tidal wave, he can transform" oh good, a ship that can transform, that'll be a big boy

"We have more Autobot prisoners on that ship, it's one of the last ships they have so it'll be heavily guarded" The supereon stressed, pursing her lips.

"Before I defected, Megatron was mentioning two projects, aside from tidal wave: trypticon" Nemesis was recalling.

"Hold on, hold on. One step at a time here, who's Trypticon" Striker raised a brown, so did Aquarius, this was news to her, and the mission might need to be stalled because of it.

"The last base, the home base of the Decepticons" Nemesis answered. Striker bit her lip, looking around at the rest of her officers.

"Aaaaand he transforms too?" Striker wasn't so sure about this, leave it to the Decepticons to make their last stand over the top, annoying mother fuckers sometimes…. All the time… They are annoying all the time.

"Yes, Both tidal wave and Tryption transform" Nemesis confirmed, Striker was staring at him her expression more flat than a year old soda, she finally shook her head slowly as if it would shake away the miles of irritation on her.

"Alright, one thing at a time here, the raid on "Tidal wave" what will be guarding him?" Striker crossed her arms, leaning over the console in the middle of the room, watching the ex Decepticon.

"Projects Abominus and project Devastator, I fled before I could get more information on them unfortunately" Hey, at least he got as much as he did, they could have been in serious trouble without knowing this much.

"Alright, this changes a lot" the Elemental leader realized, looking at her two strategists, they clearly agreed.

"Will this hinder the rescue" Optimus came into the cave, standing next to his brother. They are fucking brothers folks, they look exactly alike, they both went to Alpha Trion like: "yo, the hell." And Alpha was like: "God damn y'all can't even remember that?" It was a crazy day. No one was quoted there, clearly

"It might become an elemental mission only here Optimus, but we'll free them" Striker was NOT going to let some Autobot soldiers stay there any longer than they absolutely had to.

"Starstriker, you got a minute?" A bot asked, peaking into the tent as Elita 1 walked in ignoring him, she must be getting antsy again, she always stopped by wanting a mission when she got antsy, much to Optimus Prime's disapproval. She was shameless about it too which was absolutely hilarious.

"Not now Wheeljack, we have battle plans to reconfigure-" Prowl was clearly stressed about this recollection of information from Nemesis, hell everyone was

"Hold up Prowl, Everyone has the right to be heard here" besides, at the minimum, an explosion from him could be useful, Striker liked the mech, he had a lot of potential, the leader turned to him with an encouraging smile, changing her tone to be more welcome.

"Of course Wheeljack, what do you got?" Striker held her smiled watching the shy inventor. He stepped in, looking hesitant, his inventions did have a tendency to fail, ok, more so blow up, either way, that made him hesitate to show them.

"I might have the answer to your problem" Now Striker was very curious. She made a note to never underestimate anyone or take them for granted, everyone from neutral to Predacon had their place and use here, every little bit helped.

"I'm all ears. Er- audio receptors" Striker snickered watching the inventor.

"I have something that can render a transformation cog useless" well, that can definitely be useful. Striker looked at him surprised and impressed.

"Wow, nice, how much testing has this thing been through?" Striker questioned, very interested, Wheeljack always had interesting inventions.

"A Stellar-Cycle worth, tested on many drones, they were stolen schematics and diagrams from the Constructicons, they were the documents I asked you to raid for me." Striker was busy for a second doing the dimensional analysis in her head, also recalling that mission, when Wheeljack figured out that the Constructicons resided on that base he insisted stealing data.

"7 and a half months?" Aquarius nodded, confirming the quick math, then looked at Wheeljack intrigued.

"Sounds legit to me" Striker looked around the room for approval. A lot of the bots definitely wanted to give it a go.

"The transfixatron was officially brought together by Perceptor and myself" That seemed to ease a lot of the bots up, come on guys, have more faith in the poor inventor. Oh boy, Perceptor, that one was interesting getting him into the ranks and camp of the Elementals. A lot of salt towards him, almost as much as Nemesis, wasn't easy to trust someone that experimented on you and a large population of your species. But by Photo they got him in.

"How portable is this device?" Striker pushed.

"Extremely, it has subspace technology" Wheeljack confirmed. That was extremely pleasing to Striker, maybe they could get this done after all.

Shade walked in, she too becoming a lot more confident lately, which was good, she was a great fighter, and her dark abilities made her exceptional in a fight.

"We have a plan yet Supereon?" Shade asked. Striker gave a nod to her in greeting, she watched Nemesis for a moment, almost warningly, she didn't remember a lot, but she remembered him apparently, and what she did remember wasn't good. Poor Nemesis Prime, he was used to it by this point, the rest of the Elementals were getting better though.

"It appears we do, We are about to fly to the Mithrill sea right now actually, just need to get some paperwork done and organize the troops, the blessed will get to Tidal wave first, the bots can meet us there, we'll start the attack, thank you Wheeljack, that does indeed solve a very vital issue there" Wheeljack looked at her with wide optics, unable to believe he is getting credit and that something he invented is actually going to be applied to war efforts.

"And thank Percy for me too, appreciate you guys, we'll get that loaded up with us before we take off" Wheeljack was ecstatic now.

"Yes ma'am" he gave her a salute and ran off. Striker chuckled at him, she loved seeing people, bots of otherwise be reimbursed with hope

"Sounds good to me" Elita approved, looking over the strategies on the console, Striker actually appreciated the pink femme's input. Chick knew what she was doing on the field, the lead many raids here and there, a lot of Elementals ended up liking her and following her with her femme squad.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road then, organize all your squadrons, I'll get all the paperwork set" Blah, paperwork, Striker hated paperwork, but it was necessary for records sake and keeping accountability. Striker went to a little extension of the war room, where she was alone, and began to do said paperwork.

(Hello friends!

So first thing is first: New follower! Hello and welcome AyanoZonurai! cool name, that shit is lit, hope to hear from you over a review too, get to know you more, so happy to have you on board!

Reviews: SolusPrimeLightblast all on chapter 14 and 15. lel, love you sol, thanks for the reviews! They always crack me up. No Dev giving me threats, even though he'll be coming up in the next couple chapters ;) Hope y'all are enjoying, Q&A always stands, just send me or a character a question via review, answer it next question, be safe and stay happy friends!)


	57. Human

(Song by: Rag'N'Bone Man)

(1st POV)

She wasn't in there alone for long typing away on a datapad, Nemesis walked in, she quickly finished up a sentence before she managed to forget it.

"Can I help you Nemesis Prime?" she turned her head to look at him through peripheral vision, then turned back to her work, it was a very taxing set up. But she needed to get it done for records purposes.

"I just wish to talk" he said, walking up behind her, she wasn't uneasy or anything, if he tried anything, she'd freaking kill him, literally.

"Is there an issue? You've been having an easier living here correct?" she clicked on a different file with her finger, and internally screamed at all the questions she formulated for herself to answer before and after a mission, also after attacks, which haven't been as frequent, thank god, it was worse than those security questions you got when making an account on something.

"Yes my time here has become a lot more pleasant, thanks to you. I can have my life back" Striker stopped in her typing. Turning to give him her full attention, this conversation had more depth to it, and she didn't want to be an ass, this was from the bottom of his spark.

As much as Striker hated to admit it, it was very hard to set Nemesis loose, but she couldn't help but to listen to the words of a scaly friend. So, she ran the big risk, Ironhide and several others offered the keep an eye on him, he was a lot like Optimus, but when they differed man, they fucking differed, in the long run he truly was a wild card.

"I can't take all the credit" She firmly admitted, she would have killed him that day on the battlefield. It wasn't just that one time either, she would have kept him locked up, or probably killed him a different time, she was sure and he was giving her credit, oh boy.

"You can take enough to mean something, you didn't have to listen to the advice of others, you didn't have spare me after that battle, especially when I didn't listen and continued to send assassins after you-"

"You sent assassins after me?" Starstriker looked more curious than anything, they were all femmes. And they all sucked at their job, she easily killed every last one of them, she didn't know Nemesis was the one ordering that shit. Ordering some femme bots to their deaths anyway, rude.

"My point being" Nemesis knew how sidetracked the elemental leader could get.

"You allowed me to live and you gave me a second chance I did not deserve, even after all the warnings I was given by you and others" this was not easy for him, but the goddess was impressed, he could really own up to his mistakes.

"I thank you Starstriker" he finally said. Striker couldn't help but to feel a little prideful about that, he really did change, he really did make progress, this was actually real. Did she trust him 100%? Hell no, not even close, old habits die hard, it's how she's survived. But this was a very good start.

"Don't hold on to the past Nemesis, respect it, learn from it, and move on" she urged. Knowing he was beating himself up, she did the same damn thing, on every little thing, so all the big things she's been messing up, really clung to her heavily. Like losing team Salamander, that was all her fault god damn it! She wished she could go back and time and save them or something, anything, but their loss was heavy on everyone, and she hated herself for letting it happen.

"I hope to do so" He agreed

"And no matter what happens to me, others will have your back, including other leaders" she assured, she knew Optimus, Aquarius (along with the rest of her girls, he grew on them), Prowl, even ELITA! Elita! She hated him still. But she had plenty of honor, (despite being a "pit rat" as striker was informed the term was called) she knew he was changing and she kept faith he would stay on the right path.

"If something happens to you?" Nemesis asked, as if it was impossible for her to die. He knew she was a goddess, they all did, she kept no secrets, but she knew she could die, her "father" confirmed it saying she could die while fighting Amauro, which was her last mission.

"The Decepticons are getting desperate, the term we use is "a cornered animal" that is when a person or group becomes the most desperate and will do anything to beat the enemy, and I tend to throw myself in the middle of it"

Oh also she was doomed to be another god's servant, that was going to happen eventually and suck. Well, if he didn't just kill her, she was excited for the war of Cybertron to be done and end, but she was not looking forward to that servitude. or fight. Whichever came first.

"Why throw your life away so recklessly?" Huh, Striker could have sworn she heard she heard Megatron say that to Optimus.

"When what you're fighting for, or giving your life for, is so much bigger than you, it's not throwing your life away Nemesis prime" She spoke slowly, watching him, he seemed very bothered with this revelation. How did he become such a successful general when he didn't know what he was fighting for? Was it the "cause" the Decepticons brainwashed him into believing?

"You would sacrifice yourself to end this war?" He asked, taking a moment before his piercing red optics looked at her. He was staring into her soul, she could feel that burning gaze, as if he was trying with all his might to call out a lie.

"I want nothing more but to liberate everyone of this god awful war, I want my people, your people, the Predacons, the neutrals, everyone, I want them at peace" Striker assured. Damn she hated venting/getting emotional with someone, but hey it helped last time, so she might as well get it off her chest again.

"The Decepticons always made you out to be some kind of warlord. It took me a while to realize it was Megatron who was actually the warlord" Man, he really was just mislead. He was being lead around with a blindfold, and trust that was undeserved, received through deceptions. The name "Decepticons" really was well deserved after all.

"Huh, that's ironic" Striker smiled at the mech, actually amused. Nemesis watched her, then gave a small amused huff, a smile on his faceplates.

"I suppose it is" huh, Striker has never seen a smile on his face before. It looked good on him, he seemed to be in better spirits. She could tell things were still lingering with him, but those were for another time, they had work to do.

"You ready for this raid?" Back to work, damn. He pursed his lip plates, he saw this coming though, and was prepared for it, he gave a nod.

"Alright, let's get to it then" She slapped her hands together, this was a good hearty discussion though, it was nice to talk to him, lord knows they both went through enough heartache to really understand each other.

.

.

"You guys ready for this" Starstriker asked, she was watching the large Cybertronian ship in the Mithrill sea. The girls got their guns ready, Wheeljack made sure they were truly prepared before they left, not to mention Elementals were bringing their weapon technology back. Oh yeah baby, GUNS GALORE.

They finally had all the means to bring that shit to the firefight, and boy were they going to start rocking that shit, no big bombs or napalm like pyro induced weapon fare just yet, but even then, they were working on it.

"Oh hell yeah" Inferna watched the boat, she looked like a cat about to go after a laser or something, or a Christmas tree, why was that a thing for cats?

"We will start the party, the Autobots should be here soon, Aquarius, get an ETA from those guys"

"Wingsaber3 to Secfo" She said over the comm, hitting the device and turning away from the group as they continued to watch Tidal wave for any activity.

"This is Secfo" Prowl confirmed.

"ETA on your end" she was checking over her weapon, she seemed prepared to get this on the road. The girls were quietly talking about smaller strategies as they kept a very close eye on the insanely large ship.

"ETA: 5 minutes" he replied, Aquarius nodded and turned around to look at her sisters in arms, they too seemed satisfied with that answer, prepared to start the raid on the Decepticons.

"Copy Secfo, operation T-raid is ready to be executed" Aquarius heard all the girls checking their guns to make sure rounds were chambered properly, that they had enough ammo, and that the energy levels were good. she was about to cut the line, but Prowl wasn't done just yet.

"Understood. Have caution" his voice was clearly hesitant on that last part. Wait. Did. Did her just tell her to be careful? Aquarius looked at Inferna for an explanation like she had it, the Pyro just shrugged, sharking her head, looking just as confused as she did.

"Copy" That's all she could get out, she was surprised she was even able to get that out, he was never concerned about her safety before. How else was she to respond? Sue her. The girls froze, watching her for a good solid 3 seconds, all wearing the same "pursed lips, hiding smiles" expressions. Prowl and Aquarius, they were like fire and water, but at the same time, so much alike, both seen and been through shit, both handled it the same way. They could very well be a cute couple.

Aquarius knew damn well what was going through their heads and glared at all of them, blue eyes go a temporary gray color in her displeasure of being a current social experiment.

"Let's move! Use that ray" Striker ordered, poor Aqua, Striker felt sympathy, so she took the heat off of her, plus they really did need to get this raid done. Starblast was the one carrying it, she set it up on its tripod and shot it at Tidalwave.

"Yes Supereon" she shot the boat. The energy beam was a different variety of white and blue shades, it hit the boat creating little ripples of energy along the surface of the Cybertronian cruise ship on steroids enemy.

"Welp, I guess we test this thing to see if it actually worked, let's start the attack." Starstriker held up a detonator, clicking it and a large explosion (courtesy of Cybertronian technology, mainly Wheeljack) almost flipped tidal wave.

"Damn it, good way to start a battle" Shade huffed. Not how that was supposed to go, supposed to flip that dude like a pancake.

"Come on man, everything else explodes like a champ except for his explosions!" That was a great statement, very accurate, 10/10.

"Move out!" they charged the boat, jumping over their cover, ready for the first wave of Decepticons, and boy were there a lot of them, they switched their tactics up finally when Aquarius was able to guess them to a T after one time of seeing them disperse out of the base into battle.

Inferna gave a hyped battle cry, sounding way too hyped to get up on this action, gun shooting in one hand, sword in the other, a lifetime's worth of battle from almost all of them coming out in its full power.

As cons ran out of the ship the girls were shooting, keeping the buttstock of the gun to their arm but shooting with one hand (recoil was light as hell on these guns. They used air compression) Aquarius jumped over a barrier, doing a no handed cartwheel, dropping a grenade infront of a machine gun that was about to be used by one mech.

Inferna's feet lit up with fire, she jumped from one con, to another, doing figure 8 sweeps with her sword, she ran a sword through the head of a con, kicking the head to Clayshah. She did a front flip, using the momentum of a kick to kick the head at another mech, knocking him out. Clayshah jumped high with the help of her wings, and stabbed him through the heart, quickly using her wings to block some gun fire..

Shade caused a freaking death Nova, blasting radius of everything within 100 feet of her, her slightly tainted wings flapping up, dusting of aura being dispersed off of them as she was grabbing her gun, and continuing to run on the outer skirts to take out enemies.

Striker was taking on enemies with Blast, they were going down the middle, fighting like they used to fight in the hydro clan together, but for their lives, and for the lives of others. Everything was going smooth, but then something landed next to them with the force that sent them flying back, they heard another landing, finally the dust cleared.

The tremors these things caused, it was not like regular Decepticons, Striker knew the obvious difference and so did her family, she squinted through the dust. 20 lbs of dirt going up her nose and the denseness of the dust making her eyes a little sore. Finally, it started to settle.

"What the fuck" Striker blinked once, watching the new threat. It was a giant ass robot, this thing would have made a Predacon look like an angry midget, he or it, Striker didn't want to know, don't want to assume genders here. But the thing raised a gun towards the two light sisters' direction, and it started to power up a large energon round.

"Oh no" Starblast said quickly, the two got up and took off with their powerful wings, taking to the air as the round sounded off below them, insane how fast you can be with a little adrenaline. Another sound of machine whirring was heard and the two were snagged with a net, which, doesn't so bad right? A little old net? NO! This thing was laced with something and it burned like absolute hell!

The two hit the ground hard, this giant green and purple mech stormed up to him, despite his color scheme matching up he still looked mismatched somehow. And freaking huge! And they were sitting here trapped, while he was coming up to them, oh this was so not good.

(Guys! I live! Sorry, I've been doing some in-processing still and had a bunch of classes, and then I've been letting my inner gym rat out too. I got this chapter out! Hope you enjoy!)


	58. Falling Inside The Black

(Song by: Skillet)

(2nd POV)

"He's coming" Sage watched the sky, dread, he was coming in fast, well, as fast as a giant planet eating planet could come anyway. Freaking cannibal ass mother fucker.

"How do you know?" Maranda walked up to her, looking in the same general area of the sky that held Sage's attention they couldn't see him just quite yet physically.

"I can feel and sense him, I will never be able to get what his aura feels like out of my head" Sage shook her head, wishing with a lot of things that she could forget those horrible feelings and forced bonds. He was getting so strong and she couldn't even see him yet. She felt a very unpleasant shiver up her spine as some nasty flashbacks scraped by painfully in her head, won't be forgetting those anytime soon.

"What are you going to do when he gets here?" Starblast was sitting right next to her, she could feel him too. Not as strongly because she wasn't forced into Amauro's realm like Sage was, but it was enough to make even her unnerved. Was she going to lead a direct assault on Amauro's other half? The girls could assist now in bringing him down, they all attacked him he would be overwhelmed, hell, they could even infiltrate him and destroy him from the inside out.

"I'm going to fight him." Sage was tired of running, she wasn't going to do it, not anymore, she passed her breaking point by now. All she was, was pissed, enraged, she could make fucking hulk on his worst day look like a pussy ass bitch at this point.

Might as well focus it on something that could take the brunt force of the assault and such raw/negative emotions. Sure killing Unicron would weaken him significantly, bigger target but if she just took down Amauro, that would be the downfall, he was the original after all. Besides, taking down Unicron would be too much energy, she had more stamina than efficient aura recovery, especially not using her abilities for so long.

All the girls from the S squad were relaxed on the hill, well externally they were relaxed, they were all wound up and ready to fight on the inside. It's been a minute since Colonel Lennox and Sergeant Epps left with a good handful of bots on whatever assignment they had going on, the girls didn't really care, they had their own thing.

Hence why Striker didn't get around to reading those files Lennox tried to send her over her email, apparently some special recruits were coming in. Lennox wanted them to meet, welp, that wasn't going to be happening, for very obvious reasons, well, obvious to her and her sisters anyway, Colonel Lennox will hear about it later. Even if she wasn't the one to be the one explaining it more than likely.

Sage got up with a long sigh, shaking her head, then she turned and almost ran smack into Striker. Sage backed up a little, not enough to fall off the damn cliff mind you. How did this woman sneak up on her? No one can sneak up on her, and this bitch keeps overstepping her boundaries. But at the same time: Sage still didn't care because he was coming, it was all over for her, he found her, and he wanted to raise hell on this planet, because he's just a dick and because he "can".

More likely because his pile of shit brothers (her father included) were just sitting up there in the heavens with their fingers up their asses and eating god grade glue or something. Well, come to think of it, they've been doing that for the last 9 million+ years that Striker and her cousins and sister have been alive, at least some things never change. I guess.

"He's coming you know" Striker snickered, seeing how unnerved Sage was at the whole situation. Oh he's coming? They've only been saying that for the past half hour, god she Striker was so smart and quick. She is internet Explorer's senpai. Dumb twat.

"Fully aware" Sage knew that and Striker knew that she knew, hence why she was finding things so amusing.

"He didn't take too kindly to you escaping" Striker smirked. At this time she started walking around Sage, who wasn't giving her the time of day, not even when she was doing some "multitasking" and sizing the young militant up as she circled her. Sage wasn't even watching her when she got to her back, she just looked very irritated at her cousins, a halfhearted: "please get this annoying bitch off my ass" expression.

"Oh my shit, fuck off bitch" Maranda looked mildly annoyed, rolling her eyes she too was not feeling the "fear" Striker was trying to put into them. Not for Sage, not for herself, nope, no one.

"Oh I don't think so, he made sure to send me to see progress on you, see how much the curse has broken you down" Striker had a twisted smile on her face, a little satisfaction as she all but whispered that statement into Sage's ear. Getting close. Bitch. Breath mint. Also keep this up, and the only thing you'll see broken is your face, courtesy of some curb stomping therapy here. Striker stopped, the dried grass crunching under her feet as she just continued her twisted smile, man, she was right in Sage's way.

"Good for you, now if you'll excuse me, I have a cluster fuck to fix" Sage growled, taking a detour around her, rolling her eyes as she started to walk in the direction of the base.

"You won't beat him, he's so powerful with your powers now" Striker said gleefully. Ever get your soul ripped out of you before? It's not fun, it wasn't even her whole soul, it was bits and pieces, but that happy story is for another time. Striker stopped at that, another shiver, god, all these memories were hitting her at once, the hardest part of this fight against her uncle at this current moment.

"Bitch why are you working for him? Come to our side, we can free you" Sage was ignoring the conversation between Starblast and Starstriker, wanting nothing to do with them, she had to focus if she wanted to stand a chance against Amauro. Maybe get a little hyped for the fight, can't be going in with all this fear, maybe a handful of jumping jacks, get the blood pumping.

"Because I like the winning side" Sage couldn't react quickly enough when she felt an arm wrap around her neck, and a knife stabbing to her lower back, she growled in pain, god damn! Right in the fucking kidney! Fire shooting up Sage's spine, well, she was going to leave Striker be, not anymore…

Also it appears she was given a warm-up for this fight now, looks like Nemesis gets left with nothing in the endgame like Sage and her family.

Sage elbowed her attacker in the gut, and punched her to the ground. Rest assured? Amauro will have nothing left of her to bring his slave back with! She yanked the knife out, she was going to fucking kill everything, she was done with this fucking bull shit.

Sage felt her eyes glow black with power, the hunting knife was bloodied to the handle, held in a death grip in her hand, and she stormed up to Starstriker, the girl was just getting up, attempting to throw an uppercut so she could finish getting up. Sage easily blocked, not feeling the pain of the stab wound anymore.

She grabbed Starstriker by the throat, lifting her up, her feet were dangling, she made sure the woman could see the irritation dripping out of her expression it was so concentrated. Little did this chick know, her blood was going to dilute this irritation, once she killed Starstriker.

"You! You won't defeat me! I'm you but better!" Striker snarled. Lol, get a load of this bitch.

"You aren't me, you are what I used to be, you are not even that, you're an impression of who I used to be, you're nothing but an impersonator, because you're a Wing Saber. Trying to use my past to haunt me like you were altered to do, manipulating everyone around me except for those of us that know who and what you are your little powers don't work on REAL gods" Sage snarled.

Huh? Remember that breed? Wing Sabers? Creatures of Amauro who would impersonate someone perfectly, their memories, but not their flaws, only what made them "Perfect" in a sense? Well, this wasn't Starstriker, because Sage was Starstriker, this was a wing saber trying to "be" Starstriker, torment those around her and try to further break her down more. It appears Amauro's curse wasn't enough after all for him, because well, Sage/Starstriker still lives bitch!

.

.

Nemesis was walking along, trying to look for either Sage or the newer human femme, Striker. Well, he found not only one of them, but both of them. They were fighting, or rather Sage was kicking the ever living tar out of Striker, throwing her to the ground, and dodging every attempted attack the downed woman attempted. What was she doing?

Nemesis ran to their position, and to his absolute shock, Sage held Striker up high, she then held her free hand out, a familiar sword materialized delicately, like small particles of dust coming together to make this deadly weapon. It was the weapon that caused the zombie outbreak!

Nemesis didn't linger on that long because Sage rammed the large blade into Striker's throat, blood spraying everywhere, getting Sage in the face who didn't look phased in the slightest.

Sage looked nothing but pissed, she slammed her foot on the ground with a roar of anger, her eyes, something was wrong with her eyes! They were glowing an eerie black color. The ground cracked under her step, it was a very large crack, which quickly grew into a crevice, after a moment of it forming, Sage twisted the knife in Striker's neck, and making sure she was dead.

She even went as far as to bring the dying girl closer as if to personally watch the light fade from her eyes, Striker couldn't scream, a gurgle came from her and she was dead. Nemesis didn't know what to think, he couldn't stop her in time, and now Striker was dead! He was just frozen in place, the women on Striker's team were surrounding him, he didn't hear them, his audio sensors on the fritz with the scene he was trying to process.

The crack in the ground suddenly exploded with black powerful energy, and Sage threw Striker down it, when she threw her, boy did she throw her extremely far, Striker almost hit the other side it was so far.

"Tell your fucking master I'm coming for him next! And that I'm going to fucking kill him for all he did to me and my family, my loved ones, I will make him fucking suffer like he made me suffer under his slavery for so fucking long!" Sage screamed, so enraged. Nemesis stepped over the S squad girls, running to their leader, his processor felt clearer, but he could not believe the scene in front of him, what was happening?

Why was Striker being killed suddenly refreshing his memory in little bits and pieces, it must have been a coincidence, there was no other logical explanation for this, but again, he can't worry about that now!

Nemesis couldn't even make it to her before massive wings erupted from her back, sending him flying back, she screamed again, black and gold dusty power pouring off of her as she expelled it. Nemesis saw Breanna next to him, holding a hand up she shielded him from the energy but not without a strained expression.

"She's unstable" Breanna breathed. Never seeing her sister this way, not in the war, not during anything, this was insane. She watched the young god, her sister, as there were large amounts of crackled energy of both light and darkness, Striker, the real Striker, never used her dark powers. Now that she was using them she was out of control, what was she doing?

(Alright, sorry about the delay, at work I have been on the computer all day for training, then I come home and study for about 3 hours give or take. So on top of lack of reviews and all the other work I've been doing, motivation is slipping to write. Which is a shame because we are at the beginning of a climax here. I'll get it done but it'll be more delayed than it started out. Until then, hope you enjoy, and I am going to sleep because I am exhausted beyond words. NIGHT!)


	59. Coming Down

(Song by: Five Finger Death punch)

(2nd POV)

The girls looked up, finally seeing a small spot in the sky, one that is definitely not supposed to be there. It was Unicron, Amauro's other form, he was trying to overwhelm and intimidate them, and Striker saw that, she looked up, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Starblast, you and the others make rounds around the world, him coming into earth's atmosphere will fuck a whole hell of a lot of stuff up" Striker glared at the planet.

"SAGE, what are you doing?" Nemesis got back to his feet. Wait what the hell? When did Nemesis get here? Ah fuck it, she REALLY didn't have time for this right now.

"I am fixing this. No one will suffer under his hand ever again, I'm pissed, and I have nothing left to lose now, I have everything to gain for trying, including the safety of my cousins and sister" Striker was on her last limbs, on literally every aspect of herself if she didn't move now she would lose her chance, and a lot of good people were going to die. She didn't have time for a piss match between Nemesis, he was going to slow her down or stall her.

"How are you going about this?" Starblast was exasperated, this wasn't how things were supposed to go!

"Yeah, you just going to fly up there and falcon punch the fucker or what?" Maranda asked with a dead straight face, to which Megan rolled her eyes at her.

"No, that won't be enough, I will destroy him from the inside out, I'm going down there to his original form, I want to defeat AMRAURO" she said darkly, her voice sounding strange, almost unlike her, had a weird crackly sound to it, like tv static or something.

"Are you INSANE? That is SUICIDE" Striker was becoming MORE frustrated, she didn't have time for ANY of this shit right now.

"I am hitting him in the heart of his power, where there will be no fucking way he can recover or come back, Amauro was his first form, and most powerful and concentrated, it's his heart, if I go down to his realm, I will fight him, and I'll kill him" Also Striker was getting exhausted of people telling her the fight was one sided and that she was going to lose. But hold on, nope, she didn't give a fuck anymore. Fuck meter broken.

"Yoooooo what the fuck" Maranda exclaimed looking up at Unicron, he was getting closer and some weird forms of energy shot out of him. Humans wouldn't be able to see it, but gods certainly could. Gods also knew damn well, he was up to something, and if it was Unicron it was not going to be good.

"He just sent something, Clayshah go investigate, the rest of us will spread out" Starblast decided with a tired huff, she wasn't going to be able to stop her sister, she knew that, no matter how badly she wanted to.

"That was at Ratchet's location, you know how big of a pain in the ass it would be to have him die? His OCD tendencies match my OCD tendencies, he keeps the medbay clean and organized, he goes, I share with Wheeljack and holy shit, no, just no, I can't even"

Nemesis took another step back when Carrie spread her wings, they flared out so quickly, a little shockwave was released. Just like that she took off, Nemesis was blanking so badly, he remembered this, the information was there, but it was blurry, extremely blurry, he couldn't move, the memories were so powerful.

He fell to his knees even as his optics remained distant, the girls didn't think much of it, suspecting all of this would be overwhelming to him, they had more pressing things before they could tend to him.

"Good luck Supereon, would love to have you come home, but if you don't, you deserve the release" Bailey said with a frown. She wanted to cry, but years of this shit broke those tendencies and emotions from her, she only saw it as a logical point, they all did by this time and era, it was the ultimate in coping. Now second nature.

"I'll probably perish, but not before I take that fuck down" A zombie creature tried to crawl its way out of the crevice Striker had just made.

"Lord Unicron approaches!-" That's all it got out before Striker Spartan kicked him down the crevice. It was almost in slow motion: how she just sneered at it, easily balanced on one foot, reared back and punted him down with her heel. A snapping and breaking sound occurring as he went right back down from where he came from. Her wings flexing out slightly to keep her balance.

"No fucking way, guys, hey guys, did you know Unicron was coming?" She pointed to the sky, looking generally surprised.

"Cause, I mean, I had no flipping clue" Striker was now drenched in sarcasm, past dripping, she was a waterfall of sarcasm.

"Be careful down there, come home" Bre said.

Striker didn't say anything, she just let herself drop down the large crack in the earth, and she fell, teleporting herself mid fall, where she did the "super hero landing" (as deadpool loved to call it) with the remaining few feet she popped out of down the crevice.

She then walked along the walkway. Hades had a river of souls, Amauro had a lake of souls, with a walkway through it, got some nice screams of agony.

Ahhhh Striker was home, she was stuck here for thousands of years to be tortured and slowly drained to nearly nothing of her power. Good times. It's so much fun being a god. As she walked along the very narrow pathway, seeing haunting images of suffering ghosts, both innocent, and cruel, all of them were damned in the long run.

Striker easily got over the walkway, she was seasoned by this point, in everything, she remembered everything, she was no longer blanking in some spots, or foggy in others, she remembered everything. Having someone feed off of your life force did that, even to a god.

"AMAURO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Striker snarled, walking his realm like she owned the shit hole of a place, making it to the other side of the lake, walking towards Amauro's palace, low-key surprised the spirits in the lake stopped trying to drag her down into the lake now. They used to do that to her all the time when she first got here, she could barely sleep at night in this realm, terrified.

Well, that was until she learned she had much bigger problems down here to face and fear, then the damned spirits weren't so scary. The things that hid in the dark were a completely different ball game, hell still gave her nightmares to this day, she just ignored them or worked herself to death until she couldn't dream

"Ah finally come to accept your fate and give into me?" Amauro was smug. He was looking at something, it was mist, in it was his other body, he had to stop moving in his other form, they were the same energy/entity, just in separate shells basically.

"Oh no mother fucker, shit is game now!" Striker glared at him, ignoring the licks of dark energy biting at her. It went through her clothing and burned her, and tried to manipulate her to the darkness again, basically dark electrical force trying to rewrite her again.

"Is that so? You sound like your father coming into my realm yelling" Amauro said with disgust. Dude, literally fuck you, Striker was nothing like that pile of talking dog shit, she'll deal with him later.

"Stand down slave, know your place" Amauro said in a bored tone, looking like he wanted to get back to something, or somethings. Striker laughed, much to the dark god's shock.

"You had your chance you fucking horse's ass, you should have killed me when you had the fucking chances" Striker put a lot of emphasis on the plural. Striker summoned her sword, the one Amauro tried cursing, the one that caused the zombies in the other base, little did Amauro know he made another deadly mistake returning the weapon. He was becoming careless in his decision making due to getting far too cocky.

"When I was a child and you threw those curses on me, the one to make me your slave and another's slave, the one to make me slowly die" Striker drug the tip of her sword on the ground, making it like a horror movie scene basically as she walked.

"You should have killed me then. You should have killed me when you trapped me down here, made me fight for my life every night, made me get carved up every night, to near death. Close, but you didn't let me die like a stupid fuck." Amauro watched her, looking like he was getting pissed

"You should have killed me when I escaped with my entity, my life force nearly depleted along with my physical form, you made me so sick" Striker stop letting the tip of the sword drag, spinning it once in her hand for effect. Taking a fighting pose, one that was familiar, one making her confidence in this fight shine.

"So sick, but I didn't die. You should have killed me when I FEARED you" Striker smiled again, rest assured she wasn't amused, she was just now self-aware, and this god knew it.

"But it's too late now, I'm going to kill you, and I want you to suffer, and die slowly" Striker didn't even feel her knife wound anymore, she had light and dark energy crackling all over her in a mini electric storm, unevenly, a mix of other elements here and there. You'd see spontaneous static of blue, red, green, and gray, but it was becoming discolored as the different elements blended with each other.

The god of darkness snarled at the goddess of light, getting his own sword ready. He ran his hand over the mist again, setting things into motion again with his other form, then charged his niece.

(Been been excited af to post this one, didn't even need to consider the chapter name for this one hope y'all enjoy!)


	60. Show Me How To Live

(Song by: Audioslave. Rest in peace Chris Cornell)

(2nd POV)

"I will put you in your place you pathetic godling!" Striker met his sword with hers, sparks flying and shockwave blasting out. Oh mother fucker, was so on, she has never been this pumped for a fight in her life, and she was going to bring him hell before he took her down. She angled the blade to deflect the blow, ducking then leaning back as Amaruo snarled and attacked, she was pissed, but she knew how to casually reel it in.

Amauro got too close, and blasted her with dark energy, which forced her back, but she had her own dark energy surfaced, absorbing the blast and the burns it should have caused. She looked up to see he was about to send another blast, Striker couldn't help a dark smile, and send a blast of light at him.

Everything felt wonked out in her, she was a goddess of light mainly, but the overwhelming of darkness was causing a bad balance. So what was supposed to be a pure light blast had darkness in it, usually it would unnerve her that her powers were not in control, but she didn't care now.

Never had she had a power blast like she just did, she fueled it with the hurt, the anger, the betrayal she constantly felt from those who forgot about her, those who betrayed her, those who died because of her, she screamed and supped the blast up even more. It overwhelmed the god of darkness to the point he got fried to shit getting sent back.

.

.

Carrie teleported to Ratchet's location, holy hell, the insanity of it, shit was falling apart, the ground was coming apart, she was gradually fixing it to make it somewhat stable. She was running around in the t-shirt that went under her fatigues, and the fatigue bottoms, out of regs, whoops! The tops were expensive and she wasn't going to ruin them with her wings.

When the blonde saw Ratchet and that he was good, helping scoop up humans and get them out of the way of the absolute chaos that was the falling building and uneven ground which was cracking under everyone. Clayshah needed to find stable ground, and build up power for herself and figure out how to keep the damn planet of rock together.

Carrie didn't fail to notice other people helping the civilians down here too, but they stayed well hidden, if she wasn't such a war hardened vet she probably wouldn't have even noticed them.

She needed to find a place where she could focus and it would stay stable, she couldn't be using her powers to fix up little cracks. She needed one place she'd just be wasting energy, save up the power and keep the planet together, besides, the strange and mysterious heroes around here and the bots seemed to have everything under control with saving people. She says bots because she saw Blaster running around here too, she loved that mech, she needed to visit him more often.

The goddess of earth was about to take off, but something caught her attention in a power sense, the goddess gently turned the corner of a building she took cover at with just her head as she sensed the earth beginning to grow weaker in a certain spot. There was a big crevice about to form. Unfortunately a woman who was impressively saving a woman and a daughter, doing well in dodging all the debris.

But she wasn't agile enough to stop in time as the earth gave out in front of them, the brunette sporting a long braid tried to tuck the woman and child even closer to her to stop momentum so they wouldn't fall. They were all about to have a one trip flight down the spawn of the Grand Canyon, but Carrie's hand quickly glowed green, and she closed it up with a snap of her wrist.

Watching from behind the building to make sure they were able to recover, the one rescuing the other women recovered more quickly than she thought, Carrie quickly ducked behind the building again. Cursing at her wings, she probably should have tucked them in, she was in that habit for the longest time when hiding, you tucked the damn things in!

Apparently she lost that touch, oh well, if the woman got a glance of them she'd probably blame it on being tired or crazy. Carrie more than likely wouldn't meet her again considering the earth goddess was going to give Amauro these hands if he killed her cousin(s).

The young earth goddess got uneasy, she felt the presence of other gods, and some spirits, she wasn't even going to be fucking with spirits, there was a lot of strange and different energies going on here. Yeah, they were already dealing with their fathers after this (especially on the chance if Striker failed, they'd all be sent to their deaths via being sent one at a time to fight Amauro. Fun shit) but they were also dealing with Amauro/Unicron.

If Striker failed, they were probably going to be punished too, very harshly, that thought left a bad taste in the earth goddess's mouth with gods and spirits. Never has she met either that were pleasant. And she wasn't going to freaking try either, she only knew her current beliefs were just going to be reinforced.

She didn't want to play these games anymore if she was being honest, with that, she zapped out, finding herself in a desert like area, where it was dry, and untouched by the ramifications of Unicron getting too close to earth. For now, a mass like him getting as close as he was, it was a matter of time before this part of the planet would begin ripping apart as well.

Clayshah sat, and crossed her legs, the closest thing she could compare this technique was to that of meditation, her body glowing green and she gather her power in thick concentrations. She relaxed as she continued to feel her power build, Carrie felt like Clayshah again. It was time she did something with this power she is finally able to use again, she didn't have to hide anymore, now she had to fix Earth.

Ghostly green vines of Aura shot through the earth, and quickly netted it together, compressing the pieces tight to save the planet, crevices all over the place were closing up. Some humans getting caught before falling into them or even in some cases into the core of the earth, and being lifted back up, out of them. Before they tightly closed, her concentration had to be on point, and boy was her entity going to be very low on energy after this.

(hmm. Wonder what spirits and god(s) Carrie was sensing. So much weird guys ;) I'll try to get another chapter out later this week. Even with my gym and study schedule. Hope to see some more reviews from you guys, and your thoughts!)


	61. Headstrong

(Song by: Trapt)

(2nd POV)

Striker took cover behind something, when it was disintegrated under Amauro's blast she dove out of the way and blasted Amauro again, the shockwave of their powers colliding was incredible, it sent energy throughout all of the heavens practically. Striker didn't care about that though, she was hell bent on just killing the stupid fuck.

She moved again, holding her side where there were claw marks, why claw marks you ask?

More werewolf type looking mother fuckers snarled and slashed at her, she dodged these ones. Also that. That is why, right freaking there, she hated the werewolves back then when she was enslaved here, she still hates them now. Yes because fighting a god of darkness wasn't enough, he had to summon these ass holes.

Striker dove out of her cover, slashing one of the overgrown, half wolf, half man, half shadow creatures… too many halves… Anyway, that tortured her in her time here. Finally too many of them got too close to her, them and more of those creepy Amauro zombies, she let a blast of light flare around her, disintegrating them.

She then focused a beam at Amauro, he shot one back at her, the light and dark beams fought aggressively, the young light goddess was becoming worn down, and more unstable. She moved out of the way, letting her entity rest for a minute, she was wearing herself down. Besides she wanted to be close and personal, she wanted to see the light fade from his eyes, all the pain he caused her she was going to return the favor.

She screamed as she brought her sword down on him, she was far better with her sword, she kept practicing and was fighting for her life her entire life. She also honed her abilities for combat better than Amauro did, he slashed down but she caught the blade, the force causing more shockwaves, throwing rubble and dust everywhere.

Striker kicked him in the chest, not giving him a moment to recover, she kneed him in the face, he set himself off in black and purple flames of darkness, she shot more light at him, her eyes never seizing the gold glow. She brought her sword back around, he caught it in his hand until she made the light radiating off of it unbearable.

He growled and released it, hand smoking, she head butted him, no way in hell was she going to let him take her sword again, Amauro snarled, she didn't care. He teleported away from her, not having the strength to actually leave his realm, she did that on purpose, he sent a pulse for more minions, she quickly carved them up, leaving their dead carcasses everywhere, in a loose circle that was surrounding her.

He even threw some crazy flying guys, striker lit up her wings, and gave them a mighty flap, her unstable light and dark energy engulfed the minions and they dissipated in ash. Then striker teleported to Amauro, she too didn't have the strength to teleport out of here, but she didn't intend to leave here, so that was ok.

"You will not win this war! Even if you defeat me! Chaos still owns you!" Amauro snarled as their blades met again. He tried going low but she jumped, kicking him in the face in the process, he finally managed to kick her sword away, then punched her in the gut.

She went to punching, she hated him she hated him, and she was going to beat him to a living pulp before she died. She got him in the face with a left hook, right hook, she pulled her bowie knife, ramming it into his shoulder, and then kept monkey stomping on him angrily.

"I don't care if Chaos owns me, I don't care if I die, as long as you die I can be at peace" Striker screamed in pure rage. Then sent a blast of light at him, crackling with the dark energy still, the darkness energy here always overwhelmed her and caused her abilities instability.

Amauro grabbed her wrist, burning energy into it, she growled in pain, she punched at him yet again, he slugged her in the gut, she felt ribs crack at that one. But that's ok, she's been breaking his face, he was getting pretty battered up as well. He grabbed his sword, her eyes widened in an "oh shit" fashion, she kicked herself away from him, he tried to slash, but only nicked her. It was still a nasty flesh wound to her side (god damn her poor sides) she held a hand out so her sword would come back to her hands, then jammed that into his deltoid, he howled in pain and let her go

She quickly teleported, getting some distance, she was panting hard, she quickly ripped up her clothes so she could wrap her wounds up, Amauro could heal here, but she couldn't. This was his realm, his part of the spirit world, she would just have to wear him down energy wise until she could kill him.

She moved again when more creatures appeared around her, she blew up with energy in a nova, evaporating them, they blew off into the wind courtesy of the energy blasts the two gods gave off in their pissy match. Striker looked from behind her cover. Ruins from the temple Amauro used to have. One could say it looked like the ruins found in Rome, with the black marble looking design instead of white. oh yeah, she fucked this place up real nice like.

"You're not getting out of here alive little goddess of light!" Striker went back in the open, still a good distance from Amauro, a couple hundred yards at least, just in time to see a whole hell of a lot of black energy encircle and twist around him. Oh no, what was he doing, she was about to charge him but thought differently when she saw him get a lot bigger, and he grew horns, basically he turned into super Satan.

"Oh my god" Striker said calmly and with frustration at the same time, shaking her head. She probably should have been paying attention because he had time to wind back and swat her through many walls of his destroyed temple. She heard sickening snaps, and felt a slight dislocation in her hip as a now half wall stopped her in her place once the momentum died down. Which took a solid 8 seconds of flying through the aid and skidding and rolling all over the ground.

"Gah!" Striker moved a large mass of rubble off of her, she had a bloody nose,, and well, bloody everything by this point, and the blood she was coughing up was much worse, yeah she had some bad internal bleeding going on from the injury alone. She was shaking and coughed more, forcing herself to all fours, trying to get herself under control.

The skid marks from her impact along with even more damage to the basically fully damaged palace now, very defined, this shit was going to hurt in the morning if she woke up from it.

"Come on you fucking entity, I know you don't like dying but I know your love for revenge outweighs that to top it all off" Her entity was an ass hole, they had their own personality, if you couldn't gain that much from Aquarius' situation. But it loved power, and it loved to win, hence why the nearly sentient power source usually hyped her abilities so hard in life or death.

Striker glowed gold, and she took off with her wings before Amauro could go to grab her, that would have sucked, she flew a little higher than Amauro's face level sending blasts of light at him. Those only seemed to be irritating him, he swatted her again, like a fucking bug, she had a higher distance to fall this time, and it heavily showed, her wings weren't even liking that one.

The decline of the fall was straight down from that swat, and she created a large crater from the impact, laying in the middle of it for a solid couple of seconds. Her body was in so much pain, internally at the start her organs were basically turning to mush thanks to Amauro's curse, and then add this.

The goddess of light looked like hamburger at this point, she was so beaten up, damn it, she was doing so well too. She laid on the ground, doing what she could to breathe she had lacerations and broken bones everywhere, she has definitely had better days.

(oooooh. Is Striker going to survive this fight? She's pretty beaten up. Find out next chapter! ask me or a character a questio via through a review if you want, I will respond, or just leave a nice little review for me. Have a good and safe weekend friends!)


	62. If I Were

(Song by: Nothing More)

(2nd POV)

Amauro towered over her, she quickly teleported away, trying to get her bearings, no she wasn't scared of death, she was scared of her sisters facing this. She was scared they would die as slowly and painfully as she was right now, and she was scared Amauro would pick every last one of them off, they would die in fear and alone. And Striker wouldn't be able to do anything about it, she wouldn't be able to protect them.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME SAGE!" minions appeared around her, she kept running, carving them up angrily without sacrificing any speed in her retreat, not stopping yeah he was a lot tougher when he turned into a giant ass demon.

Sage, that was the name translating to "slave" in the elemental language, he named her that after she got to his realm, and her freedom was stripped from her. She just rolled with it unknowingly when she got to earth, all this time, she couldn't believe it, she wasn't letting that shit fly anymore.

Striker looked at the ground in front of her, her focus was too set on how to breathe as more blood gurgled to her lungs, when a massive shadow appeared in front of her, she quickly dove out of the way. Amauro came smashing at the ground, and trying to punt her away, again, she dodged it this time by some grace of god, his devil tail swished in irritation, and his bat wings flapped again.

"You said you weren't scared of me little goddess of light? You said you didn't fear me?" Amauro chuckled, the laugh echoed and rumbled throughout the palace and realm.

Striker found herself teleporting next to the mist that showed Unicron, Amauro's other form, and her eyes narrowed and tilted her head at the image, Optimus and a large group of Autobots were with him. They shouldn't be able to withstand that, but since she was gradually weakening him here, they could, Optimus was going to use the matrix to slay that form of Amauro!

He had gotten so far, and if she didn't pick up the heat, he and a lot of good bots could die, the energy would kill them. She couldn't let that happen, she was tired of others that had everything to live for were dying, her cousins and sister, the bots, not anymore.

Her Sister and cousins were frantically trying to keep a bunch of civilians safe, going all over the world, it was tearing itself apart because Unicron was beginning to break atmosphere.

She stood up, barely her body shaking, her entity unstable and becoming drained, Amauro ripped more of his palace apart, finding her. Well, there goes whatever the hell was remaining of this palace, that was all on him this time, just freaking saying, he can't get mad at her for fucking up. He snarled in laughter, then tried to swat her again, she braced herself, Amauro thought he got another swat in, but to his surprise, his small target enforced resistance instead.

Starstriker caught the fist, her feet skidded a little, on the impact, but she caught the punch, sick or not, cursed or not, beaten to holy living hell or not, she was not going to be slapped around ANYMORE. She pushed his hand off to the side, wings flaring out in a challenging manner. Dark energy began to build and crackle up around the god, he was going for a blast. A very big one.

But that wasn't before the fact he was going to try to beat the ever living crap out of her (again/even more) via a nice, scary mace. You should have seen it, this mother fucker holds his hand out, this weird bubbly black and purple energy swirls around his hand and this shit just forms. Now he was bringing that shit down trying to swat her like a fly, or a spider, she was a god damn helpless bug trying to dodge and dive around this thing. The giant spikes of the weapon digging into the ground each time and shredding up what little of the marble looking slab up as well now.

Striker eventually got irritated with that, and decided to angle her sword, stop running and start deflecting the shit, keeping the unsteady energy flowing to her sword. Make sure the alloy below it strong, she twirled it around her head just as Amauro brought his own weapon down on her.

A mere millisecond before the mace landed on her, her sword flared like no other, bright, powerful light energy, her entity just said fuck it, fully realizing the situation.

All Amauro could see was his mace smashing the ground, leaving more healthy spiderweb cracks and damage, he smiled, he won, he beat his pathetic niece. He stood up straight, snickering, leaning back, continuing his laughter, his whole massive body shaking with laughter, he could finally absorb her power, and he would keep going up the food chain for immediate power.

Starting with Starstriker's sister, her cousins, hell, he'd even go after the primes, just so he could truly make his brother suffer like he made the god of dark suffer. Yes, he'd make photo pay, and he'd make him suffer like he's never suffered before, he promises that right now, Amauro was just about to walk away.

All of a sudden his mace split, clean in half, and shattered from there, the god quickly turned his attention back to the light goddess, her wings flapped to shake herself off. Her eyes glowed the more piercing gold he has ever seen, she had her sword buried in the ground in front of her, energy still poring off of it. She screamed and let a large blast of light energy out, out of rage, out of fear, out of exhaustion.

Striker snarled as she looked up at him, Amauro reared up, brought up his hands, and sent a massive, concentrated blast of dark energy at the leader of the Elementals, she roared. She focused her own energy at him, it too was also concentrated and large, the two energies met and clashed, back and forth, desperately fighting. Striker lost a little ground, but her exhaustion and pain became so severe she saw blue, purple, orange and red around her, and she felt the slightest boost of power. She was just going crazy at that freaking point, she didn't care anymore.

"MY NAME ISN'T SAGE, IT IS STARSTRIKER! AND I DO NOT FEAR YOU! YOU WON'T EVER HURT ANYONE ANYMORE! I KNOW YOU KILLED MY MOTHER AND I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU FOR IT!"

Finally her scream got louder, wings puffed out more, and she force the energy to swallow Amauro whole, the light engulfed that son of a bitch angrily, and it overwhelmed him. Striker only saw Amauro when his demon sized body melted away, revealing the god that caused her so much severe pain in her life.

She didn't see Optimus use the matrix on Unicron's spark through the mist, she didn't see any other beings fight Unicron in the mist, she didn't see Nemesis at the blocked out barriers of the dark realm, watching her fight with Amauro. None of it, she picked up her sword, a dark look on her face and she yanked it from the ground in front of her, (sword in the stone got jack shit on her) and stalked towards Amauro.

Amauro sat up, snarling at her, she charged the mother fucker, she ran as fast as she possibly could at that fuck, he tried to scramble back, tried to shield himself. Striker let out the loudest scream yet, using her wings to shoot her a little bit up in the air, and she slammed the blade as hard as she could through Amauro's heart.

He hit the ground so hard the blade couldn't even be seen she buried it into the earth, up to the hilt, cracks surrounded what was once the dark god. The ones he created with his mace miniscule in comparison. The satisfying crunches of muscle tissue and breaking of the bones, along with tears in what would be indestructible armor. Energy radiated off of him, unsure where to go, because the one that was worthy of it, that could handle the power of Amauro by defeating him, was dying.

Striker fell to her knees, gasping for air, the 4 strange color combos vanished, and she fell to her side, coughing up a lot of blood, she should have been dead a long time ago. Her breaths were fast and panicked, out of her control, her body withering under the pain, the adrenaline was wearing off, and she could feel every last injury.

"STARSTRIKER!" She heard Nemesis rush to her side. He held on to her, wait what the hell was he doing here? Go away, let her die in peace. Because dying slowly of a curse, and tons of injuries was peaceful, sarcasm if you couldn't tell. Son of a bitch this shit hurt!

But it was ok, because it was mysteriously beginning to vanish, and she realized her mind was becoming peaceful, her body was stopping its struggle. She heard Nemesis beg her to stay awake, but she was tired, she was beyond exhausted, and she was offered sleep, it looked like really nice sleep.

Sleep she has never been offered before, she already felt good, finally her body went limp, welcoming the sleep, no more war, no more anger and fear. No more Amauro, her cousins were safe, and she did what she needed to do. And she deserved this sleep, this peace, her last breathe escaped her body, and the light goddess went limp with death.

(oooooh what were said strange colors? A significance? an acid trip courtesy of death? Also sorry for the delay, had to evacuate and that came with a lot of driving, lots of fun though, had a great and relaxing time, sorry to leave you guys hanging for so long. here you go, please forgive me, mk bye!)


	63. Face Everything And Rise

(Song By: Papa Roach)

(2nd POV)

Megan ran through some woods, she just helped a family, along with stopping a massive flood from happening all over the world, using her powers like gravity. But then something happened to her, she didn't know what it was, this strange feeling felt like an attack on her entity, the core of her power, it started by burning, which couldn't be good, so she took off.

Zapping out and scrambling into some woods, no idea where she was. But she looked at her arms, her aura was cracking her skin, she looked like porcelain cracking under electrical shocks of baby blue sparkling aura, her wings erupted from her back, they had them too, she howled in pain. This strange pain suddenly hit her like a sack of bricks to the face, 0-100 as it escalated at rapid speeds to hurt here very dearly.

This pain was unlike anything she felt, unlike any, the cracks sent fire everywhere, all she could do was curl up on the ground, and prone to god knows what.

.

.

Clayshah was hidden in fatigues, things were back to where they needed to be, Ratchet didn't know she was there, regardless, she was beginning to help the construction of the base, more so cleaning up, professionals can build it. Tents were set up, and reconstruction of the Florida NEST base was beginning, because holy crap was this shit fucked up here.

Plus she would help a medic here or there, some vaguely knew her, and greeted her low-key, she would stabilize the patient and then help clean them up once they were completely stable and attended to. She didn't know what disaster caused this, she thought she got all the earthly natural disasters taken care of, apparently not, but too much of the stuff didn't look like it was caused by an earthquake… Not even close

Holy cow though, Ratchet was squaring up some dragons that made him look like an action figure, one even bent one of his good wrenches. (Might have contributed to the damage unintentionally) Clayshah couldn't help but to laugh at that one, she slapped her hand against pants, but then something struck her. internally, and it was spreading. Her entity went to "yeah we chill" to "I am suddenly on fire and ripping apart so you're going to too" She stopped mid laugh, as everything began to burn unlike anything she has ever felt, she took off behind a building that was slightly intact. She really needed to get out of dodge where no one would be able to see her zap off to a safer location.

Where she ran square in front of prowl, she skidded to a stop, her breathing was strained, she winced and turned her head to the side so her hand could apply pressure to the growing pain there, her fair skin revealing cracks up her neck. She whimpered and the hand that held pressure on the strange wound, had cracks of green aura too spread up the back of it, she looked panicked. Prowl's optics widened in remembrance, and he back up a little.

"Elemental" That's all Clayshah heard before she teleported to Aquarius.

Aquarius had tears in her eyes, Aquarius or "Megan" was beginning to hyperventilate from the pain, Clayshah screamed next to her.

"Clayshah, wh-" She screamed again, withering some more, her wings flapping as if trying to cool themselves off.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US?" The goddess of water finally grunted. Tears running down her face at the slow but excruciating pain.

"Starstriker….She died…. But so did Amauro…. There is an imbalance in our faction of gods-" SHIT! The pain, it was getting worse! Clayshah held her head, everything hurt, she couldn't just soothe one thing at a time.

"Without Amauro's power going to someone… the imbalance… is tearing us apart. Literally" Clayshah spat out some blood, her organs were on fire. Both girls screamed in agony curling up on themselves.

.

.

Maranda (or Infena, whichever you prefer) was flying along, getting every last flipping volcano under control, WHY DOES EARTH HAVE SO MANY VALCAONES! She was finishing up the super volcano, big boi. Making sure to go back up in the clouds, then she felt something over the bond, curious she answered it, to which, 80 tons of "fuck you" pain slammed into her, her cousins were in pain!

She was about to teleport to them, but then was engulfed in her own strange plague, she screamed in pain, and before she knew it, she was falling out of the sky, being drained clean of her power. She hit the ground hard, the earth destroyed around her in a large eggshell crack, her breaths came in short gasps, the cracks in her skin starting from her heart rapidly spreading.

The hell happened down there in Amauro's realm? Why was she suffering for it? Why was everyone suffering for it? Was it because something happened to Starstriker?

.

.

Aquarius and Clayshah laid on the ground, the rest of the elemental girls zapped to them, in glows of their energy, the whole family was here.

"Clayshah, what's happening" Everyone heard a strained Starblast cry. They were leaning around each other, no one could look at the other, the cracks in their skin were starting to fade to black, as they all began to literally decay. All of their veins gave off the feeling like their blood turned to ice, making them all cold, and tired, but it did nothing to soothe their burning skin.

"This. Starblast…. Is what dying feels like, we're finally dying. Years of war, of pain, of suffering, and loss, being forgotten even by the ones we hold closest to our hearts. Done, we finally get to see true peace" Ariel decided to answer this time. She laid her head down the pain was beginning to fade for a lot of them, but once they found out what was happening, most of the Elementals stopped panicking through the severe pain.

They closed their eyes, their breath beginning to calm down, some of them closed their eyes, their screams calming down to whimpers. This was what was going to happen, and for once they couldn't fight it, so they just accepted it, everyone did, and they all gave in to the sleep.

Closing their eyes, holding on to each other over their bond, and literally leaned on each other, giving their family love to each other over the bond, before all of them closed their eyes, one by one they all slipped from their family bond. One by one their breathing began to stop completely, as they followed their leader for a long, eternal, sleep.

(Aaaaand everyone is dead. good talk everyone, hope you liked my story!)


	64. This Is Gonna Hurt

(Song by: Sixx A.M.)

(1st POV)

"You guys ready for this" Starstriker asked, she was watching the large Cybertronian ship in the Mithrill sea. The girls got their guns ready, Wheeljack made sure they were truly prepared before they left, not to mention Elementals were bringing their weapon technology back.

They all sat inline, on a high perch, doing the smart thing and taking the high ground, because in all reality they had not the slightest clue on what they'd be up against. A slight breeze was basically the only sound aside from their occasional chatter, the natural light was limited, it was earlier in the morning still.

"Oh hell yeah" Inferna watched the boat, she looked like a cat about to go after a laser or a Christmas tree.

"We will start the party, the Autobots should be here soon, Aquarius, get an ETA from those guys"

"Wingsaber3 to Secfo" She said over the comm, hitting the device and turning away from the group as they continued to watch Tidal wave for any activity.

"This is Secfo" Prowl confirmed.

"ETA on your end" she was checking over her weapon, she seemed prepared to get this on the road.

"ETA: 5 minutes" he replied, Aquarius nodded and turned around to look at her sisters in arms, they too seemed satisfied with that answer, especially because it was in a time unit they understood. Each group tried to use the other's units of measurement, especially on such an important day, they were prepared to start the raid on the Decepticons.

"Copy Secfo, operation T-raid is prepared to be executed" Aquarius heard all the girls getting their weapons prepared, she was about to cut the line, but Prowl wasn't done just yet.

"Understood, have caution" Did. Did her just tell her to be careful? Aquarius looked at Inferna for an explanation like she had it, the Pyro just shrugged, looking just as confused as she did.

"Copy" That's all she could get out, sue her. What else was she supposed to do? She had to stay focused for this attack, and she didn't know Prowl actually cared, he low key despised her, low key because the bot wasn't capable of that much emotion if she was being honest here. And that was the only reason.

"Let's move! Use that ray" Striker ordered. Starblast was the one carrying it, she set it up on its tripod, staying behind their cover, they had a nice formation/scrap metal wall in front of them. She did as she was told by Wheeljack, fiddling with the controls on the side, on the stock of the gun, turning a knob and going after a guarded switch that acted as the safety.

"Yes Supereon" a large powerful beam of pretty colors came out of the typical looking scifi ray, even had the three rings around the barrel, it hit the target spot on.

"Alright Inferna, Aquarius, go ahead and scout out the ship for prisoners, they probably having holding for them on the lower decks" Striker informed, damn, she wish she had a layout plan for the ship, that could have helped them. She wanted to go with them but she needed to figure out what these other experiments were, they could be an even greater danger, so SHE wanted to tackle the issue.

"Yes Supereon"

"Welp, I guess we test this thing to see if it actually worked, let's start the attack." Starstriker held up a detonator, clicking it and a large explosion almost flipped tidal wave. The plan, you see was for Tidal wave to actually capsize, that did not happen, fucking great. Would have been a lot easier in helping any bots to escape, but don't worry about it!

"Damn it, good way to start a battle" Shade huffed. Her black and purple armor shifted as she did, she was clearly getting itchy for the fight, she's been acting a little off in the morning. Testy even, Striker would have to have words with her when this was over.

"Move out!" they charged the boat, ready for the first wave of Decepticons, and boy were there a lot of them, they switched their tactics up finally when Aquarius was able to guess them to a T after once of seeing them. The last blessed Elemental rushed to meet them.

Inferna gave a hyped battle cry, slamming a magazine into her gun giving it a solid tap and slamming the switch to chamber a round, closing a dust cover after seeing an energon round was there. She then cleared the wall in one jump, sliding down the large decline like tony hawk underground level shit.

As cons ran out of the ship the girls were shooting, keeping the buttstock of the gun to their shoulder but shooting with one hand (recoil was light as hell on these guns.) Aquarius jumped over a barrier, doing a no handed cartwheel, dropping a grenade in front of a mounted machine gun that was about to be used by one mech, the spotter also perishing. Like the shit you do on halo with a hunter or a sniper jackle on a mounted gun.

Inferna's feet lit up with fire, she called it hot feet, like an idiot. The flames followed her feet as she jumped from one con, to another, doing figure 8 sweeps with her sword, she ran a sword through the head of a con, kicking the head to Clayshah. Clayshah went with the flow on this one, doing a front flip, using the momentum of a kick to kick the head at another mech, knocking him out. Clayshah jumped high with the help of her wings, and stabbed him through the heart, quickly using the massive white appendages to block some gun fire..

Shade caused a freaking death Nova, blasting radius of everything within 100 feet of her, her slightly tainted wings flapping up, grabbing her gun, and continuing to run on the outer skirts to take out enemies.

The blonde haired blue eyed Supereon was taking on enemies with Blast, they were going down the middle, fighting like they used to fight in the hydro clan together, but for their lives, and for the lives of others.

Everything was going smooth, that was completely jinxed, because something landed next RIGHT fucking next to them with the force that sent them flying back, they heard another landing. That shit caused another massive tremor, so you know whatever behemoth ass Godzilla sized bitch just did that first one. The tremors were just as intense as the second time, dust flying, confusion, you name it.

Striker and Blast scrambled to get up, or get out of the way, they didn't really know what they were doing aside from steering clear of these things to get a better look at them. If they could get to their feet in the process that'd be pretty cool too.

"What the fuck" Striker blinked once, watching the new threat. It was a giant ass robot, like not regular Cybertronian sized giant. Understandably all the bots were "Giant ass robots" On this planet, no, these guys were like, "make Optimus look like a play doll" kind of giant ass robots, because that dude wasn't short or small in anyway.

Like, this thing would have made a Predacon look like an angry midget, he or it, Striker didn't want to know, don't want to assume genders here. But the thing raised its arm to be leveled with the two gawking at it on the ground, his arm just happened to be a canon, the free hand holding on to the forearm of the gun hand, just like that, it started to power up a large energon round.

"Oh no" Starblast said quietly, and in a nonchalant way, the two got up and took off with their powerful wings, taking to the air as the round sounded off below them, insane how fast you can be with a little adrenaline. Another sound of mechanical whirring was heard and the two were snagged with a net, which, isn't so bad right? A little old net? NO! This thing was laced with something and it burned like absolute hell

The too growled in pain as they thrashed and fought in the netting, they would not die, especially like this, they were going to have a cool death, not dying like a fish!

The two hit the ground hard, this giant green and purple mech stormed up to him, despite his color scheme matching up he still looked mismatched somehow, like too many extra parts, a matching Frankenstein's monster. God damn it they were going to get smooshed!

(lol, sorry to any Security forces out there, I just had to. I am going to post another chapter up, nice long one! Please review if you're reading friends!)


	65. The Sound Of Silence

(Remake by: Disturbed)

(? POV)

Striker opened her eyes, she was already standing, everything was so quiet, she looked around, it was dark, with soft glowing lights.

Usually darkness scared her, being stuck in the darkness realm for so long by herself, things snuck out of the dark and tried to kill her. She grew to fear it, hate it, it brought nothing to her aside from suffering and pain! But this darkness, this glow, it was so peaceful, she realized that she wasn't fighting her entity anymore, she wasn't fighting her curse anymore. She didn't have thoughts eating at her every second anymore, she was at the ultimate peace, things were quiet in her mind. She had to take a moment to take in that peace.

Striker closed her eyes, embracing the peace, embracing the silence, the weight off her shoulders, tears came to her eyes, she never felt anything like it, it was incredible. Things that were so simple, she never took for granted, but she never realized just how much of a toll they took on her within her entire life.

She looked around at the soft lighting from the lamps, they ever so gently grew brighter, showing a cobblestone street, like an old street enriched with history straight out of Paris France or something. Her eyes were wide with childish wonder, that childish wonder that was stripped of her at such a young age, being forced to grow up and lead an army. She started to walk down the streets, the silence was so peaceful, like when there is fresh snow on the ground and it is so beautifully silent and peaceful.

Her stride down the street was slow, calm, she didn't need to rush to something anymore, she didn't have to plan out everything to make sure she stayed efficient and on her toes with the next lie to her family, even her team.

One of her hands gently wrapped around a light pole as she smiled and spun around on it, in the process of this, she noticed her wounds were completely healed, the scar down her chest that her uncle gave her on her first night in his realm by his own hand even gone. She had that her entire life after that day, and this magnificent place got rid of it, and all the bad memories it carried. For the love of god she wasn't anyone's slave now, this was freaking incredible!

She could even cry, she could feel honest emotion again, she scooped up tears on her finger watching them slide down her hand in joy, she never expected death, nothing aside from a small handful of things can actually kill her. But it happened, and she can be here, she can breathe, smile, cry, and really LIVE now that she had passed on.

Finally a large flash of light illuminated, it was stronger than any light Striker had ever seen, coming from an ex-goddess of light, that was pretty impressive. She covered her eyes with an arm, when it died down, she uncovered her eyes to see she was no longer alone. This place only seemed to get better at every waking moment.

There were so many people that lived here, none of them spoke, they didn't break the silence, not just yet, they merely watched her, there were thousands, peacefully watching her, the was on the spotlight as she began to walk down the street, the remained on the sidewalks like she was a one man parade. In mere seconds she recognized them, they were people from her home!

The species she let down, the ones she tried to save, but they died, because of a grave mistake she made. More tears flooded to her eyes they were all home, they found their way to this beautiful nirvana as well. That made her so happy, they were all ok in their afterlife, living in peace like she could never give, no matter what she tried and did.

To Striker's surprise, they all bowed, as she glowed with golden light, why were they bowing? Usually that would bother her, but for some reason it didn't here, nothing bothered her, she was so balanced and at peace. She kept up the slow and peaceful walk down the street, almost felt like she was floating or dancing, they continued their bow, cobblestone was gentle as a cloud on her bare feet, a little boy caught her attention, at the end of the street, still standing on the sidewalk like everyone else, she doesn't know why he caught her attention but he did, and she stopped.

It was the little boy Aquarius killed as Tempest, the one she cried so hard about, the one she held in her arms as he died, the day that changed her permanently. She'd scream waking up from nightmares about it, until Inferna or someone else would hold her tightly until she cried herself back to sleep.

This same little boy looked up at the one who was once the leader of the Elementals, until the downfall of the species, she stared right back, more waterworks she was slowly becoming blinded by them, she should have done more that day. She should have come to peace with what happened, what she had done, but it always dragged her into the depth of her mind, her and her team all did this.

'I don't blame you for that day, and I don't blame her, I forgive her, she needs to move on in life, she needs to let go of the past' the boy said without even opening his mouth. The harmony was so perfect here, she could physically read him without him saying a word, and it was more powerful and incredible than anything she has seen in her life.

'I would tell her, if only I could, I am so happy you believe she deserves that peace, thank you' the tears turned into happy tears in her eyes. She wasn't sobbing by any means, she wiped her face a little, then her body lowered itself to one knee in front of this strong, amazing child, she hugged the little earth boy, he hugged her back, the connection between that hug even, everything was magnified tenfold in this place. They shared their energy, their peace, no one had anything to hide or shy away from, everyone was on the same page.

'Thank you, thank you so much' Striker held him tight, she didn't know if she could hurt him here, but she sure didn't want to test it. She's hurt enough people, she's gotten enough of them killed too, but they are here now, and she was thanking every living god that they made it here, the thought always haunted her.

'We missed you Supereon, we've been waiting for you to come home" the little boy was getting a little emotional himself. Striker let him go, then looked around, everyone was here, and she could see the forgiveness, how relaxed they all were, it was everything she could have ever wanted for them. She couldn't give such balance to them but it was ok now, because a force of nature could, and here they were.

Striker looked down at the little boy as he gently got her attention by tugging on the light comfy gown she didn't even know she was wearing, his soft peaceful glow staying gentle and steady.

'Supereon, they've been waiting for you too' Starstriker turned to look at where he was pointing, it was a part that was greatly illuminated, and there, was her supereon, all the supereons, her eyes widened, and another rush of tears hit her.

"Supereon" She couldn't help but to say that one out loud, she quickly hugged the little boy with her thanks flooding out in that universal connection, she then got up to her feet, running into the heavily lit area going right for her leader.

"Welcome to Nirvana"

"Supereon" she said again, albeit more quietly, confronting the leader, not knowing what to do, to show affection was something you didn't really do with your leader. But again, the harmony was so perfect her supereon knew what she needed, there were no traditions or customs up here, they could all feel it. Striker hugged her in a death grip, and she let her sadness out, she unleashed her feelings like she's never done before, the tears fell and the sobs racked her so hard.

She was tired, she was so tired, her crying was so overwhelming she fell to her knees, her leader caught her, slowly allowing her to touch the ground.

"I know you're tired young one, you've done such a good job in my absence, in all of our absences. We are so proud of you girls. You turned out better than we could have ever hoped, your hearts so pure" The water Supereon was smiling, having tears in her own eyes.

Striker couldn't take it, she kept crying, this was so overwhelming in such a good way, she never thought he'd ever hear such words from her adoptive mother. She couldn't help but to doubt her words a little, her and her cousins were tainted and hardened from so much war, but here her Supereon was, saying otherwise.

Never did she think she'd feel peace, this place was incredible, she cried for a long time, god crying has never felt so good for her soul. This crying actually felt productive, like it was actually doing some good for once, the exhaustion, the baggage, the fear, agony, all of it disappearing with it.

Finally able to get herself together, she wanted to talk more to them, she looked back up at her supereon she kept that gentle expression on her face. Full of patience still as she watched her adoptive daughter, the women behind her were wearing traditional elemental armor, still, all the supereons were, representing their clan. Not because of tradition, the gods were their love, their hearts, that's why the colors stayed with them.

The rest of the people here including striker were wearing loose white clothing, they were super comfortable, and nice to look at perfect fit for this place.

Striker suddenly turned her attention to a woman sporting white and gold armor, if she was in her original state it would have made her bristle. They were the same colors as her wretched father, no one supported a clan of white aside from her sister and her, in fear their father would have harmed them if they did anything to change it. He honest to god scared the hell out of them, but here, she couldn't allow those emotions to grow, it was physically impossible, which blew her mind.

This woman had a completely different air, she had a smile and warm brown eyes, including the legitimate air around them, Striker widened her eyes. If her adoptive mother, and the other supereons were here, that could only mean one last thing. Her biological mother was here. She couldn't help but to feel a little uneasy, it was dispersing as quickly as it came but still. If her mother bound herself to a monster like her father, how loving could she truly be? Would she change up here if she was as heartless as her and Strablast's mother?

Her mother seemed to catch the air, and her smile turned into a sad smile, she kept it up though, she walked to Starstriker ignoring the cold feeling. And she hugged her, no, this woman was nothing like her father, she was caring, she wasn't cold, the air around Striker turned warm again. God it was her mother, she could finally meet her, be with her, one of her biological parents cared, loved her, and would acknowledge her death.

"I am so sorry he hurt you, your sister, your cousins, I would never have thought he'd be capable" She said in such a hurt tone. Striker held her tears back this time, she knew he wouldn't care if she died, at least he couldn't get to her cousins and sister, they'd be safe from fighting Amauro.

"None of us did little Star" Cascadia the hydro supereon, ran a hand through Striker's hair to be soothing. Boy did it soothe her, a blast from the past when she did that to the girl when she was such a young apprentice.

"His heart was so pure when I met him, he was so loving, he's just hurt and tired like you are my beautiful daughter, please don't give up on him" Starstriker's eyes went wide again and she pulled away from her mother, what did she mean by that? She shouldn't be able to give up on him here, she was dead, what would it matter if she did? She looked at her supereon and mother in fear, they both looked sadly at her.

"It's not your time my sweet child" That was a slap in the face. The words were becoming louder, she heard many voices now, it felt more chaotic again.

"It's not your time" The words were echoing, they were so loud, and painful, no, she was home, this was where she needed to be now, she couldn't go back!

'this isn't your home youngling, your home is with your sisters, with your heart' what heart damn it! She had nothing left down there! Her sisters didn't either, their mates didn't even remember them, they couldn't even tell them the truth in case they had memory flashbacks, the wrongs ones, and history could repeat itself!

"Please" Striker dropped to her knees, beginning to panic, she could feel the effects of this world start to wear off, she felt the outskirts of her curse begin to come to surface, it stung, it hurt, she didn't miss it in the slightest. She curled in on herself, her wounds were coming back as well, her scars, both physical and memory, no, she couldn't do this, she COULDN'T! PLEASE GOD NO! HELP HER! PLEASE!

(eyyyyy this long as story is only going to be getting longer apparently. Wasn't going to let it truly end like that)


	66. Serpentine

Song: by Disturbed

(2nd POV)

Striker woke up, gasping for air, her body was going through hard spasms being resurrected, she shook violently on the bed she was on. She screamed loudly in her pain, her entity was going haywire, her energy was unstable, her wounds/injuries were burning, and everything was in chaos again.

What happened to the peace? What brought her back? She felt something else, through her bonds with her cousins and sister, but her panic was too high at this point, she went from absolute peace and balance to this hell of a way to live again.

Striker looked around, she was hooked up to life support, and every other machine possible, she quickly ripped wires out, no, she would not be an experiment! Not again! She will die before she let that happen! Her and her cousins, oh god, where were her cousins at?

Striker got handfuls of wires and tubes, not even feeling them as she yanked them out, as she mentally, frantically clawed at the bond, she wasn't getting anything, what happened to them? Something was wrong, she easily ripped her restraints, they might work for a human, but she was NOT fucking human. The thick, torn leather straps fell to the ground next to the bed, the supports for them clanged on the bed obnoxiously, making her shake her pounding head, everything was so hypersensitive.

She forced herself up, not caring how unsteady she was on her feet, even staggering with every step, but she had to get away from the bed confining her. She was wearing a hospital gown, still didn't care, she ran, ignoring the burning, ignoring the currents of unstable energy pulsing like electricity around her. Mainly around her chest but she got the occasional around her arms and head too, like she was glitching, probably not too far off.

Fuck the medbay door, her hand lit up with light energy, the cat was out of the bag, the Cybertronians would have to be stupid to not know who or at the minimum what she was. Her appearance changed since she's been on Cybertron, sure, but she had distinct abilities only her and her sister possessed.

She got to the outside of the medbay door, leaning against it, the medical gown flopped over her shoulder, the gauze covering her wounds was annoying as the medical tape tugged with every movement.

"Starstriker!" Oh shit, there was Nemesis, and he knew her by her name, her real name. How much did he remember though? He has been cursed to lose his memory enough times as well, Amauro was dead but a curse can keep going in a god's death. Upon seeing him close in on her, she took off the opposite direction, she knew this base like the back of her hand, everyone could search for her, it would be no use.

The girl kept running, running past Preceptor who also called for her, the surprise in his voice that she was obviously up when she wasn't supposed to be, was eminent, he also took off in her direction to follow her. He's a scientist, so she was easily outrunning him though, despite the fact he is a hardcore wrecker. Around a corner she went, hellish speeds, she was going to find her cousins and sister if it fucking killed her! There was the door, she slammed against the metal bar to open it, she had to track them down, her family she could still track their entities, being a light goddess made her a good tracker in that aspect. But they were weak, they were so weak and diluted it made it so hard.

She made it out of the large medical wing, sprinting past several hangers, the commissary, and some base housing, climbing a hill, her muscles were on freaking fire. That tends to happen when a god goes down to a godly realm to fight another god where they can't heal, die and somehow come back to life (like healing, shouldn't be possible to come back to life in a god's realm) and then was too low on energy to heal. It was only a matter of time before the unstable goddess of light would black out. Only a matter of time! She had to find them quickly.

She climbed the incline, hearing the alarms blare back at the base, spot lights going wild and the barricades on the entry points of the base going up. She didn't need to go that way anyway so whatever, her cousins were freaking this way. Like her panic and unstable state, the waves down below of the cliffs crashed violently and wildly. Her lungs pulled in air rapidly, god she was borderline what felt like being a human, her energy was so low, her panicked state kept her going, along with the perusing Autobots hot on her ass, she had to get away from any waterline because she had absolutely no freaking cover.

She jumped over logs and ignored the twigs and branches as they lashed at her, she was running so quickly, despite being so weak and barefooted, the bots didn't stand a chance with her godly speed. She finally made it to a clearing, panting, and shaking, she started stumbling about a half mile, upon walking a little further to the clearing, she saw her cousins and sister. The moonlight shined on them, on their still bodies as they were all huddled against each other, her heart ripped in two at the scene.

They were dying, Striker screamed, this wasn't supposed to happen to them, Striker's actions cost them to be torn apart due to imbalance. Striker quickly sent blasts of light and life energy, the same energy her father used to create her uncles, she sent it viciously, tears in her eyes as she poured the energy on. But the uneven energy was not doing what it needed to, and it was so frustrating, she was engulfed in her own life aura as it randomly flicked different colors due to her own imbalanced and unstable entity.

"Please, you can't die!" Striker called, she shouldn't have been so reckless with her own life, she was a hypocrite, the light and life energy was not working, much to her frustration. She cut off the energy on her dying cousins, so tired and frustrated. Amauro was dead, they should all be celebrating one more step of liberation together, they shouldn't be dying god fucking damn it!

Things were overwhelming Striker, she could even feel her own entity become frustrated, the energy stirring, the young goddess ran to the cliffs, falling to her knees, more crying, god, it was like losing her planet all over again. Her family was her whole world, and they were dying, all she could do is watch them die, this wasn't how things were supposed to work! Why must every decision she makes be the wrong one and cause death! Uneven energies of darkness, light, earth, you named it came out of her and wrapped around her in an electrical storm around her body, her entity not even having control and that's what it's made to do!

She was in the darkness realm so long and got struck so many time by the energy it fucked everything up for even the thing that was supposed to have her powers in perfect working order and under control at all times. God she was fucked up, she so fucked up, they were dying, and all she could do is walk this world in silence and loneliness, while the bots chased her down. Not like they could do her the favor and kill her, they didn't have the means.

She had a better time surviving with her family, but oh god, if they died, who did she have? The bots were clearly out of the question, they were under the impression she was some disgusting war god. Her father and uncles? Not even close, they didn't give a flying fuck, would she lose her humanity? God all these questions! She was sick of being in these positions!

Striker looked up, and screamed, letting a big of blast of light energy off as the one she used to take down Amauro, it shot aimlessly into the sky, earth, air, water, fire and darkness encrusted into it. It went on for several seconds, probably lighting up this half of the planet, she didn't care though anymore, she had so much pain, and she had to get rid of it. She lost her family! Her friends! Everything all over again! How many fucking more times would she have to endure this! Even with Amauro dead she still went through this, did she deserve this? Is she the fucked up creature Megatron always made her out to be? Maybe this was her fault.

Then, to her awe, the energies collided angrily, melding together, creating a pink energy, what was this? Why did it do that? Striker kept the blast up in her frustration. After another several seconds she stopped, a small wave of the strange pink energy rippled off of her, gently going over her cousins. It kissed their black cracked scars, within a few seconds, the black scars began to retract back, it was healing them, their skin began to repair itself, they didn't look sickly or dead, the regular color of their skin returning.

Starstriker was confused, standing quickly, watching them, they all started to cough and thrash violently Inferna's eyes rolling back even as she came to. Starblast was the quickest to come to, shaking off the effect, she was still in really rough shape but she was aware. Engines were heard off in the distance, it was a search party, shit! Striker staggered on her own feet, oh that was so fucking stupid to use that energy, man she was an idiot, it's a good thing she was a god or she would have been dead a long time ago. Hell, even being a god she still died like a fucking idiot.

"Blast! Get them out of here, I'll meet up with you" Striker didn't want her sister to waste energy on her, she can meet up with them. Blast looked beyond confused, but quickly went on the task when Nemesis and Hound broke through the tree line, within sight of the group. Hound transformed from Jeep mode, turned to the group, his blue optics wide at the sight, shit! He was probably going to try to shoot them!

"Go!" Striker snapped, Starblast quickly spread energy over the dazed cousins, they all looked like that had a hangover after getting hit with every cart of a train, if that train had 100 carts. Hound tried to rush Blast, but she, and the rest of the girls disappeared right before he got to Clayshah, he looked hurt and frustrated at the fact the earth pusher slipped through his hands.

"NO!" he fell to his knees, slamming his fists on the ground, and his frame shook, that was all Striker heard and saw the green mech do.

Because she turned around and took off, trying to let her entity gain a little more energy so she could meet up with her family, that came to life some freaking how, she needed to figure that one out now, oh well, they were fucking alive! She was far more tired now, running on the fumes of her freaking fumes.

Crap! Focus! Nemesis was right on her tail, gaining fast, she would have so much to explain, she didn't even know if he remembered, or at the minimum what he remembered, she didn't know what killing Amauro did to the curse. Did it revive his full memory and actually lift the curse? Did it stay there and he was not remembering bits and pieces that would, that is the most harmful. Why wasn't that ass bite a god of curses instead of darkness and death?

Striker was slowly realizing she was quickly cornering herself off because of the cliffs, but she had to keep running, so naturally, she ran along it, but then sure enough, she hit a dead end. Oh not good, not good, not goooood! She quickly turned around, no idea what Nemesis was planning, he cornered her and saw her stand-offish pose.

He held his hands up, keeping a close eye on Striker, well, she was legitimately sick in the head, she went from having everything including perfect balance and peace to everything going to shit all over again. The curse hitting her, her low energy hitting her hard, her corrupted and cursed entity that she had to go right back to fighting, possibly killing, and everything hurt, mentally, physically she was still a fucking mess of chopped up skin and even some broken bones too. Her eyes were wild, hair a mess, but at least the weird pulses of electricity via element energies stop zapping her making her look like she was glitching.

To say she was a little sick in the head by this point was putting it pretty mildly, she had no idea what current events did to jostle the bots memories after their own curse so she was fit for a nut house. This could be the Elemental segregation era on Cybertron all over again when they had to run for their lives constantly, were in constant battles, she couldn't do that again, she had everything to lose still with her cousins and sister. She couldn't go through the 5 battles a day and all that killing and violence, being exhausted constantly, starving, on edge at every corner of her territory. The 8 million or so years of it already fucked her up completely if you couldn't tell.

Striker's wide almond eyes watched every small mannerism Nemesis performed, anything to see what he was planning, but he didn't move a muscle, er, strut, whatever, he was doing something, it just wasn't physical, what was it? Suddenly she felt something along her family bonds, but it wasn't a family bond, and it wasn't something that was millions of years old, it was new. Completely fresh, it just felt like a family bond but much deeper, what in the hell?

Then, it finally hit her, she knew what it was, and she took a step back with a gasp, looking at Nemesis in horror, it was a fucking sparkbond! That's how she came back to life, he sparkbonded with her entity and preserved it, then add Amauro's energy, giving her a boost and stay alive! She was still weak and beaten to holy living hell but she was very much alive and had Amauro's rank now.

"You. You sparkbonded with me" what had he done? She could not believe this! Did he do this just to keep her alive? The fuck! Why! Was it out of spite? Was he putting up with a god damn sparkbond for the rest of his existence just to put her through more hell? Her blood began to boil over.

"Striker, please, calm down, let me take you home" Nemesis pleaded. Oh, take her home back to the Decepticons so she could become a lab rat. Again, sounds like so much fucking fun!

"I am not Shockwave and Preceptor's lab animal!" Striker snarled at the tainted prime. She took yet another step back, not a good idea, some lose rocks fell off the cliff very, very far below, her mind was shot to shit with all the questions and fears that lingered in it. It went from 0-1000 from that eternal peace to out of the pot and into the damn lava, fire was too mild of a comparison. Nemesis put his hands up a little more almost seeing her trip off the cliffs, he watched her feet with wide optics, swallowing hard.

"I never said you were, but you're very sick right now and need help, you were dead moments ago" The prime was talking to her like she was unaware of her surrounding or like she woke up from a coma and didn't know what was going on, which is technically the case, but that was beside the point! She felt every last second of her death, every memory and thought, she knew damn well she died! She would never forget what is felt like!

"We aren't coming back!" Striker began to cough, all the running and stuff was causing strain on her broken ribs from the fight, man, she was in pretty bad shape right now. But that was the biggest reason she couldn't go back, she couldn't trust the bots or humans now. She couldn't fight back, she would be at their mercy, it would take days to fully recover from these injuries.

"Striker please, let me take you home" Nemesis pleaded, his optic ridges came together, he looked like he was in pain, it was probably painful just looking at the light goddess' crazy ass.

"My home was destroyed!" ok, that was pretty unfair, because the Cybertronians did that well over 9 million years ago, but she was still pretty salty about it.

"No, your home is here, with me" Nemesis urged. She could not believe the game he was playing now, she honestly could not believe he even loved her, she felt fucking used to be fully honest. For the love of god he had his tongue down that soldier girl's throat a couple days ago! Albiet it was technically her, along with some hypnotic shit that a wing saber copied, but that was still some bull shit! Shit like this was the reason she remembered why she held grudges and played it safe!

"Oh, the one that backstabbed me twice now? Once on Cybertron, once here! Trying to go for three times?" Uh yeah hi, her brother just died because of him, in liberating him he sacrificed his life. Also pretty salty about that.

"How many things do the Elementals have to sacrifice for the Cybertronians' mistakes?! We gave you everything, out planet, peace, technology, friendship, dedication and trust, hell, in all our current cases even our hearts!" She snarled at him, making him wince. It wasn't fucking fair! They didn't own them anything to begin with! And they have literally given everything up for them! And that was after they got taken from their home, experimented on, got punished for liberating themselves, and getting their planet blown the fuck up by Cybertronians! Literally everything! Almost her cousins and sister too!

Nemesis looked pained by her words, a frown showing on his face, shaking his head, that mistake repeatedly stabbed him in the spark many times basically, but she wasn't backing down. Finally she felt some energy within her entity, she turned around quickly, it might take her a few seconds to teleport and she needed all the time she could get with how much energy she's been giving off lately.

She jumped off the cliff, she heard Nemesis' strangled cry as she let herself dive for a moment then her wings erupted, out, catching her inches from some jagged rocks, and she swooped along the waterline before climbing again. Hearing Nemesis' pleads for her, she wasn't going back, she couldn't trust him, she couldn't take this anymore, she was sick, tired.

The last thing she saw was the Prime trying to wave her back at the cliff's edge, some bots coming out from their hiding, they must have been listening. Looked like Perceptor, Hound, and Heatwave, just like old times, the Elementals and Cybertronians would be enemies once again from this day.

She gained more altitude, and finally zapped out, meeting up with her cousins, they were in an abandoned home in the middle of the woods, they didn't even know where they were, they were too tired and drained, in fight or flight mode. Striker went into the moss ridden cabin, laid on what was probably bug infested grounds on the cold rotted out wood floor, and fell asleep with them, so freaking exhausted in every way, they all have been for a very, very long time.

(You guys might have a lot of questions especially pertaining to Nemesis curse by Amauro, a lot of stuff will be answered in a couple or more chapters, A massive thanks to those who have been following me so far.

Also gotta recognize the AOE reference, bots went with via humans, Elementals going through the hard shit with Cybertronians. Tables have turned! Anyway peace!)


	67. Broken Glass

(Song by: Three Days Grace. Didn't know it was by them for the longest time, saw this song in an action montage. Blew my MIND)

(1st POV)

"Move!" Starblast and Starstriker tumbled in the net together, dodging the shots by devastator.

"What is this!" Blast was exasperated, Striker didn't talk, she was trying to get the hell out of there, it was burning and she couldn't fight it for once. She did everything from pull her sword and frantically tried to cut it, that damn blade was no freaking match for the stupid net! Unbreakable sword, can cut through anything, she wanted to see the manager and creator of this sword and sue for false freaking advertisement!

She then tried to spread her wings and that was a horrific idea, it accomplished nothing except for making the wire type netting tighter around them, even went as far as burned lines into her wings, the skin sizzling. She growled in pain and quickly retracted them back, SON OF A BITCH!

Megatron made a scene now, so did Shockwave, nice. Megatron removed the netting and the girls both tried to get clear and if whatever the fuck that net was laced with wasn't there? They would have been much faster and far more lethal in their retaliation against Megatron. Whatever this shit was, it could hurt them and it could weaken them greatly. Just when they thought they were free of it, Megatron grabbed both girls, being in the mere presence of the netting kept them weak, so they just couldn't fight back like they should. Shockwave then got closer, holding, wait, what the ever living hell was he holding?

His foot was right next to Striker's head as she tried using her free hands to spurt up some energy, zap him to a new dimension, useless tactic. He still got what was apparently collars he invented for them, on, nice and tightly around her freaking neck. The net was thrown on them again, bounding them tight, as the battle with the giant ass green and purple con brought living hell on the remaining of Striker's team.

"A little something we found off in the cosmos" Megatron gave an evil smile

Get this shit, they had Devastator and Abominus all supped up with freaking net shooters! Just for this special occasion! Flying did nothing, even the remaining goddesses were too close to whatever the material these nets were made out of. It made them slow and lethargic, so, naturally, Devastator snagged 2 out of the sky, Inferna and Aquarius. Abominus managed to get the Ariel and Clayshah.

The girls struggled on the ground, like netted birds, the cons kicked them over to Striker and Blast, which was absolutely INFURIATING. This shit hurt badly enough without getting punted by a bot as big as those stupid fuckers! Aqua, Inferna, Clayshah, and Ariel skidded to a stop next to their Supereon. Nearly looking knocked out, oh they were so going to get revenge. Just you wait!

Striker and Blast had their hands clawing at the new pet "accessory" the two goddesses of light oh so kindly received. It looked like a matter of time before their cousins would receive the same exact treatment. Fuck they burned, they hurt! The two light sisters struggled harder, new motivation to help their family fresh in their hearts, but they couldn't do anything god damn it!

And nothing could budge them off, it was like a regular human trying to break through titanium! Without any power tools, would be the important factor here.

The two combiners towered over the battered women, laughing, how the fuck did this battle go south so freaking quickly? Usually they were ¾'s of the way done with a fight before Optimus could even get to their positon! Also where did Shade go? She wasn't amongst the women who were now all entangled in the net courtesy of those two giant lugs who snared them in the netting not 5 seconds ago! Ass holes!

"Megatron! Release them!" oh crap, Optimus was here with reinforcements, which would usually be a good thing, but despite the large number of bots, they were still outnumbered with the giant Cybertronians.

"Prime, you never fail to disappoint. Or do you? Devastator, Abominus, go give the Autobots a proper greeting" oh fuck, these weren't projects, they were name names! Striker was surprised she could concentrate that much because whatever was in the collars and the netting felt like lava that got spiked with hand sanitizer if you're whole body was a papercut!

"Gaaaah haaaaa FUCK!" Striker was doing all she could do to keep the pain in, but that wasn't working out so much. Aquarius was trying to flap her wings angrily, making a trapped bird look calm, she was not liking being beaten or out strategized.

"Striker! Hang on! You and your team!" what the hell? Was that Nemesis? Since when did he give her orders? And when did he talk like that!

"Decepticons attack!" The girls growled when Megatron plucked them all up, they kept squirming, trying to get to their swords but the netting was so confining, not like that shit did much anyway. And the shit was burning everything! Just how!

"N-no" Striker gasped the words out, don't hurt the bots!

"Come on little Elementals, I have a special place for you" the girls watched in horror and tried to squirm harder.

"Megatron! Get back here!" sounded like Hound? He really didn't sound very happy.

"No" She heard one of her girls cry at the sight of the 2 overgrown transformers charge the bots. But things weren't already in the shitter, so this is when Tidal wave decided to transform, what about the transfixitron!

"Please, you think we wouldn't be able to reverse the effects when you clearly stole the designs little war lord?" The hell, was he calling striker a war lord? He's the war lord! She is still trying to actively stop the war you pile of human garbage! Despite the blistering pain, Striker's mind went back to Shade, Hopefully she was helping the Autobots because they were in deep, deep trouble, especially considering the fact Devastator and Abominus were big, tidal wave was another story!

"Lord Megatron, we can bring them over there, I will do the Ceremony tonight" wait what? What was that? Striker did what she could to turn her head, it burned more and was extremely uncomfortable, but she just thought she heard Shade talking to Megatron.

Her suspicions were confirmed! Shade was walking along Megatron and he was totally chill in letting her do so! She was a rat this entire time, what the actual hell?

"Shade. What the fuck are you doing?" Striker sounded more pissed than anything, honestly, could she be surprised about being betrayed? Even by an Elemental?

"My name isn't shade, Supereon" she said Supereon as if it left a nasty taste in her mouth.

"K. Then what's your name?" Inferna asked in irritation.

"My name is Cadmia. My brother is dead because of you, and I vowed I would sacrifice anything to get revenge on you" Shade, or Cadmia apparently stated. Oh man, that was Nemesis Prime's ex, what was even happening? How was she an Elemental?

"Here lord Megatron, I set it up here" Cadmia snarled.

"Cadmia. What did you do?" Starblast was starting to come to a conclusion, and Starstriker could basically feel it as well, this Cybertronian going human, getting dark abilities. Bitch LITERALLY made a deal with the devil.

The girls and Megatron were in a secluded area, the battle mere white noise in the distance, there were strange markings on the ground, and Cadmia seemed to be the one to have done it. She circled it, touching it up, getting incantations ready, it was some weird and sketchy shit if everyone experiencing it was being honest, Megatron didn't show it but he was weirded out. You could see it.

"That one, Starstriker" She pointed to the leader of the Elementals, why did they want her? Were they trying to kill her? Because all basically have tried and all have failed.

"It's time for you to have a chat with lord Amauro" Striker became a little squirmy at that, unable to use her abilities, not freaking good, she didn't want to talk to Amauro, that fucker can leave a message after the beep if he wants to talk so badly. But the net opened and Striker was yanked, she growled as Megatron freaking mech handled her, squeezing her tightly around the torso. Oh she'll make sure he regrets that!

(So it's been a minute, life has been crazy, got married, about to move out of the dorms, it's been great, and I have been trying to get my writing bug back. I won't leave this story hanging like I do all my other ones. I will finish this one up, I am very close, just have a lot of editing and fine details I am trying to sort out, still love it!)


	68. Paint It Black

(Song by: "Ciara" The original by "the rolling stones" is lit too, but she does a very nice cover of it, give it a listen!)

(1st POV)

She quickly kicked the net farther open, kicking it completely off of Starblast who quickly shot out of it with the help of her wings, getting her blade and activating the aura. Now that she could actually summon the aura for her sword, she was able to slice open the nets and free the other elementals, but stopped to look at their Supereon who was still in the clutches of Megatron.

"I'll be fine! Go!" They still looked hesitant, much to Striker's frustration, they couldn't fight and still had the collars on their necks, think strategy!

"Starscream! After them!" god damn that fucking dingbat! The girls saw him circling from above, gave a huff of frustration, a couple of them cussing under their breath, and took off. Striker sighed thankfully, they were very fast flyers, one or more could get back to the Autobots and get freed, when one was free, they wouldn't make the same mistake again, and they'd win this time.

The Elemental leader was thrown into the middle of the strangely painted circle, growling in pain, the burning of the crystals, on top of the fact Megatron was throwing more chains on her, fastened by Cadmia. She felt like a large kill being taken down by her clan in the good old hunting days of Element. Striker grunted and held a strained growl back, not giving the two the satisfaction great, a humanoid sacrifice, really was devil shit.

"My brother and I's only living was getting that money, bigger and badder thugs were demanding it from us, when you ruined our plan, he was doomed the second we returned home, we both were" Cadmia growled angrily. Summoning some black fire around striker who tried to inch away from it, not liking the looks of it.

"You OWE me, I lost everything because of you, including my life, besides, if you go quietly, Amauro said he'd spare your cousins and your pathetic intended" She threw some Amauro dust around Striker, yikes, bad memories.

"My intended? What do you mean?" Probably shouldn't have been what she got out of all of that but she had to know now.

"Nebulon! Or Nemesis as he goes by now. He looks at you the same way he used to look at me" ah, so that's what this was all about. She was jealous, of something that isn't even happening, man, must be hard living life like this, Striker had so much big shit going on, she didn't have the leisure for anything, that included finding a love interest.

"Ironic, isn't it little war lord? The being you took everything from is going to be your greatest challenge" Striker blinked a couple times.

"You!" She pointed at Cadmia "Are delusional, Nemesis is grateful to me for giving him freedom from whatever the hell Megatron is claiming to freaking be, bitch calling ME the warlord" she was actually using the energy and suffering through the pain JUST so she could actually point.

"You!" She then turned her attention Megtron. "Your concept of irony is just. Just. terrible" She shook her head with a look of exhaustion and disappointment from him alone.

"Let's see if you can keep your sense of humor after this" Cadmia raised her hands, and with that, the strange circle caught fire, ah, that did not indeed feel very good, but Striker was weighed down by the thick Chaos crystal chains also add on the fact the were spiked into the ground, the collar taking away every aspect to actually fight.

Striker looked up, her whole body tensing and shaking, she felt something dig deep into her entity, her power, and it felt like it was constricted, damn spirit python wrapping around her source of power. Then she was surrounded by darkness, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, nose bleeding and her psyche was sucked somewhere else as she basically blacked out.

She was surrounded by darkness, looking around in a panic, oh this was not good, this was Amauro's realm, she could already feel it! As if her suspicion truly needed to be confirmed she turned just in time to have someone go at her throat, why was it always the fucking throat, she wanted to go after someone else's throat for once!

"Ah, my little slave has decided to visit" Amauro, crap. Damn he was a little unnerving to look at too, this was quite the cluster fuck Striker found herself in.

"Are you listening to your master Starstriker?" he put a knife to her throat, alright, seriously? That was pretty overkill, he had her by the throat already. Regardless she managed to get a gasp of a "yes" ready.

"Listen to me little pathetic goddess of light, I will feed off your entity until it is completely drained, there will be nothing left of you. I can see your play things down there mean so much to you, I was going to kill off every last one of them, leave the Decepticons to the planet." No! shit! Anything but that, don't kill her family!

"It is what I promised my little pawn down there anyway, but I will make a deal with you, I will let them live and not kill them and banish them to eternal suffering. Even those accursed cousins and sister of yours, if you let little Cadmia down there sacrifice you into becoming my slave earlier, your entity is strong enough by this point for me, earlier than I suspected so I'll accept you now. Their lives and afterlife for your freedom, think about it" Striker woke up from the vision, she was flailing under the pressure of the anchored net around her, until she forced herself to calm down despite all the running factors around her.

Like her skin was becoming raw, then charred and cracked, beginning to flake off, her neck? That shit was disgusting with blisters, some even beginning to puss, enough said, it's common sense by that point on how painful it is. She didn't know when and if it healed, she's never been through too much pain aside from her weird godly puberty after Shockwave injected her with whatever catalyst sped that up.

There were explosions all over the place, they weren't distant now, the Elemental human could barely stay awake, that took so much energy already and she wasn't even his slave yet. Slowly decaying in his realm as he took her power was going to suck, but the options were no brainers, she always promised to take care of her family. Herself and the new bots of the clans, they were her family too and she'll be damned to pass up an opportunity in keeping them safe, happy, and together.

She felt someone roughly grab the back of, since she was laying on her stomach, she felt herself be lifted up, the stakes getting ripped out of the ground as the net folded around her more loosely now. She was held up, they were close enough to talk to her normally, even with the roar of gunfire in the background, Striker's vision was still blurry so she just listened.

"Meet me in a warehouse tomorrow at dawn if you don't arrive, it won't end well for you or your family, you'll see why tonight, war lord" Cadmia sneered.

"I'm not a war lord" Striker mumbled in irritation, not having much energy, but she wasn't letting that bitch get off on that note. She barely even felt the ground as she hit it, Megatron just tossing her like trash.

"Shockwave, call off your creations, we got what we came for!" The ass hole called out. The roar of the fight was silent, god that was not a good sign, she was praying that the Elementals were able to come to Autobot aid in time. She hoped everyone would be ok, clearly the combiners were in a position to be able to stop the battle to retreat, and that left a very heavy feeling in her gut.

She was about to pass out, suddenly the chain linked net was torn away from her, then she found herself in Nemesis Prime's hand, she was not doing so well, whatever just happened, that little "talk" with Amauro, that took a lot of energy from her. Along with that stupid net and collar!

Nemesis quickly tore that off too, using some fancy knife work to cut that up, Striker rubbed her raw neck in irritation, trying to recover from the vision and weird crystals.

"Striker, are you alright?" Striker shook her head to get rid of the dizziness, also the blood trickling to her lip courtesy of her nose was annoying, and gross. Wait, did Nemesis just call her by a shorter version of her name? It sounded weird coming from him but oh well.

"I'm good" She mumbled. Lies, she knew it, he knew it, even some of the girls that overheard her knew it. But, she digresses.

"Striker, we really need help!" Striker looked towards the sound of her sister Starblast, there was the green and purple mech, trying to smash the Elementals, who gracefully dodged, shot, and jumped all over him looking for a weakness. Oh thank god, it was her fatigue messing with her! On the other half, you had the Autobots fighting this multi colored looking mother fucker, he seemed rabid and out of control more like an animal.

"Kneel before Devastator!" Well, that was his name, nice. The other one, which had to of been Abominus, or project Abominus, Striker didn't know what the kids called him these days. He was tearing up troops left and right, just running through them like an uncaged rabid animal, yeah if he could stop that immediately that would be great.

"Oooooooh no" Striker heard, she was gradually beginning to become more self-aware, the chaos crystal and weakness beginning to wear off. Just in time to see that massive boat of a Decepticon jumped into the air oh shit, he was about to do some Snorlax level shit.

"Well guys, we are dead, and I am pretty sure I am going to hell in every religion" Inferna announced, looking nothing but irritated at the massive bot.

Striker flapped her wings, and got out of Nemesis Prime's hand, landing on the ground sloppy like, shaking her head, and stumbling a little, but she was getting better. Things were not looking good, then, out of nowhere, Striker heard an ear piercing roar, it was a battle cry of a Predacon, well, any back up they could get would be some Striker wouldn't ever turn down.

Striker looked up just as Queenie jumped to look at a few of her troops, growling at them, those 5 charged Abominus, but before they could even touch him, they combined, and uppercut him. Abominus freaking flew, all the Elementals paused in their battles, staring a hole into the new combiner, since when the shit did Predaqueen have these guys?

Predaqueen landed next to Striker, nudging her up to be steady on her feet, Striker very grateful, letting it drown out the embarrassment. Predaqueen let out a sound that almost sounded like a bark, and Striker knew that signal, she hopped on the Predacon's back and the red femme took off.

Before Tidalwave could land from that mile high freaking jump, Starblast lit up with brilliant light, good, she was recovered enough, they probably should have left that chaos crystal shit around until the retreat. Because Starblast freaking opened up and blasted Tidalwave out of the air.

The Elementals were relieved that one of the combiners were off of them, and they started to open up their abilities more to the other, while Striker and Predaqueen headed towards Abominus. Striker created a massive ball of light, threw it into the rabid con, causing him to stagger, it was to her shock and awe when a massive wave towered over the mech, and was sent crashing into him.

"Autobot prisoners are safe Supereon!" Aquarius reported from the distance. Striker sighed in relief, glad her team could make it out of there in time, and get all the Autobot prisoners safely out too, finally something on this mission goes as planned!

Striker let the energy build in her, watching Tidal waveand Abominus as they slowly began to recover, the goddess of light began to glow in her pure energy, making sure not to hurt Queen, but the Pred didn't seem bothered. Striker sent the energy at Tidal wave, shooting him a pretty good distance, he hit face first into the water. Starblast was sizing up Devastator, she had is total and complete attention he tried to zap her with these crazy ass beams from his eyes!

Starblast shielded herself and sent a blast of light upward to uppercut him so hard, his back slammed against the ground, and he ricocheted into a face plant, massive cracks in the ground. The Predacon combiner going after Abominus and chasing him off, making sure he stayed true to his now retreat.

After the other goddesses knocked around Devestator, the giant ass mech quickly disassembled, and took off as separate mechs. The Predacons worked very well together, the Predacon combiner seemed smooth, working as one. It paid off pretty nicely too.

"Supereon, that is going to be a problem in the future" Starblast decided to mention when Predaqueen landed, dropping Striker off.

"Aware of that." But in the long run they did it, they defeated all the Decepticons had, the Autobots were moving out into their cities again, they just had to go on patrols for Decepticons every now and then.

"I have something I need to tell you guys, but I want to do it back at camp" Striker pursed her lips. How was she supposed to tell them she had to give into Amauro? By choice of all things, but she had to, to keep her family and people safe, but would they accept that? Shit, stay tuned.

(So my last update got quite a bit of views, although reviews always get me pumped, I love seeing someone binge my story. Get's me so excited. Also Dev sends me memes about my story which also boosts my morale, thanks Dev! Sorry you got beat up!

Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story, I don't think you know just how much it means to me, I really hope to hear from some of you! Peace out frens!)


	69. Roots

(Song By: In This Moment)

(2nd POV)

"Optimus, are you sure? I mean, this is Sage we are talking about, she took care of you guys, took care of everyone, they all did" going on all of those insane suicidal missions and all so no one had to, then Sage would fix the bots, maintain them.

"Affirmative Lennox, what Sage is, she is something to be feared, her species is extremely deadly and hostile" Ratchet was in the background, listening to Optimus speak, not really sure what to think. Lennox scrunched his eyebrows, what the hell did that mean? Species? She is human is she not?

"They are just very skilled humans" Lennox was trying to reason, not wanting to believe some of his best troops and even friends could be what Optimus claims. He knew the tendencies of humans, he new they could get violent and war hungry, but Sage and her team have NEVER given any red flags to him about being like that, and he would have damn well caught it if they had.

"They are not Lennox, Sage's real name is Starstriker, her and her team are much more, gods of destruction, they raided and burned our housing units back on Cybertron, raged war on both Autobots and Decepticons upon finding our planet." Optimus informed, Lennox got even more blank faced, what the hell? They were old enough to be on Cybertron? And they burned down freaking homes? Also what was with the strange terminology? "gods of destruction" they- they weren't like, real gods were they?

No, no that was just freaking insane, that must have been older terminology the Cybertronians used when they were fighting them, but then again, how were they that old? No humanoid being could live that long, could they?

Lennox had his mind running in circles with thoughts, actually trying to digest the information, everything he knew about his friends swept out from under his feet, there was so much more to them, and he needed time to take it all in.

"They have been working with us for years, they have been trusted, and never showed signs of aggression, Optimus, I really want to give them the benefit of the doubt" The commission officer insisted.

"Lennox they are dangerous, if we don't engage them now, we never will be able to, they are weakened now for some reason based on the camera footage, we can strike now and end this, before they recover and become unstoppable" Lennox leaned back in his seat. Optimus has never talked like this before, to not only kick a horse while it's down but to kill it even, these were their friends!

Optimus has always been one of honor, to Decepticons, let alone with people he used to fight against, Optimus truly believed his own words, that the girls were just that dangerous and vicious.

"I'd like a minute to think about this" he finally admitted.

"Lennox we need to strike now" Optimus pushed urgently.

"Optimus you are asking me to betray some of my best troops, I trust you but I trusted them too, I need a minute, this is all crazy, you think you know people" Lennox left the room, Optimus followed him, deciding not to push matters farther with him, he will do it himself.

"Optimus Prime, what is going on? Are we going to find Sage?" Nemesis was at the door, breaking away from it to go follow his brother.

"Yes Nemesis Prime, and we are going to kill her before planet Earth falls into the same state the Elementals turned Cybertron into, I will not lose another planet to them" Optimus promised, leaving to the communications room. He actually sounded dark, darker than Nemesis has ever heard him talk before, it actually made him unsettled a little bit.

"Optimus, they mean no harm" Nemesis couldn't believe what he was hearing out of the Prime's vocal processor.

"Nemesis she was manipulating you, they were all manipulating us as a team, do not play yourself into their lies, they accomplished the very thing you tried to do!" Nemesis winced at that one. He felt guilt come over him, his allegiance to the Decepticons would haunt him forever, he knew this, and he accepted it. But it would never get any less painful remembering that.

.::Prowl::. Nemesis watched as Optimus got on his comm link

.::Release the twins, and lock up Nemesis Prime, we are going to track the Elementals down tonight, and finish this now::. Red optics widened at that, did Optimus not remember anything?

.

.

"Have you tried to talk to them Striker?" Starblast was relieved she could finally call her sister by her legitimate name again. At the cost of them losing their home, having to run away from their significant others, and more than likely get hunted by their significant others? Maybe not, but they were just at square one. Again.

"Bre, I am in no position to, we are so vulnerable right now, I can't take very many hits, in the chance that they are still wiped clean of their memories from Amauro's curse, they are probably going to knock me into another power coma" Striker drug a hand through her hair, then over her face, large black bags under her eyes, she looked like shit. Not even the cosmetics, her body was too weak and low on energy to heal her up, like she was scraping by on energy without having energon.

"We need to find a better place to hide" Striker finally said, looking around at the small run down house that people would probably explore to find ghosts and accidently run into the middle of a drug deal.

"Neither of us have enough energy to move everyone, hell, we couldn't even move ourselves" Starblast bit her lip, they were just, just so freaking screwed. Sitting ducks out here, luckily it was a forest they were in so at least they were a little more hidden, and could have the ability to run if it came down to it. Even without their powers and in close range of chaos crystal, they could at the very minimum run.

"Striker?" Striker forced herself up to a sitting position upon hearing Aquarius' weak voice, she was shaking.

"I'm here Aqua, I'm here" Striker held her hand tightly, more so in a Roman handshake than anything.

"I-I want to go home" So Aquarius saw the other side too, and she liked what she saw, just as Striker did.

"It's not our time yet Aqua" Striker brushed hair out of her face, trying to take as much care of her as she could, with what she had. Also trying to believe her own words and add as much sense as she could to them, being dead took the weight and pain off after all.

"No, I want to go home to Prowl, I miss him" Aqua winced, talking was hurting her, who would have thought being torn to shreds by chaos because 2 deaths in your faction of gods caused massive imbalance would have had long lasting effects? Everyone. All of the current company within this little hut knew that. That was sarcasm.

Striker had to sit back a little, she wanted Prowl, she needed her mate, she's had to keep secrets from him for so long and distance, none of them could sparkbond with their lovers, it would unleash memories. It was only natural, lord knows Striker felt that too. She has a fucking bond with Nemesis now, all those years and they finally come to peace with what they were to each other, and of course Starstriker has to go push him away.

"What do we do?" Blast leaned back, using her straightened out arms to prop herself up as she regarded her sister

"We lay low until we can get our energy back up, then try confronting them, push comes to shove, we can shove" Striker decided. Aquarius was gradually going back into an unconscious state, her grip on Striker growing weaker, that made that protective flare of energy grow in Striker. God help the Cybertronians that try to attack her family, she was done giving everything to people and having them do nothing but turn around and backstab them.

Inferna must have felt and agreed with the feeling too, she woke up, and forced herself into the sitting position, leaning against a wall.

"Dying sucks" She finally said, trying to get her head out of the bitter energy cloud everyone else was stuck in, sure it was good natured for protecting her family, but she really was just pissed as hell.

"You can say that again" Striker agreed, especially when you get peace for the first time in your life for 9 million years, and had it ripped away from you. She was back with her family though, so at least she had that much going for her, she's been through everything with them, they understand.

"So that's it, we sit here and wait for them to attack?" Inferna asked.

"They won't attack us, they won't find us" Starblast assured.

"Of course they will, Hound can track Clayshah to the other side of the planet, there's a reason they call him nose, then we have Silverbolt who can fly, and well, we can't exactly mask our energy signatures, way too weak for that, and then Nemesis made a bond with you, and again, you don't have the strength to keep that out either" Inferna reasoned. God damn it they were fucked.

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it, in the meantime, get your energy and strength up, I'll make an energon trip, that should help recovery significantly" Sage stood up, nope, not yet, she sat her ass right back down before she fell back on her ass.

"Not yet, just wait a minute, I'll go with you" Blast brushed it off.

"No, make sure no one tries to break in here"

"I got that job boss, may a god must have mercy on any Cybertronian or being that tries to fuck with them or me right now" Inferna went into numb solider mode, Striker remembers those days, she was efficient but far too serious just not Inferna like.

"Alright, a few more minutes and we'll head out Blast" Striker decided, leaning back.

"yeaaah I don't think we have a choice in the matter right now" Inferna said calmly, Striker looked at her, followed her point of view out through the window, the fucking moon was changing colors, what the actual hell? Sure they were on Nirvana's doorstep but they weren't on acid. The faq.

"That has to mean something" Striker pressing her lips into a tight line. Suddenly the moon gave off a bright light, the girls awake winced, then they were all brought to a familiar floor, where they were chained by neck, wrists ankles, the works.

"FAQ!"

"SUNNOFABITCH" Both Striker and Blast cussed at the same time, why was it that their luck was such utter bull shit, uh yeah, hi, could they get a goddess of good luck up in here? Please?

"Well, it appears you survived, was expecting you to die" Photo walked up to them, fuck that guy, Striker didn't fear him anymore, and she didn't care what he wanted her to do anymore.

"Uhh, yeah" NO FUCKING THANKS TO YOU! And what part exactly was he expecting Striker to die on? The time he left her to fend for her life with Amauro when he cursed her to his realm or the freaking fact he just sent her to fight him and die?

"Well, then you are ready for the next fight, Chaos is-"

"I thought Chaos was just energy that brought gods to life" Starblast insisted, also looking like she wasn't taking this shit anymore. Photo slapped her hard enough for her to have to catch herself on the ground, Striker glared at him, fists clenching. Photo watched her for a moment, unafraid, waiting for her to make a move too. When she didn't, he started to pace while he explained.

"No, he never was, he is indeed the most powerful god to ever exist, every god ever created, was created by him, or the first of that faction was" he explained

"Ok, and?" Photo gave her a warning look, not liking his spawn to give him a certain "Tone" Get a fucking load of this guy!

"You must defeat him" he ordered as if he just asked her to make a grilled cheese sandwich from the light goddess, a grilled cheese sandwich was a pain in the ass under some circumstances so fuck you!

"How in the fuck do I do that? I just barely defeated Amauro, and I had the dark energy to resist when he didn't concentrate it too much!" Striker roared, pissed, the most powerful god in existence? How the fuck!

She got a nice slap to the face, her head was facing down, she looked off to the side, anger building, chains rattling at the sudden motion.

"You defeat Un, 'the one' then you will become a little stronger, should be strong enough to fight Chaos" Photo crossed his arms, waiting for her response restlessly.

"Why the hell do I need to fight him anyway?" Striker kept her view to the ground off to the side.

"Mainly for power, but at the same time, you still have a curse within you, Amauro cursed you more than with his own slavery curse, he gave you the curse of being Chaos' follower, if he gets powerful enough, he'll bring you to his realm where you will be a brainwashed slave, no god can resist his power, you will be forced to do his bidding, and you'll probably pass the curse on too against you will" Ah, nice, not even close to being out of the woods, two horrid curses to deal with, that's just great. Well at least one was dealt with.

"We defeated Amauro now leave us alone!" Aquarius was awake, and pissed, Photo slapped her too, hard, shit didn't feel good.

"Stop" Striker said she heard movement, but before she could be slapped, she held up a hand, catching her fathers, and threw him to the ground, she then stood up, and roughly flexed, the chains breaking, cuffs staying on, but at least the chains were broken, With what little energy she had, she summoned the strange pink energy, blasting it over her cousins, their chains broke too.

All the daughters looked at each other, realizing they didn't have to take this shit physically anymore either, mentally they brushed it off. Striker flexed her wings out, and gave them one flap, a pink Aura glowing around her as her true godly form surfaced. The girls hurriedly and excitedly took their forms too, never being able to do it before, they just knew by their entity that it was too powerful to do on earth or Cybertron. All stood strong beginning to glow, wings puffed out powerfully, their true, brilliant forms like their fathers, restraints free, they smirked at each other.

Photo even backed up a little even, Striker had a sick smile, pivoting on the balls of her feet to face her father, her wings spread out in their true godly glory. If any mortal viewed them in this form they'd be burned alive to nothing in mere milliseconds, she never took it before, but it was so natural to her here, she could use it safely here. All her cousins glowed their Elemental colors, but Striker, she actually glowed pink instead of her usual gold.

"You obtained the power of balance" Photo said wide eyed. Ah, so that's what it is, in his unnerved state, he just gave her some deadly knowledge. Sure she was the same rank as her father now upon defeating Amauro and gaining his powers along with his rank.

But what she knew now, she was a goddess of balance, all the uneven energy and unbalance must have driven her "learning entity" (as her father put it) into desperate measure, causing it to learn the element of balance. About time that thing gave back to her, it's corruption from the curses all these years and just its sick nature has driven her crazy since she got it.

Sure her and her father now held the same rank, but she is balance, which overruled all of the elements: fire, water, earth, wind, death/darkness, even light/life like her father held, she was powered beyond him with this ability. Fucking idiot, he pushed her to fight Amauro, get killed, and get that power, he just brought upon himself: his own downfall.

"I should have destroyed you before those experiments triggered your last phase!" Photo snarled, truly realizing the deep shit he was in. Striker continued her smile, she was used to this shit by now, even by her own father, she was over it the first day she met him, she accepted the fact he was a monster and would never care, probably never did. But hold on, yup, still over it.

"Wait, so the experiments on us triggered what, like, some godly "Puberty" per se?" Clayshah prodded. Geo stalked up to her, fully intent on hurting her, which might have worked considering how weak she is, but the girls didn't need their powers to be deadly.

Clayshah caught his hand by wrapping her arm around his, getting him in the stomach, chest, then uppercut him, sending him to the ground, a dark smile on her face too.

"You might have more rank and power than me, but I have skill and technique, I have fought my entire life, you haven't, you've been up here dinking around while we went through hell, thanks though, for your "Tough love" or abuse and neglect rather, gave us power we could never get elsewhere: Independence" her wing twitched as she stood as tall as a 4'9 could.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Striker chuckled, helping her sister up, making sure she was ok.

"We don't need to associate with these monsters anymore, they don't control us, and we don't fear their abuse anymore" Starblast had a black eye, but she still felt the confidence the rest of her family did. They were free of the tyranny and fear, maybe things would be ok.

"No! We are your fathers!" Striker actually laughed at that, like full blown laughed, was this fuck serious?

"Oh so NOW we're your fucking children, please. We disown you, and we will never have association to you, that is the last time you mentally or physically abuse us. You did it to make us fear you, because you knew" Striker turned around, her confidence overflowing, it felt so good, to not be scared anymore.

She eyed her "Father" right in the eyes, her blue/green eyes staring a hole down into his blue/gold eyes. She was sizing him up, or rather physically showing she had not a stitch of fear anymore, before he could even say a word she held a hand up.

"Hold the fuck up, you talked for too long while we stayed quiet, while you let us suffer and almost die. All of us, hell you WANTED Amauro to kill your little abomination of a daughter" Striker smirked. Oh man, what an abomination she was now, and well, she was proud as fuck about that fact now, it was great! To easily be able to protect her sister and cousins, easily have the confidence to do so.

"Now I wish he did!" Photo snarled. HA! Bitch you thought!

"You hurt us, chained us, and beat us to make us fear you, to make us feel like we had no say, well, no more, we are smarter and stronger, the near death experience was literally a rebirth, and we are all generals who have fought all our lives. If you want to start a war, do so at your own risk, but we will fucking destroy you. Leave us alone, we will leave you alone, simple as that" Striker pursed her lips like: Take it or have it shoved up your ass forcibly.

"And by leave us alone? Don't EVER talk to us again" Aquarius' cold blue eyes glared a hole into all of them, lingering on Hydro, daring for any of them to make a move.

That was it for the 1st generation Elemental gods, their daughters weren't ruled by fear anymore, and they saw their all-around power, using it to their advantage. Tough break kiddos!

The girls zapped back to the house, and all fell to their knees, they all had a good façade but god damn they were all tired and weak as hell still! Oh well, at least they could mask their energy from other supernatural beings and their fuck-heads that they used to call "fathers"

Striker and Blast suddenly stood straight, eyes flashing gold for a moment, there was a large mass of Cybertronians coming their way. They could sense all forms of life with their light/life abilities, but they could do even more with the Cybertronian race, their father is "Primus" after all.

"They're coming for us, and it isn't good" yeah, why the hell would they gather that many numbers in bots? A tea party? A greeting? Oh no, they were trying to bring war upon the girls again.

"We need to find a place to hide" Starblast was either on adrenaline and fear again, or she was just straight up feeling a little better, it's been a few hours and they all got so pumped being in their true forms up there.

"No, not anymore, we face them, we show them we aren't to be fucked around with anymore, they either seek peace with us, or leave us alone completely" Striker calmly said, she was done running altogether.

"Striker those are our friends. Our MATES" Blast looked desperately at her sister, not wanting this fight. God she didn't want to fight against her twins, and the rest of her family, she would defend them with her own life, sacrifice herself before ever even hurting any of them.

"We won't hurt them Blast" Striker assured her

"Then how do we fight them" Blast looked confused, but kept her bearing, watching her sister, trusting her. She always had a strategy, a technique, or even just a loophole to get around something.

"We scare the holy living hell out of them" Striker snickered, who knows, it could be fun, she had a mischievous grin on, it would be like an ultimate prank, that what she told herself to make herself feel better anyway.

(sorry, I kept meaning to update but I kept getting distracted! A lot of appointments and change of sleeping schedules have been whooping my ass, hope you guys enjoy! See you next month! unless I get a review or two)


	70. Infra-Red

(Song by: Three Days Grace)

(1st POV)

Some of the Elemental girls gathered in the war room, looking at the maps, they had to two primes, and Elita, usually they had more, but this was more private, more exclusive. Striker was going to make a decision, but she was unnerved by hell from it, but at the same time shit needed to be done.

"You plan on visiting her tonight?" Elita raised an optic ridge, crossing her arms, yes she showed her disapproval enough times, the first time being when she chewed out Striker for a solid 9 minutes.

"I have to, I have no choice, it's either me or all of you guys, I don't know why he suddenly threw you guys into the fire probably because of me alone" Starstriker pointed out with a sigh.

Low key? She felt sick to her stomach, she'd never admit that out loud. But she really wasn't feeling good, her family and friends were in danger because of her mere existence. She couldn't live without someone being in danger, she was so terrified of what would happen to her family.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Inferna asked as Clayshah walked through the entrance.

"I just needed a minute to myself to breathe, the constant war is just exhausting" The earth pusher fairly pointed out.

"Well, you're just in time to hear that our leader is sacrificing herself when we are at the brink of victory in this war, it is within sight, hell, within reach" Aquarius was glaring a hole into her leader, not liking this in the slightest. Ok, full disclosure, no one did, and they weren't afraid to show it, Striker didn't blame them, she'd be pissed if it was anyone here as well doing something this stupid.

"Aquarius, with you and Prowl strategizing together, you guys can finish this" Striker replied. She had no doubt the two strategists could finish this up, she was sad she would be missing it though.

"Supereon, Aquarius can't be serious, why would you sacrifice yourself?" Clayshah gaped. Her demeanor completely changing in a mere amount of seconds.

"Because Amauro is planning on making you all burn in hell if I don't. Literally over my dead body" Striker shook her head.

"We will put up with that, the planet is quickly becoming inhabitable from all the war, yet the neutral scientists have a solution for that they are rapidly closing in on, the Decepticons are at their last limb, and we are on the brink of peace and having a real home again" Ariel finally spoke up. Urging on, they were risking everything, they were so close to happiness and peace!

"Starblast will take my place, basically the same thing, she learned very quickly and can polish this mess off, its within your grasp, you have all the tools and means to finish it without me, I need to do this to keep that peace" Starblast glared at her leader: Don't drag me into this or say that ever the fuck again vibes pouring off of her. She was just as pissed as everyone else about the decision.

Striker folded her arms, keeping her patience, she knew this was going to happen, and she was doing her best to counter everything. But the next angered customer she was indeed not prepared for. Nemesis slammed a fist on the desk, he was pissed, Striker didn't even know why, she merely raised a brow at him. Well, no one has done that yet, everyone else was getting quiet from that, not out of surprise though.

"Starblast is not you" he snarled. Striker lowered her arms, confused, looking at her sister to see if she was up to this. The brunette merely looked at her with pursed lips as if trying not to smirk, agreeing with the mech. Starblast looked as if she knew something her sister didn't and that it was going to blow up in Striker's face in mere moments.

"Nemesis, as long as the job gets done, what does it matter?" Striker was beyond confused. She gave him a second chance sure, but if she learned anything from her reptilian friend, it was to trust and have faith in people again, sure it backstabbed her one more time, but look at all she gained?

Nemesis Prime's anger was different, he gave the same vibe as everyone else, but there was more pain behind it, and that was what was confusing her. Sure she knew everyone cared for her, and saw her like family like she saw everyone else as well. But his was also acting on his anger too.

Nemesis was about to speak, but closed his mouth. He looked really freaking pissed, how the hell, everything was as good as it could get, everyone was fed and living good lives, civilization was returning, peace was so close. Yet he was here all angered on a minor inconvenience, god damn Striker wished she could be like that, be this irritated at something so small.

"I wish to speak with you" Nemesis almost said through gritted denta.

"I'd prefer it if you stopped acting like a spoiled child first" Striker wasn't taking this shit! Nuh uh!

"Holy dense mother fucker" Inferna muttered below her breath, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Inferna what are you talking about?" Striker turned to one of her generals, too tired to figure out her riddles.

"Just go talk to him and take a break Supereon, we'll handle this" Starblast said.

"I don't need to take a break, I need to strategize and get you guys set-"

"Just go, you're so quick to sacrifice yourself, we better get used to you not being here!" Inferna snapped. Striker watched her for a moment, a little irritated, maybe they needed a break from everything, or just from Starstriker fuckery alone.

"Alright, fine" Striker kept her calm, raising her hands, she had no idea what Nemesis needed to talk to her about right this very minute with so much going on, but it appeared she had no choice but to humor him on it. Everyone turned against her to get her to go, maybe a breath of fresh air could be good for both of them anyway, fuck it.

The Elementals supereon left the cave, Nemesis was following close behind her they went around back of the caves, and generally it was pretty quiet here.

"Is there something you need Nemesis?" Striker finally had to ask.

"You to stay alive" he replied after a minute. She stared at him blankly going from sassy to confused, he only said a few words and he already lost her, where was he going with this?

"Why would you do this?" Nemesis demanded.

"Like I told you, that's what being a good soldier and leader is about, sacrifices, even the big ones, this situation is bigger than me" She explained. It's a good thing the Decepticons didn't understand this concept, they might actually get somewhere with it, but they were stupid and greedy.

Nemesis watched her, trying to see if she was kidding or had any doubt in what she said, after a moment or two, he realized she fully meant it, and shook his head, pissed. Striker waited, he was going to eventually tell her what was going on yes? Was he worried about the new leadership forcing him and a choice few (like preceptor) out of the clan? Because Starblast was taking over and she would ensure he and everyone else was taken care of.

Striker fully trusted her to run things with her own methods but to keep the peace and have things continue to run smoothly just like her sister.

"So this Amauro character" Nemesis started, still looking like he was trying to keep his temper at bay, if this dude had blood pressure, honest to god.

"He is trustworthy?" Striker gave a snort to that. Any and all good characteristic traits that could ever exist? Amauro was none of them, and she was about to see just how true that statement was.

"Far from it" She insured, looking out, not much to look at further in the pred grounds, but it was home.

"Then how do you know he'll keep his word?" Nemesis pushed.

"Nemesis Prime, as far as I am concerned, it is a lose/lose situation, one of those situations: you guys stay alive" Striker mentioned.

"So you could be dying and he could turn around and not keep his word?" Nemesis asked

"Oh he'll keep his word, it is a contract I'll be signing. My uncle wants me, I just have no idea why, he'll do whatever to get me" Striker sighed.

"So you could be dying for basically nothing" He said again, but in different words.

"The people and bots in my clan, my sister, cousins…. YOU. Won't die and be banished out to an eternity of damnation-"

"Like you will?" Nemesis snapped, interrupting her. She blinked, she's kind of known something like this, along these lines was going to happen her entire life, ever since she's been cursed. She's been able to prepare for it mentally as much as she could, she had no idea just what she was getting herself into. No one else has really known about it, not the dreams, not the torment.

"I'll do whatever I have to do to save others from that fate Nemesis, you included" She pointed out, taking a moment to look him in the eyes, a firm clue that she wanted this conversation to be dropped. She didn't want to discuss her feelings, on top of never doing so, even now she didn't want to start doing so.

"There are worse things than death Starstriker" He firmly stated.

"Like what Nemesis Prime?" Striker turned her body to him, wings twitching with irritation, crossing her arms, he was being as stubborn as she usually got. She didn't care for his answer honestly.

"Someone living the rest of their life knowing someone made such a sacrifice for them, knowing they are suffering, living with that guilt the rest of their life" Striker rolled her eyes at that.

"My sister and cousins are tough, they'll just take my sacrifice as motivation, besides, I won't be dead, just elsewhere, technically I can return, but it just wouldn't be easy"

"I wasn't referring to your sister and cousins" Striker looked back up at him in question. Who else would he be talking about, living the rest of their lives knowing someone did that for them then?

"I was talking about myself" Nemesis admitted.

"Nemesis, you had the urge for change, we just gave you the resources, it wasn't me alone, everyone wanted to help you, there are plenty other people like me, you don't need to be scared about getting kicked out or treated like a prisoner again, and you don't need to feel guilty about me giving more to you, like my sister and cousins, I know you'll make the most of it" She calmly assured, watching his reaction, apparently she was far from being right.

Man she was bad at this sentimental shit! What else was he worried about, she wish he would get to the point because her dense ass couldn't figure this out!

"I don't care about any of that Striker, Primus damn it!" God damn, then stop dragging it out and say it! What else could it be!

"I want you alive, safe, and here" He took a knee, staring her straight in the eyes.

"Well, this may be news to you, but I am a military leader and tend to be put into danger and bull shit a lot, why do you need me of everyone here? That's like Prowl wanting Aquarius around, honestly surprised they haven't given each other a beat down" Striker kind of zoned out thinking about that. They kind of had that relationship of "work really well together" but man were they not socially very nice to each other, that shouldn't work but it does.

"Because I LOVE you" Nemesis finally spat. Striker just stood there, dumbfounded, how in the hell did he manage to fall in love with HER? She was taken aback, she did not see this coming, there were like, no signs. No warnings, what could she have possibly done for him to fall in love with her? Was he just confused, they have both tried to kill each other a good handful of times!

"I have been trying to tell you, but nothing sunk with you, right over your head" Nemesis pinched the bridge of his nose, a very Optimus thing to do. Ah, well, maybe Striker was more dense than she originally thought, maybe what Inferna was saying was directed at her, she didn't know, was never in a relationship.

Especially after they started to get close to the Cybertronians and she had to make laws about relationships to not make race relations worse, which was very hard to do. Break up drama was what exactly none of them could put up with.

"Nemesis, you really shouldn't, for SO many reasons" Striker's shoulders slunk, what the hell just happened? How did this become even more complicating that it originally was?

"And why is that?" He pressed.

"Because I am nothing but a slave. I will do anything for my family, no matter the species, I will protect and sacrifice anything I can, but in the end, I have little to nothing I can give, because Amauro will take everything from me in the end" She stressed.

She might actually die from this, he should have fallen in love with someone that had a chance at life, wasn't doomed to be a slave, and could give him a good normal life, a CYBERTRONIAN.

"Why would you fall in love with me when you know this isn't going to work?" He must have known, must have! She has so many freaking enemies, it was bound to happen eventually.

"I don't care. The things you say, how could I not love you?" Nemesis demanded, now getting defensive.

"You're a fucking idiot" Striker said, scrubbing her face and forcing herself to take deep breaths, dear god, what a massive mess this turned into. Like, it was already a hot mess to begin with, but just went past that.

"And you're a bitch" Nemesis growled without missing a beat. Striker stopped and stared at him, observing him, looking pissed at first. All of a sudden she started to laugh, maybe she was crazy, tired, or just desperately needed a laugh, either way that did it. All around, it was mainly humorless, the verbiage was still kind of funny.

"Oh yeah I am, one tired ass bitch" What else could she freaking say to this guy? Yes she had feelings for him too, she had front row seats to his 180 in life and it's very impressive, she's proud of him. But she was doing all she could to not get close to anyone, she knew her fate and was trying to make things easier on herself yes but everyone else too.

"Look Nemesis, I have to do this, I have to meet her tonight, I have a much smaller chance of dying, but you and everyone else definitely will. I refuse, to let that happen" She looked up at him. Suddenly he stood tall.

"I won't let you" He gave her a dark look.

"Nemesis, you don't have a choice in this" Striker stood tall, hands giving a soft glow of light.

"Why not? Do you not care enough for me?" He seemed to think he already knew the answer but had the posture like he wouldn't let her go through with this anyway.

"It's because I care too much about you, you fuck!" Striker. Striker why are you like this? That hole you started to dig just got bigger. But at the same time Nemesis was in shock, time to go, run bitch! She did turn and start to move, she had a meeting to attend to, with a fire on her ass now.

She dove out of the way of Nemesis' hand, transformed to her bot mode, and held her hands were up in a defensive position, he was trying to snatch up, he was pretty close too.

"Neme, I don't want to fight you" Striker circled him a little, he was blocking her way.

"I don't wish to fight you either, but I will not let you throw your life away when you are not even certain it will be for its given purpose especially!" His battle mask went on. Striker's metallic hands lit up, but god damn it she didn't want to hurt him! But at the same time, he didn't want to hurt her either.

She didn't want to fight him or go to that ceremony to be sacrificed, so she was screwed, she needed to get the fuck out of here, she turned around and booked it. She knew these metallic woods better than he did, he was hot on her heals, so she poured on the heat, he'd have to kill her before she allowed him to stop her, her family will not live their lives in damnation and neither will he! THAT was her motivation.

Why was she running from a fight? It was frustrating as hell! Never in her life had she done this, even when she was outmatched she stayed and got her ass kicked, but never gave up. She jumped up to the trees and kept up the fast speed, Nemesis followed her on the ground, watching her like a hawk, every move she made, he watched her, she went behind a tree, and he couldn't see her.

He skidded to a halt, looking around, optics narrowed, suddenly he was kneed in the back, sending him to the ground, he rolled and got back up to go face to face with Striker's bot mode. The white and gold gleamed dangerously yet breath taking, she circled him, blue optics seething a hole in him, he didn't stand down.

"You're right Nemesis, there are things worse than death, dying and having your soul tortured until the end of time, me giving myself will ensure that that won't happen, to you, or anyone" She wanted to reason with him so he would see this! So he would let her go and make this just a little easier, she didn't want him to be mad at her before she died. That was the most frustrating part of this whole thing!

"I won't let you" He tackled her, she rolled back, sending him tumbling over her, giving a growl of frustration. She pulled her blade, watching him, he merely stared a hole into her optics, his own narrowed.

The Supereon watched him for a minute longer, he didn't make another move to pull his own weapon out, she threw her sword to the ground in frustration, it would be a little easier if he had his blade, but he wouldn't. She could see it in his eyes and it pissed her off, where the fuck did all of this even come from, he went from trying to kill her, thankful to her, boom: "I love you!"

He charged her, she was going to throw him to the ground again but he sidestepped out of her throw, twisting her arm, and forcing her to the ground. Not so fast! She kicked his knee out from under him, getting him off balance for the right amount of time. Quickly she wrapped her legs around his arm and neck, a triangle arm bar, she wasn't going through with that but it was also just a good pin.

She gave a surprised yelp when he quickly stood, shaking her off, and went for a full mount pin, sitting on her torso, she squirmed with pure frustration. She went to trap his foot so she could buck him off, but he widened his base, next she desperately tried to go for a cross choke, she had to do this, she had to get away!

Nemesis pinned her hands above her head she was reduced down to squirming again, her tired body could only fight so much though, even gods got exhausted. She was too scared to use her full strength on him, she could seriously hurt him, so frustrated! The tainted Prime just watched her, the frustration in his own eyes very high, the fear, it was horrible, she never wanted to see the look on his face again.

His pride was the only thing keeping him from crying his frustrations out, his face stayed stone cold, but she knew damn well what was going on in that head of his. Because she had the same mannerisms and thoughts, she did what he did, she learned that over the course of time they have been together.

So did he, which is why he leaned down to kiss her, that kiss spoke words neither of them could get out, their love, their frustration, their fear, god she was so scared. She could throw her life into the fire to suffer, but not his, god no not his, his hand moved to her face, ever so gently and tenderly, tears from him, landed on her face plates, mixing in with her own tears.

Shit, she doesn't even remember the last time she had cried, all these emotions were overwhelming, but amazing to feel again, and she was sharing them with HIM. The kiss got more heated very quickly.

(I was excited to post this one, post it a little early, last update was late anyway, so here's to make up for that, hope you guys enjoyed!)


	71. Common Ground

Song By: Our Last Night

(2nd POV)

"Optimus, I'm still really unsure about this" Lennox looked at the other handful of bots that definitely looked uncertain with him, they were ready to serve their prime, but their processors were definitely not in the full game on this. Lennox remembers seeing that during the meeting, he was glad he wasn't the only one feeling this uncertainty, despite a guilt he also felt when it came to betraying Optimus. He didn't want that.

"I will NOT allow these creatures to destroy another planet, Major Lennox" Optimus promised. The Major watched several C-17s get loaded up for this battle, the preparations were borderline getting prepared for Unicron all over again. They stood in a building closely resembling a air traffic control tower, watching the controlled chaos from the window.

"Do we really need this much fire power? This many men? We are snagging every boss bot from every base, including the RESCUE bots, and every human we can get ahold of" Lennox watched the operations, filling out paperwork every now and then to sign something off.

"Prowl has ensured me that we are taking every countermeasure we can think of" Lennox didn't know what to expect out of this, not the outcome, not anything. All he could do was stand to the side and have Prime's back like the bot's always had his, and just pray to god that Optimus knew what he was doing.

"Almost ready to board, sir" Lennox nodded at one of the personnel in the building, they stay here for important matters on the fight line.

"They are not the troops you have fought alongside for so long, they deceived you, deceived all of us" Optimus shook his head, the expression almost looked vengeful to Lennox, just how badly did they screw the Cybertronians up?

These were the creatures that brought the downfall of Cybertron, but he needed to keep a clear processor. Lennox could count on Elita to stay calm and think things through, This was clearly messing Optimus up, and leaving him out of character. She knew more about this than he did, because he apparently didn't know about the girls enough to vouch for them, didn't know their past. So he was going to talk to her and get her opinion on this mess, since he is riding in the same jet as her.

"Alright, I guess we better get going" He wasn't going to get in the middle of this, just go along with it until he could figure things out.

Optimus merely nodded, and transformed down, going down the ramp of the building, going around it, and heading towards the last opened C-17 to meet the load master who were getting him strapped down, basically an Autobot leveled seatbelt.

The Major on the other hand was taking his time, he didn't want to do this, those girls were his friends, his loyal troops, they helped so many, and how could they have done what they did to Cybertron? Were every species of humans used to screw the Cybertronians over? Like what the hell?

The Major went through the crew door of the Cargo aircraft, a crew member giving him a polite greeting in which he returned, he sat, watching them latch up the door.

"Ready to go!" He called up to the flight deck

"Copy" A pilot responded, and with that, the aircraft was taxiing.

Lennox weaved his hands into a single fist, pressing his lips to them, this was just too much, fighting a god and now this! What the ever living hell! He was on the jet for several hours, and his attitude was not improving, her really didn't want to do this.

"Lennox, you seem distressed" Lennox leaned up to see Elita's holoform, she unbuckled the buckle, letting the seat down, and sat next to him, her face completely neutral, how did she ALWAYS do that?

"I'm fine Elita" he wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"Bull shit. Talk" she said simply, crossing her arms and leaning back, she wasn't going to leave until he talked to her, he just turned his head off to the side.

"It's a long flight to Florida" she leaned back, shaking her head.

"Elita, I just- are we doing the right thing here? Are the girls that have fought alongside us for so long really that dangerous and heartless?" He finally asked.

"Oh they are extremely dangerous" She raised her brows for a moment, she believed that statement. This is not how this conversation was supposed to go, it was just a recap of Optimus, he turned away, about to disregard the whole conversation.

"Heartless on the other hand, I don't recall" Will blinked, with a confused nod, looking up at the pink femme.

"What do you mean? You don't remember?" Lennox asked.

"I just randomly remembered them out of the blue, but it's like my memory banks are coming back in fragments" she answered truthfully. So wait, they didn't even fully remember the girls?

"Like, yesterday memories about them?" Lennox pried.

"From Cybertron, something is clearly up, and when I learn what it is, I will put an end to it" she said that so casually.

"What about Optimus?" It would be pretty hard to go against him if he kept his motivation hell bent on fighting them.

"I'll deal with Optimus" She promised.

"What if you can't?" They needed every battle precaution they could possibly get, this was such a slippery slope. Elita raised a brow at him, looking even slightly amused.

"You mean fight him if it comes down to it?" She knew Optimus wouldn't get to that point in this situation, especially if Elita could get enough evidence on the matter. But Lennox didn't know Optimus like the pink femme did, she knew him to a T. Lennox merely nodded, looking ashamed of that precaution.

"I'll fight him too then, get that settled very quickly" she cracked her holoform neck.

"You think you could win against him?" Lennox was kind of doubtful but not at the same time.

"I was the gladiator fighting in the pits of Kaon, not Optimus" Lennox knew just enough about the pits based on the fact the twins liked talking about it enough. But ELITA? Optimus Prime's ELITA 1? She was in the pits? She was so sophisticated and cool calm, collected, how in the hell?

"Megatronus tried to kill us for a reason, Optimus taking his position was merely the 'straw that broke the camel's back' as you humans say" she checked her nails from a couple angles, then looked back at the gawking Major.

"So is that why the twins are basically your two rambunctious nephews?" Elita snickered at that a little.

"Basically why they go on every mission with me. No one understands the mindset of a gladiator, like another gladiator. Plus I will keep them in check in case something goes wrong, they know that, they trust me"

"So you fought Megatronus, and the twins?" He pried.

"Only fought Megatronus once for my freedom, the twins were more frequent" Lennox saw them on the field, saying you could fight them so casually was quite the marvel. Why didn't he talk to Elita more?

"By yourself you fought both of them?" Lennox asked.

"Most of the time yes, but sometimes I had a "ghetto" femme like myself named Enclave, she is quite the fighter herself, she joined in simply for "kicks" Anyway, we're getting off topic and we are about to land soon" Right, they needed to focus. The femme didn't seem too comfortable in talking about herself anyway.

"I'm sorry we have to talk about this Elita" Elita looked amused at that.

"I know just like me, you would never betray Optimus. You are a good friend and have stayed loyal to us every possible way you could. I will defend Optimus from anything, even himself, and I know he would do the same for me, Primus forbid I ever managed to become unstable" Lennox felt a lot better after this conversation.

"You good now?" Elita asked in almost a mocking tone now, knowing the seasoned solider was in better shape.

"Fuck off Elita" The pink femme's holoform snickered and her holoform fizzled out. Lennox shook his head with a chuckle of is own before he unbuckled and started to climb the ladder to the cockpit.

"ETA guys?" he called over the engines.

"2 minutes Major" the Air Force pilots called. He nodded and climbed back down with ease, heading back to his seat with a sigh.

"Oh I hope we know what we're doing Elita" Lennox shook his head as he heard the landing gear go down.

(So I was rping with someone from Ifunny, and have a cool story for Elita, I have like, 12 other stories going and keep hitting writer's block, I don't know when I would be able to push that one out, if you guys want to see that story, let me know!)


End file.
